Destino Compartido
by Janeth Haru
Summary: Situado en el Milenio de Plata, el destino llama a la próxima generación de Senshis para entrar en acción. Sin embargo el destino de dos jóvenes princesas estará unido más de lo que cualquiera pudiere imaginar.
1. Elegidos

**HISTORIA DE ANGEL DELLA NOTTE...NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **"ELEGIDOS"**

 **.**

Una chica rubia estaba de pie en el patio del palacio, con una espada desgastada en la mano. Tenía alrededor de 16 años la espada que usaba parecía ser aún más vieja. Su compañero con quien se enfrentaba era solo un trozo de madera de entrenamiento, aun así lo atacaba como si fuera una verdadera amenaza para ella. Sin darse cuenda una mujer de verde cabello la observaba desde el borde del patio con una sonrisa en su rosto. La había estado vigilando durante los últimos dos años, desde que su padre murió y ella se mudó al Palacio de la Luna. La mujer de verde cabello presentía un futuro prometedor, pero sabia que seria un poco problemática. Ella se convertiría en Sailor Urano y la futura Reina de Urano. La mujer salió de las sombras con su largo báculo del tiempo en la mano, la chica no pareció escucharla mientras se acercaba pensando que podría sorprenderla, la mujer ataco los pies de la chica con su báculo pero rápidamente fue esquivado, poniendo su vieja espada, a una pulgada del cuello de la mujer "Pluto, sabes que no es buena idea tratar de sorprenderme"

"Al menos ya no terminas con el rostro en el piso" dijo recordándole. Lentamente ha estado moldeando a la chica en la poderosa guerrera en que se convertirá. Sailor Urano la más poderosa de las externas; un grupo que no ha sido necesitado por mil años, sin embargo la reina ahora siente que lo serán. Pluto secretamente deseaba que la reina se equivocara, pero sabía que era verdad.

"nunca termine en mi cara" replico sabiendo que era mentira.

"Lo que tú digas Haruka"

"ve a asearte, la reina quiere hablar contigo"

"sobre qué?"

"no me dijo" mintió, sabia que la reina quería hablarle sobre su destino.

"Pluto nunca has sido buena mentirosa" Haruka encogió los hombros y luego se fue ha su habitación a cambiarse su ropa de entrenamiento. Una vez en su habitación camino hacia la sala. Su habitación estaba adjunta a otra habitación en donde no vivía nadie. Siempre pensó que era extraño, que con todas las habitaciones individuales en el palacio, ella se quedo en una doble sin un compañero de cuarto. Cada vez que le preguntaba a Pluto, ella daba una respuesta criptica como "todas las cosas suceden por una razón". Dejando atrás sus reflexiones camino hacia su armario quitándose su ropa de entrenamiento dejándolas en el piso un sirviente lo limpiaría más tarde. Abrió su armario y saco un par de pantalones de vestir y una túnica asegurándose de abrochar de nuevo su espada. La primera vez que llego, el armario estaba lleno de vestidos de lujo, pero después de mucho discutir y llevar furtivamente su ropa logro conseguir cambiar su vestuario a algo más de su agrado.

Haruka siempre ha sido varonil. Su madre murió cuando ella tenía solo seis años y ella fue creada por su padre, quien ella pensaba siempre había querido un hijo. A pesar de que todos sabían que el primogénito de las reinas planetarias siempre serian niñas. La madre de Haruka casi pierde la vida cuando ella nació, por lo cual nunca tuvo más hijos para disgusto de su padre. Después que su padre murió se mudó al palacio de la luna para entrenar bajo Sailor Pluto hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para tomar el trono, el cual según Urano pasaría este año cuando cumpla los diecisiete años. Tal vez por eso era que la reina quería hablar con ella, para decirle que regresaría a Urano.

Haruka de dirigió a la sala del trono y se encontró a la reina sentada en su trono con la joven princesa sentada a su lado. Camino hacia ellas deteniéndose a una corta distancia desenvaino su espada y se arrodillo ante ellas "buenos días mi reina, princesa" saludo.

La princesa soltó una risita luego empujo una de sus rubias colas detrás de su hombro. Ella y la reina llevaban el mismo estilo de cabello, aunque mientras la princesa tenía el cabello rubio la reina tenía el cabello plateado "levántate princesa Haruka" ella se paró y empezó a envainar su espada, pero la reina negó con la cabeza "creo que esa espada ha visto mejores días"

"siempre ha sido buena para mi. Mi reina" respondió sosteniéndola en lo alto contemplando la desgastada espada.

"tengo un regalo para ti" dijo haciéndole señas a un criado que salió con una espada dorada descansando sobre una almohada.

La espada era de oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella. En el mango Haruka noto el símbolo de Urano grabado en el. Sabía que había visto esta espada antes, pero solo en los libros de texto y en pinturas dispersadas alrededor de los palacios, tanto como el de la luna como en el de su tierra natal "esta es la legendaria Space Sword" dijo con admiración "solo puede ser utilizada por Sailor Urano"

"así es" respondió la reina asintiendo y señalando al otro objeto en la almohada. Haruka no lo había notado hasta que la reina lo menciono, había una pequeña pluma que también tenía el símbolo de Urano "no ha habido una Sailor Urano en mil años"

"el tiempo se acerca donde necesitaremos una" la reina se puso de pie y tomando la pluma se la entregó a Haruka "arrodíllate princesa Haruka" obedeció arrodillándose ante la reina inclinando la cabeza. La reina tomo la espada de Haruka desvainándola y toco ambos hombros con ella antes de regresarla a su vaina. "A partir de este día se te conocerá solo como la princesa Urano y algún día Reina Urano y Sailor Urano. Ahora levántate"

Haruka se levantó e inclino de nuevo "gracias reina. Le serviré con mi vida"

(Más tarde ese día)

Urano estaba en el pasillo mirando una pintura de la última Sailor Urano. Estaba a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento de senshi junto con las que fueron elegidas como las internas. ¿Sería digna de ser Sailor Urano? Siempre le habían contado historias delas anteriores Sailor Urano de lo valientes y nobles que parecían. Al observar la pintura se dio cuenta que Sailor Urano no estaba sola, en cada pintura que veía también estaba Sailor Neptuno. ¿La reina también elegirá a una Sailor Neptuno para que pelee al lado de ella? "felicidades Haruka, perdón Urano" se corrigió la princesa caminando a su lado.

"princesa tu puedes seguir llamándome Haruka"

"solo si tú me llamas Serenity"

A Urano siempre le ha gustado la princesa Serenity desde que llego por primera vez al palacio. Empezó como una amistad pero muy profundo en su interior sabía que estaba enamorada de la joven princesa de la luna. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que se sentía más atraída por el sexo femenino que el masculino y que incluso ha tenido algunas amantes "como quieras Serenity"

"Haruka ¿qué estás viendo?" pregunto recostándose en Urano quien inconscientemente poso su brazo alrededor de la princesa.

"en cada pintura que he visto de Sailor Urano también esta Sailor Neptuno, y me pregunto si yo también tendré una compañera"

"no lo se, madre no me ha mencionado nada, pero he escuchado rumores de que Pluto partirá para Neptuno esta tarde"

"no ha dicho porque? "

"ni siquiera ha admitido que ira"

.

* * *

 **(Neptuno)**

Una mujer mayor con cabello aguamarina se encontraba sentada en su trono en el lado más lejano de la habitación. Estaba rodeada de varios consejeros y miembros de la corte. Pluto fue anunciada y atravesó la habitación deteniéndose frente a la reina haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"Reina Kaiousei" saludo usando el nombre formal de la reina.

"consejera Pluto por favor no sea tan formal" replico. Pluto afirmo con la cabeza.

"reina Nerissa, es un honor ser recibida"

"no, el honor es de nosotros, a que debemos su presencia?"

"La Reina Serenity ha decidido que ha llegado el tiempo de empezar a entrenar a la siguiente generación de Senshi"

"esto es ciertamente buenas noticias, la princesa estará entrenando también?"

"ella tendrá algunas clases, pero la reina prefiere que no se convierta en Sailor Moon. Aunque también ha decidido revivir a las externas"

"a todas?" pregunto un poco sorprendida, automáticamente pensando en la Sailor Saturno. La Senshi de la destrucción.

"hasta donde sabemos Sailor Saturno no ha revivido. La reina ya selecciono a la Sailor Urano"

"encontró a alguien en esa roca lo suficientemente digno?" Comento con un tono amargo en su voz. Ella y los viejos monarcas de Urano nunca se llevaron bien.

Pluto sonrió en su interior, contenta de que la siguiente generación de Senshis externas nunca se habían conocido; solo esperaba que la amargura de la reina no se haya contagiado. "si, a elegido a la heredera de Urano. Ella a estado viviendo en el palacio desde que falleció su padre"

"esa mocosa malagradecida. De verdad cree la Reina Serenity que puede domar a esa revoltosa?"

"en serio Nerissa, ella no es tan mala"

"todavía hay marcas de quemadura en las paredes de mi biblioteca y todavía no hemos reemplazado todos los libros que se perdieron en el incendio. Es la única de las externas que ha sido revivida?" pregunto cambiando el tema.

"No, la reina desea revivir a Neptuno también. Es por eso estoy aquí"

"estoy muy vieja para empezar el entrenamiento"

"es muy cierto, pero su hija no lo es"

"es demasiado joven"

"es un año mayor que las internas que se han seleccionado"

"no permitiré que mi Michiru sea compañera de esa cretina"

"me temo que no tiene opción. Las senshi son elegidas antes del nacimiento por un poder superior que cualquiera denosotros, la Reina Serenity incluida. Partiré mañana con la princesa Michiru.

.

* * *

 **(más tarde en el jardín del palacio)**

Una joven chica estaba sobre las colinas observando a la costa debajo del palacio, como las olas chocaban en la arena. Su cabello aguamarina recogido en una cola sostenida por una cinta amarilla. Usaba una blusa blanca y una falda azul que le caía a los talones. Se giró mientras un hombre de cabello largo y castaño se acercaba por detrás tomándola de la cintura "esta frio aquí afuera princesa Michiru deberías entrar."

"Gracias Tolsin pero estoy bien" respondió exponiendo su rostro al viento "me gusta sentir la briza del mar"

"toma entonces" dijo quitándose su chaqueta envolviéndola en los hombros de Michiru. "para que te mantenga caliente" luego volvió a tomarla de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo antes de besas su cuello.

"Tolsin por favor para eso" pidió tratando de alejarse de sus brazos sin tener éxito.

Él no se detuvo, solo la sujeto con más fuerza moviendo una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa frotando gentilmente su estómago subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho "No Michiru, tu eres mía y en un año serás mi esposa y yo seré rey. Hare contigo lo que me plazca"

"¡Suéltame!" dijo alzando la voz alejándose un poco pero seguía luchando con sus brazos.

"creo que la señorita dijo que no" se escuchó decir a una tercera voz detrás de ellos.

"ella es mi prometida y har… perdón mi señora" Tolsin se corrigió al darse la vuelta para ver quien había dicho eso. Soltó a Michiru y salió corriendo del jardín.

Michiru se giró hacia la mujer notando a Pluto parada detrás de ella. Hizo una reverencia y dijo, "Gracias"

"de nada"

"perdóname por preguntar, pero ¿que estás haciendo aquí afuera tan tarde?"

"podría preguntarte lo mismo"

"me gusta sentir la fresca briza del mar me tranquiliza"

Pluto asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esta chica ya estaba mostrando señales de su destino. "En realidad estoy buscando a alguien"

"a quien buscas? Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a encontrarlos?"

"no es necesario, ya te encontré princesa"

"me estás buscando a mí?" pregunto confundida. No estaba segura de quien era esa mujer pero parecia importante.

"si, estoy buscándote a ti princesa"

"porque?"

"no sabes quién soy yo verdad?"

"no lo siento mi madre no me deja involucrarme mucho en los asuntos de la corte"

"eso es algo que seguro cambiara. Permíteme presentarme" Pluto saco su pluna de transformación "Pluto Planet make up"

Michiru observo a Pluto transformarse en su uniforme de senshi. Estaba sorprendida, nunca antes había visto a una senshi de verdad y conocer a Pluto la mano derecha de la Reina Serenity era increíble.

"Sailor Pluto! Q-que quieres de mí?"

"la Reina tiene planes para ti, muchos planes grandes"

"no entiendo para que"

"toma mira en esto y dime lo que ves" Sailor Pluto de entrego un espejo verde decorado con oro alrededor de los bordes y el símbolo de Neptuno en la parte de atrás.

Michiru observo al espejo de primero mirando su reflejo después, la imagen cambio mostrando a una mujer en un sailor fuku era como el de Pluto pero verde. La mujer luchaba al lado de otra solo que el color de su fuku era azul con oro y tenía corto cabello rubio. Terminaron con el monstruo con el quien estaban peleando luego la mujer rubia jalo a la otra mujer acercándola para besar en los labios a la mujer de verde. El rostro de la mujer de verde se aclaró y Michiru pudo ver que era ella en el espejo. "soy una senshi?

"si princesa"

"lo que vi en el espejo-" Michiru empezó a decir pero Pluto la detuvo.

"eso es solo para tus ojos, este espejo es tu talismán siempre mantenlo cerca de ti, te protegerá y te mostrara muchas cosas."

"Ahora corre y empaca tus cosas partimos para la luna en la mañana. Oh y Princesa Neptuno empaca ligero casi todo lo que necesitas será proveído"

Michiru asintió y luego se dirigió hacia su habitación para empacar sus cosas. Sostuvo el espejo cerca de su pecho mientras caminaba preguntándose quien era esa mujer en el espejo y que eran esos sentimientos tan fuertes que sintió.

* * *

 **Comentarios...**

 **Bueno...empezando a subir las historias de Angel Della Notte...Talvez no reciba los mismos reviews que la primera vez que se hizo la traduccion de esta historia pero espero que igual de vez en cuando se pasen a leer esta historia bonita-traumante XD.**

 **Que esten bien**


	2. Encontrándose al Destino

**CAPITULO II**

 **ENCONTRÁNDOSE AL DESTINO**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Habitación de la Princesa Neptuno, palacio Tritón)**

 **.**

Michiru yacía en su cama observando el techo, preguntándose todo lo que pasara mañana. Partiría hacia la luna en donde conocería a las otras sailor senshi y a su nueva compañera… la mujer del espejo. Movió su mano para tocar sus labios que aun sentían la sensación del beso en ellos. Que era lo que tenía esa mujer que la atraía tanto? Michiru nunca se había sentido atraída hacia una mujer, aunque después de todo no tenía mucha experiencia en el amor. Puesto que había sido comprometida con Tolsin desde antes de haber nacido. En realidad él nunca le agrado, siempre la había hecho sentir que ella solo era su oportunidad para tomar el trono, solo era un trofeo. Miro hacia la puerta mientras alguien entraba "Tolsin vete de aquí" sentencio pero la figura seguía acercándose a su cama. Estaba oscuro y en verdad no podía distinguir quien era. La sombra levanto las cobijas y la sujeto acercándola hacia el cuerpo " Tolsin?." pregunto, aunque ahora la persona estaba lo suficiente cerca para saber que no era Tolsin. Era la rubia del espejo, la mujer la tenía sujetada pero su agarre no era forzado como el de Tolsin, su toque era muy gentil y cariñoso. La rubia beso los labios de Michiru mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados.

Michiru se sentó de golpe en su cama observo la luz que se filtraba por su ventana. Rápidamente se tocó su pijama notando que todavía la tenía puesta, vio a la cama y nadie estaba allí, ni siquiera la rubia que la visito la noche anterior. "un sueño?" comento en voz alta. Una vez más cerró sus ojos recordando el beso. Al escuchar que tocaron la puerta Michiru salió de su ensoñación "uh adelante"

Una chica joven alrededor de doce años entro con una jofaina "Princesa Mi- Neptuno venía a despertarla"

"gracias Saya" respondió saliendo de la cama. La chica deposito la jofaina en la mesa y se dispuso a ayudarle a Michiru a ponerse la bata empezando a sollozar "Saya que pasa?"

"no puedo creer que se marchara Princesa Neptuno"

"lo sé, hasta para mi es difícil de creerlo" aún no se acostumbraba a ser llamada Neptuno. Sailor Pluto dijo que desde que se convirtió en sailor senshi su nombre ya no era Michiru sino Neptuno.

"creo que habrán muchos cambios"

"como ir a la luna y conocer a la reina, Oh princesa estoy tan celosa" comento Saya mientras caminaba hacia el armario para revisar los vestidos "princesa creo que debería usar este hoy"

Se acercó a la chica notando que sostenía un hermoso vestido verde, de cuello bajo, y tres cuartos de manga. Tenía bordado en oro un diseño que iba desde el collar y bajaba por las mangas, y en el pecho tenía el símbolo de Neptuno.

"es perfecto Saya ayúdame a cambiarme"

* * *

 **(Trono en el Castillo Tritón)**

Pluto estaba junto a la reina Nerissa mirando a Neptuno entrar vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde, la seguía una joven chica, la cual llevaba una maleta. Pluto también observo a la princesa con el estuche de un violín. "buenos días madre. Consejera Pluto" saludo al estar frente a ellas dando una pequeña reverencia.

Michiru pudo intuir al observar el rostro de su madre, que no se encontraba muy feliz de que ella se marchara, algo que en verdad la sorprendió. Puesto que ella y su madre nunca habían tenido una relación muy cercana. "buenos días Michiru" Respondió recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Pluto "sigue siendo mi hija, y le llamaré por el nombre que le di"

"Michiru ven aquí" al hacerlo su madre la acerco un poco más "si madre?"

"no me importa lo que te digan sobre Urano quiero que te mantengas lejos de ella. Esa chica no es nada más que problemas y no quiero que hagas algo que ponga en vergüenza a nuestro planeta. ¿Entiendes?"

Estaba parada observando los fríos ojos de su madre y asintió "entiendo madre"

"qué bueno, ahora despídete de tu prometido"

Se encamino hacia Tolsin y al estar enfrente, en la jalo y la beso en los labios. Los ojos de Neptuno se cerraron y una imagen de la rubia apareció, igual que una sonrisa en su rostro. "te extrañare mi amor" al escuchar esas palabras la imagen de la rubia desapareció y al abrir los ojos observo a Tolsin.

"también te extrañare" una mentira. Sería bueno estar alejada de el por un tiempo.

"estas lista para partir Princesa Neptuno?" inquirió Pluto. Asintió tomando su maleta empezando a caminar al mismo tiempo que Pluto habría un portal.

(en el prado, en las afueras del Palacio de la Luna)

Urano montaba un caballo negro junto a la princesa quien cabalgaba en su caballo blanco. Urano vestía lo usual, una túnica y pantalones, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía el deseo de usar las mejores que poseía, la túnica que usaba era de color azul con el símbolo de Urano bordado. La reina le informo el día anterior que hoy conocería a los otras senshi con las que entrenaría.

"estas emocionada de conocer a las otras senshis hoy?" preguntó Serenity.

"un poco, y tú? Tú ya las conocías desde antes verdad?"

"si, y estoy muy emocionada hace varios años que no las he visto. Apuesto que tú y Makoto uhmm Júpiter se llevaran muy bien ella es un poco varonil como tú"

Asintió observando como un hombre cabalgando vestido con el uniforme de la luna se acercaba. "Princesa Serenity, la reina solicita su presencia en el patio real."

"enseguida vamos" Haruka giró hacia Serenity "te reto" antes de que pudiera responder Urano ya había salido corriendo con su caballo. "Haruka" grito mientras perseguía a la salvaje princesa.

Haruka ya le llevaba varios caballos de distancia. Salto sobre la reja hacia el patio, apenas logró detener a su caballo evitando que arrollara a una chica de largo cabello aguamarina. La chica dio unos pasos hacia atrás logrando conservar su balance y evitar caer en la posa que se encontraba cerca de ella. Serenity salto sobre la reja chocando con el caballo de Urano obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacia adelante provocando que la chica callera a la posa de la que se había salvado unos segundos antes. Urano maldijo y se bajó del caballo para ayudar a la chica. "dios lo siento mucho" se disculpó mientras le ayudaba a regresar a tierra seca.

"no hay problema, yo…" empezó a decir observo a Urano, a quien reconoció como la rubia que le mostro su espejo y con la que soñó.

"que? tengo algo en mi rostro?"

Pluto llego seguida por la reina, "Urano que está pasando? Por qué Neptuno y tu están empapadas?"

"yo uh bueno la cerca y el caballo salto, y yo después la posa noso-"

"nosotras solo decidimos nadar un poco" interrumpió Neptuno el balbuceo de Urano.

"ya veo"

"bueno, no podemos presentarlas ante la corte así, Urano puedes enseñarle a Neptuno donde está su habitación?" dijo la Reina Serenity.

"seguro, pero no sé en donde esta"

"trata la habitación junto a la tuya" respondió Pluto con una sonrisa sospechosa.

"Serenity vamos no queremos llegar tarde" la joven princesa obedeció a su madre bajándose del caballo y entregándolo a un sirviente para luego seguir a su madre, dejaron atrás a las dos princesas mojadas.

"en verdad, siento mucho haberte empujado hacia la posa." Se disculpó estirando su mano "supongo que ya te diste cuenta pero soy Urano"

"no hay problema nadie salió herido, además, tu hasta te metiste al agua para salvarme, soy Neptuno" estrecho la mano de la rubia lo que le provoco un escalofrío.

"tienes frio, te daría mi chaqueta pero esta mojada."

"nuestra habitación está lejos?"

"para nada" Urano empezó a guiarla hacia el interior del palacio, recibiendo mirada extrañas por parte de los sirvientes y miembros de la corte. La mayoría solo movieron la cabeza, en los dos últimos años que Urano ha vivido en el palacio esta situación no era inusual. Neptuno no podía evitar observar a la rubia, las imágenes de su espejo y sus sueños aparecieron en su mente. Preguntándose si los besos de la rubia eran tan dulces como en sus sueños. "Neptuno" Urano la llamo obteniendo su atención " está todo bien? Por un momento parecías perdida"

"si, solo que tú me hiciste recordar algo"

"Enserio, que?"

"oh no es nada" como le dices a alguien que acabas de conocer, que los viste en un espejo mágico y que tuviste sueños eróticos sobre ellos?.

"seguro. Bueno ya llegamos" Urano abrió la puesta. Neptuno se detuvo en la sala mirando a su alrededor habían varios sillones, una mesa y dos escritorios "esta es la sala de estar, al subir esas escaleras te llevan a mi habitación, las de allá conducen a la cubierta y las ultimas a tu habitación. Deberá de haber ropa en el armario. No puedo prometerte que te gustaran, cuando yo llegue mi armario estaba lleno de vestidos con volantes"

"tú no pareces del tipo que usa vestidos" sonrió.

"no en realidad. Déjame saber si no te agrada la ropa, yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir nuevas. Pluto es obstinada pero sé cómo tratar con ella"

.

 **(más tarde en el trono)**

La Reina Serenity y su hija estaban sentadas en sus sillas, Pluto permanecía parada detrás de ella. Enfrente estaban las cuatro senshis, la primera se parecía a la Princesa Serenity, tenía el cabello sujetado con una cinta roja y usaba un vestido amarillo. Dio un paso hacia adelante "qué bueno verte tía Serenity" dio una reverencia "lo siento. Reina Serenity"

"no hay problema Princesa Venus"

La siguiente chica en dar un paso hacia delante tenía el cabello largo azabache y vestía una bata roja de sacerdotisa. "es un honor estar aquí Reina Serenity"

"Gracias Princesa Marte" respondió el saludo.

La tercera chica parecía un poco tímida, su cabello lo tenía corto en un tono azul y usaba un vestido azul claro. Sostenía un libro en la mano y se inclinó antes de decir "Gracias por seleccionarme Reina Serenity"

"de nada Princesa Mercurio"

La última chica tenía el cabello castaño en una cola sujetado por una cinta verde. A diferencia de las otras princesas ella vestía pantalones de vestir muy parecidos a los de montar. Tenía una túnica parecida a la de Urano pero más femenina. Se inclinó ante la reina "buenas tardes reina Serenity"

"buenas tardes Princesa Júpiter. Me gustaría darles a todas la bienvenida al palacio donde empezaran su entrenamiento para convertirse en senshis. Quería presentarle a las exteriores pero al parecer algo las retraso"

Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de decir esto las dos senshis exteriores entraron con la respiración agita "te dije que llegaríamos tarde" susurro Neptuno.

"Bueno. Si tú no te hubieras tardado tanto con tu cabello" le respondió susurrando.

Ambas caminaron lentamente hacia las otras senshis, se detuvieron ante la reina "pedimos disculpas por la tardanza su alteza" hablo Neptuno.

Detrás de la reina, Pluto solo movió la cabeza sabiendo que Urano encontraría la forma de hacer su entrada memorable." No demasiado tarde, Princesa Neptuno, Princesa Urano. Bueno ahora que ya todas están aquí. Pluto porque no te llevas a estas jóvenes princesas y comienzas las lecciones de hoy?"

"claro su alteza" Pluto camino hacia enfrente "vamos chicas"

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	3. Donde el Cielo se une con el Mar

**CAPITULO III**

 **"DONDE EL CIELO SE UNE CON EL MAR"**

 **.**

* * *

 **(VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS EN LOS CAMPOS EN LAS AFUERA DEL PALACIO)**

Las senshis estaban paradas esperando por Pluto, todas con vestimentas apropiadas para las clases de hoy. Cada una de ellas vestidas con pantalón y zapatos cómodos. Todas estaban presentes, hasta la princesa Serenity quien acudía a una que otra clase. Serenity estaba parada cerca de Urano y Venus conversando bajito, mientras Júpiter y Marte debatían algo sobre otra clase. Mercurio y Neptuno eran también parte del debate pero después de un rato empezaron su propia conversación ya que casi no podían decir ni una palabra. "Neptuno no puedo creer que estés aquí, no te he visto en que, seis años?"

"lo sé, mi madre dice que hemos estado muy ocupadas para asistir a los festivales en Mercurio"

"tía Nerrisa necesita relajarse un poco, todavía sigue tratando de controlar tu vida?"

"nunca se detiene. Estoy un poco contenta de estar aquí, no creo haber tenido alguna vez tanta diversión o libertad."

"vivir con Urano debe ser entretenido, la princesa Serenity siempre nos cuenta los problemas en los que se mete"

"no he tenido mucha "diversión" con ella, pasa mucho de su tiempo con la princesa."

"supongo que es porque ella es la que tiene más tiempo de conocerla. A vivido aquí por los últimos dos años, desde que su papa murió"

"¿si el rey y la reina de Urano están muertos y la princesa está aquí, quien gobierna el planeta?"

"creo que el consejero del Rey Julian, al menos hasta que Urano cumpla los diecisiete años, edad suficiente para que tome el trono"

"diecisiete tan joven, mi madre no me dejara gobernar hasta que cumpla los veintidós y este casada"

"mi madre no me ha dicho cuándo, solo dice que cuando yo esté lista. ¿Qué, casada?" pregunto notando el anillo en la mano de Neptuno " Tolsin y tú todavía no se han casado verdad?"

"aun no, el me dio este anillo el año pasado para mi cumpleaños, he insistió que lo usara en el dedo anular para que todos supieran que soy de el" Neptuno hablo con aparente disgusto en su voz.

"ahh que bien, ya están todas aquí y temprano" dijo Pluto acercándose.

"uhm Pluto tu llegas tarde, nos dijiste que estuviéramos aquí a las 7:30 am y ya son las 7:45" comento venus.

"eso es porque las quería a todas aquí a las 8:00 am. Les voy a decir algo que les ayudara cuando sean senshis y cuando todas tomen su trono. Si llegan temprano son puntuales, y si llegan a la hora están tarde. Lo que quiere decir que desde ahora si les digo que la clase empieza a las 6:00 am, las quiero a todas a 5:45 am" al terminar de decir eso escucho unos quejidos "de acuerdo, empecemos la clase de hoy. Es importante que las senshis se mantengan en buena forma física. El tercero y quinto día de cada semana no haremos nada más que ejercicios. Así que empiecen a calentar un poco."

Venus y Serenity empezaron a murmurar, apenas estirándose, hasta que Urano les dijo "deberían calentar bien o lo resentirán después"

Después de unos quince minutos de calentamiento Pluto las alineo "ok empecemos con una carrera, quiero que corran hasta las puertas del palacio y regresen. Siempre he pensado que un poco de competencia es buena y una gran motivación, así que las primeras dos personas que terminen no tendrán que asistir a las clases de mañana."

"a las puertas del palacio y de regreso, eso tiene que ser como dos millas!" exclamo Serenity.

"vamos Serenity dos millas no son nada. Ese día libre es mío" dijo Júpiter

"solo si llegas en segundo" le respondió Urano.

"Segundo?, planeo llegar primero."

"seguro, si puedes correr más rápido que el viento"

"de acuerdo chicas, listas, comiencen!" las palabras de Pluto causaron que todas las chicas menos Urano empezaran a correr "Urano que estás haciendo? Dije comiencen"

"solo les doy un poco de ventaja, tengo que darles una oportunidad"

"largo de aquí pequeño demonio presumido"

Urano sonrió empezando a correr fácilmente alcanzando a Serenity y Mercurio. Le dedico una sonrisa a la princesa rebasándolas, alcanzo a Marte y Venus a quien también dejo atrás. Más adelante corrían Neptuno y Júpiter al mismo paso, ninguna rebasaba a la otra. Al tiempo que ambas llegaron a las puertas del palacio Urano ya las había alcanzado y tomado ventaja. "como dije no puedes correr más rápido que el viento!" les grito al pasarlas.

"oye esta carrera aun no acaba!" le grito Júpiter tratando de alcanzarla pero se estaba quedando atrás. Neptuno paso a su lado manteniendo fácilmente el mismo paso que Urano.

"te estas conteniendo" comento corriendo a lado de la rubia "apenas te estas esforzando"

Urano la miro extrañamente sorprendida que la refinada y elegante princesa podía mantener su mismo ritmo. "¿Crees que todavía puedes estar a mi altura?" luego de decir esto aumento su velocidad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo pensando que había dejado a la princesa de Neptuno muy atrás. Paso a Pluto deteniéndose a una corta distancia para recuperar el aliento, el sudor inundaba su rostro. Al ver hacia un lado observo como varios segundos después Neptuno se detenía a su lado inclinándose sobre sus rodias. "me seguiste el paso? nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo!" dijo dejándose caer al piso en parte por el asombro y también para recobrar el aliento.

"supongo que nunca has estado en el mar durante una tormenta" Neptuno soltó una risa sentándose junto a ella.

Unos minutos más tarde Júpiter colapso junto a ellas "supongo que no eres tan rápida como el viento" se rio.

"cállate Urano" jugando golpeo a la senshi del viento "Neptuno no puedo creer que le siguieras el paso"

Pluto permanecía a un costado sonriendo, si, esta pareja de Urano y Neptuno estarán bien juntas. Solo deseaba que no se acercaran tanto como la última vez. Cero los ojos, la sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar la caída de las ultimas Sailor Urano y Sailor Neptuno. No, eso no volverá a ocurrir de nuevo las leyes han cambiado no puede pasar.

.

* * *

 **(MAS TARDE EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SERENITY)**

Serenity estaba en tu cama acurrucada en una bola quejándose que le dolía. Venus leía una comic book sentada en una silla alejada de ella riéndose. Urano se acercó a la cama para tratar de que se estirara "te dije que necesitabas un mejor calentamiento. Ponte boca abajo te daré un masaje en la espalda"

Serenity la obedeció, arrodillándose en la cama Urano empezó a darle un masaje.

"Serenity voy a tomar un baño, te molesta si tomo esto?" pregunto venus ensenándole la revista.

"seguro, llévatelo" Venus salió de la habitación dejando a ambas solas "dios Haruka que haría sin ti?"

"serias un gran nudo" se rio. Serenity también lo hizo y después de un rato se quedó dormida disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba las manos de Haruka masajeándole la espalda. Al notar que la princesa dormía se detuvo y recostó a su lado "dios Serenity eres hermosa" susurro acariciando suavemente su rostro. Urano se quedó observándola por mucho tiempo hasta que oyó la campana del reloj dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era. Antes de pararse y taparla con su cobija se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. "que duermas bien mi ángel de la luna te amo Serenity" la acaricio con su mano y le dio otro beso antes de marcharse hacia su habitación.

* * *

 **(HABITACIÓN DE NEPTUNO)**

Neptuno yacía en su cama mirando al techo, luego de sus clases con Pluto, ella y Mercurio fueron a la piscina y nadaron un poco después se relajaron en el spa. Cenaron y luego Neptuno se retiró a su habitación cansada de las actividades del día. Había regresado un poco tarde y se sorprendió al no encontrar a su compañera de cuarto. Pensó en la rubia, luego de su carrera, ella y Urano formaron un equipo por el resto del día. Pluto comento varias veces lo bien que trabajaban juntas. Neptuno se sintió un poco extraña cada vez que Urano la tocaba, recordaba sus sueños y se preguntaba que se sentiría estar en los brazos de la rubia. La luz de la sala se encendió, Michiru camino hacia la puerta abriéndola lo suficiente para ver a la rubia caminar hacia su habitación y apagar la luz. "regreso tarde, me pregunto dónde estaba?" regreso a su cama durmiéndose soñando con su compañera.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	4. Manos Inactivas

**CAPITULO IV**

 **"MANOS INACTIVAS"**

 **.**

* * *

Urano se despertó la siguiente mañana abrazando una de sus almohadas. Se sentó y observo a su alrededor frotándose los ojos. Tuvo ese sueño de nuevo, cada noche se volvía más intenso, más apasionado. Siempre comenzaba con ella entrando a la habitación de alguien y meterse en su cama para hacerle el amor, aunque nunca podía ver el rostro de la persona o cualquier otra pista para reconocerla. Sus oídos escucharon un ruido que provenía de la otra habitación. Se levantó de la cama arreglándose su pijama para después salir de su habitación. Al salir le fue más fácil distinguirlo, era el sonido de un violín que provenía de la cubierta. Urano camino hacia las escaleras como si la música la guiara.

Al llegar observo a Neptuno tocar su violín con los ojos cerrados parecía como si su mente estaba en otro lugar mientras abandonaba a su cuerpo. La rubia tomo asiento en la banca del piano observando un momento a la princesa de Neptuno, por una fuerza desconocida se giró y quito la tapa de las tecas del piano y empezó a tocar. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras la música continuaba llenándola de calidez. Se sintió más tranquila como nunca antes. Después de un tiempo la música llego a su final, al abrir sus ojos Neptuno la observaba. "lo siento no quería molestarte" dijo después de unos segundos de solo observarse.

"no hay problema, tocas muy bien" comento aguardando su violín en el estuche.

"gracias mi madre me enseño cuando era joven. Tu eres asombrosa, nunca supe lo buena que eras con esa cosa"

"gracias mi padre me enseño cuando era joven, no te desperté o si?" pregunto recalcando que Urano aun vestía su pijama. Se acercó y le revolvió el ya despeinado cabello de la rubia "te ves como que recién saliste de la cama"

"no, tu no me despertaste yo lo hice sola" respondió tratando inútilmente de peinar sus cabellos.

"eso está bien, ya casi es medio día"

"si, bueno a mí me gusta dormir. Tenemos todo el día libre, ¿qué debemos hacer?"

"no lo sé, tu eres la que vive aquí, ¿qué se puede hacer en la luna?"

"bueno, podríamos ir a cabalgar, conozco unos senderos muy bonitos."

"¿cabalgar? Solo si prometes no tirarme en ninguna posa" bromeo empujando a Urano.

"hey, eso fue un accidente y yo no te tire" respondió jalando hacia sus brazos "está bien prometo no tirarte en ninguna posa" dijo riéndose. Neptuno se reclino en la rubia, se quedaron inmóviles por un minuto, un silencio incomodo entre ellas hasta que Urano la soltó" es mejor que me cambie"

"SI" respondió mientras Urano bajaba las escaleras. Neptuno se quedó parada analizando cómo se sintió en sus bazos. Se sintió tan segura como si fuera su destino estar allí.

* * *

 **(LAS AFUERAS DEL PALACIO DE LA LUNA)**

Urano y Neptuno cabalgaron un tiempo disfrutando los paisajes de la luna. La rubia montaba el mismo caballo negro que uso cuando cabalgo con Serenity y Neptuno montaba un caballo color crema. "es muy lindo aquí. Tú debes disfrutas vivir aquí"

"me gusta aquí, pero en ocasiones extraño mi hogar. No he regresado desde que mi padre murió."

"¿Por qué?"

"no lo sé. Es solo que cuando regrese, todos esperan que me convierta en la reina. No sé nada sobre cómo se gobierna un planeta. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco?, ¿Y si no puedo ser la persona que ellos quieren que yo sea?"

"estoy segura que serás una maravillosa reina" quería decir más pero su caballo relincho tirándola al piso. El caballo salió corriendo unas yardas y se detuvo.

Urano desmonto rápidamente de su caballo y en un instante estaba al lado de Neptuno sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Al caerse se golpeó la cabeza provocándole la inconsciencia. Urano se quedó sentada unos minutos sosteniéndola hasta que unos minutos después Neptuno abrió sus ojos "Neptuno!" exclamo.

"¿qué paso?"

"no lo sé, el caballo relincho y te arrojó. ¿Estás bien?"

"creo que tendré moretones" se levantó con la ayuda de Urano.

"espérame aquí, iré a traer tu caballo" se aseguró que se encontrara bien antes de salir corriendo en dirección del caballo. Al llegar Urano reviso las pesuñas antes de regresar. "parece que perdió un zapato. No podrás montarla hasta que la compongan"

Neptuno asintió y giro hacia el castillo. "en una caminata larga"

"¿caminata?" la rubia monto su caballo "no se tu pero yo no voy a caminar"

"oh, ¿entonces harás que camine mientras tu cabalgas?"

"para nada, dame tu mano" Neptuno tomo la mano de Urano, quien la jalo para subirla al caballo "¿puedes sujetar las riendas de tu caballo?" pregunto. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta de Neptuno

"huh?"

"estas distraída de nuevo"

"lo siento. Creo que me lastime la cabeza más duro de lo que pensé" volvió a mentir, puesto que estar en los brazos de la rubia la dejo en sin habla.

"Tal vez deberías ir a la enfermería cuando regresemos. ¿Puedes alcanzar las riendas de tu caballo?"

"creo que si" respondió sujetándolas. La Rubia rodio su cintura tomando las riendas para amarrarlas a su silla de montar. Una de sus manos sujetaba la cintura de Neptuno mientras la otra sujetaba las riendas de su caballo a quien guiaba hacia el castillo.

"¿y que hay de ti? ¿Extrañas a Neptuno?"

"yo lo visite una vez, un bonito planeta. Aunque no me quede mucho tiempo"

"una parte de mi lo hace, pero me gusta estar aquí, la verdad que nunca he estado fuera de casa por tanto tiempo. Mi madre rara vez me deja visitar otros planetas" su tono de voz cambio a uno frio al mencionar a su madre. "ella tiene toda mi vida planeada por me. No creo que estuviera muy feliz que yo viniera aquí. Sabes que hasta me advirtió sobre ti"

"en serio, puedo imaginarme las cosas que dijo sobre mí. Mi padre siempre me decía que ella era una mujer obstinada y arrogante" Neptuno solo permanecía sentada sin decir nada y Urano empezó a pensar que había dicho algo incorrecto "lo siento no quise decir eso sobre tu madre.

Neptuno se rio "no, tienes razón lo es. Yo no recuerdo que alguna vez visitaras Neptuno."

"no creo que estuvieras, sé que recordaría un rosto lindo como el tuyo. Como dije no me quede mucho tiempo. Viaje con mi madre, creo que tenía como cinco años, estaba deambulando en la librería y tropecé con una candelabro que al caerse provoco el incendio en la librería. Mamá me llevó a casa de inmediato después de una larga reprimenda de tu madre. Ya nunca regrese."

"¿fuiste tú la que quemo la librería? Yo me encontraba en Mercurio visitando a mi prima cuando eso ocurrió"

"¿tienes un prima en Mercurio?"

"si, en realidad la Princesa Mercurio es mi prima. Su padre es el hermano de mi madre"

"por eso es que siempre andan juntas. Me imagine que se conocían, pero no sabía que eran primas"

"tú y la princesa Serenity se ven muy cercanas"

Urano permaneció sentada por un corto tiempo y luego hablo "si, cuando llegue aquí estaba realmente deprimida, siempre estuvo para mí, aun lo esta"

Cabalgaron en silencio hasta llegar al castillo. Le entregaron los caballos a uno de los guardias de la puerta y caminaron al interior. "¿todavía quieres ir a la enfermería?"

"No, me siento mejor"

"Bueno, aún tenemos como la mitad del día, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"Algo que no tenga que ver con caballos, estar alrededor de ti y caballos es peligroso" se rio.

"esta vez no fue mi culpa" dijo levantando las manos defensivamente.

"mi madre tenía razón, eres solo problemas." Neptuno golpeo el hombro de Urano y siguió su camino.

La rubia la sujeto por detrás asegurándole los brazos a sus costados. "¿que no sabías que problemas es mi segundo nombre?" Neptuno se agacho estrello su puño en la pierna de Urano, inclinándose hacia delante uso el peso corporal de Urano para lanzarla al suelo. Después de haber golpeado el suelo con tanta fuerza, respiro con dificultad tratando de dar aire a sus pulmones necesitados. Neptuno le tendió la mano, la cual fue tomada para ayudarle a levantarse "veo que alguien estaba poniendo atención en clase"

"si, para que aprendas que no debes tratar de sorprenderme problema"

"hablando de problema, Mercurio sigue contándome historias sobre toda la "diversión" en que te metes. Yo creo que son solo historias"

"Oh créeme Princesa no son solo historias"

"pruébalo" la reto.

"Que estoy escuchando bien? Acaso la Princesa perfección nunca me meto en problemas quiere hacer justo eso?"

"estoy dispuesta si tú también"

* * *

 **(MÁS TARDE EN LOS JARDINES)**

La Reina Serenity se encontraba entada sentada en el jardín tomando té con un gato negro y uno blanco. Uno normalmente lo consideraría extraño pero ambos gatos eran del planeta Mau y guardianes del Milenio de Plata. Ellos ignoraban la presencia de dos princesas sentadas en los arbustos observándolos "¿cuánta belladona pusiste en el té de Artemis?" susurro Urano.

"suficiente" respondió susurrando.

"¿estas segura? tal vez debiste poner más"

"estamos tratando de dormirlo no matarlo. Mira" dijo apuntando al gato blanco mientras bostezaba. Observaron al gato excusarse y lo siguieron hasta su habitación. Esperaron unos minutos luego entraron al cuarto descubriendo al gato inconsciente en su cama. "¿tienes el tinte?"

"aquí está" respondió Urano riéndose.

"¿y por qué tienes tinte rosado?"

"no preguntes"

* * *

 **(EN LA NOCHE, EN EL COMEDOR)**

La reina Serenity estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa a un lado de ella estaba la Princesa Serenity, al otro lado estaba Pluto, el gato negro Luna y una silla vacía. El resto de las senshis sentadas alrededor de la mesa "¿Luna Artemis vendrá?" pregunto la reina.

"envíe a un sirviente para despertarlo de su siesta" al terminar de responder las puertas del comedor se abrieron y un gato rosado entro. "¿quién es ese?" inquirió Luna mientras el gato rosado caminaba hacia la mesa tomando asiento junto a ella. " Oh Artemis estas rosado!"

Observo alrededor de la mesa a todas la senshis quien parecían aguantar la risa excepto por Urano y Neptuno que se reían descontroladamente "¿Urano Neptuno saben algo sobre esto?"

Ambas se miraron entre sí, luego Urano miro a la reina diciendo "bueno tal vez se cayó en un barril de vino rojo. Luna a estado comentando que últimamente ha estado bebiendo mucho"

"Si, su majestad, yo lo vi afuera de la bodegas de vino esta tarde" apoyo en su elaborado cuento.

"¿y por qué estabas tu ahí abajo? Sabes que no estas supuesto a estar allí." Comento con rostro escéptico.

Neptuno se quedó sentada sin saber que decir, rápidamente miro a Urano quien estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir. "yo le pedí a ella y Urano que nos reuniéramos allí para repasar las lecciones que se perdieron hoy." Respondió Pluto.

La reina observo a Pluto quien asintió" bueno, eso lo explica entonces. Artemis me disculpo por quien sea que te hizo esta broma, tal vez un poco de cloro te vuelva blanco de nuevo." Comento la reina apuntando a Urano.

El resto de la cena prosiguió sin ningún otro problema y las senshis fueron excusadas. Urano y Neptuno se dirigían hacia su habitación cuando Marte se interpuso frente a ellas. "sé que fuiste tú" acuso apuntando a Urano.

"¿que fui yo Marte?"

"fuiste tú quien pinto a Artemis rosado al igual que sé que fuiste tú quien pinto mis túnicas rosadas"

"¿estas segura que no lavaste lo de abajo con lo de arriba y se destiño?"

"ambas están en esto y lo sé!" exclamo antes de marcharse.

Ambas se rieron y continuaron con su camino. Al llegar Neptuno voltio hacia Urano "¿en verdad pintaste sus túnicas la semana pasada?"

"culpable"

"y cámbiate los libros de texto de Mercurio por comics?" Urano asintió " depositaste polvo de picazón en el Gi de Júpiter?"

"sip. ¿Recuerdas el día que Venus asistió a la clase de entrenamiento en mini falda?"

"si, fuiste tú! Le has hecho bromas a todos….un momento ¿que estabas planeando hacerme a mí?"

"Tengo que admitir que no estaba segura así que" camino hacia su escritorio tomando un pequeño libro.

"mi diario!" dijo corriendo hacia Urano quitándoselo de las manos " no lo leíste o sí?" pregunto pensando en sus escrituras sobre sus sueños y Urano.

"no pude abrir la cerradura"

"no puedo creer que tomaras mi diario"

"no lo leí"

"Pero estabas planeando hacerlo" salió en dirección a su habitación.

Urano permaneció en el mismo lugar un minuto luego subió las escaleras tocando la puerta. No recibió respuesta así que toco unas cuantas veces más, no estaba segura pero creyó escuchar el llanto de Neptuno. Trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave. "Neptuno lo siento." Se disculpó a través de la puerta, pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Me encanto la bromita que le hicieron a Artemis...**


	5. Sueños Tontos y Falsas Esperanzas

**CAPITULO V**

 **SUEÑOS TONTOS Y FALSAS ESPERANZAS**

 **.**

* * *

 **(JARDINES DEL PALACIO UNA SEMANA MÁS TARDE)** ****

Urano y Neptuno estaban en los jardines cada una con un cepillo en sus manos frotando las estatuas en que ahí se encontraban. La reina las quería limpios para el Baile de la de la próxima semana y Plutón tenía dos voluntarias prefectas para este trabajo.

Desde el incidente del gato rosa. Plutón había sido capaz de encontrar tareas para ocupar el tiempo libre de los dos senshis exteriores y así mantenerlas fuera de problemas y travesuras. Trabajaban sobre todo en silencio y no habían hablado mucho en la última semana ya que Neptuno todavía estaba enojada con Urano. Ambas levantaron la vista para ver que Marte, Júpiter y Mercurio pasaban por ahí. Marte se acercó a la estatua que Urano estaba limpiando y se apoyó en ella. "Urano no has limpiado esta parte." Dijo apuntando a una mota de polvo.

"Gracias Marte." Dijo Urano fregándola.

"Hay otra marca aquí también." Dijo tocando una parte que estaba limpia ensuciándola con su dedo.

"Déjalo ya Marte." Dijo Urano.

"Déjalo ya?" dijo Marte poniendo toda la mano en la estatua dejando una impresión negra de su mano a propósito.

Urano dejo caer su cepillo en el suelo y luego se paró frente a Marte, quien retrocedió un poco al ver la cara de enojo en Urano y recordó que Urano era más alta y más fuerte. "Deja de hacer eso." Dijo Urano.

"Vamos Marte déjala en paz." dijo Júpiter agarrando a Marte de la mano y tirando de ella lejos al darse cuenta de que ella tenía manchada la mano de carbón. "No seas mala Marte." Dijo Júpiter secándole el carbón de leña de sus pantalones.

"Si pero ella sí lo fue cuando convirtió mi túnica roja en rosa y no se te olvide que le echo polvo pica a pica a tu Gi." Dijo Marte.

"Estaba un poco avergonzada cuando Plutón encontró esos cómic, pero tengo que admitir que fue divertido." Dijo Mercurio.

"La verdad también fue divertido la cara de todo el mundo cuando me empecé a rascar." Dijo Júpiter mientras reía.

Urano negó con la cabeza viéndolas alejarse y luego se volvió a la estatua y comenzó la limpieza de la impresión de la mano de Marte. "¿Puedes creerlo?" preguntó. Neptuno miró a Urano y negó con la cabeza y luego volvió a la limpieza de su estatua. "¡Eh, tú no puedes todavía estar enojada conmigo. Creo que he dicho lo siento cien veces." Dijo Urano, pero no recibió respuesta de Neptuno. Ella tomó una esponja y la metió en el cubo de agua empapado y luego la tiró a Neptuno golpeándola en la parte posterior.

Neptuno saltó en shock y luego se volvió hacia Urano. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"Para llamar tu atención." Urano sonrió. Neptuno negó con la cabeza y cogió el cubo de agua que tenía a su lado para trasladarse a limpiar la estatua que Urano estaba limpiando. "Ya hice eso." Dijo Urano.

"Lo sé." Neptuno dijo cogiendo su cubo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces.. no!" dijo Urano, viendo como el contenido de la cubeta de Neptuno llego volando sobre ella. Se quedó allí de pie mirándose fijamente completamente mojada por la Princesa neptuniana. "Eso fue bajo."

"Bien! quien lo inició?." Dijo Neptuno recogiendo su cubo y caminando de nuevo hacia la cabaña del jardín para llenar de nuevo su cubeta. Urano mostro una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y corrió hacia Neptuno abrazándola por atrás. Neptuno dejo caer su cubo mientras intentaba liberarse, pero Urano la levantó arrojando a la princesa más pequeña por encima de su hombro y caminando hacia el estanque. "Urano bájame!" grito Neptuno.

"Claro que sí." Dijo Urano dejándola caer en el estanque.

Neptuno se sumergió completamente bajo el agua y no regresó. Urano se quedó allí un minuto mirando el agua. "Neptuno?" dijo entrando al estanque. Entro hasta que el agua le llego a la cintura en busca de la senshi del mar.

Después de aproximadamente dos minutos Urano comenzó a enloquecer hasta que la vio flotando boca en el otro lado del estanque. Ella rápidamente nadó hacia ella y le dio la vuelta en el agua. "Neptuno" dijo Urano bajando su cara hasta quedar muy cerca de la de Neptuno para ver si ella estaba respirando. Justo cuando su rostro estaba varios centímetros cerca de la cara de Neptuno, esta se puso de pie y escupió agua en el rostro de Urano. "Te tengo!" Neptuno se rió.

"Oh, vas a pagar por eso!" dijo Urano agarrándola y mojándola aun mas en el estanque.

Las dos comenzaron a salpicarse agua entre si y no los oyeron cuando Plutón empezó a llamarlas ni cuando ella se acercó. "Ustedes saben que tenemos varias piscinas." Dijo Plutón, desde la orilla. "Yo no sé por qué ustedes dos prefieren nadar en los estanques y completamente vestidas. Además no deben estar trabajando todavía?"

Urano y Neptuno miraron a la mujer mayor entonces ambas se miraron y mostraron una sonrisa maliciosa en sus rostros. Se volvieron a Plutón al mismo tiempo salpicándola con agua. Urano continuó salpicando a la ahora enojada Guardián del Tiempo mientras Neptuno se sumergió bajo el agua nadando a la orilla agarrando los tobillos de Plutón y tirando de ella en el agua.

"Oh ustedes dos van a pagar por eso!" dijo Plutón agarrando a Neptuno y empezando a salpicar a Urano.

"Ejem." Dijo la Reina Serenity desde el borde del estanque viendo a su consejera y a las dos princesas en el estanque chapoteando. Junto a ella estaba Luna y Artemis este último en un tono más claro de color rosa que el que había tenido antes. La lejía sólo parecía aligerar su piel a un color más claro de rosa. "Plutón es esto una especie de nuevo programa de formación que no me has contado?" Serenity rió. Plutón sólo sonrió y miró a las dos princesas asintiendo antes de salpicar a la Reina y a sus dos gatos.

* * *

.

 **(Más tarde ese mismo día en el estudio de la Reina)**

Urano y Neptuno se sentaron delante de escritorio de la reina quienes habían sido enviadas a cambiarse a sus habitaciones para luego presentarse al estudio de la reina. Mientras estaban allí las dos tenían una mirada temerosa en sus rostros y se preguntaron qué castigo recibirían de la reina. Neptuno se quedó rezando para que no se le informara a su madre de lo sucedido. Ambas escucharon a la Reina Serenity acercarse y se volvieron viéndola caminar con el pelo suelto y todavía húmedo. Se inclinaron mientras caminaba junto a ellas hasta que se sentó en su. "Siéntense." Dijo ella.

"Reina Serenity le puede explicar." Urano comenzó a decir, pero fue cortada.

"Siéntate Urano." Dijo la Reina Serenity con voz severa. "No sé lo que ha estado sucediendo entre ustedes dos. Primero las bromas a la senshi interior, a Artemis, y ahora esto?" Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Sí, yo sé muy bien que fueron ustedes dos, pero dejé que Plutón manejara eso."

"Lo siento Reina Serenity." Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando al suelo.

"La pregunta es ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?" Dijo la Reina.

"Reina Serenity va a decir a mi madre de esto?" Neptuno preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

"Todavía no lo he decidido." dijo la Reina deteniéndose un minuto para pensar en su castigo. "Aunque en esta última actividad no actuaron solas " dijo Serenity riendo un poco con la imagen fresca que aun tenia de Plutón tirada en el estanque y actuando como una niña, "Aunque no he visto sonreír de Plutón que años, así que No, Neptuno no voy a decirle a tu madre. Pero para el próximo mes en sus días libres de entrenamiento ambas estarán en la corte conmigo. Y harán los deberes como cualquier oro en el palacio es decir, básicamente, harán mandados y cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurra que hagan.

Yo creo que será una buena experiencia para las dos. Especialmente para ti Urano ya que cuando hayas terminado con tu entrenamiento regresará a Urano, donde serás coronada reina. Ahora retírense. Yo les eximo de cumplir con sus deberes este fin de semana debido a la fiesta de la luna".

"Gracias Reina Serenity." Dijo Neptuno mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba para retirarse.

Urano se inclinó también y las dos se fueron de regreso a su habitación. "Demonios! Ahora tendremos que pasar nuestros días de descanso en la corte?"

"Estoy un poco emocionada ya que nunca he estado en la corte." Dijo Neptuno.

"No te estás perdiendo mucho, es terriblemente aburrido." Dijo Urano sentándose en el sofá.

Neptuno asintió y se sentó junto a ella. "Urano".

"Sí?" Preguntó Urano.

"Lamento haberte dado la espalda durante toda la semana." Dijo Neptuno.

"No, es mi culpa; no debería haber tomado tu diario." Dijo Urano.

"Amigos de nuevo?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"Sí." Dijo Urano poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Neptuno.

.

* * *

 **(Varias noches después, en el Baile de Luna)**

Neptuno se puso de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras con Tolsin en la espera de ser anunciado antes de descender en el baile. Ella llevaba un vestido verde largo que se ensanchaba en la parte inferior del frente; tenía un corsé atado a su cintura haciendo que se viera como algo salido de una pintura victoriana. "Princesa de Neptuno y el duque Tolsin De Rubikon," dijo el hombre en la parte superior de las escaleras, cuando Neptuno y Tolsin caminaron por las escaleras.

Neptuno aun estaba sorprendida de que Tolsin estaba aquí. Tolsin dijo que había oído hablar de la fiesta y se negó a que su prometida asistiera sin escolta. Neptuno sabía que era sólo para que pudiera ser visto en la corte del Palacio de la Luna.

"Michiru ¿Te importaría bailar?" Pregunto Tolsin; sin embargo la forma en que pregunto sonó mas como una orden que como una petición.

"Tolsin mi nombre ahora es Neptuno." Dijo Neptuno.

"Perdóname Neptuno." Dijo Tolsin con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro ya que odiaba que lo corrigieran. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

En la parte superior de las escaleras Urano estaba vestida con un traje militar dorado. Tenía los pantalones largos y un por un par de botas hasta las rodillas; a su lado estaba su espada. Su camisa abotonada hasta el cuello y una larga capa que hacía juego. "Sailor Urano." dijo el hombre mientras bajaba por las escaleras, él sabía que era mejor llamarla así ya que no quería cometer el error de enojarla llamándola princesa como lo había hecho el año pasado haciendo que Urano tuviera una pequeña charla con él sobre eso.

Urano miró alrededor de la fiesta y vio bailar a Neptuno con un hombre al que sólo podía asumir era su prometido. Sus ojos seguían explorando el salón encontrándose con Plutón de pie hablando con la Princesa Kakyuu la emisario de Kinmoku y sus tres escoltas. Si Urano recordaba correctamente la persona que se encontraba cerca de Plutón era Taiki también conocida como Sailor Star Maker. A poca distancia de ellos vio a la Princesa Serenity de pie junto a varios de las Senshi interior. Urano sonrió y se fue caminando hacia ellas. Una vez allí se inclinó y dijo: "Señoritas están encantadoras esta noche."

"Urano te ves muy guapo también." Dijo Serenity mientras Urano le tomó la mano besándola ligeramente.

"Princesa puedo tener este próximo baile?" Preguntó Urano y Serenity asintió y siguió a Urano a la pista de baile.

Neptuno siguió bailando con Tolsin hasta que vio a que Urano paso a la pista de baile con la princesa. Ella suspiró deseando poder cambiar de lugar con Serenity y ser una en los brazos de Urano y estar muy cerca de ella. "Neptuno ¿estás bien?" pregunto Tolsin notando que Neptuno se había detenido. Él miró hacia donde su mirada estaba pero Urano y la princesa ya no estaban allí.

"Estoy un poco cansada podemos detenernos por un tiempo?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"Claro." Dijo Tolsin llevándola fuera del piso y entregándole una bebida en el camino.

Ambos levantaron la vista hacia las escaleras cuando se escucho un rumor en la sala de baile. "¿Es el embajador de la Tierra?" Alguien al lado de ellos preguntó.

"Creo que lo es; el guapo con el pelo negro debe ser el Príncipe Endymion y los otros deben ser sus generales." Dijo otra mujer.

"Príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, Señor jadeíta, Señor Nefrite, Señor Zoisite y Señor Kunzite." Dijo el hombre de las escaleras.

El piso entero de baile parecía dejar de mirar a los hombres a medida que bajaban las escaleras. Esta era la primera vez que un terrícola había estado en la luna. Urano y Serenity no fueron indiferentes y también se detuvieron. Serenity se inclinó hacia Urano le besó en la mejilla y luego le susurró: "Perdóname Haruka, pero tengo que ir a su encuentro."

Urano asintió y miró a la princesa correr hacia el Príncipe y sus generales con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su mano se estiró y tocó la mejilla en donde Serenity la había besado. Las personas a su alrededor empezaron a bailar otra vez y Urano se dio cuenta de que probablemente sería una buena idea dejar la pista de baile.

En su camino vio a Neptuno de pie con su novio con una mirada aburrida en su rostro mientras le escuchaba. Ella se dirigió a ellos y se inclinó ante Neptuno. "Princesa Neptuno, buenas noches" Se volvió hacia Tolsin quien asintió con ella, pero parecía que quería que se fuera. "Buen señor ¿puedo robarle a la dama para un baile?" preguntó.

"Y usted es?" Tolsin preguntó muy molesto.

"Ah, perdóneme soy Tennousei." Dijo Urano usando su apellido y título formal antes de convertirse en Sailor Uranus.

"Por supuesto Señor Tennousei." Dijo Tolsin al reconocer el nombre real de Urano. Sabía que el planeta de Urano sólo tenía una princesa y no había príncipes por lo que este debe de haber sido un primo. De cualquier manera, lo ubicó y sabía que no se le permitiría rechazarle. Tolsin tomo la mano de Neptuno y la acerco dándole un profundo beso para darle a entender a este de Urano que Neptuno le pertenecía.

Neptuno tomó la mano de Urano y la siguió en la pista de baile con una sonrisa en su rostro. La música se desaceleró y Urano envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Neptuno sosteniendo a la niña más pequeña cerca de ella. "Te veías como si necesita ser rescatada." Dijo Urano, recordando que Neptuno había mencionado una vez que a ella no le gustaba su prometido. Urano no podía entender por qué Neptuno estaba comprometida con él, si ella no lo amaba. Neptuno había tratado de explicarle que estaban comprometidos y no podía decir que no. Esto había conducido a una discusión en la que Urano había tratado de decirle a Neptuno que podía decir no, que era su vida y que ella debería ser capaz de amar a quien ella quería.

"Yo te lo agradezco." Dijo Neptuno poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Urano. "Ha sido terrible escuchar toda la noche acerca de cómo mi madre piensa que debemos apresurar la boda."

"Apresurar la boda para cuando?" Preguntó Urano.

"Esta primavera, él dijo que madre estaba pensando en hablar con la Reina sobre conseguir un permiso para ausentarme de mis entrenamientos durante varios meses." Dijo Neptuno.

"Esta primavera! Neptuno eso está a sólo dos meses", dijo Urano.

"Lo sé, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto." Dijo Neptuno.

"Sólo puede decir que no. Habla con tu madre y dile que no te casaras y eso es todo." Dijo Urano.

"Urano no es así de sencillo mi madre ..." dijo Neptuno mientras su voz se iba apagando.

"No debes de permitir que ella tome el control de tu vida. Neptuno tu eres quien va a casarse con él y pasar el resto de tu vida con él ¿sólo porque su madre dice que debes hacerlo? ¿No hay alguien por ahí que te guste? Así quieres pasar tu vida? " Preguntó Urano.

Neptuno miró a los suaves ojos verdes de Urano rezando para no soltar lagrimas de sus propios ojos. _"Te quiero a ti."_ pensó. _"Quiero estar contigo."_

Urano se le quedó mirando observando cómo lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, levantó la mano y secó una lágrima que caía "Neptuno, lo siento no quise hacerte llorar." Tomó la mano de Neptuno y la llevó lejos de la pista de baile y de Tolsin dirigiéndose a uno de los balcones. Urano corrió la cortina para cerrarla y tomó a Neptuno en sus brazos abrazándola mientras lloraba en el pecho de Urano. "Shh. Por favor, no llores." Dijo Urano tirando de su barbilla haciendo que Neptuno la mirara. "Tus ojos son demasiado hermosos para estar nublados por las lágrimas."

Neptuno miró a los ojos verdes, una vez más viendo una sonrisa en su cara. Urano se inclinó un poco hacia delante y Neptuno podría haber jurado que su corazón dio un vuelco. _"Ella va a darme un beso!"_ Neptuno pensó felizmente. _"Oh Dios por favor deja que me bese!"_ Sus esperanzas fueron pisoteadas mientras los labios de Urano subieron por sus labios y besaron su frente suavemente.

"¿Mejor?" Urano pregunto acariciando la mejilla de Neptuno.

Neptuno asintió y tomó la mano de Urano besándole suavemente la palma. "Sí." Dijo ella.

De repente la cortina del balcón se abrió y apareció la Princesa Serenity con el Príncipe Endymion, ella estaba sosteniéndose del brazo del príncipe de la tierra. "Oh Urano." Dijo Serenity al notar la cercanía entre ella y Neptuno. Ella se había preguntado si había algo entre las senshis exterior. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara pensando que estaban juntas y felices y de que sus amigas se habían encontrado la una a la otra. Ella nunca entendió la ley que decía que dos senshi no podían estar juntas. No tenía sentido, la gente debería ser libre para amar a quienquiera que quisiesen.

Urano dio un paso atrás de Neptuno y miró al príncipe. "Está bien estábamos regresando al salón." Urano se dispuso a salir, pero la princesa se lo impidió.

"Urano espera. Quiero que conozcas a Endymion". Dijo Serenity.

Urano gruñó al notar que Serenity no utilizó ninguno de sus títulos al referirse al Príncipe de la Tierra. "Endymion estas son dos de mis senshi Princesa Urano y Princesa Neptuno. Ellas son las guardianes del sistema solar exterior." Dijo Serenity.

Endymion tendió la mano y Urano la tomó firmemente mirándole con dureza a los ojos. "Encantada de conocerte." Dijo Urano amargamente.

"Estoy encantado de conocerte también." Dijo Endymion asintiendo con la cabeza y luego soltó la mano de Urano tomando la mano de Neptuno y besándola. "Encantado de conocerle también."

"Es bueno conocerte pero debemos retirarnos." Dijo Neptuno sintiendo la angustia en su pareja. Neptuno tomó la mano de Urano en la suya y la llevo de vuelta a la sala de baile. Urano soltó a Neptuno y empezó a alejarse hasta que Neptuno la detuvo y dijo, "Urano ¿estás bien?"

"Sí, lo siento Neptuno Sólo quiero estar sola por un tiempo, además de que tu prometido estará buscándote." Dijo Urano dejando el salón de baile. Neptuno suspiró mientras observaba a la senshi de los cielos alejarse, preguntándose si había algo más en la relación de Urano con Serenity que no podía ver.

 **(De nuevo en el balcón)  
**  
Endymion cerró el telón de la terraza y luego tomó a Serenity en sus brazos acercándola y besándola en los labios. El beso se profundizó y Serenity sintió que si lo soltaba él desaparecería. "Te he echado de menos." Dijo Endymion rompiendo el beso y acariciando con una de sus manos su largo pelo rubio.

"Yo también te extrañé. No puedo creer que mi madre te haya dejado venir. ¿Crees que nos permita estar juntos?" Dijo Serenity. Hace aproximadamente un año que había visitado la tierra ya que nunca la había visto y allí fue donde conoció a Endymion. Desde entonces había estado escapándose del palacio regularmente para ver al príncipe.

"No sé cuánto tiempo tarde eso, pero puedo decirte que las conversaciones de alianza entre la Tierra y la Luna han ido bien. Creo que vamos a llegar a un acuerdo pronto. Lo que me preocupa es que Beryl está en contra de la alianza " Dijo Endymion.

"Endy no la menciones." Dijo Serenity abrazándolo con más fuerza. "No quiero pensar en ella."

" Serenity lo siento. Tu sabes que mi amor es sólo suyo." Dijo Endymion sabiendo que no debería haber mencionado a Beryl; Estaban comprometidos para casarse, pero fue un matrimonio hecho más por la política, él había aceptado pero el arreglo fue antes de de conocer a Serenity. Endymion estaba buscando la manera de romper el compromiso y encontrar una manera de hacer que la Reina Serenity le permitiese que su hija se casase con un ser humano.

Esperaba que con la alianza de la tierra y la luna las cosas cambiaran. Hasta entonces debían de mantener su amor y sus reuniones en secreto.

"Endymion nuestro amor durará para siempre no es así?"  
"Sí, nadie podrá detener nuestro amor." Endymion llevando sus labios a los de ella otra para un tierno beso.

Sin saberlo Venus miró a través de las cortinas del balcón y vio a su prima y el príncipe de la Tierra. Ella sabía que Serenity había estado yendo a la tierra con regularidad de manera infiltrada, pero no sabía el porqué hasta ahora. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida de que Serenity no le había mencionado nada de su amor con el príncipe humano. Pero ahora entendía por qué le hacía preguntas sobre el amor y lo que era estar enamorada. Venus recordó que Serenity le pregunto una vez acerca de los templos de Venus y si todos sabían dónde estaban ubicados. Estaba planeando Serenity escaparse a una de las lunas de Venus para casarse con el Príncipe de la Tierra? Venus no sabía si debía estar feliz por Serenity o preocupada. 

* * *

**Continuara...**


	6. La Niña de la Destrucción

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

 **LA NIÑA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**

 **.**

* * *

 **(El aula del Palacio de la Luna. Dos semanas después del baile)**

Las seis senshi se sentaron en sus pupitres a la espera de Plutón que se supone tenían que dar lectura de las Leyes Scout, pero Plutón tenía ya media hora de retraso. Venus y Marte estaban sentadas hablando de los generales de la Tierra que habían conocido en el Baile de la luna.

Mercurio tenía la cabeza metida en un libro de lectura que se supone estudiarían ese día. Mientras que Urano, Neptuno y Júpiter hablaban en el fondo de la sala. En su mayoría era Júpiter y Urano quienes hablaban argumentando quien era la mejor peleadora; Neptuno simplemente estaba sentada con ellas fingiendo que la conversación era interesante, pero en su mayor parte su vista estaba enfocada en la chica rubia poco femenina.

Todas las senshi miraron hacia adelante al oír entrar a Plutón en la sala quien llevaba su Fuku. Todas ellas se acomodaron en sus asientos preguntándose qué estaba pasando ya que Plutón nunca había usado su Fuku para dar clases estaba en su marinero Fuku ni siquiera algún otro día.

"Lo siento, pero las clases de hoy se cancelan, tengo algunos asuntos importante que tengo que hacer el día de hoy. Mercurio puedes asegurarte que todas leen el capitulo que habla sobre las Leyes Senshi ya que habrá una prueba mañana. Están despedidas por el resto del día ". dijo Plutón, mientras salía del salón.

"Plutón! Urano y yo tenemos que trabajar con la reina el día de hoy? " pregunto Neptuno, preguntándose si también tenían el día libre o si tendrían que desempeñar sus funciones en la corte. Urano había dicho que pasar el día en la corte era bastante aburrido.

"No! están exentas de estar en la corte por el día de hoy." Dijo Plutón saliendo de la habitación.

"Wow Me pregunto qué está pasando para cancelar clases y la corte de hoy." Dijo Marte.

"¿Crees que es una amenaza para el sistema solar?" -preguntó Júpiter.

"No, de otra manera todas hubiésemos sido llamadas a nuestros planetas." Dijo Marte.

"¿Por qué deberíamos ser llamadas a nuestros planetas?" Preguntó Venus.

"Porque si hay una amenaza la Reina Serenity llamaría a las senshis de ella, y ninguna de nosotras se ha transformado aun, por lo tanto las senshis aun son nuestras madres." Dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta con Neptuno justo detrás de ella.

"Urano crees realmente eso? Ya que si la amenaza viene del sistema solar exterior, Plutón iría únicamente ya que ella es la única senshi exterior activa". Dijo Neptuno.

"Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes, pero ellas no. No quiero que ellas se preocupen hasta saber qué es lo que está pasando." Dijo Urano abriendo las puertas de su habitación.

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Dijo Neptuno.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer; si Plutón quería nuestra ayuda nos lo hubiera dicho. Así que ahora tengo la intención de relajarme ya que no he tenido un día libre en dos semanas." Dijo Urano sentándose en uno de los sofás. Neptuno asintió y se dirigió a su escritorio agarrando su violín. "¿Vas a la cubierta para tocar?"

"No, yo pensaba ir a tocar a los jardines; hoy hemos estado atrapadas en el interior del palacio y necesito un poco de aire fresco ya que eso sería agradable." Dijo Neptuno.

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" Preguntó Urano.

Neptuno se echó a reír y luego miró a Urano, "¿Vas a arrastrar el piano a los jardines?"

En las últimas dos semanas cada vez que Neptuno subía a la cubierta para tocar Urano había terminado allí también tocando el piano con ella.

"No, solo esperaba poder escucharte." Dijo Urano.

"Claro." Dijo Neptuno, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

.

* * *

 **(En algún lugar de una luna de Saturno)**

Plutón caminó lo mejor que podía, dirigiéndose en dirección a una montaña que se veía a la distancia.

Cuando sintió la presencia que estaba buscando, pudo fijar el la dirección de donde venia y simplemente pudo teletransportarse al área general.

Los vientos en la esa luna no eran tan fuertes como lo eran en el propio planeta de Saturno. Ya que era uno de los dos planetas del Sistema Solar en donde no exista vida. El otro era su propio planeta ya que nadie vivía en Plutón porque era el planeta más alejado del sol y por lo tanto era demasiado frío; mientras que los vientos de Saturno eran demasiados fuertes con un promedio de 500 millas por hora por lo que era imposible vivir allí.

Aún así en esa luna Plutón había sido empujada un par de veces por los vientos orando de que estuviera equivocada, pero la Reina también lo había sentido. Después de varias horas llego a una cueva en las montañas que permitió que se refugiara de los vientos y parecía que también lo que había percibido se encontraba ahí en esa cueva.

Ella llamó con su mano a una bola de energía en su báculo del tiempo para poder iluminar la cueva.

Los vientos de afuera hacía difícil oír algo, pero en lo más profundo de esa cueva se podía escuchar algo que al parecer venia del final de la misma.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más sonaba lo que parecía ser un llanto y ella pudo ver algo pequeño contra la pared. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro sabiendo que era verdad lo que tanto ella como la reina habían sentido. Sentada contra la pared había una pequeña niña como de cuatro o cinco años de edad, con el pelo morado oscuro.

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de la Princesa Serenity)**

Serenity se sentó en su cama leyendo un libro de historietas cuando Venus entró sin llamar, aunque eso no era algo inusual en la princesa venusiana.

"Minako ¿cómo estás hoy?" pregunto Serenity mirando hacia arriba.

"Serenity tenemos que hablar, no puedo soportarlo más." Dijo Venus cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y asegurándola.

"Acerca de?" pregunto Serenity un poco sorprendida por la seriedad en la voz de su prima.

"Yo sé que tu has estado yendo a la Tierra y sé de ti y del Príncipe Endymion". Dijo Venus.

"Lo sabes?" Pregunto Serenity nerviosamente.

"Yo te vi en el Baile de la luna cuando estabas en el balcón. Lo vi besarlo." Dijo Venus.

"Minako puedo explicarte." Dijo Serenity.

"Serenity ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que confiabas en mí." Dijo Venus sonando un poco herida.

Serenity se puso de pie y caminó hacia Venus abrazándola fuertemente. "Minako lo hago, lo que sucede es que estaba asustada. Tu sabes que está prohibido ir a la tierra y mucho menos enamorarse de un ser humano."

"Serenity te juro que no voy a decir nada, simplemente no guardes secretos de mí." Dijo Venus.

"Lo Prometo". Dijo Serenity.

Venus saltó a la cama tirando de su prima con ella, "Dime todo y me refiero a todo. Como es la tierra? ¿Es romántico? ¿Es un buen besador? ¿Podría él hablarle de mi a Kunzite?"

.

* * *

 **(Jardines del Palacio)**

Neptuno se puso a tocar como siempre con los ojos cerrados su violín mientras que Urano estaba tumbada en el césped a poca distancia de ella. Ella estaba boca arriba escuchándola tocar el violín y con la cara hacia el cielo. A Urano le encantaba escuchar a Neptuno; y cuando tocaban juntas, se sentía como que se trasladaba a otro lugar, y cuando eso pasaba Urano sólo quería quedarse allí con Neptuno.

Ella salió a la fuerza del trance onírico en el que se encontraba cuando escucho un sonido diferente haciendo que la música se detuviera de golpe. Urano abrió los ojos para ver a Neptuno en el suelo. Se levanto de inmediato y pudo darse cuenta que Neptuno tenia a una pequeña niña con el pelo de color púrpura oscuro encima de ella. La niña estaba llorando cuando Neptuno se sentó sosteniéndola en su regazo.

"Oh ¿de dónde vienes?" Dijo Neptuno un poco sorprendida. La niña no dijo nada solo permaneció allí llorando y señalándose la rodilla que se había raspado. "Te has lastimado la rodilla, Urano dame tu pañuelo." Dijo Neptuno mirando a Urano quien se arrodilló junto a ellas y envolvió el pañuelo alrededor de la rodilla de la niña.

"Esta mejor así?" dijo Urano acariciando la mejilla de la niña, mirando a sus ojos de color púrpura mientras ella asentía aun en el regazo de Neptuno. "Parece que te tropezaste con mi compañera Neptuno. Yo soy Urano. ¿Quién eres tú?"

"Hotaru." Dijo la niña.

"Hotaru ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"Yo estaba con Puu y la dama alta de pelo divertido cuando vi a una..." dijo Hotaru mirando a su alrededor y luego apuntando a una mariposa. "Cuando vi eso!"

"La mariposa? Hotaru, la señora con el pelo gracioso lo tenia de este color?" pregunto Urano, señalando a la hoja de su espada haciendo que la niña asintiera. "Ella debe estar hablando de la Reina, sin embargo no sé quién es Puu."

"Hotaru ahí estás." Dijo Plutón caminando hacia ellas.

Hotaru se levantó del regazo de Neptuno y salió corriendo hacia Plutón abrazando su pierna, "Puu!"

"Je! parece que nos encontramos con Puu". Dijo Neptuno.

"Hotaru, ¿por qué estas afuera?" pregunto Plutón al recoger a la niña.

"Vi una bonita ..." dijo Hotaru haciendo una pausa para pensar en cómo lo había llamado Urano, "mariposa y la seguí, luego conocí a lluvia-nos y nip-tiun." Dijo intentando nombrar a las senshis.

"Urano y Neptuno." Corrigió Plutón y luego miró a las dos princesas. "Vengan con nosotras Necesitamos hablar."

"Seguro Puu". Dijo Urano riendo y consiguiendo una mirada de Plutón. Ella los condujo al interior de su habitación, donde ella bajo a Hotaru para informarle que era hora de tomar una siesta y luego volvió a entrar en la sala, donde estaban sentadas Urano y Neptuno.

"No sabía que tenías niños Puu." Dijo Urano utilizando el apodo de la niña para la Guardián de tiempo.

"Urano no me llames así." Dijo Plutón. "Y ella no es mi hija."

"¿Quién es ella entonces Plutón?" Preguntó Neptuno.

Plutón se quedó allí en silencio durante un minuto y luego dijo: "Ella es Sailor Saturn."

Urano jadeó casi cayéndose de la silla, "Saturno!"

"Urano cálmate o vas a despertarla." Dijo Plutón.

"Plutón por qué ha renacido Saturno?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"No lo sé; la Reina y yo hemos estado sintiendo algo por un tiempo. Es por eso que las dos han sido llamadas a convertirse en senshi. Teníamos la esperanza de que ustedes dos serían suficiente para detener lo que se está aproximando, pero no sé más. "Dijo Plutón.

"Pero si ella ha renacido, se acabó entonces ¿no es así?" Preguntó Urano.

"Todavía no, la niña ha vuelto a nacer, pero no la senshi. Su pluma de transformación y talismán siguen desaparecidos." Dijo Plutón. "Así que ahora ella es sólo un último recurso".

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?" Preguntó Urano.

"Al igual que a ustedes dos, la Reina le ha puesto a mi cuidado. No hay nada que podamos hacer sino esperar y no perder la esperanza." Dijo Plutón.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	7. Las Palabras nunca hieren o

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

 **LAS PALABRAS NUNCA HIEREN O…**

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Neptuno y Urano. Dos Semanas más tarde)**

Neptuno bajó las escaleras de su habitación vestida con una túnica sobre su traje de baño ya que ella y Mercurio habían prometido enseñar a Hotaru a nadar hoy. La joven senshi de la destrucción estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la planta baja con Urano o más bien estaba sentada en Urano. Neptuno se preguntaba cómo esta joven podría ser Sailor Saturn. Ella parecía tan joven y tan inocente, solo quería ser feliz y que todos a su alrededor fueran feliz. Hace unos días Urano había fallado una de las pruebas de Plutón y Hotaru había pasado todo el día tratando de animarla. Sin embargo Neptuno tuvo que mencionar que si se hubiera dedicado a estudiar en lugar de descubrir quién era la mejor peleadora entre ella y Júpiter podría haber pasado la prueba.

"Neptuno" dijo Hotaru saltando de vuelta de Urano y corriendo con ella. Había tardado varios días para que dijera sus nombres correctamente y aún más para conseguir que dejara de llamar a la Reina Serenity alta señora con el pelo divertido. Incluso había empezado a llamar a la Princesa Serenity pequeña señora con el pelo divertido. Aunque ahora Hotaru la no entendía muy bien quien era la reina y quien era la princesa pero eso no les importaba media vez dejara de llamarlas señoras con el pelo divertido.

"¿Estás listo para ir a nadar?" preguntó Neptuno y Hotaru asintió bajo con entusiasmo. "Urano ¿estás segura de que no quieres unirte a nosotras, va a ser divertido." Habían sido liberadas de sus funciones en la corte y esta era su primer fin de semana libre.

"No gracias, no soy mucho de nadar." Dijo Urano.

"Sabes Urano si realmente quieres podríamos nadar en el estanque del jardín. La Reina Serenity podría enojarse con nosotros, pero no sería la primera vez. Además de que ha pasado un mes entero desde que no nos metemos en problemas." Dijo Neptuno. "Será mejor que tengas cuidado o perderás tu imagen de chica mala".

Urano se rió y negó con la cabeza. "Voy a tener que pasar."

"Está bien, te conviene." Dijo Neptuno tomando la mano de Hotaru y saliendo. Neptuno se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía su pareja ya que últimamente parecía distraída desde la fiesta del baile de la Luna.

"Neptuno, porque tú y Urano quieren nadar en el estanque?" pregunto Hotaru mientras caminaban fuera; Neptuno solo rio.

Urano se levantó del sofá de y camino hacia el espejo mientras reflexionaba. "Vamos Haruka puedes hacer esto. Sólo hay que ir y decirle cómo te sientes. Nunca le has tenido miedo de nada." Dijo Urano mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo, "Ok vamos a hacerlo. Puedes hacer esto, vas a hacer esto. Haruka ve."

Urano agarró su espada acomodándosela con el enganche en su cintura antes de salir, desde que la Reina Serenity se la había dado no iba a ninguna parte sin ella. Ella se había dado cuenta que Neptuno siempre llevaba una bolsa de seda verde con el símbolo de Neptuno en él. Una vez que ella le había preguntado eso, se había fijado que lo que había en la bolsa era el espejo aguamarina y desde entonces dejo de sentirse como una idiota por llevar su espada a todas partes. Se dirigió directamente a la habitación de la princesa, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. "Muy bien Haruka ya has probado que ella no estaba allí, pero no te darás por vencida. Tengo que encontrarla. Tengo que decirle." Urano discutió con ella misma.

"Urano ¿estás bien?" pregunto Venus al ver a Urano mirando a la puerta de Serenity y murmurando para sí misma.

"Sí, estoy bien. ¿Has visto la Serenity?" Preguntó Urano.

"Creo que ella está en el jardín de rosas." Dijo Venus

Urano comenzó a dirigirse hacia el pasillo con bastante rapidez, "Gracias", gritó mientras ella echó a correr.

"¿Estás seguro de que te siente bien?" Venus volvió a preguntar sacudiendo su cabeza al ver correr a Urano.

Urano pasó por el palacio esquivando gente hasta que llegó a los jardines de rosas y vio a Serenity mirando una rosa roja en su mano. Urano se detuvo a unos metros de ella recuperando el aliento y parecía que Serenity no la había visto. Ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. "Serenity". dijo Urano a pesar de que salió un poco más fuerte que un susurro.

Serenity alzó la vista al escucharla, "Oh Haruka, hola." Dijo Serenity entregándole la rosa. "¿No es la cosa más hermosa del mundo?"

"No tu lo eres." Pensó Urano para sí misma y luego dijo: "Sí lo es."

"¿Cuánto sabes de las rosas? ¿Sabías que en la Tierra los diferentes colores tienen diferentes significados? Rojo se supone que representa el amor, rosa muestra gratitud, blanco inocencia y amistad; el amarillo representa la alegría y la amistad, y Borgoña es sinónimo de belleza ". Dijo Serenity.

"Wow No sabía que una pequeña flor podría significar tanto." Dijo Urano, mirando a la flor.

"¿Hay algo que querías?" Dijo Serenity.

Urano respiró hondo y miró hacia arriba, "Si hay algo que he querido decirte durante mucho tiempo. Tu sabes que yo no soy muy buena con las palabras, así que ... Yo sólo voy a decirlas ... Serenity te amo ".

Serenity sonrió y miró a Urano, "Yo también te amo Haruka."

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Haruka.

"Sí, yo siempre te he amado." Dijo Serenity abrazándola. Urano la agarró con fuerza y le levantó la barbilla para poder besarla en los labios con un beso profundo pero Serenity se apartó con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro. "Oh dioses, Haruka lo siento." Dijo Serenity dando un paso atrás tapándose la boca con la mano.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Urano con una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

"Haruka te quiero pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero como yo amo a todos mis senshis. Tal vez Te quiero un poco más, pero Haruka Lo siento pero no es un amor romántico". Dijo Serenity con algunas lágrimas en los ojos dándose cuenta de que había herido a su amiga. "Haruka lo siento mucho."

"Está bien, perdóname princesa." Dijo Urano inclinándose y alejándose lo más rápido que podía ya que no quería que Serenity viera que estaba llorando. Serenity quería seguir a Urano pero era demasiado rápido y ya se ha ido.

.

* * *

 **(En la piscina del Palacio)**

Neptuno estaba apoyada en el borde de la piscina viendo como Mercurio ayudaba a Hotaru a nadar. Estaba preocupada por Urano algo acerca de ella en esta mañana no le parecía bien. Sabía que Urano estaba preocupada por algo. Neptuno había estado luchando consigo misma recordando su conversación en el baile en donde Urano le dijo que ella sólo debe decir no y ser libre para amar a quien ella quería.

Ella había decidido hace un tiempo que Urano tenía razón y sabía que debía decirle a Urano cómo se sentía, pero no había sido capaz de encontrar el valor para hacerlo. Neptuno saltó al sentir que Hotaru la había salpicado al nadar donde ella "Neptuno estoy nadando!" dijo Hotaru nadando con sus brazos.

"Sí eso veo." Dijo Neptuno y luego tomo a la niña y le dio vuelta para hacer que nadara de regreso a Mercurio que había tomado un par de pasos hacia atrás. Neptuno se rió observándola nadar hacia Mercurio. Ella alzó la vista al ver a Urano caminar por el pasillo más allá de la piscina de una manera muy rápida con una mirada molesta en su rostro. "Mercury tengo que irme está bien" dijo Neptuno saliendo de la piscina.

"Todo está bien?" Mercurio le preguntó, ella sabía que algo estaba pasando con su prima, pero no estaba segura y Neptuno no había dicho nada al respecto.

"Sólo tengo algo que hacer." Dijo Neptuno dijo secándose y poniéndose la bata al salir. "Lo estás haciendo bien Hotaru."

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Urano y Neptuno)**

Urano se sentó en un taburete en la sala de estar ya había logrado contenerse de llorar y ahora estaba simplemente sentada mirando el suelo con la cabeza en sus manos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida como para pensar que la princesa sentiría lo mismo que ella? "Maldita sea, ¿por qué la besaste tonta?" dijo Urano, en voz alta inconsciente del hecho de que Neptuno acababa de llegar a la habitación. Sin embargo lo único que Neptuno escuchó fue "tonta".

Urano dejó caer la cabeza hacia abajo aún más y Neptuno dio un paso adelante poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Urano frotándolos suavemente. Urano volvió la cabeza bruscamente al ver de quién se trataba y Neptuno, dijo, "Relájate estás muy tensa". Urano simplemente dejo caer de nuevo la cabeza y cerró los ojos dejando que Neptuno continuara frotando sus hombros.

"Dioses, Neptuno eso se siente muy bien." Dijo Urano. Neptuno sonrió y no se detuvo. Incluso antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Neptuno se había inclinado y besó la parte posterior del cuello de Urano. Urano lo sintió, pero no abrió los ojos; de repente sintió de nuevo como Neptuno le había besado a un lado de su cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos Neptuno estaba arrodillada a su lado y sintió que le beso en la mejilla. "Neptuno ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Urano un poco sorprendida.

"Algo que he querido hacer desde la primera vez que te vi." Dijo Neptuno besando a Urano en los labios. Urano no respondió al principio todavía un poco sorprendida y luego le devolvió el beso, tirando suavemente de Neptuno en su regazo. Neptuno se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Urano y la lengua de la rubia rozó sus labios suplicando que les abriera. Ella permitió que la lengua de Urano se deslizo sobre su boca para profundizar el beso haciendo bailar sus lenguas.

Urano rompió el beso, pero no se detuvo allí ya sus labios se movieron al cuello para empezar a besárselo. "Por los dioses, Urano." Neptuno siseó de placer. Incluso con las imágenes que veía en el espejo y los sueños que había tenido nunca imaginó que Urano sería tan buena besando.

Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando sintió a Urano cambiar la posición de sus manos de su cabello a su trasero haciendo con este movimiento que sus cuerpos se acercaran mas. Neptuno envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Urano al sentir como la rubia se levantaba con ella sosteniéndola con fuerza mientras caminaba por las escaleras., sin soltar el besó de su cuello y de vez en cuando un beso en los labios. Urano perdió el agarre en la parte superior de las escaleras tratando de abrir la puerta, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Llevo a Neptuno a la cama y la miró con avidez. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de la espada dejándola caer al suelo luego se desabrochó la camisa antes de subirse encima de ella. Sus manos trazaron círculos en los hombros de Neptuno empujando la bata de ellos. Durante unos minutos, ella se limitó a mirar el cuerpo de Neptuno admirando su belleza. Se inclinó de nuevo para capturar sus labios, trasladándose luego al cuello de la aguamarina una vez más. Ella no se quedó mucho tiempo en el cuello de Neptuno para gran disgusto de ella, pero rápidamente encontró que su pecho estaba siendo besado suavemente y sus manos corrían por los lados de Neptuno y sobre su estómago. Neptuno dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego susurró: "Te amo." Urano sólo se detuvo sorprendida por las palabras y Neptuno al sentir que esta ya no se movía pregunto. "Urano?".

"Nosotras ... no podemos hacer esto." Dijo Urano rodando fuera de Neptuno sentándose en la cama junto a ella, mirando hacia abajo evitando mirar a Neptuno.

"Urano yo se que según las Leyes Senshi, nos está prohibido estar juntas, pero a mí no me importa, te amo." Dijo Neptuno levantando la barbilla de Urano obligándola a mirarla. Se dio cuenta de que Urano tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y que esta era la primera vez que había visto a la princesa Urano así.

Urano miró a los ojos azules de Neptuno viendo el amor que existía para ella y no quería decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero ella sabía que no importa lo que dijera igual le haría daño a la chica, "Ese es el problema. Neptuno yo no te amo. Si ... si hacemos esto para ti será hacer el amor, pero para mí solo sería sexo. Y no puede hacerte eso. No es justo. Neptuno lo siento. " dijo Urano y luego miró hacia abajo otra vez sin querer ver el dolor en los ojos de Neptuno, ya que sabía exactamente como eso se sentía.

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos antes hasta que Neptuno finalmente dijo: "Es porque la amas ¿no?" Urano alzó la vista viendo que los ojos de Neptuno estaban nublados por las lágrimas que ella trato de no dejar caer. "Es porque amas a la Princesa Serenity".

"Pero ella no me quiere." Susurro Urano y luego miró a la cama otra vez no pudiendo evitar que lágrimas cayeran al suelo. Neptuno asintió y se levantó de la cama en silencio poniéndose la bata y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Neptuno esperar. Quie ... ¿quieres dormir aquí conmigo?" dijo Urano, entonces su voz fue casi un susurro pero aun así Neptuno la oyó. "No quiero estar sola."

Neptuno se detuvo muy cerca de la puerta y luego asintió antes de darse la vuelta. "Está bien."

Urano se levantó y caminó hacia el armario agarrando dos conjuntos de pijama. Ella le dio una a Neptuno y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño. "Me voy a cambiar aquí, sólo golpeas cuando haya terminado." Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y rápidamente se cambió con la mirada fija en el espejo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e inyectados de sangre de tanto llorar con lágrimas aun en sus mejillas. No había llorado en mucho tiempo, no desde que su padre murió. Hubo un golpe leve en la puerta y Urano en un principio no lo escucho pero entonces oyó de nuevo el golpe.

Se secó los ojos y luego salió del cuarto de baño para encontrarse con que Neptuno sólo llevaba la parte superior de las pijamas y que era demasiado grande para ella. "Los pantalones eran demasiado grandes." Neptuno dijo en voz baja.

Urano se rió un poco. "Parece que la camiseta también. Ven aquí." Neptuno se acercó y Urano la tomó del brazo para rodar las mangas hasta poder ver las manos de Neptuno. Neptuno se dejo acomodar las mangas sin moverse, sólo se quedó mirando al suelo.

Urano le levantó la barbilla hasta que los ojos de Neptuno chocaron con los de ella. "Vamos a la cama." Dijo Urano tomando la mano de Neptuno y llevándola a la cama. Tiró de las mantas y se metió entre ellas; pero Neptuno se quedó allí de pie sin dejar de mirar al suelo. "Neptuno". Ella susurró. Neptuno asintió y se metió en la cama con ella acostándose uno al lado de la otra. Urano sonrió un poco y luego tiró de la niña más pequeña más cerca de ella haciendo que Neptuno descansara su cabeza en su pecho. "Buenas noches Neptuno."

.

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente, antes del amanecer)**

Urano se despertó sorprendida, había tenido el mismo sueño de siempre solo que ahora era más claro y no esta enturbiado como siempre se había presentado. Ella ahora sabía que su mujer misteriosa olía a una brisa fresca del mar. Sabía que tenía los ojos azules profundos. Sabía cómo se sentían esos besos. Sabía que su pelo era suave al tacto y de un color aqua. Sabía que su amante misteriosa era Neptuno.

Alguien más se movió en la cama aferrándose a ella y Urano miró hacia abajo al ver que Neptuno estaba en su cama abrazándose cerca de ella en busca de calor. Urano acomodo las sábanas sobre Neptuno que debe de habérselas sacado durante su sueño. Luego acarició su suave cabello aqua y escucho a Neptuno murmurar su nombre en sueños.

Cada noche, durante semanas Urano había estado teniendo los sueños más intensos de su vida sin saber quién era la protagonista de los mismos y todo el tiempo esa persona había estado justo en frente de ella. ¿Por qué no lo había visto? Sabía Neptuno que la que ella había estado teniendo sueños con ella y que había leído su diario. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? Por qué no lo había visto antes que ella le rompiera el corazón de Neptuno así como había sido roto su propio corazón?

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	8. Querido Diario

**CAPITULO XIII**

 **"Querido Diario"**

 **Notas: Las partes en cursiva son las que están escritas en el diario.**

.

.

* * *

 **(Sala de la Habitación de Neptuno y Urano "Tres semanas más tarde")**

Urano subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Neptuno; sabía que la aguamarina no estaba allí.

Ella estaba en la piscina con Hotaru y Mercurio. Habían estado trabajando con la niña en las últimas semanas y ella se estaba volviendo en una muy buena nadadora.

Pero eso no era lo que estaba en la mente de Urano. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Neptuno le había confesado sus sentimientos y Urano había roto su corazón. No habían hablado de eso en absoluto y Neptuno no había sacado el tema y era algo a lo que Urano temía. Sí, Urano temía y la tensión entre ellas empeoraba con la cotidianidad aunque ambas fingían que no estaba allí.

No estaba segura de sus sentimientos para la chica más pequeña, pero no podía negar que tenía sentimientos. Sabía que Neptuno aún la amaba, podía verlo cada vez que miraba sus ojos azules y ahora que Urano sabía quién era la mujer de sus sueños, estos se habían vuelto aún más intensos, se despertaba cada mañana con la senshi del mar en sus brazos pero eso no ayudaba tampoco.

Urano abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación mirando alrededor. Estaba tan limpia y organizada con la cama perfectamente hecha pero de nuevo, Neptuno no había dormido ahí en las últimas tres semanas, es mas Neptuno no había dormido ahí la noche anterior. La mayoría de las noches Neptuno se unía a Urano en su cama y se acurrucaba cerca de ella.

Urano caminó directamente hacia un aparador junto a la cama y abrió el cajón de abajo empujando varias blusas a un lado para encontrar un pequeño libro con la letra "M" escrito en la portada. Urano sabía que debía ser la primera letra del nombre real de Neptuno e incluso había buscado a través del pequeño libro en busca de su nombre, pero Neptuno nunca se refería a sí misma con su nombre en el diario. Excepto en las primeras páginas explicando cuando se convirtió en Neptuno, pero no decía cómo se llamaba antes. Urano se sentó forzando la cerradura para leerlo de nuevo.

 _Nunca pensé que esto sea posible; mi vida a veces parece demasiado mundana para que suceda y este tipo de cosas sólo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas. Pero en el transcurso de un día toda mi vida cambia. Te estarás preguntando probablemente de lo que estoy hablando._

 _Hoy recibí la visita de nada menos que la señora Consejera Plutón. Sí, ella vino por mí y no por mi madre. Yo estaba de pie en el jardín mirando a los mares. Sí, ya sé que lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, no lo puedo evitar yo sólo me siento atraída por el mar. Y creo que entiendo ahora por qué, pero vamos a llegar a eso más adelante._

 _Tolsin vino a mí y me arruinó la meditación una vez más. ¿Por qué, oh ¿por qué mi madre me ha comprometido para que me case con él? Fuera de todos los nobles de Neptuno fue al que eligió. Él se pone cada vez más y más fuerte y hoy me sujeto con la intención de no dejarme ir y metió su mano bajo mi camisa!_

 _No estaba segura de cómo iba a salir de ésta, pero una mujer detrás de nosotros le dijo que me dejara en paz. Yo no sabía quién era ella al principio, pero Tolsin si y me soltó y se puso a tartamudear como idiota._

 _Me enteré de que la mujer era Plutón y ella estaba buscando a alguien;… ella me estaba buscando a mí. Yo no sabía porque, no hay nada especial en mí que justifique la visita de la mano derecha de la Reina Serenity. Ella me dio un espejo y después descubrí que era el Espejo aguamarina el Talismán de Sailor Neptune._

 _Cuando miré en él vi mi propio reflejo, algo que no me sorprendió, después de todo es un espejo, pero la imagen cambio. Me vi a mí misma como una Sailor Senshi, como Sailor Neptune. Plutón me dijo que era mi destino convertirme en un soldado del Reino de la Luna._

 _Yo no podía creer que era Sailor Neptune. No ha habido una Sailor Neptune en mil años, no desde que tanto ella como Sailor Uranus cayeron en batalla. Ella dijo que me iría mañana a la Luna con ella, para comenzar mi entrenamiento. Estoy tan entusiasmado. Yo nunca he estado en la Luna, he visto fotos de ella y siempre son tan bonitos. Plutón incluso dijo que yo iba a llegar a conocer a la corte real como a la Reina Serenity. Todavía no puedo creerlo. Todo en el lapso de un día, toda mi vida ha cambiado. Bueno, eso es todo por hoy todavía no he empezado a empacar a pesar de que me dijo que empacara poco no se que llevar._

 _Ok, mentí, eso no era todo lo que vi en el espejo cuando lo vi. Me vi en mi forma senshi; yo estaba luchando junto a otra senshi, No sé quién era ella, pero luchaba tan valientemente. Su fuku era azul y oro y su cabello era corto y rubio. Cuando la batalla había terminado ella vino a mi tiro cerca de ella y luego caí en sus brazos y me besó y yo la besé de regreso. Comencé a preguntar a Plutón al respecto, pero me dijo que lo que vi era sólo para mis ojos. Yo no sé lo que significa. ¿Quién era esta mujer y por qué yo la besaba?_

Urano levantó la vista del diario para ver el reloj en la pared viendo que todavía tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la lección de natación terminara. Pensó en el pasaje que acaba de leer y la razón del porque Neptuno le había visto antes de que se reunieran, Quizá por eso Neptuno parecía que había visto un fantasma cuando se conocieron en aquella ocasión. Urano le había preguntado por eso varias veces y todo Neptuno decía que ella le recordaba algo. Urano adelanto varias páginas hasta encontrar la primera vez que se metieron en problemas.

 _Te juro que no lo vas a creer lo que hice hoy. Era algo que por lo general no hago, ¿cómo fue que Urano me describió? Oh, sí princesita perfección que nunca se meten en problemas. Ella no pudo haber dado en el mejor blanco pero lo hizo. Desafié a Urano para probar que en realidad era una chica mala. Conseguimos unos tranquilizantes y se los pusimos en la bebida a Artemis 'haciéndole caer de sueño., ¿sabías que los gatos pueden roncar? Yo no, pero Artemis lo hace tan fuerte que no sé cómo Luna puede aguantarlo. Pero bueno, regresando a lo que sucedió. Teníamos un poco de tinte rosa; al principio no sabía por qué Urano lo tenía pero parece que la semana pasada los trajes de Marte aparecieron de color rosa._

 _Así que, mientras Artemisa estaba durmiendo le teñimos su piel de rosa. Se veía tan divertido; Juro que cuando entró en el comedor, no podía dejar de reír. Creo que la reina sabe que quien hizo eso fue Urano, pero Plutón nos cubrió. Estoy un poco preocupada de lo que vaya a hacer con nosotras, pero por otro lado no me importa, eso fue algo que sin duda valió la pena, nunca he tenido tanta diversión en mi vida._

 _Aunque con toda la diversión que tuve con ella estoy muy enojada con Urano. Yo creía que a Marte era la único a la que le jugó una broma, pero no también hizo bromas a Venus, Mercurio y Júpiter. Se suponía que yo seguía, pero decidió no hacerlo después de que me convertí en su socia del crimen._

 _Eso no es realmente la razón por la qué estoy enojada con ella. Es porque ella robó mi diario; sí robo este mismo libro. Ella afirma que no pudo abrir la cerradura y que ella no te leyó, pero no sé. ¿Y si ella leyó algo sobre los sueños que sigo teniendo?_

"Ella estaba enojada conmigo hasta un poco antes que del baile. Ella todavía no sabe que leí su diario y mírame ahora leyéndolo de nuevo. Ella me mataría si se enterara. Recuerdo haber leído sobre el sueño, pero no me pareció extraño. Ella no sería la primera chica que sueña conmigo. Dioses, Haruka suenas como un narcisista". Dijo Urano en voz alta y luego empezó a buscar más adelante el día de la noche del baile de la luna.

 _Urano me besó hoy, pero estoy saltando muy delante. Hoy fue el baile de la Luna y adivina quien se presento? Sí, nuestra persona favorita en el mundo, ninguno otro que el Duque Tolsin De Rubikon. Pasé la primera mitad de la noche bailando con él. Y no vas a creer que madre realmente quiere impulsar la boda para esta primavera. Eso está a sólo unos meses de distancia. Ella está tratando de conseguir que la Reina Serenity me permita dejar de entrenar un poco antes. Estoy pensando en ir a hablar con la Reina, pero ¿qué le diría? "Uh Reina Serenity, no puedo soportar al hombre que mi madre ha elegido para casarme, sin mencionar que me he enamorado de mi pareja Sailor Uranus y mi madre quiere impulsar la boda antes pero no puede porque estoy aquí entrenando. Ella va a pedirle que me deje dejar de entrenar antes, podría decirle que no? " Sí, como si eso funcionara. Pero volvamos al baile, estaba tan aburrida que creo que casi me morí y Tolsin no paraba de hablar de la boda. Fue entonces cuando Urano se acercó y me invitó a bailar. Yo estaba empezando a pensar que los dioses me estaban haciendo una broma, pero parece que no; cuando bailamos le hablé de la boda y empezamos a discutir de nuevo, entonces, no podía creerlo pero me puse a llorar allí mismo, en la pista de baile._

 _Urano me llevó a uno de los balcones y lloré más en su hombro mientras me abrazaba. Cuando finalmente dejé de llorar se acerco para besarme y realmente pensé que iba a darme un beso en los labios, pero ahí es donde los dioses vienen y disfrutan jugando con mi corazón. Ella me dio un beso en la frente. Casi me puse a llorar allí de nuevo ¿cómo podrían los dioses ser tan crueles?_

Urano terminó de leer, no tenía idea de lo que el baile había causado y de lo difícil que debió de ser para Neptuno oírla hablar de que ella sólo debía dejarse guiar por su corazón. Ella alzó la vista hacia el reloj, para ver que tenía menos de media hora antes de que Neptuno regresara. Debía de dejar de perder el tiempo y leer lo que había venido a leer.

 _Sé que no escribí nada anoche, pero tengo buenas razones para ello. Ayer le confesé a Urano que la amaba. sucedió tanto ayer que no se por dónde empezar. Supongo que el principio es siempre un buen lugar. Mercurio le dijo a Hotaru que íbamos a enseñarle a nadar. Invité a Urano, pero ella dijo que sólo quería relajarse. Sentí como si ella no me estaba diciendo todo y de que algo estaba molestándole pero no la presione. Nos fuimos a la piscina y podría jurar que Hotaru es una nadadora natural._

 _De todos modos después de un par de horas, vi a Urano prácticamente correr por el pasillo. Ella se veía muy molesta por lo que la seguí a nuestra habitación. Ella estaba sentada en un taburete con la cabeza entre las manos. Me acerqué a ella y comencé a frotar sus hombros. Ella estaba tan tensa que me hizo preguntarme lo que había sucedido. No me di cuenta entonces, pero cuando ella me miró, pude verla con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas hinchadas como si hubiera estado llorando. Seguí frotando sus hombros y estaba empezando a relajarla._

 _No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, era como si mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo, pero me incliné y le besé la parte posterior de su cuello y luego a un lado y de repente estaba de rodillas junto a ella y la bese en la mejilla. Esto todavía me choca pero luego le dio un beso en los labios y ella me correspondió! Dioses era tan increíble que se sentía como si me fuera a morir en ese mismo momento y no estaría molesta sino feliz._

 _Ella me tomó en su regazo y continuó besándome y juro que estaba en el cielo. Luego me levanto y me llevó a su habitación. Me puso en la cama y se me quedó mirando, la expresión de su cara me dijo que me quería. No podía ni siquiera empezar a imaginar lo que sucedería después. Ella comenzó a desnudarse y se subió encima de mí besándome aún más. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando ella estaba besando mi pecho y fue entonces cuando lo arruiné todo._

 _Deje salir tres pequeñas palabras que me habían estado comiendo el corazón desde que la vi en mi espejo. Eso fue cuando le dije que la amaba y los dioses decidieron que todo el dolor que ya había sufrido no era suficiente._

 _Ella sólo se congeló y luego me dijo que lo sentía, lo sentía pero no me amaba. Me sentí como si alguien hubiera llegado y me hubiera arrancado el corazón. Ella me dijo que no podíamos seguir porque no sería justo para mí, porque para ella no sería más que sexo. No sé todavía lo que sería peor, tener el corazón roto o hacer el amor con ella, aunque esto para ella fuera insignificante. Dioses ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Fue entonces cuando le pregunté acerca de algo que había estado preguntándome durante semanas. Le pregunté si ella amaba a la Princesa Serenity. Dijo que no importaba, porque la princesa no la amaba. Entonces me di cuenta que esto era la razón por lo qué tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Ella había estado llorando como lloraba entonces. Yo estaba feliz después de saber que ella sabía exactamente cómo se sentía tener el corazón rotos en pedazos. ¿Eso es malo? Para mí, por disfrutar de su miseria? Pero ella me había hecho lo mismo a mí. No lo sé. No sé qué pensar sobre nada._

 _Decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí, pero ella me detuvo; me dijo que no quería que me fuera. Yo no sabía qué hacer, simplemente me congelé. Entonces oí que susurro que no quería estar sola. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba usando la parte de arriba de una de sus pijama y estaba acostada en la cama con ella. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ella me pida que le regrese su camisa. No, nosotras no hicimos nada, simplemente nos dormimos. Y ahí fue donde me desperté esta mañana. En sus brazos. Me sentí tan feliz de estar allí pero lo de esa noche volvió a mí y casi lloré. Me levante y me fui a mi habitación antes que ella me viera. No sé lo que voy a hacer. ¿He de dejarlo o debo seguir intentándolo? no sé qué más hacer. Me tengo que ir, porque si no, voy a llegar tarde a clase._

Urano se sentó en la cama de Neptuno mirando las páginas. Ella sabía que la había herido, pero no sabía que tanto. Era increíble que la princesa de pelo aqua le hubiera seguido hablando. Urano miró el reloj, maldiciendo que Neptuno debía de estar de vuelta en cualquier momento. Urano cerró rápidamente el libro y lo puso de nuevo en el cajón cubriéndolo con las camisetas de nuevo y luego se dirigió a la puerta sin darse cuenta de que se le olvidó cerrarlo. Abrió la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

"Urano ¿qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Neptuno al verla de pie sobre las escaleras que daban a su cuarto.

"Yo estaba viendo si ya habías vuelto. Quería hablar contigo." Urano mintió mientras bajaba las escaleras. Neptuno se sentó en el sofá y Urano se unió a ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"Sobre lo que pasó hace un par de semanas." Dijo Urano causando que Neptuno se congelara. "Sé que te duele y lo siento. Lo siento. Yo ... lo que quería saber es si ... ¿tengo una oportunidad? Sé que tengo sentimientos por ti ... pero no sé cuáles. Pero quiero saber. Eso es ... eso es, si me das una segunda oportunidad. Sé que no merezco una tras lo mucho que te lastime, pero Neptuno ¿me darás la oportunidad de averiguar lo que estoy sintiendo? "

Neptuno se quedó mirando a Uranus pensando durante varios minutos. ¿Debería darle a Urano una segunda oportunidad? Ella dijo que tenía sentimientos por ella, pero ¿qué pasaría si esos sentimientos resultaran ser sólo de amistad? ¿Podría soportar tener el corazón roto de nuevo? Pero ¿y si ella decía que no y Urano realmente la amaba. Estaría desperdiciando una oportunidad para el amor. Se sentó allí durante varios minutos más y luego asintió: "Sí."

"Está bien sólo tendremos que tomar las cosas con calma." Dijo Urano inclinándose y besando ligeramente a Neptuno en los labios. Mientras se besaban no escucharon que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" pregunto Mercurio mientras abría la puerta. Neptuno y Urano se separaron rápidamente y se deslizaron a lados opuestos del sofá. "Oh hola Neptuno, Urano."

"Mercury ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Neptuno en un tono más brusco de lo que esperaba.

"Se te olvido tu toalla en la piscina." Dijo Mercurio extendiendo la toalla.

"Oh, gracias." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia Mercurio para tomar la toalla.

"Ok, nos vemos entonces en la cena." Dijo Mercurio saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

Urano se levantó y se acercó a Neptuno atrayéndola a sus brazos, "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" Dijo tomando la toalla y dejándola caer al suelo para besar a Neptuno.

Neptuno le devolvió el beso y luego se alejo de sus labios pero no fuera de sus brazos. "¿Qué le pasó a eso de tomar las cosas con calma?"

"Sólo nos estamos besando." Dijo Urano reclamando sus labios de nuevo. "Además tus besos tienen un sabor tan dulce."

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	9. Licencia por Ausencia

**CAPÍTULO IX**

 **LICENCIA POR AUSENCIA**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna. Dos semanas más tarde)**

"¿Adónde vas de licencia?"Pregunto Júpiter a las otras senshis. "Yo me voy a casa."

"Nosotras también." Dijeron Marte y Mercurio.

"Yo también y Serenity viene conmigo." Dijo Venus.

"¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?" pregunto Mercurio a Urano y Neptuno.

"No lo sé." Dijo Neptuno.

"Yo me quedo aquí." Dijo Urano.

"Probablemente me quedare aquí también." Dijo Neptuno: "Prefiero no ir a casa."

"No puedes quedarte aquí." Dijo Júpiter. "Esta es nuestra oportunidad para alejarnos de de Plutón y estar lejos de los entrenamientos".

"No estoy lista para volver." Dijo Urano con una mirada distante en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. Sin que las demás lo notaron Neptuno deslizó su mano debajo de la mesa y la colocó en la parte superior de la mano de Urano.

"¿Por qué no vienes a Mercurio?" Preguntó Mercury. "Estoy segura de que mi madre no le importará, además Neptuno han pasado años desde que nos visitaste."

"Claro, ¿qué piensas Urano?" Neptuno preguntó, pero Urano no estaba prestando atención hasta que Neptuno apretó suavemente su mano. "Urano?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Urano mirándola un poco sorprendida y luego se dio cuenta de que la mano de Neptuno estaba encima de ella y sonrió.

"Mercury nos preguntó si queríamos ir a Mercurio con ella en el tiempo de la licencia." Preguntó Neptuno.

"Sí, seguro, si quieres." Dijo Urano.

"Grandioso! entonces nos vamos mañana al mediodía." Dijo Mercurio.

"Está bien." Dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y dejando a Neptuno justo detrás de ella; quien se levanto y tomó su mano para llevarla a la alcoba.

"Urano ¿estás bien? Estuviste ida por un minuto." Dijo Neptuno con preocupación en su voz.

"Estoy bien. Sólo me he perdido en mis pensamientos." Dijo Urano acomodando un mechón de pelo de Neptuno detrás de la oreja. "Neptuno tu madre no quiere que vayas a casa?"

"Ella no sabe nada de la licencia." Dijo Neptuno tomando la mano de Urano y apoyándose en ella. "Nunca envié la carta a casa."

"Pero que sucederá si se entera?" Urano pregunto besando suavemente los labios de Neptuno. "¿Estás segura de que no ha hablado con la Reina? Si ella se entera podría hacer que dejes el entrenamiento."

"Yo no quiero dejarte." Dijo Neptuno apoyándose en ella. "Voy a hablar con la reina, quizá pueda pedirle que no diga nada a mi madre."

"Tal vez puedas decirle acerca de que tu madre te está presionando para que te cases." Dijo Urano.

"Si, eso podría funcionar. Me gustaría poder decirle que no me quiero casar con Tolsin y que quiero estar contigo." Dijo Neptuno.

"Creo que sería mejor dejar esa parte, mi sirenita". Dijo Urano besándola en la frente. "Es mejor que vayas a hablar con ella."

Neptuno asintió y besó a Urano antes de salir dejándola de pie en la alcoba.

.

* * *

 **(Estudio de la Reina)**

"¿Qué es lo que querías Neptuno?" dijo la Reina Serenity desde detrás de su escritorio.

"Quería hablar de mi licencia." Dijo Neptuno sentándose delante del escritorio. "Yo no quiero volver a Neptuno. Mercury me ha ofrecido irme con ella a su planeta y no quiero que mi madre se entere."

"¿Por qué no quieres ir a casa?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

"Ella me ha estado presionando para que me case y no creo estar lista aun. Ella ha estado esperando poder hablar con usted acerca de que me permita salir temprano de mi entrenamiento para poder casarme y temo que si me voy a casa de licencia me haga casar con Tolsin". Dijo Neptuno.

"Supongo que lo que quieres, es que no hable con tu madre acerca de la licencia?" Dijo Reina Serenity.

Neptuno miró hacia el suelo, "Sí."

"No voy a decirle, pero realmente necesitas hablar de esto con ella." Dijo la Reina Serenity haciendo que Neptuno asintiera.

.

* * *

 **(Palacio Marinero, Planeta Mercurio al día siguiente)**

Mercurio, Neptuno y Urano entraron en la sala del trono, y una mujer con el pelo largo de color azul claro estaba sentada al lado de un hombre con el pelo corto oscuro de color aqua. El hombre se parecía mucho a Neptuno ya que tenían los mismos ojos de color azul profundo.

"Mamá, papá!" dijo Mercurio atravesando la habitación y abrazando tanto el hombre como a la mujer.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño pez?" preguntó él.

"Muy bien papá, Espero que no te importe que haya traído a algunas amigas." Dijo Mercurio.

"No, en absoluto cariño, me alegro verte Mi-" -Dijo el hombre siendo cortado inmediatamente por Mercury.

"Neptuno, papá se llama Neptuno ahora y ella es Urano." Dijo Mercury señalando a la otra senshi.

"Es un honor estar aquí reina Suisei, Rey Dion." Dijo Urano inclinándose y usando el nombre oficial de la reina.

"No hay necesidad de tal formalidad; puedes llamarme Cherise." Dijo la reina. "Neptuno realmente has crecido desde la última vez que te vi."

"Es bueno verte de nuevo tía Cherise, tío Dion." Dijo Neptuno recibiendo un abrazo de los reyes.

"Me alegro de tenerte acá. Dioses te pareces tanto a tu madre." Dijo el rey Dion. "Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar un par de habitaciones para ustedes dos."

"Cherise, la reina Serenity quiere que Neptuno y yo formemos una fuerte unión, ya que sólo nos tendremos la una a la otra en el borde exterior y es importante fortalecer la confianza; sería posible para nosotras tener una suite de dos habitaciones?" Dijo Urano.

"Creo que eso se puede arreglar." Dijo el rey Dion.

"Mercury, cariño, si tienes tiempo hoy tengo algunos jóvenes aquí para que conozcas." Dijo la reina Cherise.

"Más pretendientes madre?" Dijo Mercury.

"Sí, sólo quiero que te reúnas con ellos, quién sabe, quizás te guste alguno." Dijo la reina Cherise.

"Sí mamá." Dijo Mercurio.

"Hey! al menos te dan opción." Susurro Neptuno y luego miró a la reina, "tía Cherise recuerdo que la última vez que estuve aquí hubo un circo en la ciudad ¿Hay alguno hoy ?"

"Sí, en realidad hay ahora uno aquí, si ustedes quieren visitarlo, podemos pedir que unos guardias las acompañen." Dijo la reina Cherise.

"Creo que Urano y yo podemos cuidar de nosotras mismas, sin embargo, gracias." Dijo Neptuno.

"Me pondré al día con ustedes el día de hoy." Dijo Mercury.

.

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese mismo día en el circo)**

Urano y Neptuno caminaban por el pueblo hacia el circo y Urano tomó la mano de Neptuno en la de ella para darle un beso suavemente y empezar a caminar de la mano.

"Urano ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Y si alguien nos ve?" Dijo Neptuno.

"¿Y qué si alguien nos ve! Aquí nadie sabe quiénes somos. Para ellos sólo somos una pareja de joven que viene al circo. Además probablemente todo el mundo piense que soy un chico." Dijo Urano envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Neptuno. "Neptuno esta es nuestra oportunidad de ser solo nosotras."

"Supongo que tienes razón, pero para que esto funcione no me puedes llamar Neptuno." Dijo la aguamarina. "Y yo no te puedo llamar Urano, pero no sé cómo llamarte?"

"Ok, ¿Cómo puedes llamarme?" dijo Urano haciendo una pausa, "Amara".

"¿Por qué Amara?" pregunto Neptuno, sabiendo ya quién era Amara.

"Ese fue el nombre de la última Sailor Uranus". Dijo Urano. "¿Y yo ¿Cómo voy a llamarte?"

"Michelle". Dijo Neptuno. "Ella fue la última Sailor Neptune."

"Bueno, entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer primero Michelle?" dijo Urano mientras continuaban caminando.

"Ustedes dos pareja de jóvenes encantadores, yo apostaría que son extranjeros…. No, no me digan una palabra apuesto cinco monedas de cobre que puedo adivinar de que planeta vienen. Si me equivoco la dama puede escoger cualquiera de estos premios ". dijo un vendedor del circo mostrando un estante llenos de animales de peluche atrás de él.

Urano miró a Neptuno y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo para entregar al hombre las monedas de cobre. "Vamos a empezar con la dama; se podría pensar que eras de Mercurio a juzgar por tu cabello, pero solo he visto dos veces esos ojos y solo los poseen el rey y la princesa que por cierto ambos tienen sangre neptuniana en ellos. Así que apostaría que usted es de Neptuno ". dijo el hombre causando que Neptuno riera y asintiera. "Y veamos… usted señor, tengo la sensación de que la espada en su cadera no es sólo por cuestión de moda. Me imagino que podrías herirme antes de que pudiera gritar. Usted es como un guerrero, así que tendría que decir que usted es un marciano ya que viene de Marte".

"¿Cuál te gusta Michelle?" dijo Urano, señalando a los animales de peluche a la espalda del hombre.

"O de Urano." Dijo el hombre cuando Neptuno estaba señalando el peluche que le gustaba.

"Nunca pensé que iba a ver a una de Neptuno junto con alguien de Urano, ya que si no fuera por la alianza de sus dos planetas estoy seguro que estarían en guerra. Decía el hombre entregando el peluche. Sus padres realmente aprueban esto?... No, yo apostaría que no lo saben. Es un romance en secreto, lo cual es muy emocionante!"

Urano y Neptuno no dijeron nada más dejando al hombre detrás mientras seguían caminando

"¿Entonces por qué un ángel?" dijo Urano señalando al peluche que tenia Neptuno; era un pequeño ángel con el pelo rubio y grandes alas blancas.

"Me recuerda a ti." Dijo Neptuno desordenando el pelo de Urano. "Eres mi ángel."

Urano de repente se detuvo y se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Neptuno le tiró de la manga para conseguir su atención. "Oh, lo siento es sólo que mi padre solía llamarme así."

"Lo siento, ¿no quieres que te llame así?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"No, está bien, tú me puedes llamar como quieras." Dijo Urano a Neptuno dándole un beso y luego mirando hacia el edificio detrás de ella. "Michelle busquemos la casa embrujada."

" No quiero Amara." Dijo Michelle.

"Vamos, va a ser divertido a menos que te de miedo " dijo Urano en broma.

"No tengo miedo." Dijo Neptuno tomando la mano de Urano y llevándola a la casa embrujada. Caminaron por la puerta principal de la casa que parecía que estaba a punto de caer. La puerta estaba apenas en sus bisagras y tenía telarañas cubriéndola. Una vez dentro sintieron un golpe de brisa fresca levantando un poco la falda de Neptuno.

"Amara tú hiciste eso?" Preguntó Neptuno. Plutón había estado trabajando con la senshi del viento con el fin de enseñarle a controlar su elemento.

"¿Qué? Esa no fui yo." Urano se rió cuando Neptuno grito y salto en sus brazos cuando un esqueleto cayó desde el techo cerca de ellas. "No tienes miedo ¿eh?"

Neptuno se acerco mas contra Urano y salto una vez más cuando esta le agarró el trasero suavemente. "Creo que sé por qué te gustan tanto las casas encantadas." Dijo Neptuno mientras besaba a Urano en los labios.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños?

**Capítulo 10**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños ...?**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Palacio Marinero dos días más tarde)**

Urano estaba en la orilla de una de las playas del palacio esperando a Mercurio que le había pedido que se encontraran allí. Le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella acerca de algo. Urano tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sensación del viento a su alrededor. Mientras estaba allí se concentraba en el viento a fin de moverlo a su voluntad. La arena alrededor de ella volaba en el aire creando un pequeño ciclón a su alrededor.

"Urano?" Mercury la llamo mirando el pequeño ciclón de arena. Urano abrió los ojos y el ciclón desapareció dejando caer la arena al suelo. "Wow tienes tanto control sobre el viento, yo solo he sido capaz de hacer unas pequeñas cosas de congelación, aquí y allá."

"He estado practicando." Urano se rió recordando la reprimenda que había conseguido cuando Neptuno descubrió que había estado utilizando el viento para levantarle la falda; no es que la había detenido. "Querías verme?"

"Sí lo siento por haberme tardado. Mi madre tenía otro pretendiente para que conociera." Mercury suspiró.

"Parece que ella te presenta a mas cada día." Dijo Urano contenta de que nadie estaba presionándola para casarse, ahora que convertirse en la reina era otra historia. Ella estaba feliz de estar lejos de la luna y de los recordatorios diarios de que pronto se convertiría en la reina de Urano.

"Lo sé, pero que en realidad no son tan malos, algunos de ellos son realmente muy dulces. Aunque ninguno de ellos es tan hermoso como el general Zoicite. De todos modos yo quería hablar contigo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Neptuno." Dijo Mercury.

"Realmente ella no ha dicho nada al respecto." Dijo Urano preguntándose por qué Neptuno no se lo había mencionado. Ellas se sentaban a hablan durante horas antes de quedarse dormidas una en los brazos de la otra pero también habían partes de su vida que no se las había contado a Neptuno.

"Es extraño no sé por qué no te ha dicho nada." Dijo Mercury, "Es por eso que yo no quería que su licencia la pasara sola en la Luna."

"Bueno, ella no habría estado sola". Dijo Urano consiguiendo una mirada extraña de Mercury. "No importa, qué es lo que quieres hacer por ella?"

"Estaba pensando en algo pequeño como una buena cena y un par de regalos." Dijo Mercury. "Neptuno nunca ha sido de fiestas grandes."

"Suena bien". Dijo Urano.

"Genial! Voy a ir a hablar con el cocinero para arreglar algo que le va a gustar." Dijo Mercury.

.

.

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese mismo día en la ciudad)**

Urano entró por la ciudad en busca de algo para regalar a Neptuno. Ella quería algo especial, pero realmente no sabía qué. Mientras caminaba miraba cosas como collares y otras joyas pero no podía encontrar nada de lo que le gustaba.

"¡Eh, tú allí donde has dejado hoy a tu amiga la chica bonita?" Un hombre le pregunto a Urano. Ella levantó la vista de la pulsera que estaba mirando para ver al hombre del circo. Urano no dijo nada al principio sólo regresó a las compras. El hombre se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Urano, "muchacho Imponente, no me digas que te dejó. Ustedes dos hacían una pareja muy atractiva."

"Aun estamos juntos. Mañana es su cumpleaños y no estoy seguro de qué regalarle." Dijo Urano poniendo la pulsera en la mesa.

"Hmmm veamos … las joyas son agradable, pero imagino que quieres algo especial ¿no?" pregunto el hombre poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Urano. "No vas a encontrar nada de eso aquí. Ven conmigo, conozco la tienda de prefecta." Urano asintió y siguió al hombre a través de la ciudad hasta una tienda oculta en la ciudad. "Deberías de ser capaz de encontrar el regalo prefecto aquí. Oh mira la hora tengo que correr. Buena suerte."

Urano miró a través de los artículos en la tienda que parecía ser una tienda de libros de algún tipo. "Libros? ¿En que se supone que es perfecta esta tienda?" dijo Urano para sí misma mirando a su alrededor y luego dirigiéndose a la puerta hasta que vio un libro verde con un bordado de oro en él con un pequeño candado. El libro le parecía familiar. "Este libro es como su diario." Dijo Urano recogiéndolo y mirando las páginas en blanco. "Pronto se le acabaran las paginas a su diario."

"Ah no se venden muchos de estos, la última persona que compro uno de ellos era un hombre neptuniano mayor quien lo obtuvo para su hija." Dijo una pequeña anciana. "Hace como unos siete años. Hermoso caballero de cabello aqua y los ojos azules más increíbles que he visto en mi vida. Debe haber sido un noble de algún tipo nunca ya que nunca lo había visto todo antes. Era de un pedido especial preguntó si podía hacer otro en caso de necesitarlo. Así que hice una extra por si acaso volvía yo no lo he visto desde entonces ".

"¿Sería posible escribir algo en la portada?" Preguntó Urano.

"Claro que no sería un problema." Dijo la mujer tomando el libro. "¿Qué quieres que ponga en el?"

"¿Puedes hacer una letra y un símbolo?" Preguntó Urano.

"Déjame adivinar desea una 'M' y el símbolo de Neptuno?" Dijo la mujer.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Urano.

"Eso es lo que el hombre quería. Esta chica tiene suerte de tener buenos hombres como ustedes en su vida." Dijo la mujer. "¿Cuándo lo necesita?"

"Mañana", dijo Urano. "¿Es eso posible?"

"No es un problema, a donde deseas que lo envié?" pregunto la mujer.

"al Palacio Marinero donde vive la Princesa de Mercurio." Dijo Urano.

.

.

* * *

 **(Al día siguiente)**

Mercury llamó a la puerta de Neptuno y Urano; espero hasta que Urano abrió la puerta. "Esto vino esta mañana." Dijo Mercury a Urano entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel dorado. Secretamente preguntándose qué es lo que la Senshi de los vientos había mandado a hacer a su prima. Durante las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta de que parecían muy cerca casi como amantes.

"Gracias." Dijo Urano tomando el paquete y leyendo la nota adjunta "Es para Neptuno."

"Ella no está aquí verdad?" pregunto Mercury no queriendo arruinar la sorpresa.

"No se fue a dar un paseo antes de la cena." Dijo Urano. "Ella me dijo que se reuniría con nosotras en el comedor."

"Bueno, entonces ¿vamos?" Dijo Mercury.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta el comedor donde encontraron a Neptuno ya sentada a la mesa con una mirada distante en su rostro. "Buenas tardes Neptuno." Dijo Mercury sentándose a la mesa notando que Neptuno apenas la había notando.

Urano se sentó junto a Neptuno bajando su mano debajo de la mesa y poniéndola en el muslo de Neptuno apretando suavemente. "Feliz cumpleaños Neptuno." dijo Urano colocando el paquete de oro frente a ella.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Neptuno.

"Yo le dije, apuesto que pensaste que lo había olvidado." Dijo Mercury colocando otro regalo delante de Neptuno.

"Gracias", dijo Neptuno abriendo el regalo de Mercury. Era un pequeño collar con una tortuga de zafiro para un pendiente. "Wow es hermoso Mercury." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose el collar con ayuda de Urano cuyas manos se mantuvieron un poco más de lo necesario en su cuello.

"No te olvides de mi regalo." Dijo Urano señalando el paquete de oro. Neptuno sonrió a Urano y luego comenzó de retirar el envoltorio para encontrarse con un libro verde. Ella simplemente se quedo muy tranquila limitándose a mirar el libro. "Me di cuenta de que tu diario estaba agotándose la última vez que vi que estabas escribiendo en el."

"Urano yo ..." dijo Neptuno con voz apagada y sin dejar de mirar el libro.

"Lo encontré en una pequeña tienda en la ciudad; la señora dijo-" Urano comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando Neptuno se paró tomando el libro.

"Disculpen. Tengo que ..." Dijo rápidamente y salió de la habitación del comedor.

Urano la vio salir y luego miró a Mercury, que negó con la cabeza igual de confundida. Urano se puso en pie y luego siguió a Neptuno jurando haber visto una lágrima corre por su mejilla antes de que ella se fuera corriendo. Urano maldijo entre dientes pensando que ella había hecho que Neptuno llorara.

Encontró a Neptuno en su habitación, en la cama con el libro y llorando. "Neptuno?" dijo Urano sentándose a su lado y tirando de ella en sus brazos. "Neptuno Odio verte llorar, ¿qué pasa?"

"Urano lo siento. Yo ..." dijo Neptuno sin dejar de llorar haciendo que Urano envolviera su brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"¿Hay algo malo con el libro?" pregunto Urano a Neptuno mientras besaba su frente.

"No, es sólo que este es justo como el que me dio mi padre." Dijo Neptuno apoyándose en Urano. "Él me lo dio para mi cumpleaños después de un viaje a Mercurio. Fue justo antes de mi noveno cumpleaños. Dijo que se trataba de un regalo adelantado y que cuando volviera del mar me iba a dar mi verdadero regalo. Él nunca ... "

Urano se sentó tranquila, sosteniéndola con fuerza, sintiendo como Neptuno lloraba en su hombro recordando que el Rey de Neptuno había sido comerciante y marino antes de convertirse en rey. También recordó que fue asesinado en el mar cuando el barco fue golpeado por una tormenta. "Neptuno Lo siento yo no lo sabía." Dijo Urano besándola en la mejilla haciendo que unas pocas lágrimas cayeran por su propia mejilla.

"Gracias, Urano." Dijo Neptuno secándose las lágrimas y acurrucándose cerca de ella "Me gusta mucho el libro y tienes razón, mis paginas están por acabarse."

"Me alegro". Dijo Urano, entonces siguió sosteniéndola hasta que ella se durmió. Urano se acostó a su lado cubriéndola con la ropa de cama y luego miró su forma de dormir, "Dioses eres tan hermosa. Te amo Neptuno." Susurró besándola en la mejilla, aunque no podía saber realmente si Neptuno aun sentía lo mismo por ella. Se sentó allí hasta que oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Se acercó a ella y la abrió encontrándose con Mercury frente a ella "¿Ella está bien?" Preguntó.

"Si ella está durmiendo." Dijo Urano.

"Que pasó?" Preguntó Mercury.

"Te lo contaré mañana." Dijo Urano.

"¿Quieres algo de comer? Puedo enviarte algo." dijo Mercury.

"No, gracias creo que sólo voy a ir a la cama." Dijo Urano.

"Está bien, te veré mañana." Dijo Mercury preguntándose por qué se veía como que Urano había estado llorando. "Buenas noches Urano."

"Sí, buenas noches Mercury." Dijo Urano cerrando la puerta y regresando a la cama de Neptuno arrastrándose bajo las sabanas para acurrucarse junto a ella. "Buenas noches Neptuno." Susurro Urano besándola de nuevo y después cerrando los ojos, deseando dormir para soñar con la diosa de pelo aqua.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	11. Cuando los Sueños se hacen Realidad

**Capítulo 11**

 **"Cuando los sueños se hacen realidad"**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Palacio Marinero, al día siguiente)**

Neptuno se despertó al día siguiente, todavía con la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior. Se volteo y se encontró con que Urano estaba acurrucada cerca de ella y se dio cuenta también que Urano aun llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior.

Ella se inclinó y besó a Urano suavemente en los labios deslizando sus manos bajo su camisa para frotar su firme estómago, hasta que Urano despertó.

"Mmm qué manera más agradable de despertar", dijo Urano tirando de Neptuno para que quedara encima de ella.

"Ángel, ¿por qué estamos durmiendo con la ropa de ayer?" dijo Neptuno besando un poco más a Urano.

"Te quedaste dormida con ella la noche anterior." Dijo Urano.

"Y tú?" pregunto Neptuno rodando fuera de Urano, pero todavía quedándose cerca de ella, pasando sus manos por el corto pelo rubio de su amada.

"Yo no tenía ganas de cambiarme." Dijo Urano. "Te veías tan tranquila que tenía que reunirme contigo."

"Urano, siento lo de anoche. Me pareció que era muy dulce que tu y Mercury hicieran eso por mí." Dijo Neptuno besando a Urano en la mejilla.

"Estoy contenta de que te gustara, Neptuno, ¿pero por qué no me hablaste de tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?" pregunto Urano acariciando la mejilla de Neptuno.

"En realidad no he celebrado mi cumpleaños desde que mi padre murió. La noticia de su naufragio nos llego el día de mi cumpleaños." Dijo Neptuno poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Urano.

"Yo no lo sabía sirenita, lo siento." Dijo Urano. "Sé lo difícil que es perder a un padre."

"No me puedo imaginar lo que es ser un huérfana. Nunca me he llevado bien con mi madre, pero no creo que podría seguir sin ella. Realmente admiro lo fuerte que eres." Dijo Neptuno acurrucándose aún más cerca.

"Nunca conocí realmente a mi madre sólo tenía seis años cuando ella murió por lo que mi padre prácticamente me crió." Dijo Urano.

"Eso explica muchas cosas." Dijo Neptuno mientras se reía enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Urano.

"Hey, ¿qué significa eso?" Dijo Urano.

Neptuno continuó riendo y llegó hasta esponjar el pelo de Urano y luego tiro de los pantalones que llevaba. "Podría explicar su fascinación por el travestismo."

"No me gustan los vestido. Estos son sólo más cómodo que los vestidos." Dijo Urano. "No puedo imaginar cómo usas esos vestidos con volantes."

"Me gustan los vestidos, son divertidos." Dijo Neptuno. "Creo que te verías bien en un vestido. Sabes podría incluso tener uno para ti, es uno que me queda muy grande."

"bien, cambiando de tema, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?" Preguntó Urano.

Neptuno hizo una cara burlona luego sonrió y dijo, "Mercury dijo que esta la Opera joviana en la ciudad esta noche y que la tía Cherise a reservado unos asientos para nosotras."

"Opera? Nunca he sido una fan de la ópera." Dijo Urano.

"Oh, pero tienen esta pieza con un violín y piano que es simplemente espléndido" dijo Neptuno mirando a Urano con ojos suplicantes. "Tenemos que ir."

"Muy bien vamos a ir." Murmuro Urano a Neptuno quien empezó a reír enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Urano nuevo. "¿Qué?"

"Estas tan abatida." Dijo Neptuno.

"No lo estoy." Urano puso mala cara.

"Ángel, ¿me puedes conseguir algo de beber?" pidió Neptuno plantando un beso en su mejilla. Urano miró por encima de la mesita de noche para ver el vaso de Neptuno vacío. Ella suspiró y luego se puso de pie tomando el vaso para llenarlo en el fregadero. Caminó de regreso y se lo entregó a Neptuno, quien bebió el agua de un trago y luego miró a Urano. "Como estaba diciendo"

"Oye ¿Qué te parece si cuando hago cosas lindas por ti, sonríes un poco" dijo Urano arrastrándome de vuelta en la cama tomando el vaso y poniéndola de nuevo sobre la mesita y tirando de Neptuno para que quedara cerca de ella.

Neptuno se inclinó y besó a Urano en los labios, "Eres tan dulce."

"Eso es lo que asegura mi lugar en tu cama." Dijo Urano, recibiendo una bofetada juguetona de Neptuno.

"Vamos a ver eso." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta el baño, escuchando un golpe en su puerta. "Ángel, ¿puedes ver quién es?"

Urano asintió aunque Neptuno ya estaba en el cuarto de baño. Se levanto fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Mercury allí de pie. "Urano estas despierta." Dijo Mercury sabiendo que a Urano le gustaba dormir y no hacer presencia hasta el mediodía. También se preguntó por qué Urano todavía estaba en la ropa que tenía en la noche anterior, pero no dijo nada, había algunas preguntas que era mejor no formularlas. Mercury siempre había encontrado a Urano un poco extraña; encantadora, pero todavía extraña.

"Sí, Neptuno me despertó al tocar su violín." Dijo Urano aplanando su pelo sabiendo que probablemente estaba desordenado.

Mercury asintió y luego dijo: "Mi madre ha reservado un stand para la noche de la Opera joviana y ella quería saber si tú y Neptuno irían."

"Neptuno me habló de él, sí vamos." Dijo Urano.

"Ok voy a decirle a mi madre. Inicia a las siete pero quiero llegar a las seis." Dijo Mercury saludando y caminando por el pasillo preguntándose qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando entre su prima y la senshi del cielo.

* * *

 **(Más tarde esa noche en la ópera)**

Urano se sentó junto a Neptuno con su mano abajo entre los asientos sosteniendo la mano de Neptuno en la de ella. Miró por encima de su pareja viendo que ella estaba realmente en la Opera y sonrió. Para ser honesta, estaba un poco aburrida, pero Neptuno era feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

"Urano no es esto maravilloso?" susurro Neptuno.

"Sí." Dijo Urano tratando de ocultar el aburrimiento en su voz.

Observaron el resto de la Ópera en silencio, Neptuno estaba totalmente fascinada, mientras Urano jugaba con la flor que Neptuno había puesto en su solapa y que coincidía con el color del cabello de la chica más pequeña. Las cortinas del teatro cayeron y la gente se puso a aplaudir. Las luces se encendieron y Neptuno se volvió a Urano

"Wow nunca los había visto antes. Son incluso mejores que las operas en Neptuno. Urano que le pasó a tu flor?" pregunto Neptuno notando la flor casi destruida.

"Oh, nada." Dijo Urano quitándosela y metiéndosela en el bolsillo.

"Estabas aburrida ¿verdad?" dijo Neptuno mientras tomaba la mano de Urano, dejándola caer de repente al darse cuenta de que estaban en público. Miró a su alrededor pensando que nadie las había visto.

Urano suspiró por dentro deseando poder estar con Neptuno, deseando poder decirle al Universo que la quería. "Tal vez un poco, te he dicho que no soy realmente una fan de la ópera."

Mercury se acercó a ellos con Claudio, el pretendiente de esa noche, un hombre joven de Marte con el pelo negro oscuro, era por cierto primo de la princesa de Marte y el parecido familiar era increíble. "¿Qué piensas de la Opera?" Preguntó Mercury a Neptuno.

"Fue genial. Nunca los había visto, la última vez que estuvieron en Neptuno no pude ir." Dijo ella.

"Urano alguna vez los habías visto?" Mercury pregunto mirando a Urano quien veía hacia el espacio con una mirada aburrida en su rostro.

"No, creo que nunca han llegado al planeta Urano." Dijo no queriendo admitir que era su primera vez en la ópera.

"Me imagino que no llegan al borde exterior a menudo, además el planeta de Urano es mejor conocido por sus carreras." Dijo Neptuno mirando a su pareja. "Urano no fuiste campeona tres veces?"

"Increíble, he escuchado que esas carreras son bastante intensas". Dijo Claudio. "Tal vez podamos correr en algún momento."

"Cuatro veces en realidad," Urano corrigió con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara cuando la Reina de Mercurio se acercó.

"¿Niños han disfrutado de la Opera?" Preguntó la reina Cherise.

"Fue maravilloso tía Cherise." Dijo Neptuno.

"Muy agradable, su Alteza", dijo Claudio inclinándose ligeramente ante la Reina.

"Eso es bueno, ahora, Se está haciendo tarde y las niñas deben dirigirse a la cama." Dijo la reina Cherise. La Reina Serenity pediría mi cabeza si dejo que se queden despiertas hasta altas horas de la noche."

"Sí, madre. Oh Neptuno estoy planeando ir a Lago Arecibo mañana ¿quieres venir?" Preguntó Mercury.

"Claro". Dijo Neptuno.

"Bueno pasaré por tu habitación a las diez." Dijo Mercury.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Neptuno y Urano)**

Urano sostuvo la puerta de la habitación de Neptuno para que la Senshi del mar entrara, intentando ingresar con ella. Pero Neptuno se detuvo en la puerta bloqueándola, "¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A la cama," Urano sonrió.

"Bueno ángel tu habitación está allá." Dijo Neptuno señalando al otro lado de la habitación.

"Pero", dijo Urano siendo silenciada con un beso.

"Buenas noches Urano." Dijo Neptuno entrando en su habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Urano de pie delante de ella.

"Buenas noches Neptuno." Dijo Urano con tristeza y luego se fue a su habitación.

Entró quitándose su chaqueta blanca para colocarla en una silla y se fue a buscar su pijama; después de escarbar en los cajones encontró finalmente un par de pantalones y una camisa que no coincidían. Realmente tenía que empezar a limitar a Neptuno de tomar sus camisetas. Ella se metió en su cama y miró a la vela que iluminaba la habitación por arte de magia.

Agito su mano llamando a una pequeña ráfaga de viento para apagar la vela. "¿Por qué no puedes decírselo?" se decía Urano en voz alta mientras miraba el techo. "¿Desde cuándo has sido una cobarde? Fuiste capaz de decirle a Serenity, pero entonces no sabías que no era realmente el amor. No sabías realmente lo que era el amor y lo confundiste con un enamoramiento. Ahora se a quien quiero, me encanta Neptuno. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudieras decirle. Vamos Haruka levántate de la cama camina hasta ella y dile". Urano tiró las sábanas y se levantó de la cama caminando hacia la puerta de Neptuno pero antes de entrar tomo una respiración profunda.

Abrió y cruzó la habitación y gentilmente levantó las sabanas de Neptuno y tiro de la niña más pequeña a sus brazos.

Neptuno susurró el comando de una vela para iluminar la habitación y luego dijo, "Urano pero que suce-" pero Neptuno fue interrumpida por un beso.

"Shh, Neptuno, te quiero. Quiero estar contigo." Susurro Urano besando ferozmente sus labios mientras sus manos se abrían camino bajo la camisa de Neptuno.

Neptuno sacó sus manos fuera de su camisa y empujó a Urano un poco mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos: "Tú...tu dijiste que no podíamos estar juntas, porque no me amabas."

Urano se inclino para besar el cuello de Neptuno ocultando sus propias lágrimas de la diosa de pelo aqua, "me equivoqué. Neptuno siempre te he amado. Yo no lo sabía, y cuando lo supe me asuste. Nunca he estado enamorada. No hasta que te conocí ".

"¿Qué pasa con la Serenity?" pregunto Neptuno deseando no haberlo hecho.

"Yo estaba confundida, no fue más que un enamoramiento. Neptuno tu eres a quien quiero, eres la persona que amo." Dijo Urano enterrando su cara en el pelo de Neptuno.

Neptuno llevó su mano a la barbilla de Urano obligándola a mirarla a los ojos. Las dos chicas estaban llorando. Neptuno besó suavemente a Urano en los labios. "Yo también te amo."

Las dos comenzaron a besarse sin control hasta que Neptuno estaba encima de Urano, cada una de ellas besaba el cuello de la otra susurrando que se amaban. Neptuno se detuvo sentándose sobre Urano mirando hacia abajo a esos brillantes ojos verdes "Urano cuál es tu verdadero nombre?"

Urano se estiró y tocó la mejilla de Neptuno acariciándola suavemente "Haruka".

"Haruka," repitió Neptuno sonriendo: "Me gusta la forma en que sale de mis labios."

"Me gustan las otras cosas que tu labios hacen." Dijo Urano tirando de Neptuno para capturar sus labios una vez más en un beso y meter su propia lengua en la boca de Neptuno. "Dioses Neptuno te amo."

"Michiru", dijo Neptuno entre besos.

"Dioses Michiru te amo." Corrigió Urano rodando sobre Neptuno para dejarla debajo de ella. "Un hermoso nombre para una hermosa dama." Dijo Urano mientras deslizaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la mujer para empezaba a soltar los botones de su camisa besando cada parte expuesta de la piel blanca lechosa de la mujer mas pequeña, hasta quitar por completo su camisa para dejarla olvidada en el suelo al lado de ellas y dejar a una Neptuno desnuda en la cama. Urano se recostó admirando su cuerpo "Michiru eres hermosa."

Neptuno se estiró para desabrochar lentamente lo botones de la camisa de Urano hasta que esta colgaba sobre sus hombros dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos que las manos de Neptuno rozaban suavemente. Entonces ella comenzó a tirar suavemente de los pantalones de Urano notando que no coincidían. "¿Amor, acaso te has cambiado en la oscuridad? Una camisa amarilla a rayas y unos pantalones verde de cuadros?" Neptuno se rió ya que Urano parecía una tonta vestida con esa combinación.

"Alguien sigue robando mis camisas, ésta era la única que pude encontrar." Dijo Urano deslizando su camisa y sus pantalones tirándolos al suelo junto a la camisa de Neptuno y quitando los pantalones de su pareja.

Urano se inclinó hacia abajo besando los labios de Neptuno una vez mas y luego se traslado a sus pechos besando suavemente cada uno de ellos mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. De vez en cuando chupaba uno de sus pezones rodeándolos con su lengua. Urano se quedó allí por un tiempo hasta que Neptuno empezó tanto a respirar profundamente como a gemir suavemente.

Ella subió y comenzó a besar a Neptuno en los labios mientras sus manos trabajaban en su parte inferior haciendo parada en el pequeño parche de vello de color aqua por encima del sexo de Neptuno. Ella comenzó a frotarlo causando que Neptuno jadeara y la agarrara con más fuerza.

"H-Haruka nunca he hecho esto."

Urano hizo una pausa en su beso pero no dejo de frotar a Neptuno mientras miraba en esos hermosos ojos azules. "¿Qué? Nunca has hecho el Amor con una mujer?" Preguntó Urano.

"No, nunca he hecho el amor" susurró Neptuno.

"Eres virgen?" pregunto Urano a lo que Neptuno asintió. La rubia sonrió y luego volvió a besar su cuello, "Bueno, después de esta noche me pertenecerás. No te preocupes mi amor voy a ser amable."

Neptuno jadeó de nuevo cuando sintió a Urano deslizarse más abajo frotando su sexo suavemente, "Dioses Haruka." Ella siseó cuando Haruka presiono lentamente un dedo dentro de ella.

Urano la abrazó más fuerte con la mano libre cuando sintió a Neptuno tensarse y dejar escapar un grito de dolor mientras su himen estaba siendo roto. "Shh amor, solo duele un momento. No llores por favor Michiru no llores." Decía Urano besando sus lágrimas. "Te amo. Te amo tanto, no llores Michiru."

Neptuno ahogó un grito y luego presionó sus labios con los labios de Urano, "Haruka no te detengas". Susurró.

Urano sonrió y luego le devolvió el beso mientras su mano se deslizaba dentro y fuera de Neptuno quien se estremecía debajo de ella. Neptuno comenzó a gemir pero Urano la silencio con un beso y Neptuno sacudió sus caderas en su mano. No paso demasiado tiempo antes que Neptuno gritara de placer en la boca de Urano mientras se besaban y entonces ella se vino.

Urano continuó besándola y abrazándola mientras el orgasmo pasaba a través de ella. Neptuno se quedó allí jadeando y manteniéndose cerca de Urano, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de moverse. Besó a Urano en los labios y dijo: "Te amo Haruka."

"Te amo mi Michiru." Dijo Urano volviendo a besarla.

"Haruka tú no te." Dijo Neptuno dándose cuenta de que Urano no se había corrido.

"Está bien mi amor, esta noche se trata de ti." Dijo Urano acariciando con su mano el cabello de Neptuno que estaba húmedo por el sudor.

Neptuno negó con la cabeza y rodó con Urano sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella, "No, no está bien. Quiero hacerte mía." Dijo ella inclinándose y besándola apasionadamente. Mientras Neptuno la besaba sus manos estaban de todo menos inactivas. Sus manos rozaban las mamas de Urano suavemente y pellizcaban sus pezones causando a Urano gemir aunque sonaba mas como el ronroneo de un gatito.

"¿Estas bien?" dijo Neptuno, sin saber si los ruidos de Urano eran algo bueno o algo malo. Miró a su amante a los ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados. "Haruka?"

Urano suspiró y luego abrió los ojos mirando a los profundos ojos azules de Neptuno. Levantó la mano tirando de Neptuno para poder besarla en los labios. "Es prefecto amor. Confío en ti. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. Te pertenezco."

Neptuno asintió y se acerco a los pechos de Urano para besarlos suavemente, justo como ella la había besado. Urano cerró los ojos y empezó a suspirar de nuevo. Neptuno empezó a chupar los pezones de Urano y luego los mordió suavemente haciendo que Urano silbara. Neptuno comenzó a alejarse pensando que la había lastimado, pero Urano levantó una mano para acariciar el cabello de Neptuno animándola a seguir. Neptuno sonrió y luego continuo lo que estaba haciendo hasta dejar el pezón completamente erecto antes de pasar al otro y hacer lo mismo con él.

Ella jugó con ambas mamas de Urano por un tiempo antes de que Urano la instara a bajar más. Neptuno empezó a besar su camino hacia abajo, paso por el estómago firme de Urano pasando sus manos a través de ella hasta que llegó a su sexo. Tímidamente Neptuno se apoyó en el con su lengua haciendo que Urano jadeara. "Amor no te detengas. Dioses Michiru por favor no te detengas". Pero Neptuno no pensaba hacerlo. Las manos de Urano estaban enredadas suavemente en el pelo de Neptuno acariciándola y manteniéndola ahí, pero sin hacer mucha fuerza, pero si con la suficiente para dejar saber a su amante que estaba disfrutando de esto. Neptuno continuó acariciando a Urano con su lengua mientras sus manos rozaban el firme estómago de Urano y subiendo sus manos de vez en cuando para amasar sus pechos. Urano arqueó su espalda empujándose a sí misma en la boca de Neptuno llegando su orgasmo en un grito silencioso. Neptuno lamió y limpio disfrutando del sabor de su amante y luego se trasladó junto a Urano que la atrajo en un fiero y apasionado beso.

"Te amo mi Haruka." Dijo Neptuno.

"Yo también te amo mi Michiru." Dijo Urano acurrucándose en Neptuno para que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de la chica más pequeña. "Michiru ha sido increíble. Nunca había sentido, lo que he sentido contigo."

"Eso se llama amor Haruka." Dijo Neptuno mientras cepillaba suavemente con sus dedos el pelo rubio sudado de Urano.

"¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada?" Preguntó Urano.

"Sólo de ti", dijo Neptuno besándola en la frente.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, estaban juntas sin decir una palabra simplemente contentas de estar una en los brazos de la otra; hasta que Urano se acurrucó más cerca de Neptuno y le pregunto: "Michiru ha sido tan bueno como en tus sueños?"

"Mmm mejor", dijo Neptuno y rápidamente abrió los ojos, "Mis sueños ¿cómo? Espera lo leíste ¿no? Yo sabía que habías leído mi diario! Me mentiste, dijiste que no lo habías hecho!"

Urano se aferró a Neptuno cerrando sus ojos fuertemente con miedo de mirarla, "¿Me odiarías si dijera que sí?"

"Haruka, ¿cuántas veces?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"Dos veces. La primera fue cuando lo tome por primera vez, sólo leí un par de páginas, estaba siendo estúpida e inmadura. Entonces de nuevo lo leí un poco después de que casi hicimos el amor. Yo tenía todos estos sentimientos que no entendía y tenía miedo. No sabía lo que quería, todo lo que sabía era que cuando te tenía alrededor me sentía completa, que la parte que me faltaba estaba finalmente allí. Tenía que saber si había arruinado cualquier oportunidad que tenía para estar contigo, pero tenía miedo de preguntarte. ¿Qué pasaba si me rechazabas? No podría soportarlo, me había dolido tanto la primera vez que alguien había roto mi corazón que tenía miedo ". dijo Urano llorando en el pecho de Neptuno aferrándose aún más fuerte a ella. "Michiru lo siento, lo siento."

Neptuno se sentó observando un par de minutos a Urano, mientras esta lloraba en su pecho pensando qué decir. Estaba enfadada con ella porque le había mentido, pero después de escuchar por qué lo había hecho, no estaba segura que debía decir. La única razón por la que Urano había leído su diario era porque quería saber si aun estaba enamorada de ella. Neptuno estaba enojado, pero le resultaba dulce al mismo tiempo.

Neptuno obligó a Urano a mirarla a los ojos mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de los propios. "Haruka prométeme que nunca me mentiras otra vez." Dijo Neptuno.

"Michiru, te juro que nunca volveré a mentirte." Dijo Urano mirando a los ojos de Neptuno suplicando perdón.

"Y prométeme que si alguna vez tienes dudas de cómo me siento contigo me preguntaras. Haruka no quiero que pienses que no te amo. Hay tanto amor en mi corazón para ti que me rompería el corazón el saber que no lo sabes. Si alguna vez no lo digo lo suficiente por favor me pregúntame". Dijo Neptuno besando a Urano en los labios. Urano juró nuevamente y luego apoyó la cabeza en la almohada junto a Neptuno susurrándole al oído lo mucho que la amaba. "Haruka he sido tan bueno como lo he sido en tus sueños?"

Urano suspiró y luego dijo: "Un sueño nunca podría compararse a la realidad... espera un minuto ¿cómo sabes que he estado soñando contigo?" Urano se incorporó y se subió sobre Neptuno colocando un brazo a cada lado de ella mirando hacia abajo a esos profundos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban.

Neptuno se echó a reír y luego dijo, "Tu hablas mientras duermes o más bien gimes mi nombre mientras duermes."

"Te voy a dar algo para que gimas!" dijo Urano apretándose en Neptuno para besarla.

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente)**

Urano se despertó con una media sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, se dio la vuelta pensando en encontrar a Neptuno allí, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, finalmente notando como Neptuno salía del baño con su bata.

"Veo que finalmente te levantaste. ¿No encontrabas la ropa de anoche?" dijo Neptuno metiéndose en la cama junto al regazo de Urano.

"No", dijo Urano a Neptuno tirando de ella y besándola en los labios, "Me preguntaba dónde habías ido."

"Tuve que usar el baño. ¿Está bien eso para ti?" dijo Neptuno en broma.

"Depende de cómo pretendes compensarme?" Dijo Urano.

Neptuno sonrió y lentamente se desabrochó la bata. "Eso haré." Dijo Neptuno besándola.

* * *

 **(A Fuera, en el pasillo)**

Mercury caminaba por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones de Urano y Neptuno con el propósito de ir por Neptuno para su viaje al Lago de Arecibo.

Ella y Neptuno siempre habían ido allí cuando Neptuno estaba de visita. Siempre le había dicho que pensaba que era el lugar más hermoso en todo Mercurio.

En sus brazos sostenía una cesta de picnic que había cogido de la cocina. Se dio la vuelta en la esquina y llamó a la puerta de su sala de estar. Se quedó allí por un tiempo pero al no conseguir respuesta volvió a llamar. Todavía no había respuesta así que Mercury abrió lentamente la puerta mirando hacia adentro no encontrando a nadie.

"Tal vez aun duerme." Dijo.

Era raro que Neptuno aun estuviera durmiendo, pero parecía que últimamente había estado levantándose un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero después de todo estaban de vacaciones. Se acercó a la puerta de Neptuno y golpeo, pero nadie respondió.

Juró que podía oír a alguien en el otro lado y abrió lentamente la puerta para entrar. Mercury dejó caer la cesta a sus pies conmocionado por lo que vio. Neptuno estaba sentada en el regazo de alguien con su bata abierta alrededor de su cintura, estaba apoyándose firmemente sobre una persona cuando ella gritó, "Haruka, dioses Haruka más duro, más duro, Te amo" Neptuno se balanceaba arriba y abajo en ese regazo gimiendo en voz alta.

Neptuno se movió un poco y Mercury pudo ver claramente que la otra persona en la cama era Urano. Todo se hizo tan claro para Mercury, ahora sabía lo que había estado sucediendo entre su prima y la senshi de Urano. No había querido admitirlo, pero ahora no podía negarlo; pensó en todas las veces que vio a Urano y Neptuno tomadas de la mano, cómo llegaron a ser diferente cuando estaban alrededor siempre parecían estar escondiendo algo.

Ella entonces supo lo que Urano había querido decir cuando dijo que Neptuno no habría estado sola si se quedaba en el Palacio de la Luna. Esta fue la razón por la que Urano había pedido a su padre una habitación doble. Urano había abierto la puerta de Neptuno ayer con la ropa de la noche anterior porque ella estaba durmiendo con su prima. Neptuno y Urano no eran sólo socios de batalla eran amantes.

No se suponía que debían estar haciendo esto, iba en contra de las leyes senshi. Dos senshi tenían prohibido enamorarse entre sí, eso es lo que dice la ley.

"Michiru!" Mercury jadeó cubriendo rápidamente su boca cuando Neptuno y Urano la vieron. Rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones y corrió de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación.

"Ami! ¡Espera! Puedo explicarte." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la otra habitación atando su bata.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Es que quien las manda a no poner llave en la puerta pues...este capitulo es lindisimo.**

 **Por cierto ALUCARD..me alegro mucho que te gusten estas historias, Gracias por considerarte mi mas nuevo lector**


	12. Sueños y Visiones

**Capítulo 12:**

 **Sueños y Visiones**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Sala de Urano Neptuno)**

"Ami! ¡Espera! Puedo explicarte." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y corriendo a la otra habitación atando su túnica. Mercurio siguió corriendo sin saber qué hacer con lo que había visto, ni siquiera había oído a Neptuno llamarle ya que se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Neptuno logro agarrar la muñeca de Mercury antes de que ella terminara de salir; tirando de ella hacia la sala de la habitación y cerrando la puerta rápidamente. "Ami por favor deja que te explique."

"Explicar? Michiru cuánto tiempo a estado sucediendo esto?" Preguntó Mercury.

Neptuno se miró los pies y luego de vuelta a su prima, "Hace un tiempo supongo. Urano y yo hemos estado saliendo si se puede llamar así, por un poco más de un mes. Pero te juro que anoche fue la primera vez que ella y yo..."

"No me des detalles creo que he visto suficiente." Dijo Mercury sin poder borrar la imagen de Neptuno y Urano de su mente.

"Ami, siento que tuvieras que enterarte así. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí de todos modos?" pregunto Neptuno con bastante vergüenza al saberse atrapada haciendo el amor con Urano.

"Íbamos a ir al Lago Arecibo recuerdas? Dijo Mercury causando que Neptuno recordara lo que había prometido," Pero eso no es el punto; Michiru por qué? Esto está prohibido si Plutón o la reina se enteran ... "

"Ami, yo no lo sé, lo único que sé es que siempre me había sentido atraída por ella desde antes de que la conociera. Es como que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas." Dijo Neptuno.

"Antes incluso de que la conocieras, Michiru qué demonios se supone que significa eso?" pregunto Mercury confundida en cómo esto podría ser, ¿por qué el destino las haría ir en contra de las leyes Senshi?

"Mi espejo, tu sabes que me muestra cosas. La noche que Plutón me lo dio, vi en él una visión. Traté de preguntarle al respecto, pero ella me dijo que lo que había visto era sólo para mis ojos." Dijo Neptuno mirando al suelo otra vez. "Vi a Haruka y me vi a mi con nuestros trajes senshi luchando en el borde exterior, éramos mayores como de veinte años, creo. Cuando la batalla había terminado ella me tomó en sus brazos y me besó y le respondí al beso. Entonces empecé a tener sueños acerca de ella. Ami ella los ha estado teniendo también! Desde que nos conocimos hemos soñado la una con la otra ".

"Michiru así hubieras tenido una visión o unos sueños; las dos decidieron romper las leyes Senshi?" Pregunto Mercury: "¿Por cuánto tiempo piensan estar así? ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasara antes de que sean atrapadas?"

"Ami no estamos tonteando, la amo!" dijo Neptuno, llorando. "La he amado desde la primera vez que la vi, y ella me ama! Anoche nos entregamos la una a la otra y juramos nuestro amor. Dioses Ami fue tan prefecto, tan mágico, me sentí tan bien. En mi mente no tengo ninguna duda, que estábamos destinadas a estar juntas. Y aunque exista una ley estúpida que nos impida estar juntas, no nos separaremos".

Mercury se quedó mirando a su prima mientras esta lloraba y dio un paso hacia adelante tirando de ella en sus brazos abrazándola. "Michiru lo siento." Dijo Mercury tratando de calmarla: "Si ella significa mucho para ti te prometo que no le diré a nadie."

Neptuno se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su bata, "Gracias Ami".

"Ve a verla, ella probablemente debe de estar volviéndose loca." Dijo Mercury.

Neptuno volvió a abrazar a Mercury y se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, deteniéndose antes de entrar a la habitación, "Ami, Sobre el lago; me das media hora para alistarme?; no te importa que valla Haruka verdad?"

"De ningún modo." Dijo Mercury y entonces salió de la habitación.

Neptuno entró de nuevo en su sitio de la cama y se acercó junto a Urano envolviéndola en sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. "Michiru está todo bien?" pregunto Urano abrazándola con fuerza.

"Sí, Ami prometió no decírselo a nadie." Dijo Neptuno.

"Eso es bueno, pequeña sirena y tu ¿estás bien?" Urano le pregunto a Neptuno besándola en la frente.

"Si, realmente me asuste. Finalmente sé cómo te sientes hacia mí y yo por fin te tengo, y me pareció que podía perderlo todo." Dijo Neptuno presionando su cara en el pecho de Urano mientras lloraba.

Urano miro a Neptuno sorprendida por sus palabras; se había preocupado, pero no se había puesto a pensar en ello de esa manera. "Michiru," dijo Urano consiguiendo su atención y obligándola a mirarla. "No importa lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Si te llevan lejos de mí; te juro que voy a encontrar una manera de volver a ti, te lo juro. Michiru tú eres mi sirenita y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la Reina Serenity puede cambiar eso. Te amo ".

"Ángel, yo también te Amo." Dijo Neptuno.

.

* * *

 **(Una semana más tarde en el palacio)**

El transporte aterrizó en el puente aéreo del palacio; Mercury, Neptuno y Urano bajaron siendo recibidas por Plutón y Luna, "Bienvenido de nuevo Princesas". Dijo Luna.

"Gracias Luna," dijo Neptuno caminando por las escaleras con su estuche de violín en la mano.

Urano se acercó a su lado tomando el estuche, "Déjame eso." Dijo Urano y su mano floto sobre la mano de Neptuno durante unos segundos.

Plutón vio esta acción y arqueó una ceja, sacudiendo la misma de inmediato descartando la idea, "Espero que las tres no se hayan relajado demasiado ya que mañana empezaremos de nuevo el entrenamiento."

"Lady Plutón puedo manejar cualquier cosa que me lances." Dijo Urano, con aire de suficiencia.

"Bueno tenemos un examen mañana de todo lo que hemos cubierto hasta ahora." Dijo Plutón causando a Urano fruncir el ceño.

Luna se echó a reír y luego alcanzo el paso de los demás diciendo, "Bienvenido de nuevo a la realidad."

.

* * *

 **(Más tarde esa noche)**

Tanto Neptuno como Urano estaban en la cama, estaban lejos la una de la otra mientras dormían las dos dando vueltas atrapadas en una pesadilla.

 _Sailor Uranus corría por la superficie de una de las lunas en el Borde Exterior, su espada estaba en su mano mientras esquivaba los ataques de varios monstruos. Junto a ella Sailor Neptune corrió con su espejo en la mano haciendo lo mismo. "Urano hay demasiados de ellos! Nunca llegaremos a tiempo!" dijo Neptuno tratando de esquivar un ataque pero logro este golpearla en su espalda.  
Urano se acercó a ella por detrás manteniéndola para que no cayera, y la instó de nuevo a correr, "Estamos casi en el barranco sólo un poco más!" grito Urano. Corrieron tan rápido como podían, derribando a los monstruos que llegaban cerca de ellas. Sin embargo aun tenían a muchos detrás, pero ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca para lograr alcanzar con éxito a cualquiera de las Senshi, "Ahora salta!" dijo Urano y simplemente saltaron el barranco fácilmente haciendo que los la horda de monstruos se detuvieran en el borde._

 _Sin embargo hubieron unos que chocaron con los que estaban en el borde haciendo que estos cayeran al barranco hacia sus muertes. Neptuno miró al otro lado del barranco levantó su espejo, "Reflejo Submarino!" Neptuno llamo a su poder enviando un ataque contra ellos._

 _"Tierra Tiembla". Grito Urano lanzando la bola de energía a un monstruo lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar saltar el barranco._

 _Ella vio como otro par alcanzó a saltar, pero se quedaron cortos cayendo al barranco son fondo. "Si siguen así, la mayor parte de ellos se arrojaran a la muerte. Neptuno si apuntamos a la tierra en el borde podríamos ser capaces de hacer que caigan mas si lo rompemos!"_

 _Neptuno asintió y levantó el espejo, "Reflejo submarino!"_

 _"Espada de Urano, Elimina!" dijo Urano lanzando su propio ataque en el borde rompiéndolo y dejando caer unos cuantos de los monstruos en el barranco._

 _"Urano funcionó!" dijo Neptuno golpeando el último de ellos con otro ataque de su espejo._

 _Urano observaba como caía el último y se volvió hacia su compañera recogiéndola en sus brazos y haciéndola girar alrededor de ella dándole un beso en los labios. "Te dije que estaríamos bien una vez que llegásemos al barranco."_

 _Neptuno se quedó en brazos de Urano y miró a su compañera y amante, "Lo siento amor, supongo que no sabía cómo era la geografía de estas lunas." Neptuno se detuvo mirando por encima del hombro de Urano. "¡No!" gritó Neptuno al ver a un monstruo por encima del hombro de Urano que intentaba saltar el barranco, pero a mitad de camino este se dio cuenta de que no iba a lograrlo. El monstruo levantó sus enormes tentáculos y lanzó una serie de espinas al aire en dirección a Urano. Neptuno agarró a Urano y la empujo, forzándola a rodar en la tierra. Las espinas volaron más allá de ellas, aterrizando en el suelo._

 _Neptuno había aterrizado en la parte superior de Urano quien la abrazo con fuerza mirando más allá de ellas para ver las espinas enterradas alrededor del terreno, "Estuvo cerca, creo que se nos paso uno." Dijo Urano sintiendo una espina en su brazo. "Neptuno?" pregunto Urano dándose cuenta de que ella no se movía. Urano se sentó rápidamente levantando a Neptuno con ella para tener una mejor posición pudiendo ver que había una gran cantidad de espinas clavadas en su espalda. "Neptuno" grito Urano y se teletransporto rápidamente al Palacio de Miranda._

 _Ella apareció en la sala del trono el cual estaba lleno de gente aplaudiendo para ellas pensando que la batalla había ido bien. "Necesito un médico!" grito Urano._

 _Plutón entró en la enfermería con un hombre mayor de pie en la sala principal, "Señora Consejera Plutón." Dijo inclinándose.  
"¿Cómo están?" Preguntó Plutón._

 _Había oído hablar de las lesiones de Neptuno hace cuatro días y le habían dicho que eran superficiales y que ella iba a sanar bien. Eso fue hasta que el médico noto que había sido envenenada y que esta estaba en su sangre._

 _"Las Heridas de la reina de Urano fueron menores y sanaron rápidamente gracias a sus poderes senshi." Dijo el médico._

 _"Y Neptuno?" pregunto Plutón._

 _"Las heridas de la reina Neptuno han curado también, pero el veneno se encuentra todavía en su sistema." Dijo el médico._

 _"Urano no fue afectada por el veneno?" pregunto Plutón, preguntándose por qué Urano no estaba postrada también en la cama._

 _"Ella no fue afectada con una gran cantidad de veneno como lo fue la reina de Neptuno y por eso el cuerpo de la reina de Urano fue capaz de combatirla. Temo sin embargo que la reina de Neptuno no será capaz de hacerlo." Dijo el médico con una mirada entristecida._

 _"¿No hay un antídoto?" pregunto Plutón, ella sabía que la medicina en el Reino de la Luna de Plata era uno de los más avanzados en el universo._

 _"He intentado cada uno conocido en el sistema solar y ninguno ha funcionado. Lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos y esperar sin perder la fe." Dijo el doctor: "¿Quiere verla?" Plutón asintió y el médico la llevó de nuevo en una de las habitaciones. Neptuno yacía en una cama temblando y gimiendo junto a su sirviente quien estaba tranquilamente hablando con ella y tratando de calmarla. "Creo que el veneno está dándole pesadillas y alucinaciones. Normalmente cuando la Reina Urano está aquí, ella está más tranquila."_

 _"¿Dónde está Urano ahora?" pregunto Plutón, mirando a su amigo con el ceño fruncido en su rostro._

 _"Ella no ha dormido en cuatro días y le pedí que fuera a sus aposentos a descansar un poco." Dijo el médico mirando a la puerta, cuando Urano entró._

 _"No podía dormir." Dijo Urano silenciando al hombre con un gesto de la mano. Ella pasó a su lado sin siquiera notar a Plutón. Acerco a Neptuno en sus brazos y le susurró a la mujer más pequeña y esto hacia que ella se calmara y no se agitara tanto._

 _El doctor y Plutón salieron de la habitación "Como dije la Reina Neptuno parece estar mejor cuando la reina está aquí." Dijo el médico._

 _Tanto el médico como Plutón volvieron su rostro al oír un grito desde la otra habitación. Ambos corrieron allí viendo a Urano abrazar a Neptuno llorando y gritando, "¡No! No, no puedes dejarme! Por favor, no me dejes, te necesito. Te amo. Por favor, no. No me puedes dejar!"_

 _El médico trató de examinar a Neptuno pero Urano se interponía en el camino; Plutón se adelantó y sostuvo a Urano para tirar de la mujer frenética y darle la oportunidad al médico de checar a Neptuno, quien al examinarla miro hacia arriba y movió la cabeza._

 _Urano luchó con Plutón y finalmente logro liberarse para correr al lado de Neptuno para llorar en su pecho. Plutón no trató de contenerla esta vez y se quedó atrás dejando mirando a su amiga sintiendo como algunas lágrimas bajaban por su propia mejilla._

 _Plutón entró en la sala del trono para ver a una mujer con larga cabellera de color rosa sentada en un trono, al lado de ella una chica joven con el pelo de plata, La mujer se inclinó hacia la chica, "Serenity ¿por qué no vas a ver qué es lo que esta haciendo Atenea y Luna?." La niña asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y salió corriendo fuera de la sala del trono._

 _Plutón vio a la joven salir y luego se volvió para inclinarse ante la mujer mayor, "Reina Serenity."_

 _"Plutón". Dijo la Reina Serenity haciendo gestos para que Plutón se pusiera de pie, "Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Neptuno, aun no hay ningún cambio?"_

 _"Me temo que está empeorando mi Reina. Urano se ha encerrado en la torre más alta del Castillo Miranda. Me temo que se está volviendo loca. Se niega a salir, excepto cuando detecta una intrusión. La observé durante el último año y debo decir que compadezco a los que han luchado con ella; en mis años de vida nunca he visto muertes tan espantosas". Dijo Plutón._

 _"¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity._

 _"Yo no conozco que; mi reina." Dijo Plutón, sacudiendo la cabeza, era muy raro que la Guardiana del Tiempo no tuviera la respuesta._

 _Urano se sentó en el piso de la torre de Urano apoyándose contra una pared. Su alguna vez corta cabellera rubia ahora caía por su espalda y parecía que no se la había peinado en meses. Cuando se sentó; se quedó mirando a la parte posterior de un espejo con el símbolo de Neptuno en él. Ella no se atrevía a darle la vuelta ya que las únicas imágenes que mostraba eran las de la muerte de su amante y aunque ella lo había visto cientos de veces no podía dejar de hacerlo. Ella apartó la mirada del espejo y saco su espada de su vaina. Ella levanto el espejo y lo puso en su lugar. Se quedo ahí sosteniendo la espada y mirando la hoja. Con todas las batallas en las que había luchado nunca perdía su filo o su brillo se desvanecía. "¿Qué es esta vida que estoy viviendo?" dijo en voz alta casi saltando por respuesta. "Una vida solo para recordarla constantemente?" Urano se miró al espejo y luego de vuelta a la espada. "No, yo no puedo vivir así. Perdóname amor." Dijo Urano colocando la hoja de la espada en sus muñecas y cortándoselas._

Urano se sentó en la cama sólo para ver como Michiru se había despertado un poco antes para tratar de despertarla de esa pesadilla. Ella se sostuvo de Urano mientras esta dormía tratando de hacer todo lo posible para despertar a la asustada mujer. Urano dejó de temblar y miró a Neptuno un instante agarrándola y acercándola para llorar en su pecho. "Shh Shh Haruka está bien ya se acabó, solo fue un sueño, sólo un sueño." Dijo Neptuno para tranquilizarla.

"Fue tan real." Dijo Urano mientras se seguía apretando a ella. Ella le dijo a Neptuno sobre el todo el sueño mientras que Neptuno estaba sentada escuchando con una mirada de asombro en su rostro al darse cuenta de que ella había tenido el mismo sueño sólo que el de ella terminó antes que el sueño de Urano.

Urano terminado y miró a Neptuno, "Haruka yo tuve el mismo sueño." Dijo Neptuno y entonces tomó su espejo. Lo sostuvo ante ellas y la imagen de cómo empujaba a Urano y como los espinas eran empaladas en su espalda aparecieron. Neptuno volcó rápidamente el espejo ya que no quería ver más, pero Urano se lo quitó volteándolo de nuevo mostrando el final de su sueño cuando se había quitado la vida. "Haruka, ¿qué significa?"

"Ambas tuvimos el mismo sueño. ¿Podría ser?" Preguntó Urano. "Una visión?"

"Haruka, no, no digas eso!" dijo Neptuno volteando el espejo otra vez y abrazando a Urano.

"Shhh Michiru si era una visión no voy a dejar que eso te suceda." Dijo Urano. "Yo te protegeré. Lo juro."

.

* * *

 **(Cámaras de Plutón)**

Plutón se enderezó de un sueño que acababa de tener. "No, no puede ser ... no puede ser ... no puede volver a suceder."

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	13. La Verdad os hará Libres

**Capítulo 13:**

 **La verdad os hará libres**

 **,**

* * *

( **Una semana más tarde)**

Plutón estaba sentada en su estudio a pesar de que ahora era sólo un escritorio en la esquina de su dormitorio. Su estudio se había convertido en un espacio para lo joven Hotaru que crecía rápidamente y era una manera de poder estar pendiente de ella. Cuando llegó por primera vez a la luna había parecido como de unos cuatro años de edad y ahora se veía más cerca de diez u once años.

Plutón se sentó a la mesa repasando lecciones que debía de dar a las senshis pero su mente no estaba realmente en ello. Ella seguía pensando en el sueño que tuvo hace una semana y los cambios que había notado en Neptuno y Urano. La pareja siempre había estado cerca, lo que normalmente sería una buena cosa para ambas por ser las senshis exteriores pero ahora parecían inseparables.

Temía por su sueño, pero no había hablado con ellas del asunto. Pero si lo que temía era cierto, significaría que estaban violando las leyes senshi. ¿Pero porque había tenido ese sueño? Plutón aun no había ido a hablar con la reina de sus suposiciones, hasta que no supiera a ciencia cierta si eran reales o no.

"Puu?" dijo Hotaru entrando en la habitación con un par de papeles en la mano, dándoselas a Plutón. "Ya termine."

"Déjame ver." Dijo Plutón mirando por encima de los papeles. No sólo había estado enseñando a las senshis sino también a Hotaru, aunque no para ser un soldado. Plutón esperaba nunca tener que enseñar a Hotaru cómo ser una senshi. Hotaru estaba aprendiendo cosas básicas como escritura, historia, ciencia y matemáticas. Los papeles que le había entregado eran de estudios de matemáticas.

"Puu, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Neptuno y Haruka?" pregunto Hotaru mientras se mecía con impaciencia en sus talones.

Plutón levantó la vista de los documentos ya que no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien. "Jugar con quién?" preguntó.

"Neptuno y Haruka," repitió Hotaru.

"Hotaru, quien es Haruka?" Plutón preguntó, aunque ella tenía la sensación de que ya lo sabía.

"Urano; Neptuno la llama así a veces." Dijo Hotaru. "Ella me dijo que era un apodo cuando le pregunté."

"Cuando supiste que Neptuno la llama así?" Preguntó Plutón, esperando que tal vez lo que le dijera Hotaru le ayudaría a encontrar la verdad acerca de Neptuno y Urano.

"Hace un par de noches cuando estaban en los jardines, pero no pude preguntarle porque la llamaba así hasta ayer." Dijo Hotaru riéndose un poco recordar lo que había visto en el jardín.

"¿Por qué no tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo?" pregunto Plutón queriendo saber que era lo que la niña encontraba divertido.

"No hablé con ellas esa noche porque pensé que querían estar a solas. Me fui porque estaban ..." Hotaru se cayó aún riendo y poniéndose un poco roja.

"Hotaru que estaban haciendo en los jardines?" pregunto Plutón preguntándose por qué la niña seguía riendo.

"Ellas se estaban besando." Hotaru se rió.

Plutón tosió pensando que ella no había escuchado bien, "Se estaban besando?" preguntó y Hotaru se limitó a asentir.

"Sí, puedo ir a jugar con ellas?" Dijo Hotaru.

"Creo que están un poco ocupadas, ¿por qué no vas a ver si la princesa quiere jugar?" dijo Plutón, pensando que Urano y Neptuno iban a estar muy ocupadas pero hablando con ella. Hotaru asintió de nuevo y corrió a buscar a la princesa Plutón se levantó y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de Neptuno y Urano.

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Neptuno)**

Neptuno estaba de pie apoyada en la pared de su habitación mientras era besada en el cuello por Urano.

"Haruka". Neptuno respiraba mientras sus manos trabajaban en la camiseta de Urano, la cual deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo; Urano la levantó y la acercó a la cama. Justo cuando ella estaba acostada en Neptuno ambas se congelaron al oír un golpe en la puerta, después del incidente con Mercury se aseguraban de siempre asegurar la puerta.

Urano maldijo en Urano y rápidamente se puso de pie. "¿Quién diablos es? No estás esperando a alguien y se te olvidó decirme?"

"No, no lo hice." Susurro Neptuno a Urano empujándola hacia el balcón. "Rápido escóndete aquí."

Neptuno comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta abotonándose su propia blusa en el camino preguntándose quién era. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y abrirla cuando oyó a Urano susurrar su nombre. "Michiru!"

Neptuno se volvió para ir con ella. "¡Fuera de aquí Haruka!" Neptuno susurró mientras escucho otro golpe en la puerta. "¡Ahora!"

"Mi camisa!" dijo Urano señalándola en el suelo.

Neptuno miró la camisa en el suelo la recogió y se lo tiró a Urano esperando que saliera de la vista antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Plutón en el otro lado. " _Dioses por favor díganle a Haruka que suba a su habitación_." Pensó Neptuno y luego sonrió a Plutón, "Lady Plutón perdóname, no te he oído al principio ya que estaba a punto de tomar un baño." Dijo Neptuno.

"Ah, entonces lo siento." Dijo Plutón tratando de mirar alrededor en busca de Urano. Ella podía haber jurado que había oído voces a través de la puerta y se preguntó con quién era que Neptuno estaba hablando. "Estoy buscando a Urano, ¿la has visto?"

"No, ella no está en su habitación?" dijo Neptuno enmascarando su nerviosismo.

"Ya fui allí." Dijo Plutón sabiendo que Urano no estaba ahí; ella fue ahí primero y no encontró a la senshi del cielo. "Ella no estaba."

"¿Probaste en el balcón? A veces a ella le gusta estar ahí y dejar que el viento sople su cabello." Dijo Neptuno después de una pausa.

"Tal vez lo echa de menos." Dijo Plutón sabiendo sin duda que Neptuno estaba mintiendo, ella había mirado en el balcón de Urano y ella no estaba ahí. Plutón dejó que sus ojos exploran la habitación y se asomó al balcón de Neptuno y pudo ver una sombra. "Neptuno siéntate quiero contarte una pequeña historia." Neptuno asintió y se sentó en la cama y envío una rápida mirada al balcón esperando que Urano ya no estuviera ahí. "¿Sabes por qué no ha habido una Neptuno o una Urano en mil años?"

"Porque después de que cayeron en batalla sus plumas de transformación desaparecieron y nadie sabe realmente por qué desaparecieron." Dijo Neptuno recordando las historias que había oído de niña pero en esas historias siempre dijeron que era culpa de Urano, pero nunca le dijeron por qué.

"Parte de eso es cierto, pero hay mucho más en la historia." Dijo Plutón mirando por el rabillo de su ojo que la sombra del balcón había desaparecido hasta que se dio cuenta de que la persona estaba ahí y se había sentado. "La verdad es que sólo Neptuno cayó en batalla. Urano sobrevivió aunque con los años esto se fue olvidando y le verdad se hizo borrosa."

"Lady Plutón tu estabas allí y la reina era una niña; ustedes sabían la verdad, entonces ¿por qué permitiste que se olvidara?" pregunto Neptuno preguntándose qué era lo que Plutón le estaba tratando de decir.

"La reina sintió que era mejor dejarlo en el olvido. La verdad era demasiada dolorosa y aquellos de nosotros que lo vivimos, aun estamos asombrados de lo que sucedió." Dijo Plutón. "Después de sus muertes la Reina modificó las leyes senshi para que no volviera a suceder."

"Lady Plutón que pasó?" Preguntó Neptuno. "Porque las leyes tuvieron que cambiar?"

"Por dónde empiezo?" dijo Plutón haciendo una pausa, " La última Neptuno y Urano eran amantes. Como he dicho sus muertes causaron que la reina tuviera que modificar las leyes. Antes de ellas ninguna senshis se habían enamorado la una de la otra. La reina no sabía que sería un problema y les permitió estar juntas pero ambas tendrían que nombrar herederas ya que ellas no tendría hijos propios. Neptuno nombró a su hermana menor como su heredera y Urano nombro a la hija de su hermano como su heredera. Las dos estaban muy contentas juntas y en todos mis años como guardián del tiempo nunca había visto un vínculo tan fuerte como el que existió entre Neptuno y Urano, sin embargo este era demasiado fuerte. "

"No entiendo cómo es que era demasiado fuerte? ¿Cuál es el problema con ello?" pregunto Neptuno pensando que no había nada malo en ello.

"Déjame que te cuente cómo murieron y creo que vas a entender mejor." Dijo Plutón: "Había una amenaza para el sistema solar exterior; se trataba de un ejército de monstruos que había hecho una fuerte influencia en la luna de Oberon. Urano y Neptuno fueron a luchar contra ellos y se ofrecieron a ir solas y para atacarlos en una de las lunas de Urano. Amara rechazó mi ayuda dijo que ella y Michelle podían manejar la situación. Ella estaba en lo correcto ya que derrotaron a todo el ejército, a todos menos a uno. El último monstruo que las ataco; Ellas habían logrado pasar al otro lado de un barranco con el pensamiento que ningún monstruo podría saltar el barranco para llegar a ellas, pero se equivocó, uno de ellos salto y en sus últimos momentos de vida decidió que no iba a morir solo. Así que le disparó a Neptuno y Urano unas espinas con veneno. Neptuno empujo a Urano fuera del camino y ella se llevó la peor parte de las espinas. Ella murió pocos días después en brazos de Urano ".

Neptuno estaba sentada dándose cuenta que el sueño que tenía ella y Urano no era una visión del futuro, sino del pasado. Miró a su espejo que estaba a un lado de su cama sintiéndolo caliente sabiendo que estaba mostrando el sueño que tenían, agradeciendo de que estaba boca abajo. "Lady Plutón que fue lo que le pasó a Urano?" pregunto Neptuno aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"Urano vivió más tiempo si se le puede llamar vivir. Ella nunca superó la muerte de Neptuno. Poco a poco se retiró de todos y de todo, llego al punto de encerrase en el interior de la torre más alta del Palacio de Miranda, donde el viento era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podías escuchar tus pensamientos. Ella nunca lo dijo, pero yo siempre creí que se mantenía allí, para no pensar en la muerte de Michelle. Un día, mientras estaba allí tomó su espada y se cortó las venas. Encontramos una nota en su bolsillo". Dijo Plutón.

"¿Qué decía la nota?" Preguntó Neptuno.

" _Lo siento."_ Dijo Plutón: "Eso fue todo lo que decía. Después la hoja de la espada de Urano se desvaneció y se oxido algo que nunca había sucedido. El Espejo de las profundidades marinas se agrieto y nunca pudimos encontrar las plumas de transformación; no hasta que tu y Urano nacieron."

"Lady Plutón por qué los planetas de Neptuno y Urano nunca se han llevado bien?" Neptuno preguntó recordando cómo su madre siempre maldijo a Urano.

"Ambos planetas se culparon por la pérdida de sus senshis y a la reina también." Plutón respondió mientras se levantaba, "Tengo que irme, te pido que mantengas esto para ti misma. Realmente es mejor si la verdad no se conoce."

Plutón salió de la habitación y Urano entró por el balcón. "Haruka ¿qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? Ella podría habernos atrapado!" Dijo Neptuno.

"Michiru lo que ella dijo fue nuestro sueño. ¿Por qué habría que contarnos esa historia tan de repente después de que nosotras la tuvimos?" Preguntó Urano.

"No lo sé." Neptuno dijo abrazando a Urano.

.

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese día en el estudio de la Reina Serenity)**

"Querías hablar conmigo Plutón?" Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"Sí mi reina se trata de Neptuno y Urano. Creo que lo que nos temíamos está pasando." Dijo Plutón.

"Tú crees que Amara y Michelle han renacido?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

"Yo lo mi reina y creo que su amor también." Dijo Plutón.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto? No podemos dejar que el pasado se repita con todo lo que hemos detectado. Los últimos mil años han sido pacíficos, pero creo que ya no será así." Dijo Reina Serenity.

"No sé qué tan fuerte es su amor. Si las separamos ahora podríamos ser capaces de detenerlo. Todo lo que necesitamos es una razón para separarlas." Dijo Plutón.

"La Reina Nerissa me ha estado preguntando constantemente si puedo permitir que Neptuno vuelva a su planeta para casarse. He estado rechazándola desde entonces ya que Neptuno vino a mí antes y me dijo que no estaba preparada para el matrimonio. Voy a enviar un mensaje a Nerissa diciendo que he concedido a Neptuno un seis meses sabáticos. ¿Urano puede terminar sus estudios en seis meses o necesitas más tiempo?" Pregunto la Reina Serenity.

"Seis meses deben ser suficientemente, Urano lleva más tiempo estudiando que las demás senshi." Dijo Plutón.

"Sera así entonces, Neptuno volverá a su planeta para casarse con el duque Tolsin De Rubikon y cuando regrese a la Luna para completar su formación Urano ya habrá viajado de regreso a su planeta y habrá asumido el trono; y esperemos que ambas estarán tan ocupadas que se habrán olvidado entre sí ". Dijo Reina Serenity.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	14. Lujuria, Dolor y Muerte

**ODIE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS ESTE CAPITULO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:**

 **Lujuria, Dolor y Muerte**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Puente aéreo del Palacio de la Luna)**

Tolsin bajó del transporte, mirando a su alrededor un poco molesto que no hubiera nadie allí para darle la bienvenida. Él estaba a punto de ser el príncipe de Neptuno después de todo debería haber habido alguien aquí. "Duque Tolsin De Rubikon?" Pregunto un joven sirviente.

"Si." dijo Tolsin entregándole al joven su maleta a la fuerza.

"¿Quiere que le acompañe a su habitación?" pregunto el muchacho llevando su maleta.

"No, no voy a necesitar una, ya que no me voy a quedar." Dijo Tolsin mientras comenzaba a caminar.

"Señor, el siguiente transporte a Neptuno no sale hasta mañana." Dijo el muchacho luchando con su pesada maleta. Si el duque no planeaba quedarse ¿por qué traer tanto?

"Bien entonces llévame a la habitación de la princesa de Neptuno". Dijo Tolsin mientras seguía caminando hacia el palacio.

"Pero, señor." Dijo el muchacho, este hombre y la princesa de Neptuno podrían haber estado comprometidos para casarse, pero no lo estaban aun. La reina nunca permitiría que se quedara en su habitación.

"¿He tartamudeado muchacho?" dijo Tolsin alzando la voz y con su mano lista para golpear al chico haciendo que la gente les miraran.

"No señor, sígame." Dijo el muchacho llevándolo al palacio mientras seguía luchando con la maleta. Escoltando al duque a la habitación de la princesa, pero informándole al mayordomo que era su elección para alojarse.

"¿Sabes cuánto falta muchacho?" dijo Tolsin quejándose de que estaba tomando mucho tiempo para llegar allí.

"Sí, señor estamos casi allí." Dijo el muchacho girando la esquina para encontrarse frente a la habitación de Neptuno y Urano. "Aquí es." El joven toco la puerta, pero Tolsin simplemente abrió y entró en la sala de estar.

El muchacho miró a su alrededor orando porque ni la Princesa de Neptuno o Urano estuvieran ahí. A pesar de que siempre habían sido amable con él no estaba seguro de cómo iban a tomar esa interrupción.

"Cual es la habitación, de Neptuno?" dijo Tolsin haciendo ruido con su pie en señal de impaciencia.

"Es esa señor." Dijo el muchacho señalando una puerta. Tolsin subió por las escaleras y abrió la puerta una vez más sin llamar.

"No te quedes ahí parado lleva mi maleta arriba." Dijo Tolsin desde la puerta.

"Pero ese es el aposento privado de la princesa." Dijo el muchacho a sí mismo arrastrando la maleta por las escaleras. Nunca había estado en esta sala, a los sirvientes no se les permitía entrar en las habitaciones de las princesas.

Tolsin miró alrededor de la habitación sin ver Neptuno en ningún lugar. "¿Dónde está ella?"

El muchacho miró al suelo sin querer mirar alrededor de la habitación en la que no se le permitía estar ", no sé señor tal vez en sus clases?"

Tolsin asintió, "Clases? Ah sí, ella no sabe que he venido." Dijo Tolsin tomando la maleta colocándola en la cama para abrirla. Volvió a mirar al chico, "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?", Espetó. El muchacho no dijo nada solo se fue rápidamente de la habitación.

.

* * *

 **(Patio exterior del palacio)**

Plutón estaba con las otras senshi en sus ropas regulares, todas estaban alrededor de ella. "Hemos estado yendo por la llanura astral y he almacenado cosas en ella. Creo que es hora de que aprendan cómo hacerlo. Las herramientas que a menudo almacenamos en la llanura astral son nuestras plumas de transformación y para el caso de las senshis del exterior también sus talismanes. Recuerden como dije en clase es necesario centrarse en la llanura astral y en la imagen del objeto que desea. Observen". Dijo Plutón sosteniendo un objeto personal mientras cerraba los ojos y el objeto salió flotando de su mano y luego desapareció. Ella abrió los ojos y las senshis se quedaron asombradas, ya habían escuchado acerca de almacenar cosas en la llanura astral, pero nunca lo había visto hacer. "Quiero que lo intenten; con sus plumas de trasformación."

"Lady Plutón, ¿y si no podemos llamarlas de nuevo?" Preguntó Venus, "¿No ser perderán en la llanura astral?"

"Normalmente sí, pero me tienes aquí y la llanura astral es mi dominio así que seré capaz de recuperarlo si no pueden." Dijo Plutón. Venus asintió y las seis chica sostuvieron sus plumas de transformación. Plutón se acercó a cada una de ellas llegando a Mercury en primer lugar, "Debes de mantenerte concentrada en él." Mercury asintió y entonces la pluma desapareció. "Bueno ahora llámala de nuevo." Mercury tendió la mano y la pluma regresó.

Plutón trabajó su camino hacia todas la senshi interior y se detuvo hasta Júpiter que estaba sosteniendo su pluma con los ojos cerrados y pero su rostro mostraba molestia. "No está funcionando." Dijo Júpiter.

"Relájate, comienza por enfocar tu mente en la pluma y cuando tengas una imagen clara en tu mente de ella, centrarte en la llanura astral y la imagen de la pluma en la llanura astral." Dijo Plutón.

Júpiter asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo unos segundos más tarde la pluma desapareció. "Funcionó!"

"Sí, sólo se necesita enfocar la mente. Ahora traerlo de vuelta." Dijo Plutón "sólo céntrate en la pluma en la llanura astral y luego centrarte en ella en tu mano." Júpiter se centró y la pluma regresó. "Sigue practicando." Ella se acercó a Neptuno y Urano. Neptuno envió su pluma a la llanura astral y luego la llamó de nuevo un par de veces sin tener ningún problema. "Buen trabajo Neptuno. Ahora Urano permíteme ver como lo haces." Dijo Plutón

"Juego de niños". Dijo Urano sosteniendo su pluma hasta hacerla desaparecer con los ojos aún abiertos entonces la llamo de nuevo.

"Sí, objetos pequeños son fáciles, ahora prueba con tu espada." Dijo Plutón.

"No puede ser tan difícil." Dijo Urano desenganchándola de su cinturón tomándola con todo y vaina. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la espada y la llanura astral. Ella tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y luego abrió los ojos cuando la hizo desaparecer, pero sólo la espada había desaparecido y la vaina se encontraba todavía en su mano.

"Estabas diciendo?" dijo Plutón tomando la vaina. "Llama a tu espada." Urano hizo lo que le dijeron y llamó a la espada entregándosela a Plutón que la puso de nuevo en su funda. "Ahora enfócate en la espada con todo y la vaina incluida." Urano la levantó de nuevo y la espada volvió a desaparecer y luego reapareció. "Bueno recuerda, lo que imaginas en tu mente irá a la llanura astral y por ende sus imágenes deben ser claras y exactas. Quiero que todas practiquen esta noche. ¡Tienen que ser capaces de llamar rápidamente a sus plumas de transformación o sus talismanes de la llanura astral en un segundo. Durante una batalla no tendrán tiempo de ir lento, el tiempo vuela muy rápido y la diferencia de un segundo puede significar la vida o la muerte. La clase termino les veré mañana ". dijo Plutón, y luego se volvió a Neptuno, "Neptuno ve a cambiarte y luego ven a la oficina de la reina ella quiere hablar contigo después de clase para informarte algo."

"Sí, Señora Plutón." Dijo Neptuno.

Plutón asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al palacio dejando a las chicas allí. Urano se volvió a Neptuno, "supongo que te veré más tarde, entonces." Neptuno asintió. "Le prometí a la Princesa Serenity que iríamos a cabalgar. Tenía la esperanza de que pudieras unirte a nosotras, pero parece que tienes otros planes."

"Está bien, te veré en la cena." Dijo Neptuno dirigiéndose a su habitación.

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Neptuno)**

Tolsin se sentó en un sofá mirando una carta que la Reina Nerissa le había dado. La leyó de nuevo, era un mensaje de la Reina Serenity diciendo que había acordado permitir que Neptuno volviera a casa para casarse y que le daba seis meses de licencia de sus estudios. La Reina Nerissa había planeado originalmente enviar unos guardias para escoltar a la princesa pero Tolsin se había ofrecido a hacerlo él mismo. Miró hacia arriba viendo como Neptuno entraba en la habitación sin notarlo, se quitó el abrigo de encima y lo tiró en una silla junto a una bolsa de seda verde. Él se puso de pie caminando detrás de ella y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Neptuno se recostó en él pensando que era Urano, pero fue sorprendida mientras le besaba el cuello y sintió como una barba rozaba su cuello. Neptuno se dio rápidamente la vuelta para ver quién era; ella estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando se dio cuenta de quién era

"Tolsin ¿qué estás haciendo aquí!" Dijo Neptuno.

"Michiru, pensé que estarías encantada de verme." Dijo Tolsin con sus manos todavía en la cintura.

"Neptuno, mi nombre es Neptuno." Dijo Neptuno con enojo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pero que luchadora, este es un lado diferente del que creo no haber visto antes. Que le pasó a mi pequeña princesa sumisa?" dijo Tolsin acariciando su mejilla con la mano.

Neptuno golpeo su mano y luego se zafó de sus brazos, "Te he hecho una pregunta ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He venido a llevarte a casa." Dijo Tolsin acercándose a Neptuno pero ella dio un paso atrás en la puerta.

"Llevarme a casa? Mis estudios no están completos y la Reina nunca." Dijo Neptuno recordando que se suponía que debía reunirse con la reina. ¿Iba a decirle que era cierto y que estaba siendo enviada a casa para casarse?

"Yo creo que si lo haría." Dijo Tolsin entregando a Neptuno la nota quien rápidamente la leyó luego la dejó caer al suelo. "Amor, pareciera que estas deprimida."

"No me llames así." Dijo Neptuno. A ella sólo le gustaba que la llamaran así cuando Urano lo hacía. La única persona a la que pertenecía era Urano. "No me voy a casar contigo."

"Me temo que no tienes elección amor. Tu me has sido prometida. Me perteneces. Y mañana te voy a llevar de vuelta a Neptuno, donde nos casaremos y te convertirás en mi esposa." Dijo Tolsin apretándola contra la puerta para besarla.

"No." Dijo Neptuno luchando contra él y tratando de alejarlo, pero él era más fuerte.

Tolsin la empujó contra la puerta y luego agarró sus manos sosteniéndolas por encima de su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra coloco llave a la puerta colocando un dispositivo de bloqueo de Marte. El dispositivo ponía un sello en la puerta que sólo podía abrirse si se sabía la palabra clave. Tolsin dijo algo en Marte para activarlo. "Acéptalo Michiru eres mía." Dijo Tolsin apretándola con más fuerza contra la puerta y su mano libre se deslizo debajo de la camiseta. Neptuno quería gritar pero sus labios se presionaron con tanta fuerza a la de ella apenas podía respirar.

.

* * *

 **(Los campos fuera del palacio)**

Urano se sentó en un campo a corta distancia del palacio Serenity se sentó junto a ella sobre una manta mirando a las nubes. "Haruka mira ese se ve como un conejo!" dijo Serenity apuntando hacia arriba.

Urano miró a la nube pero le era difícil ver la forma, pero si miraba lo suficientemente duro suponía que se podía ver a un conejo. "Sí así parece." Dijo Urano sonando un poco distraída. Estaba pensando en Neptuno y en los sueños que había estado teniendo así como la historia que Plutón les había contado.

Serenity se sentó mirando a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos, "Haruka?" preguntó llamándola por su nombre, pero Urano no respondió. Finalmente Serenity le dio un golpecito en el hombro, "¿Quién es ella?" Pregunto Serenity una vez que había llamado la atención de Urano. Ella había sabido incluso antes de que Urano le confesara su amor que ella estaba más interesada en las niñas que en los chicos. La mirada perdida en su rostro le dijo Serenity sólo una cosa y era que estaba pensando en alguien. Minako a menudo se burlaba de ella cuando tenía la misma mirada cuando pensaba en Endymion.

"¿Eh? Nadie." Urano mintió. ¿Cómo podía decirle a su princesa que había roto las leyes senshi y se había enamorado de Neptuno?

"No me vengas con eso Haruka sé que estás pensando en alguien. ¿Quién es ella?" Serenity presiono.

"No te puedo decir." Dijo Urano tratando de esquivar la pregunta.

"Haruka aun estas….. pensando en mí?" Serenity preguntó ya que en realidad no habían hablado mucho al respecto después de que Urano le diera un beso y le dijera que la amaba.

"No, Serenity no eres tú. Yo sé que lo nuestro nunca fue destinado a ser. Yo te amo, pero ahora sé que no estoy enamorada de ti." Dijo Urano. Serenity sonrió y se inclinó hacia Urano abrazándola. "Además de que siempre te he visto como una hermana pequeña. Sería divertido si me hubiera enamorado de mi hermana pequeña o no?"

"Sí, pero quiero saber una cosa." Dijo Serenity con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Urano preguntándose qué era lo que Serenity iba a preguntar.

"Quién es ella?" Serenity preguntó de nuevo con una risita.

"Te dije que no puedo decírtelo es un secreto." Dijo Urano entonces se agarró la cabeza ya que sintió como si alguien le hubiera gritado. Cerró los ojos y una imagen de Neptuno apareció en su cabeza. "Michiru." Ella susurró y luego se levantó corriendo hacia su caballo.

"Haruka ¿estás bien?" Serenity se puso de pie.

Urano ya había montado su caballo y estaba a punto de empezar a montar cuando oyó a la princesa llamar por su nombre, "Serenity Lo siento tengo ... tengo que irme." Con eso Urano espoleado su caballo y montó rápidamente de vuelta al palacio.

.

* * *

 **(Sala de Neptuno)**

 ****Tolsin tenía a Neptuno en la cama y le había atado las manos a la cabecera de la cama por encima de ella. Le había arrancado la ropa y ahora estaba junto a ella mirando a su cuerpo. "Eres hermosa amor." Dijo pasando sus manos por su vientre desnudo. Se sentó y se desabrochó los pantalones y luego se coloco encima de ella. "He querido hacer esto desde la primera vez que te vi." Dijo y luego se empujó dentro de ella. Neptuno gritó y luchó contra él, pero él la golpeó en la cara.

"Haruka". Neptuno susurró mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Tolsin se detuvo pero no salió de ella, puso su mirada airada en su rostro mientras veía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, "Tú no eres virgen. ¿Quién es él?" pregunto Tolsin golpeándola en la cara. El labio de Neptuno se abrió cuando él la golpeó de nuevo mientras, exclamaba. "¿Dónde diablos está? ¿Con quién carajo has estado engañándome?" Neptuno lloraba mientras él la seguía golpeando, pero ella no dijo nada. "Fue con ese hombre de Urano que conocí en la fiesta?" pregunto Tolsin y luego se empujó con más fuerza contra ella, "Apuesto a que no te puede joder tan bien como yo. Cuando haya terminado ni siquiera recordarás su nombre. Tú me perteneces a mí y a nadie más!"

.

* * *

 **(Sala de estar de Neptuno y Urano)**

Urano subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Neptuno, no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero algo en ella le dijo que había algo mal. Alguien estaba haciéndole daño a Neptuno. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras y escuchó a alguien llorando en el otro lado y alguien más gruñendo. "Michiru!" dijo Urano mientras trataba de abrir la cual estaba bloqueada.

"Haruka!" Oyó un grito de Neptuno a través de la puerta.

Urano escuchó un fuerte golpe y luego escucho a Neptuno llorar otra vez. Se hizo para atrás y luego se abalanzó contra la puerta con su hombro. Se sentía como si hubiera topado con una pared de ladrillos, sin embargo volvió a retroceder e hizo lo mismo varias veces, por la fuerza que había aplicado la puerta ya debería de haberse abierto pero seguía cerrada; lo volvió a intentar una vez mas y luego se deslizó hasta el suelo apoyada contra la puerta sin aliento y con mucho dolor.

Hubo un suave resplandor en su mano y la pluma de transformación apareció en ella. Urano pensó que era extraño ya que ella no lo había llamado, todo en lo que podía pensar era en conseguir entrar a la habitación de Neptuno. Y así como extraña había aparecido la pluma, extraño eran las palabras que se formaron en su cabeza.

Urano se levanto y elevo la pluma en el aire mientras gritaba las palabras que ya habían aparecido en su mente, "Por el poder del Planeta Urano Transformación!" del suelo debajo de ella se disparó un fuerte viento que la rodeo, desapareciendo sus ropas y dejándola en un traje de falda corta azul y oro, ella se miró las ropas que eran como las de Plutón cuando se termino de transformar. Esto era su transformación como senshi, nunca antes se había transformado. Plutón, dijo que aún no estaban listas para ello. Se volvió hacia la puerta mientras más palabras aparecieron en su mente. Ella levantó la mano otra vez y gritó una vez más, "Tierra Tiembla!" Una bola de energía apareció en su mano y lo tiró a la puerta haciéndola volar en pedazos. Rápidamente entro y pudo ver a Neptuno atada en la cama con Tolsin encima de ella.

Tolsin se dio la vuelta y miró a Urano, "Tenousei." Dijo al reconocer al Urano de la Fiesta. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo a Neptuno, "Una mujer? Eres amante de una mujer?" dijo Tolsin que al terminar la frase soltó una carcajada. Miró a Urano, esta vez con una mirada lujuriosa. "¿Por qué no te calmas cariño los tres podemos tener un poco de diversión?" Dijo riéndose de ella. "Tres no son multitud."

Tolsin la oyó gruñir y entonces vio el puño de Urano que lo golpeo con tanta fuerza y velocidad que él salió volando aterrizando en el suelo con dureza. Se puso de pie para buscar sus pantalones para acceder a su espada.

"Maldito travesti! Me aseguraré de que te cuelguen por esto!" Dijo abalanzándose contra ella con una precisión increíble. Pero aún no era lo suficientemente rápido para actuar cuando Urano inclinó su cuello ligeramente hacia un lado y se limitó a observar la hoja torpemente pasar su línea de visión. Él tampoco fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el pie de ella se hundiera en su estómago ni fue lo suficientemente rápido para ver como un codo se hundía en su espalda enviándolo contra el suelo el cual hizo grietas en el mármol ante la caída y probablemente incluso le quebró algunas costillas.

"Debes ser realmente un idiota si crees que dejaría que me tocaras!" dijo ella haciendo entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento, levantándolo y volviendo a tirar al suelo con la misma fuerza. Ella estaba usando sus poderes senshi sin siquiera pensar en ello, simplemente parecía algo natural para ella como si estuviera poseída por alguien. Tolsin viendo que eran muy desiguales, trató de salir por la ventana, pero en cuestión de segundos ella estaba detrás de él. Ella tiró de su brazo izquierdo y luego se lo rompió haciendo que gritara de dolor. Luego aterrizó otro golpe en el estómago que le causó que escupiera sangre. A continuación, le tiró delante de ella.

"Te voy a matar!" Dijo corriendo hacia adelante a una velocidad inimaginable cuando aterrizó un rodillazo en el pecho de Tolsin, fue tan fuerte el golpe que pareció haberse oído el agrietamiento de sus huesos. Él trató de correr de nuevo, pero Urano le cogió por el brazo roto y lo rompió aún más lo que lo tenía lo que le hizo gritar de dolor de nuevo.

"No voy a dejarte escapar!" Dijo pateándolo en el suelo. Tolsin le lanzó una daga y ella lo atrapó entre su dedo índice y medio y rápidamente la Senshi del Viento le clavo la daga en la entrepierna de su oponente tirando hacia arriba. Rebano su estómago y finalmente dejó incrustado la daga en la caja torácica de Tolsin.

"Profanaste a mi Michiru! Vas a pudrirse en el infierno por tus pecados!" dijo ella al notar como la sangre salía a borbotones de él y manchaba su fuku de un carmesí oscuro.

"Haruka para!" Neptuno gritó incapaz de ver realmente lo que estaba pasando pero era capaz de escucharlos. Pero la rabia de Urano era demasiado para que ella la oyera. Sus ojos verdes se habían reducido a puntitos. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Tolsin violar a su amante, violar a Michiru. No podía soportarlo.

"Por favor, perdóname ... por favor!" Tolsin rogó. Su petición cayó en oídos sordos. Tosin se empezó a acercar a Urano y esta le dio una patada en el pecho. El neptuniano del impacto se regresó como tres metros encontrándose con la pared atrás de él; la sangre ahora había empapado por completo Urano.

Michiru, mi Michiru ... él te hizo esto, era lo único que pensaba.

"Espada de Urano!" Urano gritó y la espada apareció. Sólo que era tres veces su longitud y sus bordes estaban como barnizados de un color carmesí. Tiró la espada hacia atrás y luego dejó que su rabia la consumiera.

Michiru, lo siento ... perdóname.

El viento arreció como un tornado rodeado Urano. Sus ojos brillaban de un color verde brillante. Era un espectáculo impresionante para la vista.

Michiru por favor, perdóname.

Urano corrió hacia Tolsin, su figura ante ella se había convertido en un borrón mientras se acercaba con la espada en sus manos.

 _Perdóname pero tengo que hacerlo_ ".

Ella saltó y dio un giro suave con la cuchilla de una forma perfecta y fluida. Ella aterrizó perfectamente y ni siquiera notó como la sangre llovía sobre ella desde el cuello de Tolsin ya que su golpe lo había decapitado a la perfección.

Ella comenzó a apuñalar el cuerpo sin vida sin preocuparse por nada más. Cuando Urano termino dejo caer la espada y luego cayó de rodillas en un estado casi catatónico, las lágrimas corrían por un rostro que simplemente se había quedado en blanco.

Neptuno solo podía oír el llanto ya que no podía ver, se lleno de miedo de pensar que Urano pudiera estar herida, miedo de ver a Haruka con dolor. Había logrado darse una media vuelta y hundió la cara en la almohada mientras lloraba. Los sonidos de la lucha cesaron y ella levantó la vista haciendo todo lo posible para ver toda la habitación. Había sangre por todas partes, entonces vio a su Urano arrodillada en el suelo empapada en sangre. Dioses la habían lastimado?

"Haruka!" dijo Neptuno pero Urano no contestó, ella estaba en el suelo llorando sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Ella había estado en muchas peleas, pero nunca antes había matado a alguien. Pero tenía que morir; él le había hecho daño a Michiru y merecía morir. Neptuno estaba ahogada en llanto y la llamo, "Haruka!" con miedo en saber que su amante estaba herida. Urano la escuchaba llorar y sabia que no era su llanto y recordó por qué había estado luchando en primer lugar, Neptuno había lastimado a Neptuno.

Urano rápidamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cama. Vio a Neptuno llorando en la cama y corrió hacia ella. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Neptuno pero Neptuno se apartó gritando "¡No me toques!" 

"Shh Michiru soy yo Haruka." Dijo Urano desatando las cuerdas alrededor de sus manos. Una vez libre Neptuno voló a los brazos de Urano abrazándola con fuerza para llorar en su hombro, Urano agarró las sábanas de la cama y se las puso alrededor a su amante. "Shh Michiru, se acabó amor, él no te hará daño nunca más. Él no puede hacerte daño nunca más." Dijo Urano todavía con ella. Ella tomó el borde de la sabana y se limpió la sangre de la cara y luego se inclinó hacia Neptuno besándola en la mejilla. "Michiru lo siento, lo siento mucho, debería haber llegado antes. No debería haber dejado que esto sucediera." Dijo Urano llorando. "Te amo, Michiru."

"Aléjese de la princesa!" Un guardia gritó corriendo a la habitación viendo el cadáver de Tolsin en el suelo y una extraña mujer cubierta de sangre en la cama sosteniendo a Neptuno que estaba cubierta sólo por una manta. Urano no se movió simplemente le susurraba a Neptuno que la amaba y la besó sin darse cuenta de que Neptuno había llorado hasta quedarse dormida.

Plutón entró corriendo en la habitación vestida con su traje de marinero mirando a su alrededor rápidamente. "Urano aléjate de ella." Dijo Plutón y Urano no se movió, "¡Ahora!" Urano coloco a Neptuno suavemente en la cama tirando de la sábana sobre ella besándola por última vez. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Plutón, "Quítate la transformación". Urano hizo lo que le dijo y dejo caer su transformación. "Dame tu pluma." Dijo Plutón tomando la pluma de ella. "Arréstenla."

Los guardias se adelantaron y agarraron a Urano quien luchó un poco, pero los cuatro guardias rápidamente fueron capaces de contenerla. "Suéltame! Michiru!" Urano gritó mieras seguía luchando. "Maldita sea la violó!"

"Llévenla a la mazmorra." Dijo Plutón, a los guardias que sostenían a Urano y luego se volvió hacia los dos guardias restantes, "Vayan a buscar al doctor y consigan a alguien para limpiar el cuerpo."

"Él la estaba atacando! Déjame ir! Michiru!" grito Urano mientras los guardias la llevaban a rastras. Mercury y Júpiter salieron ante la el ruido ya que sus habitaciones estaban cerca de Neptuno y Urano.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?" pregunto Júpiter viendo como en la distancia los guardias arrastraban a Urano. "¿Quién es Michiru?"

"Michiru es Neptuno." Dijo Mercury luego se llevo la mano a la cara al ver a los guardias llevar un cuerpo en una camilla cubierta con una sangre quedándose en shock. "¡Oh dioses Michiru!" gritó Mercury pensando que era su prima bajo la sábana. Se abrazo rápidamente de Júpiter para tratar de detener su llanto. Júpiter le dio un golpecito y señaló como otra camilla era llevada y esta se transportaba Neptuno, cubierta con una sabana desde el cuello hacia abajo y un médico caminando a su lado. "Oh dioses ella está bien?" pregunto Mercury caminando junto al médico.

"Me temo que no se lo puedo decir." Dijo el médico señalando a uno de los guardias adicionales para mantener a Mercury alejada.

"Ella es mi prima!" grito Mercury cuando vio salir de la habitación a Plutón. "Plutón que pasó con Michiru? No me quieren decir nada!"

"Vamos con el Doctor para que te explique lo que pasó." Dijo Plutón quien continuo caminando hasta que llegó a una intersección en el pasillo dirigiéndose a la oficina de la reina para explicar lo que había sucedido.

.

* * *

 **(Oficina de la Reina)**

"Oh dioses", dijo la Reina Serenity. "¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?"

"Tolsin siempre había sido agresivo y controlador con Neptuno pero nunca pensé que iba a hacer algo como esto." Dijo Plutón, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Si Haruka es realmente el renacimiento de Amara y Michiru es Michelle ella iba a matar a cualquiera que hiriera a su amante. No sé cuánto se acuerda de las dos, pero eran dedicadas la una con la otra."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Haruka tiene que ser castigada por sus crímenes y aún no puede permitir que estén juntas." Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"Muy pocas saben que son amantes. Solo algunos pocos guardias y creo que Mercury y tal vez Júpiter. Se puede hablar con ellos y asegurarse que mantengan en secreto el hecho que estaban enamoradas. Llevamos a cabo un juicio y que Haruka será declarada culpable de asesinato, pero debido a las circunstancias pudiéramos ser indulgentes con ella. Abría que sentenciarla al Destierro a Urano y prohibirle viajar a Neptuno, excepto para asuntos oficiales. Voy a acompañarla y terminar su formación allí. Podemos enviar a Michiru de vuelta a su planeta, y me asegurare que también termine su formación ". Dijo Plutón.

"¿Quién va a entrenar a las internas?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity. "Contigo en el borde exterior."

"Podemos conseguir que una de las reinas de algún planeta interior pueda terminar el entrenamiento restante, quizás la Reina Mokusei de Júpiter." Dijo Plutón.

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos? Programare un juicio que se celebrará en tres días. Haruka debe permanecer en los calabozos hasta que el juicio haya terminado. Michiru quedara bajo el cuidado de los médicos. Ahora quiero una investigación formal de esto. Quiero que saber exactamente lo que pasó ". Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"Sí, mi reina." Dijo Plutón inclinándose y luego saliendo de la habitación.

.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del Palacio)**

Urano se sentó en un catre mirando sus manos, ella realmente no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado sentada allí. Hace un tiempo los guardias le había traído algo de ropa limpia y se le permitió acerarse. Puede que la sangre hubiera sido lavado de sus manos, pero ella todavía se sentía sucia. Había matado a un hombre. Pero él le había hecho daño Michiru. La había violado y merecía morir por lo que le hizo a su Michiru.

"Urano". Dijo Júpiter consiguiendo su atención. Urano la miró y luego miro sus manos. "No tengo mucho tiempo". Ella había logrado colarse después de que los guardias se habían quedado dormidos. Le habían dicho anteriormente que Urano no podía recibir visitas.

"Qué deseas?" dijo Urano fríamente.

"Mercury me envió a decirte que el médico ha dicho que Neptuno está bien, salvo algunas lesiones menores, ella se recuperara." Dijo Júpiter.

"Está bien? ¿Cómo puede estar bien? Él la violó mierda!" gritó Urano.

"Urano por favor habla bajo se supone que no debo estar aquí." Dijo Júpiter. "Yo sé lo que él le hizo a ella, pero va a estar bien y ella estará bien gracias a ti."

"Princesa Júpiter se supone que no debe de estar aquí." Dijo el capitán de los guardias; había bajado a averiguar porque había gritado Urano. Durante todo el tiempo en que había estado aquí había sido tranquila excluyendo cuando fue detenida.

El capitán le puso la mano en el hombro a Júpiter y empezó a conducirla fuera de las mazmorras, pero Urano la alcanzo con su mano a través de las barras de la celda acercándola y susurrando. "Dile que la Amo". El capitán sacó su bastón y golpeó a Urano en el estómago soltándola y dejándola adolorida en la celda. Urano se aferró a los barrotes y luego pronunció la palabra "por favor". Júpiter asintió y siguió al guardia fuera de la mazmorra.

 **.**

* * *

 **(Enfermería del Palacio)**

Mercury se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba Neptuno. Habían pasado cerca de doce horas desde que fue atacada, pero aún dormía. El doctor le había dicho que probablemente se debía al trauma del ataque y que era mejor que descansara mientras era tratada. Aparte de violación de Tolsin la mitad de la cara de Neptuno se encontraba en mal estado ya que estaba hinchada y amoratada. Su labio estaba partido y tenía varios cortes en el rostro. El doctor había dicho que ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar una cicatriz. Sin embargo sus muñecas eran otra historia. Ambos estaban vendadas ya que tenían heridas profundas debido al forcejeo mientras había luchado. Dijo que las quemaduras de las cuerdas estaban bastante mal y muy probablemente dejarían una cicatriz. Esas eran las lesiones que Mercury podía ver; no quería pensar en las demás. Ella extendió la mano y tocó suavemente la mejilla de Neptuno deseando que esto nunca le hubiera pasado a su prima y que Urano no estuviera sentada en un calabozo. Le había pedido a Júpiter ir a decirle a Urano sobre la condición de Neptuno. Deseó haber podido ella misma ir y agradecer a Urano por haber ayudado a Neptuno.

Al principio había pensado que Urano en realidad no amaba a Neptuno y estaba usándola en su beneficio, pero ahora creía realmente que estaban enamoradas. "Ella realmente te ama Michiru." Dijo Mercury en voz alta sabiendo que Neptuno podía escucharla.

"Le dije a Urano que Neptuno estaba bien." Dijo Júpiter regresando a la sala y se sentó junto a Mercury. "Ella me dijo que le dijera que la amaba." dijo Júpiter todavía un poco sorprendida de que la pareja eran en realidad amantes, ella nunca lo había notado, pero ahora que Mercury le había dicho algo al respecto ella había visto lo obvio; eran amantes. "Todavía no se ha despertado?"

"Todavía no". Dijo Mercury. "El médico piensa que es de la conmoción del ataque y que no es poco común."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a permanecer así?" -preguntó Júpiter.

"No lo sé. El médico dijo que el subconscientemente de Neptuno no quiere pensar en lo que pasó, por eso duerme para no pensar en ello y en la realidad. Él dijo que era como un estado de coma. Despertara cuando este lista. Podría ser horas o incluso días antes de que ella se despierte". Dijo Mercury.

"Ya veo." Dijo Júpiter. "Mercury se está haciendo tarde y hay que ir a la cama."

"Quiero quedarme aquí con ella." Dijo Mercury. "Yo quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte."

"Mercury tu misma has dicho que podría tardar horas o días antes de que lo haga. Vamos a dormir. Podemos pedirle a una enfermera que nos avise si hay algún cambio." Dijo Júpiter. Mercury asintió y siguió a Júpiter fuera de la enfermería pidiéndole a una enfermera que las buscara si había cambios.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	15. El dulce dolor de la Separación

**Capitulo 15**

 **El dulce dolor de la Separación**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(En los campos)**

Urano estaba sentada en una manta en un campo de hierba con Neptuno en sus brazos disfrutando del buen tiempo. Ninguno de las dos decía nada, simplemente estaban felices de estar juntas. Vieron cómo alguien se acercó a ellas, pero no podían ver de quien se trataba hasta que estuvo más cerca. Era Tolsin, Urano saltó poniéndose de pie sacando su espada y se coloco de manera protectora frente a Neptuno, "Aléjate de ella." gruñó.

Urano sintió que alguien detrás de ella puso su mano en su hombro y se volvió para ver a Neptuno sacudir la cabeza en señal de negación, entonces paso a su alrededor y tomo la mano de Tolsin quien sonrió a Urano y se llevo a Neptuno lejos de ella.

"Michiru no! Él va a hacerte daño!" Urano gritó corriendo detrás de ellos, pero se topó con una pared invisible tirándola al suelo. Ella saltó de nuevo sobre sus pies y comenzó a golpear la pared.

Tolsin se inclinó y besó a Neptuno quien le devolvió el beso y luego volvió a mirar a Urano, "Ella es ahora mía."

Neptuno se volvió para ver a Urano, "Lo siento Haruka, esto no estaba destinado a ser, aquí es a donde pertenezco."

Urano golpeó la pared otra vez gritando: "No, Michiru no!" Ella vio como Tolsin siguió besándola mirando a Urano por encima del hombro mientras reía. Ella observó impotente como Tolsin sacó un cuchillo y lo sumergió en la espalda de Neptuno. Ella gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo frente a Tolsin quien reía. Golpeó más fuerte la pared deseando romperla y matarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Urano se cansara y cayera al piso apoyándose en la pared llorando.

.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del Palacio)**

Urano se despertó sentándose en su catre que ahora estaba cubierto de agua. Miró a la puerta de la celda para ver a un guardia allí de pie con un cubo en sus manos riendo, "Hora de despertarse princesa." Urano se secó el agua de la cara y suspiró. Tenía otra vez el mismo sueño. Ella había estado en esa celda por tres días y cada vez que trataba de dormir volvía a tener la misma pesadillas de perder Neptuno por culpa de Tolsin. "Tienes un visitante." Dijo el guardia y se hizo a un lado revelando a Mercury allí de pie.

"Lo siento, por no haber venido antes. He estado con Michiru." Dijo Mercury posponiendo venir a verla. Ella había conseguido el permiso la mañana de ayer a través de la reina, pero no había sido capaz de venir.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Urano, le había preguntado en varias ocasiones a los guardias sobre la salud de Neptuno pero ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada. No estaba segura de si era una orden o estaban siendo groseros. Había pensado que este último guardia era el más hostil que ella había tenido. Parecían estar feliz de saber que alguien de la realeza estaba en el calabozo.

"Ella está bien." Mercury mintió. Neptuno aún no había despertado, pero nadie se lo había dicho, Urano desconocía la situación. La Reina había limitado los visitantes de Urano y les había hecho jurar a Mercury y Júpiter que guardaran el secreto sobre el romance entre Urano y Neptuno. Urano sin embargo se había negado a mentir sobre su amor por Neptuno y por eso se le habían negado las visitas

"¿Ha dicho algo acerca de mí?" pregunto Urano, preguntándose si Neptuno podría amarla después de lo que había hecho.

"Ella me dijo que te dijera que te ama." Mercury mintió otra vez, ella no se atrevía a decirle a Urano que la Reina de hecho habían ordenado que nadie le diera la verdad sobre la condición de Neptuno.

Urano sonrió y dijo, "Dile que la amo también y que voy a mantener mi promesa."

Mercury asintió, "La Reina dice que iras a juicio hoy." Dijo Mercury cambiando el tema.

"Si, esta tarde." Dijo Urano viendo al guardia regresar.

"Se acabó el tiempo princesa Mercury." Dijo el guardia.

"Mercury", dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los barrotes, pero se detuvo al ver al guardia levantar la macana, "Recuerda decirle lo que le dije."

"Lo haré." Dijo Mercury saliendo de la habitación a toda prisa llevada por el guardia.

.

* * *

 **(Enfermería del Palacio)**

Hotaru entró en la habitación con la Princesa Serenity. Le habían dicho que Neptuno había sido herida pero sin muchas explicaciones. Ella realmente no entendía lo que le estaba pasando a Neptuno solo que había sido herida y por alguna razón Urano estaba en la cárcel. "Hotaru, ahora Neptuno está durmiendo. Ella podría no despertar mientras estamos aquí." Dijo la Princesa Serenity a la niña. Ella había ido a visitar a Neptuno un par de veces al día. Quería visitar Urano también, pero los guardias le había dicho que por orden de la reina no podían permitir visitas. La Princesa Serenity había pedido explicaciones a su madre al respecto, pero sólo se le dijo que era mejor que no la llevara a ver a Urano.

"Serenity ¿Por qué Neptuno no despierta?" pregunto Hotaru, que a pesar de que sabia quien era la Reina y la Princesa ella no utilizaba su título. El titulo lo usaba con la Reina Serenity después de haber sido exigido por Plutón, pero la princesa le había dicho que no le importaba si ella utilizaba su titulo o no.

"No lo sé Hotaru." Dijo la Princesa Serenity mirando a Neptuno mientras dormía. Ella pasó la mano por el cabello de Neptuno. "Cómo estás hoy?" preguntó, pero como lo había sido durante los últimos tres días Neptuno aún dormía. La Princesa Serenity se sentó junto a Neptuno y Hotaru se acercó a ella poniendo su mano en la mejilla amoratada de Neptuno. Su mano brillaba y una luz cubrió el rostro de Neptuno. La Princesa Serenity se puso de pie y miró a Neptuno y a la niña preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

Hotaru movió su mano de Neptuno y la luz desapareció junto con las heridas en su rostro.

"Hotaru cómo hiciste eso?"

"No sé lo que acabo de hacer." Dijo Hotaru ya que lo que hizo no lo hizo por su propia voluntad, su cuerpo simplemente se había movido por su cuenta.

"Sus heridas se han ido." Dijo la Princesa Serenity sorprendida y sin entender lo que había pasado.

"¿Dónde está ella?" dijo la Reina Nerissa empujando a todos en su camino hasta la enfermería.

"Por aquí su alteza," dijo Una enfermera que llevaba a la mujer.

La Reina Nerissa caminó hasta llegar a ver a Neptuno acostada en la cama. "Dioses Michiru!" dijo la Reina Nerissa acercándose a su hija.

"Michiru?" dijo la Princesa Serenity, recordando que ese nombre era el que escucho a Urano decir antes del ataque, cuando estaban en el campo.

"Sí, princesa Michiru es su nombre." Dijo la Reina Nerissa sentándose en la silla en la que la princesa Serenity había estado sentada.

"Michiru es Neptuno, eso es lo que dijo Haruka ... eso es en lo que ella estaba pensando." Dijo la Princesa Serenity sin darse cuenta de que estaba hablando en voz alta. Finalmente relaciono que Neptuno y Urano estaban juntas; eran amantes. Urano no había atacado a Tolsin con tanta violencia porque había lastimado a su amiga y socia, ella lo mató porque le dolía su amante.

"¿Quién es Haruka?" pregunto la Reina Nerissa con impaciencia.

"Urano es Haruka." Dijo Hotaru recordando que Neptuno había dicho que era un apodo para Urano.

Nerissa se puso a pensar: "¿Por qué Urano llamaría a mi hija por su nombre de pila cuando su propia princesa ni siquiera sabe su nombre?"

"No lo sé Reina Kaiousei." Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"Neptuno y Urano están muy cerca, ellas siempre están juntas; Urano y Neptuno se besan." Dijo Hotaru; Plutón había olvidado que la niña sabía lo de Neptuno y Urano y no le había dicho que no se lo dijese a nadie.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Nerissa. "Yo sabía que nunca debería haber permitido que venga aquí." Nerissa se levantó y salió de la habitación agarrando a un guardia en el pasillo. "Llévame a la mazmorra."

"Señora no se permite ir a las mazmorras." Dijo el guardia.

"¿Tiene usted alguna idea de quién soy yo?" dijo la Reina Nerissa cruzándose de brazos delante del guardia y dando golpecitos con el pie.

"Sí, su alteza." Dijo el guardia.

"Entonces deja de balbucear y llévame allí." Dijo la reina Nerissa.

.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del Palacio)**

Urano se sentó en su catre mirándose las manos otra vez. ¿Querría Neptuno volver a tocar esas manos después de lo que había hecho? Mercury le dijo que Neptuno aún la amaba, pero Urano no podía dejar de dudar de ella. Ella quería oírlo de los labios de su amante mientras esos labios la besaban.

"Su Alteza no puede entrar ahí, la Reina Serenity ha dicho que están prohibidas las visitas!" Urano oyó al guardia decir esto mientras vio a la reina Nerissa bajar las escaleras ignorando al guardia.

"¡Tú!" dijo la Reina Nerissa aún ignorando al guardia que ya había renunciado a conseguir que la mujer se fuera.

Urano sabia quien era esta mujer, aunque no la había visto en años. "Reina Kaiousei." Dijo Urano inclinándose formalmente.

"¡No lo hagas!" dijo la Reina Nerissa señalando a Urano. "Todo esto es tu culpa."

"¿De qué está hablando?, yo no soy el que prometió a su hija con ese monstruo!" dijo Urano perdiendo toda la compostura que tenía.

"Esto nunca habría pasado si no la hubieras seducido." Dijo la Reina Nerissa con enojo. "Tu y tus caminos pervertidos la corrompieron."

"...¿Mis caminos pervertidos? Yo realmente la amo, el hombre que usted eligió sólo la deseaba y mire lo que pasó ¿Cómo puede vivir sabiendo que su hija fue lastimada por el hombre que usted le eligió.?" Dijo Urano agarrando las barras con tanta fuerza que dejo sus nudillos blancos.

"Amor? Tu eres de Urano, tu no sabe qué es el amor. Tú no eres más que otra asesina de sangre fría!" Dijo la reina Nerissa. "Tú lo mataste y por lo que he oído lo desgarraste como un animal!"

"Es de su hija de quien estamos hablando! ¿Cómo puede defender a ese monstruo después de lo que le hizo a Michiru!" Urano gritó.

"Mi hija está en coma porque la has corrompido. Esto no habría ocurrido si no la hubieras mancillado!" Dijo la reina Nerissa.

"En coma?" dijo Urano sentándose en el catre. "Ella está en coma? Me dijeron que estaba bien."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" dijo Plutón, que venía con uno de los guardias que había corrido y le había contado que la reina Nerissa irrumpió en las mazmorras.

"Nada". Dijo la Reina Nerissa girando y saliendo.

"Plutón". Dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y agarrando a los barrotes de nuevo. "Michiru está en coma?"

Plutón suspiró no habían planeado contarle a Urano sobre la condición de Neptuno. Toda la investigación era una farsa. "Sí, lo está." Dijo Plutón, y luego le entregó a Urano ropa limpia, un guardia la llevaba pero ella decidió traérsela a Urano, de todos modos estaba de camino. "Cámbiate, es hora de llevarte a la sala del tribunal para el juicio."

"Plutón puedo verla?" Urano pregunto, si Michiru estaba en coma ella necesitaba verla tenía que verla. Sabía que era lo único que podía hacer.

"Yo no puedo prometer nada, pero voy a preguntarle a la Reina; ahora pórtate bien y cámbiate." Dijo Plutón.

.

* * *

 **(Salón del Palacio)**

La Reina Serenity se sentó en su trono en el otro extremo de la habitación con la Princesa Serenity junto a ella. Toda la sala se volvió hacia la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió y Plutón entró seguido por dos guardias con Urano y dos guardias más. Urano llevaba un elegante traje pantalón pero nada de lujo, junto con una túnica blanca. Caminaba con las manos atadas frente a ella. Se acercaron a un podio y Urano se coloco en el y luego Plutón se trasladó a otro podio a su lado. La Reina Serenity se puso de pie y toda la sala se paro junto con ella. Ella hizo un gesto para que todos se sentaran y todo lo hicieron menos Plutón y Urano. "Princesa Urano estas acusada del asesinato de Tolsin De Rubikon cómo se declara?" Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"Culpable su alteza." Dijo Urano con la frente en alto mirando a la reina a los ojos.

"¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que se dicte sentencia?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

Urano se quedó en silencio durante un minuto. Plutón había hablado con Urano y le había dicho que todo este juicio no era real y que su sentencia ya había sido establecida. Que sería mejor para ella si se declaraba culpable y no decía nada acerca de su romance. "Sólo que no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho, ni las razones por las que hice. Haga lo que quiera pero nada puede cambiar mis sentimientos."

Plutón dejó escapar el aliento que tenía, preguntándose cuando Urano tendría el buen juicio de hacer simplemente lo que le decían. La reina asintió y luego dijo: "Muy bien. Debido a las circunstancias de este caso, el tribunal ha decidido ser indulgente contigo. Hemos decidido que vas a ser exiliada a Urano y se te prohíbe salir de ahí, excepto en comisión de servicio. No se te será negado tu trono o tus poderes senshi. Serás colocada esta noche en el transporte y serás enviada de vuelta a Urano donde completaras tus estudios y una vez cumplido tu septuagésimo cumpleaños serás coronada reina de Urano. Así la sentencia, se cierra el juicio. Lleven a la prisionera a las mazmorras".

Los guardias se acercaron a Urano cada uno colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Ella se apartó de ellos y fue hacia la reina, pero los guardias la detuvieron. "Su alteza espere un momento, quiero hablar con usted!" Dijo Urano.

"Ahora no Urano. Más tarde, en privado, voy a hablar contigo en privado." Dijo la Reina Serenity. Urano asintió y dejó que los guardias le llevarán de vuelta a la mazmorra.

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del Palacio)**

Urano se sentó en su catre sin quitarse la ropa del juicio, estaba sentada una vez más mirando sus manos. Ella debía volver a casa y terminar su formación para tomar el trono. Plutón le había dicho una vez que regresaron de la sala del tribunal que había más condiciones que las que se mencionaron en la sala del tribunal. Estaba prohibido hacer cualquier contacto con Neptuno y que el único momento en que podrían verse era si se llegasen a necesitar para defenderse de una amenaza del sistema solar exterior.

"Urano". Dijo la Reina Serenity bajando las escaleras protegida por tres guardias.

Urano se levantó y se inclinó formalmente a la reina, "Su Alteza".

La Reina Serenity hizo un gesto a los guardias para salir y esperó hasta que se fueron antes de hablar. "Lamento que haya sucedido esto."

"Ya somos dos su alteza." Dijo Urano.

"Me gustaría que hubiera otra manera." Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Pero mi madre hizo la última de las leyes senshi por una razón."

"Y usted es la reina, ahora puedes cambiarlas." Dijo Urano.

"No puedo permitir que la historia se repita. ¿Sabes por qué la última de las leyes senshi fue escrita?" Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"Yo sé que ella lo hizo porque después de que Neptuno dio su vida por Urano esta se volvió loca de dolor y pena y se suicidó. La espada de Urano se oxido, el espejo Marino se agrieto y las plumas de transformación desaparecieron durante mil años. ¿Cómo sabes que se repetirá la historia? Michiru y yo somos diferentes". Dijo Urano.

"¿En serio? Dime Haruka si hace tres días Michiru hubiera muerto ¿qué habrías hecho?" dijo la Reina Serenity y Urano se quedo en silencio. "¿Seguirás como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Podrías? ¿Cuánto tiempo hubieras resistido? ¿Me podrías decir que no harías lo mismo que hizo Amara? Ese es un riesgo que no puedo tomar. Haruka nadie más que Plutón y yo saben esto, pero algo está pasando. Los habitantes de la Tierra están inquietos. Algo va a suceder pero no se qué y necesito a todas mi senshis para cuando eso suceda. Prefiero separarlas a ti y a Michiru, que perderlas a las dos. Lo siento Haruka pero es la manera que tiene que ser ".

"Usted nos puede llevar lejos la una de la otra, pero no puede matar nuestro amor." Dijo Urano.

La Reina Serenity asintió, "No, no se puede matar el amor, es algo que nunca muere. Sabes que me recuerdas a Amara. Plutón cree que eres su renacer, por eso su pluma de transformación reapareció en tu nacimiento. Tu madre lo sabía, ella lo supo cuando te miró a los ojos. Ella incluso quería nombrarte Amara".

"Mi padre no la dejó. Ella había tratado de llamar a la pluma de transformación pero fracasó. Dijo que no había pruebas de que iba a funcionar conmigo tampoco. Él no quería hacerme ilusiones si no lo era. Así que ella logro convencerlo para que mi segundo nombre fuera Amara ". Dijo Urano.

"Haruka ¿sabes cuál es el segundo nombre de Michiru?" pregunto la Reina Serenity y Urano negó con la cabeza. "Michelle. Su padre tenía la misma idea que tu madre. Él creía que ella era la que precedería a Neptuno. Su madre no lo sabía y no le permitió nombrarla Michelle, y al igual que tus padres se pusieron de acuerdo que ese sería su segundo nombre. Hay tantas similitudes entre ustedes dos y tengo que creer que son sus renacimientos. Me duele hacer esto, porque nunca había visto un amor tan fuerte como el de ustedes, pero tengo que hacerlo".

"¿Por qué tiene que? Si Michiru y yo hemos vuelto a nacer no cree que esto es una segunda oportunidad para nosotras? ¿Cómo sabe que el destino no ha decidido hacer las paces con nosotras?" Preguntó Urano.

"Lo siento, como he dicho, es un riesgo que no puedo darme el lujo de tomar." Dijo la Reina Serenity y luego se empezó a alejar, "Adiós Haruka. Plutón estará acá pronto para llevarte al transporte."

"Su Alteza espera!" Urano llamo obteniendo que la reina se detuviera y mirara hacia atrás, "¿Puedo verla antes de irme? Puedo por lo menos decirle adiós una última vez?"

"Le diré a Plutón que te lleve a la enfermería antes de subirte al transporte." Dijo la Reina Serenity y luego se fue.

.

* * *

 **(Enfermería del Palacio)**

Urano caminó entre dos guardias, llevando todavía las esposas en sus manos. Plutón había dicho que la llevaran hasta que llegara el trasporte. Llegaron a la enfermería y Plutón entro primero explicando a la enfermera lo que estaba pasando, ella salió un minuto después y luego condujo a Urano dentro de la enfermería ordenando a los guardias que se quedasen fuera. "Tienes cinco minutos." Dijo Plutón.

"Plutón". Dijo Urano levantando sus manos señalando a las esposas.

Plutón le dijo a la enfermera que las dejara a solas y luego dio un paso adelante y elimina las esposas. "Cinco minutos". Repitió y luego retrocedió manteniendo sus ojos en Urano.

"Puedo estar a solas?" pregunto Urano y Plutón negó con la cabeza. "Yo no voy a escapar, a donde puedo ir? La única salida está custodiado por cuatro guardias y tu misma. Si por algún milagro escapara de ti ¿A dónde puedo ir? Lo único por lo que vivo esta aquí en esta habitación." Plutón se quedó pensando durante unos segundos y luego dio un paso fuera recordándole a Urano que ella sólo tenía cinco minutos.

Urano se volvió a Neptuno y se sentó en la silla junto a la cama mirando a su amor notando que los moretones en su rostro se habían ido. Plutón le había dicho lo que Hotaru había hecho y que de alguna manera la había sanado, pero Urano no entendía porque si Hotaru era la senshi de la destrucción. ¿Cómo podía curar a alguien? Le tocó la mejilla suavemente acariciándola. "Michiru lo siento. Siento que esto te haya pasado y lamento tener que irme." Urano se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente y luego miró hacia abajo a sus manos y vio su anillo con el sello de Urano en él. Se lo quitó y lo sostuvo en el aire mirándolo y luego bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Neptuno tomándosela y deslizando el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo.

"Yo no voy a decirte adiós porque tengo la intención de cumplir mi promesa. Yo nunca te dejaré. Te juro que voy a volver por ti y cuando lo haga te voy llevar lejos y nadie va a ser capaz de alejarte de mí otra vez ". Urano le besó la mano y luego la puso de vuelta a su lado antes de besar a Neptuno en los labios. "Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Te amo." Dijo y luego se fue.

Urano salió de la habitación y Plutón puso las esposas de nuevo en ella para llevarla fuera de la sala instruyendo a los guardias para que la llevara al transporte mientras ella iba a buscar a Hotaru. La enfermera regresó y se sentó en el escritorio de nuevo mirando el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que llegaran. De repente Neptuno murmuró, "Haruka," en su sueño luego se dio la vuelta lentamente abriendo los ojos y mirando a su alrededor. "Haruka?" Ella dijo en voz alta.

La enfermera escuchó algo en la habitación y se puso de pie corriendo para ver a Neptuno sentada en la cama mirando a su alrededor. "Princesa Neptuno!" dijo ella sorprendida de que la princesa finalmente había despertado. Alargó la mano agarrando el teléfono para llamar al médico diciendo que necesitaba que llegara a la enfermería inmediatamente, luego se acercó y comenzó a comprobar sus signos vitales.

"Haruka? ¿Dónde está Haruka?" Neptuno pregunto pero la enfermera negó con la cabeza diciendo que no sabía quién era Haruka. Neptuno estaba todavía aturdida por haber dormido tanto tiempo y no se le ocurrió decir Urano.

"Michiru?" dijo Mercury entrando en la habitación. Había escuchado a Neptuno y vino corriendo. Vio a Neptuno sentada en la cama y corrió a abrazarla. "Michiru estaba tan preocupado por ti."

"Ami, donde es Haruka?" Neptuno preguntó ya que ella había sentido la presencia de Urano cerca cuando se despertó, pero ahora ya no estaba.

"Se ha ido Michiru." Dijo Mercury tratando de explicarle, pero Neptuno la cortó.

"Se ha ido?" dijo Neptuno lo último que recordaba era a Urano luchando con Tolsin matándolo y luego sosteniéndola en sus brazos. ¿Había sido herida y podía estar muerta? Neptuno se puso a llorar pensando lo peor. "Ella ... ella está muerta?"

"No. Cielos no Michiru no está muerta. Has estado dormida durante tres días y han pasado tantas cosas. Ella fue condenada por el asesinato de Tolsin y exiliada a Urano. La reina ha prohibido que se acerque a ti." Dijo Mercurio.

"Tres días?" dijo Neptuno, y entonces lo entendió. "Ella no nos permitirá estar juntas? Ella estuvo aquí! Sentí su presencia sé que lo hice." Neptuno comenzó a llorar otra vez pensando que no volvería a ver a su amante de nuevo. Entonces se fijó en el anillo en su dedo. "Ami ¿qué es esto?" dijo sostiene el anillo hacia arriba.

"No sé." Dijo Mercury mirando el anillo. "Se parece a un anillo de sello. No es el sello de Urano?"

"Lo es! Ella estuvo aquí y me dejo su anillo." Dijo Neptuno.

Ella envolvió su otra mano alrededor del anillo y cerró los ojos al para tratar de ver la cara de Urano en su mente y escuchar su voz: _"Te juro que voy a volver por ti y cuando lo haga te voy llevar lejos y nadie va a ser capaz de alejarte de mí otra vez; Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Te amo."_

"Yo también te amo." Dijo Neptuno, entonces abrió los ojos y miró a Mercurio, "Ella estuvo aquí. Ella prometió volver por mí."

* * *

 **(Transporte en ruta a Urano)**

Plutón había cumplido su promesa y los esposas se había eliminado en el transporte. Ella había ordenado a los guardias que se quedara en la luna diciendo que podía manejar la escolta por sí misma. Urano se sentó en una de las sillas mirando por la ventana, mirando como la luna se hacía más pequeña, ya que ya iban muy lejos de ella. Su atención fue traído de vuelta en el transporte cuando Hotaru se subió en su regazo sosteniendo una manta y un pequeño oso de peluche. Ella había estado dormida cuando ella fue llevada a bordo y acababa de despertar. "Urano vamos lejos?"Preguntó.

"Sí, vamos a mi mundo, a casa." Dijo Urano.

"¿Por qué Neptuno no viene con nosotras? ¿Es porque ella está enferma?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"Sí, es porque ella está enferma." Dijo Urano pensando que era más fácil para la niña entender eso que explicarle que habían violado la ley y que mató a un hombre y que su castigo consistía en ser exiliada a su mundo natal y lejos de su amante.

"Cuando ella se ponga mejor podrá venir también?" Preguntó Hotaru.

"No lo sé Hotaru." Dijo Urano.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	16. SPMJ Servicio Postal

**Capítulo 16:**

 **SPMJ Servicio Postal de Mercurio a Júpiter**

* * *

 **(En una de las habitaciones del Palacio de la Luna, dos meses más tarde)**

"Tú vienes a casa, Plutón ya acordó terminar tu entrenamiento en Neptuno". Dijo la Reina Nerissa que había viajado desde Neptuno una vez más para tratar de convencer a su hija de volver a casa.

"No quiero volver a Neptuno. Quiero terminar mi formación aquí junto a las demás." Dijo Neptuno sentándose en la mesa con su madre. Estaba cansada de tener este argumento. Pero ella se negaba a cambiar de idea. Ella se enfrentaría a su madre las veces necesarias para que entendiera que nunca mas le permitiría controlar su vida.

"Michiru, soy tu madre y aun tu reina y te estoy pidiendo que vuelvas a Neptuno." Dijo la Reina Nerissa agitando sus manos para tratar de enfatizar su punto.

"La Reina Serenity me ha dicho que mi entrenamiento puedo terminarlo donde desee y quiero terminarlo aquí con mis amigas." Dijo Neptuno. "¿Por qué quieres que vaya a casa tan pronto ¿Ya tienes otro pretendiente elegido para mí?"

"Michiru no vas a utilizar ese tono conmigo!" dijo la Reina Nerissa muy enojada con ella.

"No es lo que tú haces? ¿A qué familia me has prometido esta vez? Yo no soy un producto para que puedas comerciar conmigo vendiéndome al mejor postor!" Dijo Neptuno. "¿Por qué no me dejas ser libre y elegir a quien amar?"

"Que te deje escoger a quien amar? Mira dónde te ha traído eso. Ya es bastante malo que hayas sido seducida por una mujer y más aun seducida por una sangrienta de Urano! No voy a permitir que mi hija este con alguien de Urano." Dijo la reina Nerissa. "Es increíble, que ni siquiera te haya importando las leyes Senshi impuestas por la Reina."

"Al diablo las leyes." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa. "Amo a Haruka."

La Reina Nerissa se levanto de la mesa y abofeteo a Neptuno, "No vuelvas a decir ese pagano nombre en mi presencia. La Reina Serenity te ha prohibido estar con ella."

"Eso todavía no cambia el hecho de que la amo y no me importa cuántos pretendientes me traigas nada va a cambiar eso!" dijo Neptuno sosteniendo su ardiente mejilla y volviendo a sentarse.

"¿Qué bien te hace aferrarte a esas falsas imágenes de amor? ¿De verdad crees que la puta de Urano va a venir de rescatarte? Ella probablemente ya se trasladó a su próxima víctima. Michiru fuiste un juego para ella y nada más." Dijo la Reina Nerissa tomando su asiento de nuevo.

"No voy a sentarme aquí a escuchar esto. Me quedo en la Luna. La Reina Serenity me ha dejado claro que la elección es mía y no podrás torcerme el brazo. Buen día de la madre. No quiero llegar tarde a mi clase y Lady Taima no tolera la tardanza ". Neptuno había mentido ya que no tenía clases por la mañana y se había excusado para asistir a su clase de la tarde. Las clases con Lady Taima eran muy diferentes que las que se recibían con Lady Plutón. La señora Taima todavía tenía su planeta para gobernar y no era capaz de estar allí todo el día. Las clases eran por la mañana o por la tarde. Los días de entrenamiento psíquicos eran dirigidos por Júpiter, hija de Lady Taima ya que Lady Taima no había sido vista en esos días.

Neptuno se puso de pie y salió de la habitación y la Reina Nerissa se quedo ahí, furiosa con su hija con quien nunca había tenido tantos problemas, ya que antes Neptuno siempre había sido muy obediente.

Neptuno se apresuró a volver a su habitación ya que quería alejarse de su madre y, al mismo tiempo no se sentía bien, es mas se había sentido mal por los últimos días. Llegó a su habitación que ahora se encontraba a un par de puertas más cerca de la habitación de Mercury. Después del ataque ella no podía permanecer alojaba en su habitación por todos los recuerdos que ahí habían.

La reina le había permitido cambiarse a una habitación individual cerca de las senshis interior. Abrió la puerta y entró pero no escucho a Mercury llamarla.

Mercury llegó a la puerta justo cuando ella la había cerrado y empezó a tocar, pero Neptuno no respondió. Llamó una vez más antes de abrir la puerta para mirar en ella "Neptuno?" llamó Mercury. Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas pero podía ver una luz procedente del baño. Cruzó la habitación hacia la puerta del baño que se encontraba abierta y vio a Neptuno inclinada sobre el inodoro con cara de enferma. "Michiru!" dijo Mercury colocándose al lado de su prima para entregarle una toalla mojada. "Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"No te preocupes, simplemente no me siento muy bien. Creo que es el estomago o algo así. Tal vez solo sea que estoy harta de discutir con mi madre." Dijo Neptuno tomando la toalla y limpiándose la boca para dejarse ayudar de Mercury para levantarse.

"Tal vez deberías acostarse." Sugirió Mercury, Neptuno asintió y siguió a Mercury de nuevo a su habitación para meterla en la cama. "Tengo algo para ti." Dijo Mercury entregándole a Neptuno una carta con el sello de Júpiter en él.

Neptuno miró la carta y la tomó para leer de quién era, "Es de Haruka!" dijo Neptuno con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Me pregunto de dónde abra sacado los sobres de Júpiter."

"Fue un favor de Júpiter. Ella envió a Urano muchísimos sobres y le pidió a su hermano que me envié cualquier nota que reciba de Urano, para que yo te las haga llegar a ti. Nos dimos cuenta que así podrían escribirse y sería muy difícil averiguar que lo hacen ". Dijo Mercury.

"Ami, si te atrapan, puedes tener problemas por esto, al igual que Júpiter." Dijo Neptuno.

"Michiru tú eres mi prima y mi amiga, haría cualquier cosa para ayudarte, al igual que Júpiter." Dijo Mercury.

"Gracias Ami". Dijo Neptuno.

"Bueno, voy a dejarte a solas para que puedas leer. Si desea enviarle una a ella sólo dámela y me aseguraré de que la reciba." Dijo Mercury dirigiéndose a la puerta, "espero que te sientas mejor."

"Gracias." Dijo Neptuno y luego volvió a mirar la carta para leerla.

 ** _My querida Michiru,_**

 ** _¡Oh, cómo te he echado de menos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de mirarte a los ojos una vez más. Cuando recibí una carta de Mercury explicando el sistema que ella y Júpiter idearon para que podamos escribirnos, mi corazón se enalteció. Dioses Michiru te extraño. Por la noche me acuesto en mi cama con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar cómo se sienten tus dulces besos. Lamento no haberme despedido correctamente. Pero te aseguro que me despedí con un beso aunque aun estabas dormida._**

 ** _Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo. Plutón dice que mi entrenamiento está casi terminado y que en mi cumpleaños que es en dos semanas seré coronada reina de Urano. No puedo creerlo, jamás he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida. No, eso es una mentira, creo que nunca he estado tan nerviosa como la noche en que te dije que te amaba. Esa fue la noche más increíble de mi vida y me alegro de haberlo pasado contigo. Volviendo a convertirme en reina, Plutón dice que voy a hacerlo bien; mi pueblo me ama, incluso con los crímenes que he cometido, aunque ellos no saben de mi violación de la ley senshi y sobre nuestro amor. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para golpearme en la cabeza y decirme que estoy exagerando. Pero Michiru no sé, que es lo que se supone que debe de hacer una reina. Tengo a Plutón aquí y la asesoría del consejero de mi padre Kleyna para ayudarme._**

 ** _No tienes idea de lo furioso que estaba conmigo, cuando le dije que perdí mi anillo con sello. Le dije que lo perdí porque sé que Plutón estaría furiosa si se enterara de que te di a ti. Ese anillo llegó con una promesa, pero estabas dormida por lo que probablemente no recuerdas la promesa, así que te la voy a decir de nuevo. Michiru te juro que voy a volver por ti, y nada en este universo lo podrá impedir. Te amo y nada podrá matar este amor. Sabes, la Reina Serenity me dijo justo antes de irme que el amor es algo que nunca puede morir. Ella piensa que tu y yo somos el renacimiento de Amara y Michelle y estoy empezando a creer que lo somos. ¿Cómo puedes explicar todo lo que hemos pasado? Me viste en tu espejo, nuestra terrible pesadilla, incluso utilizamos esos nombres cuando estábamos en Mercurio._**

 ** _Si nuestro amor pudo sobrevivir nuestra vida anterior a esta vida, no tengo ninguna duda que mi amor va a sobrevivir inclusive a la siguiente. Pero no tengas miedo, no tengo la intención de hacerte esperar hasta nuestra próxima vida. Voy a encontrar mi camino de regreso a ti. Sólo tenemos que ser fuertes y esperar. Nuestro amor nos hará pasar por esto. Te amo Michiru, Te amo más que las estrellas que hay en el cielo y la distancia no me alejara de ti._**

 ** _Por siempre tuya_**

 ** _Haruka_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **(Urano, Castillo Miranda, dos semanas más tarde)**

Urano estaba sentada en una silla en su habitación y tenía la cara enterrada en las rodillas. Tenía las manos sobre su cabeza mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante. "No puedo hacer esto. No estoy lista. No puedo llegar a ser reina." Ella decía en voz alta a nadie más que a sí misma. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Urano miró la puerta y se paso las manos por su cabello hacia atrás, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con la ilusión de compostura. Llevaba una camisa de oro con una larga capa de oro y a su costado llevaba la espada de Urano y una banda azul colgaba sobre su pecho. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un sirviente de pie con una bandeja en las manos.

"Una carta para usted, su alteza", dijo el hombre.

Urano tomó la carta, "Gracias".

"Un honor su alteza, Feliz cumpleaños". Dijo el sirviente inclinándose para luego retirarse.

Urano cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la silla en la que había estado sentada para estudiar la carta en sus manos. Era un sobre de Júpiter con el sello del castillo de Io. "Michiru." Dijo ella sentándose en la silla. Plutón le había informado que poco después de llegar a Urano Neptuno había despertado de su coma. Esta información no estaba permitida dársela, pero Plutón estaba enferma y cansada de las preguntas de Urano y se lo dijo para que se callara.

Se quedó mirando la carta con miedo de abrirla. No había tenía noticias de Michiru desde antes del ataque. ¿Seguiría amándola? Sin embargo había escrito, tenía que sentir algo. Pero qué pasaría si era una carta en la que le escribía para decirle que no quería volver a verla. Urano tragó saliva y abrió la carta para leerla.

 ** _My Querida Haruka,_**

 ** _Cuando me desperté y recordé lo que me pasó y sólo había una imagen que había en mi mente y era en la que me encontraba siendo sostenida por tus brazos mientras me susurrabas que me amabas y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero entonces se me dijo que había sido desterrada y que tenías prohibido estar cerca de mí. Luego descubrí tu anillo en mi dedo y sabía que no importara lo que dijeran, íbamos a estar juntas. Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para ser detenido. Ya ha sobrevivido a nuestras muertes._**

 ** _Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo y la Reina. Tú eres mi Amara y yo soy tu Michelle no hay nada más que pueda explicar nuestro amor. Siempre he creído que estábamos destinadas. Algunos lo llaman amor a primera vista, pero para nosotros era más. Yo sabía que te amaba desde antes de conocerte. Nunca sentí nada por mis pretendientes porque mi corazón estaba esperando por ti. Te amo Haruka. Te amo. Mi amor es más grande que todos los granos de arena que hay en la playa más grande de Neptuno._**

 ** _Yo no sabía lo que Mercury y Júpiter habían hecho hasta que recibí tu carta. Y mi día se iluminó. Mi madre ha estado presionándome para que regrese a Neptuno. Estarías muy orgullosa de mí. Por fin estoy haciéndole frente y le he dicho que no. La Reina Serenity me ha dicho que es mi elección donde quiera terminar mi entrenamiento y quiero terminarlo en la luna y sé que si voy a casa, ella me va a casar con su segunda mejor opción en pretendientes. Nunca he conocido a ninguno de los hombres que ha elegido, pero a juzgar por su última elección... No, no quiero pensar en él. Se ha ido y te has asegurado que no podrá hacerme daño otra vez. Dioses Haruka que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado? Gracias, muchas gracias. Sé que actuaste por el amor que me tienes y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa. Tu llamas a lo que hiciste un crimen o incluso un asesinato, pero no Haruka; no fue un asesinato, no eres una asesina. Tú eres mi héroe, me salvaste. Y yo aquí te esperare hasta que puedas salvarme de nuevo y me lleves a algún lugar donde siempre estemos juntas._**

 ** _Amor, no te preocupes acerca de convertirse en reina, estas sobre actuando, Sé que vas a ser una buena reina. Si le muestras a tu gente la mitad del amor que me has demostrado, sé que no hay nada que temer. Puedes tropezar y caer al principio, pero te conozco; Eres terca y te levantaras y lo volverás a intentar hasta que lo hagas bien. Esa es la determinación que hace a una gran reina. No tengas miedo que eso no va contigo. Te amo y te extraño tanto Haruka. Espero el día en estar nuevamente entre tus brazos._**

 ** _Por siempre tuya_**

 ** _Michiru_**

 ** _PD. Feliz cumpleaños amor_**

Urano terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa en su cara y no escucho cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella se percato de esto cuando abrieron la puerta y Plutón entró. Rápidamente dobló la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo del pecho sobre el corazón, y luego fingió estar arreglando su túnica.

"Es hora de irse." Dijo Plutón.

"Si, estoy lista." Dijo Urano siguiendo a Plutón, lista para ser coronada reina de Urano.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	17. El Deber Vrs El Amor

**Capítulo 17:**

 **El Deber Vs. El Amor**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Palacio de la luna un mes más tarde)**

Lady Taima era una mujer alta que al igual que su hija tenía el pelo marrón oscuro pero lo llevaba suelto. Estaba de píe en el patio con las senshis a su alrededor. La clase se impartiría por la tarde. Quería ver qué tan bien las senshi tenían el poder de controlar sus elementos.

Plutón había comenzado esta lección antes y Lady Taima realmente no había practicado con ellas, pero se figuraba que las senshis habían estado practicando.

"Hoy vamos a repasar el control de sus elementos. Y como sé que ya han cubierto esta lección, quiero que me los muestren para ver cuánto han avanzado. Así que vamos a empezar con Mercury." Dijo Lady Taima señalando al estanque al lado de ellas.

Mercury se acercó al lago y se arrodilló poniendo su mano sobre la parte superior del agua en reposo justo encima de la superficie. Cerró los ojos y comenzó congelando el lago como si fuera invierno empezando este por donde había puesto su mano. Mercury abrió los ojos y se puso a caminar dentro del algo mostrando cuan sólido era el hielo.

"Buen trabajo Mercury y como tenemos un poco de hielo, la siguiente es Marte." Dijo Lady Taima, haciendo un gesto a Mercury para que caminase de regreso a donde estaban ellas.

Marte sonrió y luego extendió la mano señalando con un dedo el algo congelado. Una pequeña llama apareció en la punta de su dedo y luego se convirtió en un tiro de llama grande hacia el lago. En pocos segundos, el lago estaba derretido y burbujeante.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy caliente", dijo Marte sin dejar de sonreír.

"No está mal. Neptuno como tu elemento también es el agua es tu turno." Dijo Lady Taima señalando el lago.

Neptuno asintió y caminó hacia el lago y se detuvo junto a la orilla cerrando los ojos. El agua del lago comenzó a girar como un torbellino saliendo fuera de este tomando la forma de un delfín. El delfín parecía que estaba saltando dentro y fuera de la fuente de agua. Entonces, de repente sólo se detuvo y el agua cayó nuevamente al suelo. Todo el mundo miró a Neptuno que habían colapsado cayendo en brazos de Júpiter.

* * *

 **(En la Enfermería del Palacio)**

La Reina Serenity entró en la enfermería viendo que el doctor estaba repasando algunos resultados. "Doctor, ¿está ella bien?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity. Se le había informado que ese día la senshi había estado entrenando con Lady Taima y se había desmayado.

"Todavía estoy repasando los resultados de las pruebas, pero hasta el momento no muestran nada. Ha tenido algún problema de salud que usted conozca?" pregunto el médico.

"No que yo sepa, no he notado nada." Dijo la Reina Serenity, que solo sabía que Neptuno se había distanciado de todo el mundo y pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su habitación con su violín, pero se imaginó que a la niña aún le hacía falta su amante.

"Es bastante extraño que se desmayara. No puedo encontrar nada malo con ella. Ella ha estado dormida durante las últimas dos horas. Lo único que se me ocurre es que se extralimito durante el usó de sus poderes." Dijo el médico. "Si ella hubiera estado enferma, podría ser más fácil explicar su desmayo."

"No estoy enferma." Dijo Neptuno al despertarse y mirar al médico y a la Reina.

"Princesa Neptuno estás despierta." Dijo el médico al oír su voz pero no escucho realmente lo que ella había dicho, "¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Has estado enferma recientemente?"

"Le dije que no estoy enferma." Dijo Neptuno dándose cuenta de que ya no podía mantenerlo en secreto. "Estoy embarazada. No he tenido mi período en dos meses, no desde ... no desde que ..."

La Reina Serenity la acercó a sus abrazos, no era capaz de imaginar lo que Neptuno podría estar pensando al saberse embarazada del hombre que la había violado. "Por qué no les has dicho esto a nadie?"

"Tenia miedo, en un principio no quería admitirlo, quería pensar que sólo era irregularidad, pero cuando no lo vi en el segundo mes, no sabía qué hacer y me lo guardé para mí misma." Dijo Neptuno y luego miró a la reina, "Reina Serenity por favor no se lo digas a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi madre."

"Voy a respetar tus deseos, pero no se puede mantener esto en secreto por mucho tiempo." Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Y quiero que vengas a ver al médico para tus chequeos regulares. No quiero escuchar que te has perdido una sola cita ¿entiendes?"

"Sí, su alteza." Dijo Neptuno. "¿Puedo irme ahora?"

"Aun no, quiero realizar algunas pruebas más y luego te quiero en reposo durante tres días y no deberás usar tus poderes de nuevo." Dijo el médico.

.

* * *

 **(Urano, En el Salón del Palacio Miranda)**

Urano estaba de pie en el pasillo junto a Plutón transformadas en sus formas senshis. Plutón levantó la mano y una esfera brillante apareció y la tiro delante de ellas a una gran velocidad. Urano levantó la mano y llamó a una bola de energía. "Tierra Tiembla!" Dijo tirándola a la bola de energía que había lanzado Plutón golpeándola y haciéndola desaparecer.

"Una vez más," dijo Plutón crear otra bola y tirándola, ésta se movía más rápido que la anterior.

Una vez más Urano gritó "Tierra Tiembla" y golpeo la bola tan fácilmente como lo había hecho con la anterior.

"Una vez más". Dijo Plutón, lanzando otro bola de energía al pasillo.

"No, esto es una estupidez, le he dado a las últimas treinta y siete y no he fallado ninguna vez." dijo Urano dando la vuelta para empezar a alejarse, "Esta es una pérdida de tiempo."

"No hemos terminado todavía." Dijo Plutón mirando a la joven senshi mientras se alejaba.

"Yo sí." dijo Urano sin dejar de caminar. "Estoy harta del objetivo de esta lucha estoy harta de perder el tiempo."

Plutón observaba mientras Urano se alejaba, entonces una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Urano pensaba que ya había terminado su entrenamiento y Plutón no podía estar más en desacuerdo. "Grito Mortal". Dijo mientras lanzaba un ataque a Urano.

La bola de energía voló a través de la sala y golpeo el hombro de Urano haciéndola caer al suelo. Ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se enfrento a Plutón apretando sus manos en puños. "¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?"

"Se no te gusta los objetivos que te mando entonces lucha conmigo." Dijo Plutón sosteniendo su mirada frente a la de ella.

No. "dijo Urano girando y alejándose de nuevo con los puños aun apretados.

"Grito Mortal" dijo Plutón de nuevo lanzando otra bola de energía a Urano golpeándola en la parte posterior. Urano cayó al suelo de nuevo con un dolor mucho más punzante que el anterior. Se levantó sin ver a Plutón y siguió caminando. "Vamos atacarme Yo sé que quieres." Dijo Plutón, en un tono de reproche. Ella lanzó otro grito Mortal y éste voló a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Urano causando que se detuviera, pero no se volvió respirando profundamente. "No estás engañando a nadie Sé qué crees que soy la razón por la cual no puedes estar con ella." Dijo Plutón, dijo y fue recompensado con una mirada y asentimiento.

"Tierra Tiembla!" grito Urano mientras se volvía hacia Plutón.

Plutón perezosamente la hizo a un lado y dejo que la bola de energía golpeara un pilar de piedra al lado de ella. Urano volvió a lanzare otro golpe y su oponente simplemente saltó para evitarlo. Plutón aterrizó en la parte superior de la columna con la gracia de una bailarina, su pie izquierdo en la piedra y su derecha, justo por encima de su tobillo izquierdo. Se quedo ahí mientras se acomodaba unos mechones de color esmeralda y bostezó finalmente para asumir una pose de batalla. _"Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega realmente tu fuerza_." pensó mientras miraba a Urano quien tenia el seño fruncido hacia ella. Sus rasgos llenos de disgusto y enfado. Plutón miro su fuku y fingió ignorancia de la presencia de Urano.

Tuvo el efecto que buscaba. Urano dio dos pasos lanzándose hacia el poste de un salto con la agilidad de un gato. Pero al momento en que llegó al nivel de Plutón se aferró a la columna y con las piernas busco patear los pies de Plutón. La Senshi del Tiempo puso la mano libre en el suelo y salto en un flip y aterrizó en el suelo, no había sido su intención saltar así pero lo hizo con gracia.

"¡Eso es! Saca todo fuera. No puedes estar con ella por mi culpa, soy yo la que te alejo de tu amor. Dime tan siquiera la amaste alguna vez?" reprendió Plutón en tono insultante. Una vez más, Urano se tragó el anzuelo. Y dejó que su ira sacara lo mejor de ella. Esta vez Plutón respondió pero dejo que su cuerpo tardara un poco en reaccionar para dar la impresión de descuido.

Urano ya había olvidado la primera regla de la batalla. No dejarse afectar por los sentimientos. Urano utilizó su velocidad y trató de llegar detrás de Plutón para tratar de contenerla. Plutón simplemente se agachó y usó esos momentos de embriaguez de rabia de Urano a su favor, golpeándola con el codo en el estómago haciéndola jadear. Pero Plutón se había dejado desprotegida deliberadamente y Urano tuvo su oportunidad y estrelló su codo en la parte baja de la espalda de Plutón lo que la hizo aullar de dolor y caer al suelo. _"Chica inteligente, has estado prestando atención"._ Pluto pensó.

"Mi amor por ella es de verdad!" hablo Urano sosteniendo su estómago. Ella pensó que era seguro mejor detenerse.

" _Niña tonta. ¿Crees que sabes lo que estás haciendo, pero no tienes ni idea."_ Pensó Plutón incorporándose y dándole una patada a Urano en la cara lo que la hizo cubrirse con sus manos ya que le había causado dolor. Pero Urano volvió a atacar cuando Plutón intento hablar de nuevo, pero ella aterrizó una vez mas de pie desilusionando a Urano. _"Luchas como si te hubiera quitado a tu muñeca y no insultado a tu amor. Quieres ser una senshi pero eres todavía una niña."_ Pensó Plutón mientras tomaba del brazo a Urano y la lanzaba detrás de ella haciendo que la Senshi de los Vientos cayera en la tierra sobre su espalda con dureza. Plutón llamó a su talismán y este voló desde su lugar de descanso a su mano, dejando caer con fuerza la base del báculo en el mármol a pocos centímetros de la cara de Urano.

"¿O era que sólo estabas jugando?" dijo Plutón preguntándose si Neptuno había sido nada mas otra marca en la empuñadura de Urano. Otra mujer que desflorada.

Y mientras esperaba la respuesta airada, Levanto a Urano presionando su cuello y golpeándola con su rodilla entre sus piernas. Contrariamente a la tradición popular de la batalla, dolió como le dolería a un hombre que ha sido golpeado en la ingle.

Se permitió un par de lágrimas y trató de querer mover sus piernas pero no le respondieron. _"Bueno, creo que estoy clara sobre este tema. Pero, voy a probar un poco más. Atacare a Neptuno para saber si puedo hacerla brutalmente eficiente._ " Pensó Plutón mientras la bajaba y colocaba a su altura. Ella sabía que ahora Urano tenía que defender su honor.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de ella? La amo con todo mi corazón!" Urano chilló y descuido su protección. Plutón simplemente la agarró del cuello y le golpeó en la espalda. Luego golpeo con su rodilla el estómago de Urano sacándole el aire lo que la hizo vomitar un poco. Plutón sentía toda la fuerza que había utilizado en su pierna y puso distancia entre ella y Urano.

"Oh en serio?" Plutón parecía convencida. Ataco con un Grito Mortal golpeando con la bola de energía el estómago de Urano lanzándola por los aires hasta que se estrelló contra un pilar. Urano tosió sangre y Plutón imaginó que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo le exigiera detenerse.

"¿Qué sabes del amor?" Urano salió disparada, llena de rabia, llamó a su espada de Urano y el sable apareció en su mano, ella se abalanzó sobre Plutón con ella y su oponente simplemente rio y llamó a su talismán. Cuando Urano salto y se puso en contacto con su objetivo sólo logró arañar ligeramente a Plutón pero ni siquiera logro sacarle sangre. Urano fue derribada con el báculo de Plutón haciendo que esta se tambaleara un poco y luego utilizó su báculo descaradamente golpeando con él la cabeza de Urano. Se sentía mal por no respetar su arma de tal manera, pero era un insulto con el que podría vivir.

"Lo conozco." Dijo Plutón, tratando de bloquear las imágenes de él hacia fuera, así como la sensación de que él la tocara y susurrara cosas en sus oídos. Urano se lanzó de nuevo como un estúpido animal de granja. Pero Plutón logró recuperarse de esa sensación extraña de su carne.

"Dudo que alguna vez hayas tenido un amor." Declaro Urano, como si ella fuera la única persona que tenia que pasar tiempo lejos de su amor. Plutón aprovechó esta oportunidad para subirse en un pilar y ordenar sus pensamientos. La insistencia de Urano sobre el tema estaba empezando a hacerle pensar sobre las distracciones que no debería estar pensando.

"Lo tuve". declaro Plutón entonces se permitió una pequeña pausa tratando de enfocar sus pensamientos y no pensar en el amor que ella había tenido.

"¿Sabes lo que es ser apartada de la persona que amas?" Urano preguntó tratando de conectarse a Plutón.

Pero ella no podía haber dicho nada peor. _"No tienes ni idea de lo que se siente al ser separados. Tu tienes la oportunidad de olvidarte de el cada vez que mueras. Mientras yo tengo que recordarlo para siempre."_ pensó Plutón saltando hacia abajo golpeando a Urano una vez más en el rostro con una patada. Urano bloqueo el ataque, pero ella no era rival para la furia controlada de Plutón. "Sí, pero tengo un deber que cumplir." Plutón levantó la voz un poco. Los lazos del deber y su juramento eran más fuertes que el amor. O ella lo había creído hasta que vio a Michelle y Amara renacer.

Ahora estaba empezando a dudar de sí misma. Pero no podía dejar que eso último se supiera. Ya que se frustraría el propósito de esta pelea, habían reglas que seguir y había que cumplirlas sin importar qué. Algunas cosas tenían que ser sacrificadas por un bien mayor.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que lo amas si no vas a luchar por ello?" dijo Urano con voz áspera, para hacer valer su punto. Urano podría ser bastante estúpida y obstinada cuando creía que lo que estaban haciendo era correcto. Urano comenzó a hacer ataques personales unos tras otro. Dando un paso atrás, se lanzó de nuevo con su espada y esta vez logro llegar a la carne. A pesar de que era sólo un pequeño rasguño logro que sangrara. Sorprendida y preocupada que había herido a Plutón, Urano se detuvo y retrocedió un poco, había herido a la mujer que había cuidado de ella después de que sus padres murieron.

 _"Nunca dudes."_ Pensaba Plutón dándole un golpe final al estómago de Urano. Ella cayó al suelo y esta vez desecho su almuerzo en el mármol de oro.

"Tengo un deber y es debido a el que sacrifique mi amor." Dijo Plutón alejándose dejando a Urano terminar de vomitar su comida. Ella había sido golpeada lo suficientemente como para probar el punto de la pelea. Plutón obtuvo los resultados necesarios del experimento, ya no tenía que estar allí.

La formación de Urano había sido completada en su mayor parte. Continuó por el pasillo hasta su habitación sin siquiera notar a la gente que la vio con moretones y sangrando.

.

* * *

 **(Un mes más tarde, Palacio de Miranda, Salón del Trono, Urano)**

Urano se sentó en su trono mirando a la gente que iba y venía y ella estaba aburrida. Llegaban a ella con la esperanza de que resolvería todos sus problemas; sin embargo hacia lo mejor que podía, pero no podía ayudar a todos y mas a los que sus problemas eran triviales. Miró a su lado donde Plutón siempre se mantenía mirando por encima del hombro lista para susurrarle algo para orientarle. En realidad no habían hablado de la pelea que tuvieron hace un mes y su tiempo de entrenamiento habían disminuido considerablemente ahora era a una vez a la semana y sólo un par de horas y luego tenia que cumplir sus obligaciones en el palacio.

"Príncipe Raidon de Júpiter," Anuncio el hombre en la puerta viendo entrar al salón a un hombre joven con el pelo largo de color marrón oscuro. Era muy guapo, aunque unos años más joven que Urano, era igual de alto que la Reina de Urano.

Se acercó al trono inclinándose ante Urano y luego tomando su mano para besarla suavemente,

"Mi reina, pensé que como ya termino sus obligaciones en la corte podría acompañarme a disfrutar de un paseo por los jardines."

Plutón vio como Urano tendió la mano para el joven príncipe y la observó mientras una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de Urano. El príncipe había llegado a Urano hace alrededor de dos semanas atrás y parecía estar siempre en compañía de Urano. Poco antes Plutón le había preguntado a Urano sobre la cantidad de cartas que llegaban desde el joviano Príncipe y Urano había afirmado que había comenzado a escribirse un poco después de que ella se convirtiera en Reina y al parecer estaba cortejándola para pedir su mano en matrimonio.

"Por supuesto, mi señor." Dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y tomo su brazo para caminar fuera de la sala del trono. Caminaron a los jardines sin darse cuenta ni uno ni la otra que Plutón les había seguido.

"Tengo otra carta de ella." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon discretamente entregándole el sobre. Urano asintió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. "Esta es la sexta que te envía vas a escribirle? Lo digo para hablar con mi hermana, pero temo que Lady Plutón pensara que es extraño que me escribas si estoy acá."

"No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que hacerles creer que he seguido adelante, incluso a ella." Dijo Urano, deteniéndose viendo en un movimiento a la guardiana del tiempo por el rabillo del ojo. "Bésame."

"Qué?" Dijo el Príncipe Raidon.

"Simplemente hazlo." Dijo Urano y el príncipe se inclinó hacia delante tomándola en sus brazos besándola. Urano dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para apoyarse contra una pared. El Príncipe Raidon dejó de besarla, pero Urano mantuvo sus manos alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndolo allí. "Plutón está mirando así que actuaremos como si estas atraído hacia mí."

El Príncipe Raidon se inclinó de nuevo y empezó a susurrarle en su oído mientras sus propias manos frotaban a sus lados. Plutón se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, se acercó a la pareja asegurándose de que ella fuera vista. Urano fingió sorprenderse y se alejó de Raidon con una mirada enrojecida en su rostro. "Podría hablar un momento con usted, su alteza", dijo Plutón y luego miró al Príncipe Raidon. "A solas".

El Príncipe Raidon se inclino y asintió besando a Urano en la mano por última vez antes de caminar lejos de ellas.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿Estás espiándome?" pregunto Urano ignorando su pregunta y disparando otra de vuelta.

"¿A qué juego estás jugando?" dijo Plutón también ignorando la pregunta.

"No estoy jugando a nada." Dijo Urano mirando hacia abajo, "me he dado cuenta que tengo un deber que cumplir y como tu has dicho, algunas cosas tienen que ser sacrificadas en nombre del deber. Raidon es un buen hombre que será un buen rey y un buen padre. Eso es parte de mis deberes ¿no? casarse y tener un heredero? "

"¿Lo quieres?" Preguntó Plutón.

"No, pero supongo que algún día yo pueda aprender a hacerlo". Dijo Urano. "Yo sé que no puedo estar con Michiru. Tengo que seguir adelante. El Príncipe Raidon me ha pedido que me case con él y he dicho que sí."

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	18. Detras de la Mascara

**Capítulo 18**

 **Detrás de la Máscara**

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna, dos semanas más tarde)**

Júpiter corrió por los pasillos hacia los jardines, Mercury le había dicho que Neptuno estaba en los jardines practicando con su violín. En su mano llevaba una carta en un sobre de Júpiter. Ellas no habían recibido ninguna carta de Urano en mucho tiempo y Neptuno, así como las demás estaban empezando a preocuparse.

Júpiter salió y vio a Neptuno tocando cerca de un pequeño estanque, el mismo estanque en el que Urano, Neptuno y Plutón se habían metido en problemas cuando mojaron a la Reina.

"Neptuno" dijo Júpiter deteniéndose cerca de de la chicas del pelo acua. Neptuno no pareció haberla oído ya que estaba tocando una melodía que parecía muy triste. "Tengo una carta de mi hermano." Dijo Júpiter tratando de llamar la atención de Neptuno.

Neptuno abrió los ojos y miró a Júpiter con la carta en la mano. Júpiter se la dio y Neptuno la abrió para empezar a leerla. Se sentó en un banco detrás de ella y al leerla le entrego la carta de vuelta con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos sorprendida por lo que decía la carta. "No es para mí." Dijo Neptuno.

"Qué?" dijo Júpiter tomando la carta y leyéndola en voz alta.

 ** _"Querida Makoto, quería que fueras la primera en saber de mi compromiso. Sí me he establecido finalmente y madre estará orgulloso de mí. En dos meses me casare con la reina Tennousei de Urano. Tu amado hermano Raidon"._**

Júpiter dejó la carta y se sentó junto a Neptuno que ahora estaba completamente llorando. "Neptuno". Dijo Júpiter sin saber que mas decir.

Neptuno se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y miró hacia sus manos viendo que el anillo de Urano aún estaba en su dedo. Ella se quieto el anillo y lo sostuvo, "mi madre tenía razón ella solo me uso ". dijo Neptuno y luego dejó caer el anillo en el suelo, se levanto y se alejo dejando el anillo, su violín y a Júpiter allí.

* * *

 **(Dos semanas más tarde, Palacio de Miranda; Urano)**

Urano y el Príncipe Raidon estaban juntos en el salón del trono, después que Urano terminaba sus obligaciones en el palacio, como todos los días el Príncipe Raidon venía a ver a su novia. Plutón aún no había salido de sala de la corte ya que todavía estaba repasando algunos documentos y escucho una conversación. Al principio no le había creído a Urano, acerca de sacrificar su amor por deber, saliendo cada día con el príncipe Raidon. La pareja ya había enviado anunciado su compromiso y había comenzado a planificar su boda, que iba a celebrarse en poco más de un mes.

"Pero amor, no quiero ir sin ti." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon.

"Raidon, sabes que no estoy autorizada a salir de mi planeta. Esas fueron las instrucciones de la Reina Serenity." Dijo Urano tomando su mano y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

"Pero puedes hacerlo para asuntos oficiales y no crees que reina de Urano debe estar presente en el baile de la princesa Serenity?" Preguntó Raidon.

"Hun, no puedo, además al invitación es para ti, no para mí. Si la reina me quisiera ahí, hubiera recibido una invitación también." Dijo Urano.

"Entonces no voy a ir tampoco." Dijo Raidon. "Voy a enviar de vuelta una carta lamentando no poder asistir."

"No, tienes que ir, como mi representante. Ve y pásala bien y dale mis mejores deseos a la princesa." Dijo Urano besando a Raidon en la mejilla.

"Estás segura?" Preguntó Raidon y Urano se limitó a asentir.

* * *

 **(Una semana más tarde en el Baile del Palacio de la Luna de la Princesa Serenity)**

Neptuno se puso de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras a la espera de ser anunciada. Ella llevaba una máscara con un diseño de pescados en él. La princesa Serenity había solicitado que su fiesta fuera un baile de disfraces. Poco después de enterarse del compromiso de Urano, ella había cedido a su madre escribiéndole para decirle que su formación estaba casi completa y cuando finalizara regresaría a casa y se casaría con quien ella había elegido.

Ese hombre estaba de pie junto a ella, era alto con el pelo rojo oscuro y una pequeña barba en el mentón y como la mayoría de los hombres su máscara no era suficiente para cubrir sus bellos ojos, portaba una máscara con un color a juego de la de Neptuno. Venia de una familia de nobles, que construía barcos para la flota de Neptuno; lo había conocido un par de veces antes y parecía ser un buen hombre. Sin embargo parecía nervioso a su alrededor, le había dicho que nunca había asistido a eventos reales. Neptuno pretendía ser feliz a su alrededor, pero su corazón todavía estaba roto. "Princesa Neptuno y Señor Cedar Vaas Ambardar", dijo el locutor en la parte superior de las escaleras.

"¿Estás lista princesa?" pregunto el Señor Cedar acercando su mano hacia él. Neptuno forzó una sonrisa, asintió y tomó su mano caminando por las escaleras.

Detrás de ellos, un hombre joven con una máscara de color verde oscuro entro con Júpiter, quien llevaba una máscara que parecía de una cara normal, pero tenía lagrimas en forma de relámpagos cayendo por los ojos. "Princesa Júpiter y Príncipe Raidon de Júpiter." Dijo el locutor.

Júpiter dio un paso adelante con su hermano con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Había llegado hacia poco y todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle qué demonios estaba pensando cortejando a Urano. Los dos bajaron las escaleras, el Príncipe Raidon llevándola directamente a la pista de baile. Los hermanos comenzaron a bailar y en la mitad de la canción Júpiter necesitaba infernamente llegar al fondo de esto. "Pero qué demonios esta pasado? ¿Sabes que la carta que enviaste le rompió el corazón." Dijo Júpiter. "Tu las has separado aun más!"

"Confía en mi, esto es lo mejor." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon. La canción terminó y se separo de ella, poniendo un besó en la mejilla de Júpiter y luego se echó hacia atrás, "Encuentra a Venus y a Mercury y diles que vallan al balcón." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon sonriendo y alejándose. Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el hombre con el que acababa de bailar tenía los ojos verdes y los ojos de su hermano eran marrones.

El Príncipe Raidon caminó alrededor de la sala de baile mirando a la multitud de gente, aquí era difícil saber quiénes eran las persona detrás de la máscaras. Vio a una pareja de jóvenes alejarse de la pista de baile, la mujer tenía una máscara con forma de pez. Se acercó y se inclino delante de ellos "Princesa Neptuno, Señor ...?"

"Cedar". Dijo el Señor Cedar con su brazo todavía sosteniendo al de Neptuno.

"Mi novio," dijo Neptuno al reconocer al Príncipe Raidon con la esperanza que al volver a Urano ella lo supiera.

"Prometido? Ah me lo imagino, mi propia novia estaría encantada de estar aquí. Por lo que me ha dicho ustedes dos son buenas amigas." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon.

"Solíamos serlo." Dijo Neptuno sonando un poco fría.

"Sí, me imagino que con sus limitaciones, no la ha visto en mucho tiempo." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon. "Princesa podría pedirle un baile? En honor a la amistad que tiene con mi prometida."

Neptuno quería decir que no, que en realidad no quería bailar con el hombre que le había robado el amor de distancia, pero al parecer eso sería muy grosero. "Por supuesto, si mi Señor está de acuerdo." Dijo Neptuno mirando al señor Cedar quien asintió.

El Príncipe Raidon condujo a Neptuno a la pista de baile, cuando en esos momentos comenzó una canción lenta. Neptuno iba a decir algo, pero el príncipe Raidon apretó un dedo en sus labios silenciándola. "No hables. Sé que tienes un montón de preguntas." Dijo el Príncipe Raidon y luego se acercó más susurrándole utilizando un acento de Urano en lugar de un acento joviano. "Dime una cosa es posible que un ángel pueda enamorarse de una sirena?"

Neptuno hizo una pausa en su baile sabiendo de quien era la voz, sin duda, "Haruka?" Ella susurró.

El Príncipe Raidon sólo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que sintió una bofetada en la cara. Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla sintiendo el escozor sin prestar atención a los que se les habían quedado mirando, "Está bien, supongo que me merezco eso."

"Se supone que te mereces eso? Estoy segura de que lo que te mereces es el infierno." Dijo Neptuno caminando fuera del baile.

El Príncipe Raidon quedó mirando cómo se iba y luego echó a correr tras ella hacia el balcón. Al otro lado de la sala Plutón estaba parada junto a la Reina Serenity mirando la escena en la pista de baile. Estaba segura de que era Neptuno y el joven príncipe era Raidon. Supuso que Neptuno se acaba de enterar sobre el compromiso de Urano. "Podríamos tener un problema esta noche." Dijo Plutón, señalando al Príncipe Raidon siguiendo a Neptuno.

"Dales unos minutos y si no salen ve a controlar la situación." Dijo la Reina Serenity.

Al entrar Neptuno en el balcón y pasar la cortina, tenía sus ojos nublados de lágrimas. Ella sintió que alguien le agarraba la muñeca y la giraba para encontrarse a sí misma de pie en los brazos del Príncipe Raidon. Ella levantó la mano y se desabrochó su máscara quitándosela y luego se despego la peluca marrón que traía. Urano miró a la mujer en sus brazos sonriendo. Ella se inclinó para besarla, pero recibió otra bofetada. Entonces Neptuno se apoyó en el pecho de Urano.

Urano envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Neptuno sosteniéndola más cerca, "lo siento, he dejado de escribir, lo siento, te mentí. Siento haberte hecho daño." Dijo Urano pasándose la mano por el cabello de Neptuno. "Te amo."

"Haruka, yo también te amo." Dijo Neptuno inclinándose para besar a Urano.

Urano paso su mano por el estomago de Neptuno, pero sintió que el estomago de Neptuno era más grande de lo que recordaba. Neptuno había ganado peso? Pero no era eso, Urano recordó que cuando era pequeña uno de sus criadas había quedado embarazada. Neptuno estaba embarazada. Urano bajó la mano y la apoyo en el estómago de Neptuno y luego tranquilamente dijo: "Estás embarazada?"

Neptuno asintió y se sostuvo más cerca de Urano para llorar en su hombro, "Es ... Tolsin él."

Urano negó con la cabeza y luego le levanto la barbilla para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos. "No, no es suyo. Michiru este bebe es tuyo y tú me perteneces al igual que yo pertenezco. Así que este niña es nuestra. Michiru te juro que amare a esta niña como si fuera mía, tal y como te amo a ti ". Urano dio un paso atrás mirando a Neptuno, "estoy aquí para mantener otra promesa también. Pero tengo sólo una pregunta." Dijo Urano tomando la mano de Neptuno y poniéndose de rodillas ante ella. "Michiru, mi hermosa sirena ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si, Haruka." Dijo Neptuno y Urano pose un beso en la mano de Neptuno.

"Te daría mi anillo, pero ya lo tienes." dijo Urano mirando hacia las mano de Neptuno, viendo que no tenía el anillo. "Michiru?"

"Haruka, lo siento yo ..." dijo Neptuno cuando alguien le tocó el hombro. Se volvió para ver Júpiter de pie detrás de ella con el anillo de Urano en la mano.

"Creo que se te cayó esto." Dijo Júpiter. "Lo siento Neptuno." El Príncipe Raidon había enviado dos cartas y la otra me llego al segundo día diciéndome que él y Urano tenía un plan para que pareciera que Urano estaba renunciando a ti, pero nunca lo hizo y tu Neptuno tenías que creer que era verdad.

"Tú sabías?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"No todo, Raidon sólo me dijo que confiara en él." Dijo Júpiter.

"Lamento interrumpir, pero que está pasando?" Preguntó Venus. Urano y Neptuno se volvieron y vieron a Venus y Mercury entrando al balcón.

"La verdadera razón por la que Urano fue enviada lejos, fue porque ella y Neptuno se enamoraron." Dijo Mercury.

"Rompieron las leyes Senshi?" Preguntó Venus.

"Sí y nos atraparon." Dijo Urano: "Pero yo sé cómo podemos estar juntas y no nos podrán separar. Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda."

"Mi ayuda ¿y yo que puedo hacer?" Dijo Venus.

"Puedes teletransportarte a tu planeta ¿no?" pregunto Urano, todos las scouts tenían ese poder de teletransportarse a su planeta.

"Sí, es fácil." Dijo Venus.

"Bueno, necesitamos que nos lleves a Venus para que podamos casarnos." Dijo Urano.

"Casarse? Oh puede eso impedir que las separen de nuevo?" pregunto Venus.

"El matrimonio es un juramento con los dioses y ni siquiera la Reina Serenity puede romperlo." Dijo Mercury.

"Oh lo siento, no sabía que había alguien acá." Dijo la Princesa Serenity entrando al balcón con un hombre joven con una máscara. "Haruka ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Ella y Neptuno se van a casar." Dijo Venus.

"Casarse? ¿Cuándo?" Dijo Serenity.

"Ahora". Dijo Venus agarrando la mano de Serenity. "Ahora todo el mundo sujétense de las manos".-

* * *

 **(Catedral del Castillo de Magallanes, Venus)**

El grupo de senshi apareció en la capilla ante un sacerdote muy asustado. "Princesa Venus." Dijo el sacerdote inclinándose y luego mirando a su alrededor reconociendo a todos, a excepción de los dos hombres. "Princesa Serenity, princesa Mercury, Princesa Neptuno y Princesa Júpiter, perdónenme señores me temo que no les conozco." Dijo el sacerdote inclinándose a todo el mundo.

"Erision no es necesario tanta formalidad tengo un favor que pedirte." Dijo Venus.

"Por supuesto, mi princesa ¿qué necesitas?" dijo el Sacerdote Erision que haría cualquier cosa por la Princesa Venus, como la mayoría de los hombres de Venus estaba enamorado de la princesa.

"Necesito que usted realice un matrimonio." Dijo Venus.

"Te vas a casar?" dijo el Sacerdote Erision con un tono de voz que lo traicionaba y mostrando su decepción.

"¿Yo? Cielos, no, te necesito para que cases a dos amigas mías." Dijo Venus señalando a Neptuno y Urano.

"Ah, sí, por supuesto." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision: "¿Cuándo desea establecer la fecha?"

"Estábamos pensando en este momento." Dijo Urano con su brazo alrededor de Neptuno.

"En este momento? Ah tendré que despertar a la Sacerdotisa Aphrodicia." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision en dirección a la vivienda.

Venus se acercó agarrando su muñeca deteniéndolo. "Erision, puede que no sea necesario, tu acabas de conseguir tus túnicas amarillas. Puedes casarlas."

"La Sacerdotisa Aphrodicia dijo que todas las bodas deben de ser llevadas a cabo por ella." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision.

"Erision tu también tienes la autoridad de hacerlo como un miembro de la familia real y creo que eso supera un poco la autoridad de la sacerdotisa Aphrodicia." Dijo Venus sabiendo que si la Sacerdotisa Aphrodicia era despertada ella querría hablar con su madre antes de permitir la boda.

"Ah, sí bien, lo hare, entonces acérquese la pareja aquí." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision caminando hacia el altar. Dio un paso detrás de ellas y le indicó a Urano y Neptuno arrodillarse en el cojín delante de él. "Está bien, quienes serán los testigos para que se alineen detrás de ellas, uno para la novia y uno para el novio." La Princesa Serenity caminó detrás de Urano y Mercury y Júpiter se colocaron tras Neptuno. "Muy bien vamos a empezar por la oración. Con los dioses como nuestra guía, vamos a dar el primer paso para vivir con honor y respeto. Que la diosa Venus bendiga esta unión y de a esta joven pareja la fuerza mental, física y espiritual. Repitan conmigo, _Seremos felices y disfrutaremos de la vida. Caminaremos juntas así como nuestra fuerza crecerá juntas_ "

"Seremos felices y disfrutaremos de la vida. Caminaremos juntas así como nuestra fuerza crecerá juntas " dijeron Urano y Neptuno tomadas de las manos.

" _Compartiremos juntas nuestras alegrías y dolores_." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision. " _Caminando juntas, conseguiremos la felicidad, compartiremos las alegrías y las tristezas_ "

"Compartiremos juntas nuestras alegrías y dolores." Repitieron Urano y Neptuno. "Caminando juntas, conseguiremos la felicidad, compartiremos las alegrías y las tristezas"

" _Vamos a caminar juntas para formar nuestra familia_ ", dijo el Sacerdote Erision, " _Viviremos una vida larga y pacífica_ ".

Vamos a caminar juntas para formar nuestra familia ". Urano y Neptuno ambos dijeron." Viviremos una vida larga y pacífica"

" _Vamos a fortalecer nuestra amistad. Vamos a caminar juntas siempre", dijo el sacerdote_ Erision.

"Vamos a fortalecer nuestra amistad. Vamos a caminar juntas siempre", repitieron Urano y Neptuno.

" _Amén_." Dijo el Sacerdote Erision a lo que todos los presentes repitieron. "¿Tiene anillos?"

"Sí," dijo Urano teniendo su anillo de vuelta de Neptuno. "Michiru, te amo con todo mi corazón. Yo sé que estuvimos juntas en nuestra vida pasada, vamos a estar juntas en ésta y te prometo que estaremos juntas en la próxima." Dijo Urano deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Neptuno besándole la mano.

Neptuno sonrió y entonces tomó su anillo de su mano derecha tomando la mano de Urano en la suya. "Haruka, cuando pensé que te había perdido se rompió mi corazón. Me sentí como si ya no tuviera nada por qué vivir. Caí en una rutina diaria Permitiendo que otros decidieran por mí. Pero Haruka no puedo vivir sin ti, te necesito. No hay otra cosa que quiera mas que pasar mi vida contigo. Te amo". Dijo Neptuno mientras ponía el anillo en la mano de Urano para luego besarla.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en la Luna)**

Plutón esperó unos minutos más hasta que ella vio que la Princesa Serenity camino dentro del balcón con un joven que no podía reconocer. Plutón se puso de pie y luego hizo su camino a través de la sala de baile, para llegar finalmente al balcón, abrió las cortinas y entró sin ver a nadie allí. "¿A dónde fueron?" dijo Plutón, y luego cerró los ojos sintiendo un rastro de energía residual. Ella lo siguió con su mente conduciéndola a la capilla en el castillo de Magallanes donde vio a Urano y Neptuno arrodilladas ante un altar. Juró en plutoniano y luego se salió del balcón llamando a cuatro guardias. "Vengan conmigo." Ordenó conduciéndolos de nuevo al balcón, causando toda una escena, pero a Plutón no le importaba ella necesitaba seguir la pista de energía para seguirlas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y vio como los anillos de Urano y Neptuno se deslizaban sobre sus dedos. Plutón abrió rápidamente los ojos y comenzó a llamar a un portal, pero vaciló unos segundos antes de abrirla y pasar a través de las guardias.

* * *

 **(Capilla, Castillo de Magallanes, Venus)**

"Con los poderes que me confiere la Diosa de Venus les declaro casadas. Para sellar esta unión todo lo que queda es un beso. Así que puede besar a la…..." el Sacerdote Erision se quedo en pausa al ver como un portal se abría a través del cuarto y viendo como Plutón y varios guardias salieron de él.

"Arréstenlos." Dijo Plutón, señalando a Urano y Neptuno a los guardias que se acercaron a la pareja.

Urano se convirtió rápidamente mientras los guardias corrían hacia ellas y luego se volvió a Neptuno acercándola más "rápido bésame y así vamos a estar siempre juntas." Le dijo Urano a Neptuno quien se inclino y presiono sus labios contra los labios de Urano. El beso se profundizo, mientras Urano abrió los labios y toco la lengua de Neptuno, pero así como el beso empezó de rápido así término cuando fueron separadas por los guardias. Sólo un guardia había detenido a Neptuno y los otros tres sujetaban a Urano. "No se nos puede llevar lejos la una de la otra estamos casadas. Ella es mi esposa! Esta es una unión bendecida por los dioses!" grito Urano mientras los tres guardias luchaban con ella.

"Eso es algo que deberá decidir la Reina Serenity." Dijo Plutón, y luego se volvió a las demás senshis que estaban presentes ", Mercurio, Júpiter y Venus. Estoy decepcionadas de ustedes." Las tres chicas bajaron la cabeza y la mirada de Plutón se volvió aún más seria al ver a aquel joven y a la Princesa Serenity de pie detrás de él. Sabía quién era el hombre a pesar de que todavía llevaba su máscara, " Príncipe Endymion puede explicarme lo que está haciendo aquí? Y con la princesa."

"Lady Plutón yo ..." dijo Endymion pero no encontró sus palabras.

"Lady Plutón tal vez deberíamos de ir a un lugar más seguro." Dijo uno de los guardias esquivando un codazo en el estómago.

"Sí, debemos irnos." Dijo Plutón, llamando a otro portal de regreso a la Luna.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	19. Sentencia del Destino

**Capítulo 19**

 **Sentencia del Destino**

* * *

 **(Mazmorras del Palacio de la Luna)**

Neptuno estaba sentada en un pequeño catre junto a Urano quien estaba en su regazo dormida. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo habían estado aquí, pero Urano aún dormía. Ella había estado luchando con los guardias y uno de ellos la había golpeado al salir. Neptuno miró a Urano sintiendo como esta comenzaba a agitarse dándose media vuelta y acurrucándose aun mas en su regazo, "Mmm Michiru." Murmuró Urano.

Neptuno sonrió y se inclinó besando a Urano, "Estoy aquí mi ángel."

Urano se movió un poco más y abrió los ojos mirando hacia Neptuno. "¿Todavía estoy soñando?"

"No, realmente estoy aquí." Dijo Neptuno inclinándose y besando a Urano de nuevo.

Urano se sentó mirando a la celda en que estaban, "Y estamos en las mazmorras."

"Al menos estamos juntas." Dijo Neptuno.

"Cierto". Dijo Urano mirando como un guardia familiar se acercaba.

"Bienvenida de nuevo su alteza." Dijo el guardia con una reverencia burlona, "Sabes Urano estamos realmente pensando en hacerte una celda real. "Has venido tan seguido que ahora hasta traes a una pequeña amiga."

Urano se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de la celda, "Puedo estar aquí, pero sigo siendo de la realeza."

"Ah, sí su alteza." Dijo el guardia inclinándose de nuevo antes de reír. "¿Quién es tu amiga?, ella es muy bonita." Dijo el guardia sonriendo empezando a tirarle besos a Neptuno.

Urano tiro sus manos contra los barrotes causando que el guardia pusiera su mano en su batuta sosteniéndola listo para atacar a Urano, "No te atrevas."

Neptuno se puso de pie y puso la mano en el hombro de Urano, "Haruka no lo hagas."

Urano se volvió hacia Neptuno y asintió caminando de regreso al catre con ella. "Oh, ahora veo quien está a cargo. ¿Qué diría el Universo si supieran que la poderosa de Urano tiene una correa amarrada a los pies de otra mujer? Oye princesa, no te gustaría saber qué es lo que un hombre de verdad es capaz de hacer?"

"Fuera". Dijo Plutón bajando las escaleras y mirando al guardia que balbuceó algo, antes de salir por las escaleras. Plutón se acercó a la celda con sus propios guardias con ella. "¿Vas a comportarte o necesitaras que ellos lo hagan por ti?"

"Ella lo hará." Dijo Neptuno antes que Urano pudiera responder.

Plutón asintió y abrió la puerta de la celda dejando salir a Urano y Neptuno.

Subieron las escaleras con tres guardias delante y tres guardias detrás de ellas. Uno por cierto con una nariz rota sintiéndose muy infeliz de estar allí, sobre todo después de estar en una pelea con Urano ya que ella había sido quien se la rompiera. Casi esperaba que ella hiciera algo solo para poder golpearla.

* * *

 **(Oficina de la Reina)**

Neptuno y Urano se presentaron delante de la Reina Serenity, Plutón estaba al lado de ellas y los seis guardias habían sido enviados fuera, por orden de la misma Reina Serenity. "Empiecen a explicarse ustedes mismas."

"Le dije que no nos podrían separar y que nuestro amor no podría morir." Dijo Urano de pie firmemente con sus manos tomando una de las manos de Neptuno.

"Su Alteza, no puede cambiar las reglas para permitir que estemos juntas?" dijo Neptuno apretando la mano de Urano.

"Ella no tiene otra opción. El matrimonio es una unión entre los dioses y no se puede romper." Dijo Urano dirigiendo la última de la declaración a la reina.

"Tienes razón en eso, no puedo anular el matrimonio, aunque no voy a permitir que se alejen de sus deberes y obligaciones. Neptuno aún no ha tomado su trono y lo hará en cualquier momento pero tú ya lo hiciste." Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Así que no tengo otra opción. Mañana por la mañana, ambas retornarán a sus planetas."

"No nos pueden separar una de la otra estamos casadas!" exclamo Urano golpeando con sus manos el escritorio de la Reina Serenity, Neptuno dio un paso adelante poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Urano.

"Me dejaras terminar?" dijo la Reina Serenity haciéndole un gesto a Urano que diera un paso atrás y lo hizo del brazo de Neptuno deslizándola alrededor de su cintura. "Ahora, como les iba diciendo, ambas retornarán a sus planetas, Plutón dice que ya termino su entrenamiento con Urano y está suficientemente entrenada como para gobernar su planeta sin su ayuda. Neptuno tu entrenamiento será puesto en espera hasta después de que tu hija nazca, entonces continuaras tu formación".

"Usted nos está separando. ¿Cómo puede obligarnos a estar separadas?" dijo Urano con dureza agarrando con más fuerza la mano de Neptuno.

"Una vez más, no he terminado Urano, si fueras tan amable de dejar de interrumpirme. Les harán regresar a sus planetas durante cuatro meses, al final de esos cuatro meses, Urano viajará a Neptuno y permanecerá ahí durante cuatro meses. Al final de ese tiempo Neptuno viajará con Urano a su planeta durante los últimos cuatro meses del año, luego ambas se separarán y comenzaran el ciclo una vez mas." Dijo la Reina Serenity.

"No puede hacer esto?" dijo Urano y su furia se levanto de nuevo.

"Haruka", dijo Neptuno, quien continuaba sosteniendo a Urano tratando de calmarla, estarían separadas, pero no de forma permanente.

"Urano; sólo estarán separadas por cuatro meses al año; los otros ocho meses permanecerán juntas." Dijo Plutón tratando de calmar a la senshi del cielo.

Urano hizo un par de respiraciones profundas y luego miró a Neptuno que todavía la sostenía y solo asintió.

"No puedo permitir que lo que han hecho quede impune. Este será su castigo. Plutón acompañarlas hasta la habitación de Neptuno. Y pon un guardia y asegúrate que permanezca ahí hasta mañana." Dijo la Reina Serenity poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, "Urano, Neptuno les sugiero que tome ventaja de este tiempo y disfruten de su noche de bodas."

* * *

 **(Esa Noche en la Habitación de Neptuno)**

"Cuatro meses lejos cada año?" dijo Neptuno mirando por la ventana. Su habitación estaba en el tercer piso del palacio y daba a los jardines. Urano se acercó a ella por detrás envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apartando su cabello para poder besarla en el cuello. "Haruka, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Aprovechando mi noche de bodas", dijo Urano, haciendo girar a Neptuno para mirarla, viendo en Neptuno una mirada vacilante en sus ojos, "Quieres hacerlo ¿no?" Neptuno asintió abrazando a Urano y apoyándose en su pecho mientras Urano le levantaba la barbilla para besarla. Ella todavía estaba un poco tímida ya que aún recordaba lo que paso con Tolsin. Urano notó cómo los movimientos de Neptuno parecían un poco rígidos y ella dejó de besarla, "¿Estás segura? Sé que no estamos juntas desde ..." comenzó a decir Urano, pero fue silenciado por un dedo presionando contra sus labios.

"Te amo Haruka y yo confío en ti." Dijo Neptuno, besando a Urano y luego agarrando su camisa para llevarla a la cama. Ella sintió que sus piernas golpearon la cama y cayó de nuevo en ella trayendo a Urano con ella. Urano se deslizó en la parte superior de Neptuno besando la forma de su cuello, desatándole el vestido que llevaba en la fiesta. A los pocos minutos Neptuno yacía en la cama completamente desnuda y Urano podía ver su vientre crecido. Besó su camino hasta que empezó a plantar varios besos en él y a pasar sus manos a través de ella.

"Haruka no lo hagas."

Urano se detuvo en medio de un beso y miró a su amor, "Michiru?" dijo y Neptuno simplemente negó con la cabeza. Urano volvió a mirar el estómago de Neptuno y la beso de nuevo.

"Detente Haruka." Dijo Neptuno y luego se apartó de ella haciéndola retroceder.

Urano se arrastró hasta la cama, acostándose junto a Neptuno, acercándola a ella para darse cuenta que Neptuno estaba llorando, "Michiru que te pasa?"

"No quiero que me toques así." Dijo Neptuno sin dejar de llorar.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Urano besando a Neptuno en la mejilla. "Quiero demostrarte que me encanta este bebe tanto como a ti."

"Porque yo no quiero este bebe," dijo Neptuno dándose vuelta y llorando en el pecho de Urano.

"Michiru, esta es nuestra oportunidad de tener una familia." Dijo Urano entendiendo cómo debía de sentirse Neptuno sobre el bebe que crecía dentro de ella y tratando de mostrarle que no era completamente malo. "No hay ninguna razón para que este bebé no se merezca nuestro amor. Michiru, por favor, dejar ir la forma en que este bebe fue concebido y mira la gran cantidad de alegría que será para nosotras verlo crecer."

"Haruka, que pasara si se parece a él? ¿Y si cada vez que vea, lo veo a él?" dijo Neptuno sin dejar de llorar en el pecho de Urano. "¿Cómo puedo amar a este bebe si no dejo de pensar en él y lo que me hizo?"

"Michiru, este niño no se parecerá a él, los dioses no son tan crueles. Te apuesto que va a tener tus ojos y cada vez que los mires lo único que miraras será nada más que amor. Ella tendrá tu sonrisa y sonreirá cada vez que te vea ". Dijo Urano. "Michiru este niña es causa de él, pero no es su hija Michiru es tu hija y es mi hija juntas vamos a hacer que ella sea una gran mujer".

"Haruka, te amo." Dijo Neptuno mirando a Urano quien se inclinó y le besó las lágrimas.

Sus besos se hicieron más furiosos y apasionado abriéndose camino en el cuello de Neptuno para morderlo suavemente. Neptuno silbó un poco y luego suspiró conociendo que esa mordida dejaría una marca mañana, pero allá ellos. Sería una marca de Urano y no le importaba lo que pensara su madre. Urano se trasladó a sus pechos chupándolos un poco para luego bajar un poco mas hasta llegar al vientre de Neptuno, pero se detuvo allí. Urano miró a Neptuno consiguiendo un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Te amo Michiru," dijo Urano besando su vientre, "Y amo también a nuestra hija."

* * *

 **(A la mañana siguiente, en el cuarto de Neptuno)**

Urano estaba en la cama abrazando una almohada, ella sólo estaba cubierta por una manta que le cubría solo la parte inferior. Aun estaba dormida y no sabía que Neptuno estaba sentada en una silla envuelta en una túnica. En su mano sostenía un cuaderno de dibujo mientras la dibujaba. Lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro pero de repente puso el ceño fruncido cuando levantó la vista y vio que su musa estaba despierta y se había sentado. "Michiru?" dijo Urano mirando alrededor de la habitación viendo a Neptuno sentada en una silla. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?"

"Te estaba dibujando pero despertaste". Dijo Neptuno con una mueca en su cara.

"Oh, lo siento," dijo Urano rozando su mano por el pelo.

"No digas que lo sientes y acuéstate de nuevo." Neptuno ordenó a su amante y ahora esposa.

Urano se recostó en la cama mirando a Neptuno, "Así?"

"No, estabas abrazando la almohada." Dijo Neptuno riendo un poco más.

"Yo no estaba abrazando mi almohada." Dijo Urano con una mirada desafiante en su cara. "Yo no abrazo mi almohada como si fuera un oso de peluche."

"Amor es que has dejado tu oso en Urano y apuesto que pensabas que no sabía nada de él." Se río Neptuno.

"¿Y qué si tengo un oso de peluche en mi habitación?, yo no duermo con él." Dijo Urano. "Es de cuando yo era una niña y mi madre me lo dio. De todos modos yo no estaba abrazando mi almohada."

"Lo hacías y he aquí la prueba." Dijo Neptuno sosteniendo el dibujo para que Urano pudiera verlo.

"Bien bien, lo hacía sólo porque no estabas allí para poder abrazarte." Dijo Urano envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la almohada. "¿Así está mejor?"

"Pon tu cabeza en tu mano. Si así, no más, ahora inclina la cabeza un poco y sonríe." Dijo Neptuno mientras continuaba su dibujo. "No hagas tu sonrisa tan grande amor, sólo una pequeña sonrisa. Te ves tan tranquilo cuando duermes."

Urano se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo y su brazo se estaba entumeciendo, "Amor ya terminaste?"

"Todavía hables, aun estoy terminando la cara." Dijo Neptuno. "He terminado."

Urano se incorporó, se puso alrededor de la sabana y se movió hacia la silla en la que estaba Neptuno, se sentó en el brazo mirando hacia abajo para ver los dibujos. "¿Puedo verlo?"

"No, no hasta que haya terminado." Dijo Neptuno sosteniendo el dibujo en su pecho fuera de su vista.

"Pensé que dijiste que habías terminado." Dijo Urano sabiendo que cualquier cosa que viera sería realmente bueno.

"Esto es sólo el boceto que tengo para transferirlo a un lienzo y luego empezar a pintarlo." Dijo Neptuno poniéndose de pie y caminando a través de la habitación para dejar el cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa de la sala.

Urano se acercó a Neptuno envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. "No sabía que pintaras."

"Me gusta pintar, pero estaba demasiada ocupada cuando estabas aquí para pintar. Con todos los problemas en lo que nos metiste." Dijo Neptuno, en broma.

"Hey, yo no estaba sola, me acuerdo de cierta joven princesa que me ayudo a teñir de color rosa a un gato." Dijo Urano juguetonamente también. "Vamos, déjame verlo."

"Cuando nos volvamos a ver dentro de cuatro meses tendré el cuadro terminado." Dijo Neptuno dándose la vuelta dentro de la sabana en los brazos de Urano para besarla.

"Cuatro meses me parecerán una eternidad, ¿qué pasa si no estoy allí cuando tengas al bebé?" Preguntó Urano.

"Yo no voy a tener este bebe si su padre no está allí." Dijo Neptuno besando a Urano nuevo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y un sirviente entró jadeando y dándose la vuelta cuando vio a Urano y Neptuno besándose cubriéndose sólo con unas sábanas. "Perdónenme sus altezas. La señora Plutón me dijo que me asegurara que estaban despiertas."

"Está bien lo estamos, gracias." Dijo Neptuno besando a Urano que no estaba muy animada sabiéndose que ya no estaban solas.

"Ella también dijo que para asegurarse que les dijera que partiremos en una hora." Dijo el sirviente y luego salió de la habitación.

"Bueno, entonces tenemos una hora." Dijo Urano a Neptuno levantándola en brazos y llevándola a la cama.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	20. Cuando los Planetas Chocan

**Capítulo 20**

 **Cuando los Planetas Chocan**

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Luna un mes después)**

Un criado entró por el palacio a la habitación de la princesa Serenity con una carta en la mano que había llegado a dejar esta mañana sin remitente. Normalmente las cartas sin marcar no eran entregadas a la familia real sin ser abierto y el remitente identificado pero la princesa habían solicitado que cualquier carta sin marca que viniera en un sobre azul se le entregase sin inspección.

Llegó a la puerta y llamo para esperar a que la princesa la abriera a los pocos segundos. "Una carta para usted su alteza," dijo el sirviente entregándole la carta.

"Gracias", dijo la Princesa Serenity tomando la carta y cerrando la puerta. En su rostro se puso una sonrisa mientras se volvía a Venus que estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un libro de historietas.

El entrenamiento de las internas casi había terminado, ya que este se volvió a tiempo completo desde el retorno de Plutón después del incidente con el matrimonio de Neptuno y Urano. Plutón había estado muy enojada con las jóvenes por haberlas ayudado así que había aumentado su tiempo de entrenamiento y estudios. Ahora estaban en clase durante la mayor parte del día y los fines de semana, tenían un solo día de descanso y este era uno de esos días.

"Es de Endymion." Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"¿Qué dice?" pregunto Venus sentándose y poniendo el cómic en la cama.

" _Conejo, no puedo con esta espera y sólo hablar contigo por cartas. Quiero verte, tenerte en mis brazos. Nos vemos esta noche en el antiguo santuario de la luna al norte de mi palacio. Con Amor Endy_." Leyó la Princesa Serenity en voz alta. "Él quiere que me encuentre con él en la Tierra."

"Serenity pensé que él había dicho que no era seguro para ti ir allí." Dijo Venus, en los últimos meses habían habido conversaciones de paz entre la Luna y la Tierra pero no iban muy bien. La Reina Beryl se había opuesto a ella desde el principio y cada día ganando más adeptos. La mayoría de los embajadores de la Luna habían abandonado la tierra ya sea por enfermedad o por los malos tratos que recibieron así como por amenazas de muerte. Inclusive algunos pocos habían tenido intentos de asesinato.

"Yo sé que él no me enviaría al peligro. El Santuario de la Luna ha sido abandonado durante siglos. No habrá nadie más que nosotros y estoy segura de que va a traer a uno o dos de sus generales con él para mantenernos cuidados por cualquier cosa ". Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"No me gusta." Venus dijo: "No se siente bien. Yo voy contigo, no perderías nada el tener un guardaespaldas de tu cuenta, además de que es mi trabajo soy la hermosa líder de las internas Sailor Venus ".

"Oh bien puedes venir conmigo. Estoy segura de que tu belleza hará que cualquier que cualquiera que nos ataque se desmaye." Dijo la Princesa Serenity. "Aunque estoy segura de que el único que se desmayara será el general Kunizite."

"Si él está allí eso sólo lo hace mejor, pero mi deber es protegerte." Venus se rió. "Entonces, ¿cómo vamos a salir sin que nadie sepa que nos hemos ido?"

"Endy y yo solíamos vernos sólo a altas horas de la noche cuando todo el mundo duerme. Nos veremos allí a media noche y voy a utilizar este reloj que me dio para transportarnos a la tierra." Dijo la Princesa Serenity sacando un reloj en forma de estrella.

 **(Más tarde esa noche)**

Venus caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la princesa Serenity haciendo todo lo posible para no ser vista por nadie. Abrió la puerta de la habitación cumpliendo su objetivo de ser vista. Entró en la habitación, aunque estaba oscuro podía ver una luz que venía de la habitación y entró en la sala viendo a la Princesa Serenity ponerse una capa. La capa era de un color blanquecino sucio y parecía bastante desgastado. La Princesa Serenity se dio la vuelta y cuando vio a Venus allí le dio otra capa. "Ponte esto para cubrirte es para mezclarse para que nadie te vea." Dijo la Princesa Serenity mientras se ponía la capucha agarro el reloj y se cubrió con la capucha de la capa. "Asegúrate de cubrir tu frente. En la Tierra tu símbolo planetario es visible"

"¿Estás segura de que esto es seguro?" pregunto Venus poniéndose el manto sobre su frente.

"Endy estará allí y ahora que casi has terminado tu entrenamiento creo que debería ser lo suficientemente seguro." Dijo la Princesa Serenity. "Ok ¿estás lista?" Venus asintió y la Princesa Serenity abrió el hermoso reloj el cual saco una hermosa melodía, tomó la mano de Venus y toco un botón de él y ambas desaparecieron con una luz verde.

 **(Santuario de la Luna, la Tierra)**

El jardín estaba vacío no había ni un alma, excepto una mujer con el pelo rojo oscuro, de pie detrás de un muro escondida con varios soldados vestidos como personas comunes. Ella vio como una luz verde apareció en el jardín junto con dos mujeres

"Maldición ella no ha venido sola. Pero no hay problema, todavía podemos hacer esto." Dijo la mujer haciendo un gesto a sus hombres para avanzar hacia las mujeres.

"¿Cuál es el objetivo Reina Beryl?" pregunto uno de los hombres que llevaba un largo arco.

"La princesa es la rubia." Dijo la Reina Beryl señalando a una rubia, pero se dio cuenta que la otra mujer al darse vuelta también tenía el pelo rubio "Maldición! Ambos son rubias! Bueno mata a la de la derecha! y luego hiere a la otra. Quiero saber que pasara cuando el Palacio de la Luna se dé cuenta que su princesa murió en la Tierra ".

"¿Y si ella no es la princesa?" pregunto otro de los hombres, rascándose la cabeza con la mano libre.

"No es importante! Entonces, una de las guardias de la princesa habrá muerto y la princesa habrá sido herida; de cualquier manera alcanzaremos nuestra meta." Dijo la Reina Beryl sabiendo que quien estaba con la princesa tenía que ser una senshi y el matar a una de ellas no tenia el mismo efecto que matar a la princesa, pero afectaría en gran medida al reino de la luna.

"Sus deseos se cumplirán su alteza." Dijo el primer hombre viendo como la Reina Beryl se teletransportaba de vuelta al Palacio. Endyimon era su prometido y esta real mocosa malcriada no lo llevaría lejos de ella.

* * *

 **(Palacio de la Tierra)**

Endyimon estaba de pie en su habitación mirando hacia la luna pensando en la Princesa de la Luna deseando no estar comprometido con Beryl y que la madre de la Princesa Serenity les permitiese estar juntos. Cerró los ojos sintiéndola muy cerca y los abrió de pronto para salir corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones contiguas. "Kunzite, Zoeite, Jedeíta, Nefrite levántense la Princesa Serenity está aquí."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí?" dijo un Nefrite aun con sueño, sentándose y mirando a su príncipe.

"No lo sé, le dije que no viniera aquí ya que no es seguro, porque abra venido?" dijo Endyimon "ahora jadeíta. Levántate."

"¿Dónde está?" dijo Kunzite poniéndose de pie y colocándose su espada

"En el antiguo Santuario de Luna, vamos dense prisa." Dijo Endiymon instándolos a levantarse. Una vez que estuvieron listos se teletransportaron al Santuario. Frente a ellos vieron a dos mujeres con capas, mirando alrededor del jardín del santuario. Ellos recorrieron la zona un poco más y vieron a varios hombres con arcos dirigidos a la pareja de mujeres.

* * *

 **(Al otro lado del Jardín)**

La Princesa Serenity y Venus miraban su alrededor para encontrara a Endiymon pero no aparecía, "Serenity, ¿estás segura de que este es el lugar donde él quería que lo encontraras?" Preguntó Venus.

"Sí, siempre nos reunimos aquí. Bueno, al menos estamos acostumbrados a reunirnos aquí. Aguardemos sólo unos minutos más de acuerdo?" Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"Sólo unos minutos más, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y simplemente algo no se siente bien". Dijo Venus llamando a su pluma de transformación en silencio para mantenerla a su lado sin que nadie la viera.

"Ahí está y mira viene con sus cuatro generales." Dijo la Princesa Serenity viendo como Endyimon venia del otro lado del jardín.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y vio como Endyimon le decía algo, pero por la distancia no le podía entender. Venus instintivamente agarró la mano de la princesa Serenity deteniéndola y comenzó a explorar la zona. Ella miró hacia donde Endyimon señalaba y vio a un hombre escondido apuntándoles con un arco y una flecha. El hombre se dio cuenta que había sido descubierto y dirigió su arco en dirección a la princesa.

Sin pensarlo realmente, Venus empujó a la Princesa Serenity fuera del camino haciendo que la flecha le diera a ella. Sintió un agudo dolor cuando la flecha hizo contacto con su hombro derecho haciéndola caer al suelo junto a su princesa.

"Minako!" dijo la Princesa Serenity arrastrándose hacia su prima, amiga y guardaespaldas. Venus se rió un poco y arrojó se quito su capa. "Me he descuidado. Serenity, lárgate de aquí!" dijo Venus rompiendo la flecha y empujando a la princesa hacia los arbustos en el borde del jardín. Venus al verla ya en los arbustos trato de luchar contra los atacantes, pero el dolor que sentía por la flecha era insoportable haciéndola caer al suelo. Sintió un par de manos fuertes ayudarla a levantarse y levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos a Kunzite. "Kunzite." dijo.

"Estás herida debes cubrirte junto con la princesa. Nosotros nos encargaremos de esto." Dijo Kunzite.

"No, es mi deber protegerla." Dijo Venus consiguiendo levantarse y sacando su pluma transformación. "Por el poder del planeta Venus, Transformación!" Gritó, transformándose en su forma senshi. La sangre corría por su brazo, aunque un poco menos, pero la herida seguía ahí. Sus poderes Senshi la habían ayudado a sanar pero no del todo.

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir!" grito Jadeíta señalando a la gran cantidad de hombres que venían contra ellos. Se sentían casi enfermos el saber que tendrían que luchar contra sus propios hombres. Pero eso era lo menos importante, necesitaban saber quienes les habían dado las ordenes de matar a la princesa del reino de la luna.

..

* * *

 **(De vuelta en el Palacio de la Tierra)**

La Reina Beryl estaba sentada en su habitación mirando una bola de cristal para ver la batalla en el santuario de la luna, vio cuando una flecha que iba dirigida a la Princesa Serenity termino hiriendo a su guardiana. También vio como Endyimon y sus generales aparecieron, ya que debieron de haber sentido a la princesa venir a la Tierra y se habían transportado allí para protegerla. Esto lo podía usar para su ventaja ya que de saberse un incidente así habría mayor distancia de la luna con la Tierra. Esta batalla era una oportunidad de oro ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de los generales fuera asesinado? Una cosa menos en su camino. Llamó al arquero con el que había hablado antes, su rostro apareció en la bola de cristal. "Las ordenes han cambiado, enviare más hombres para que maten a todos los que vienen de la luna y si alguno de los generales se interponen en el camino mátenlos también. Pero no le hagan daño al Príncipe Endiymon entendiste?"

"Sí, su alteza, mataremos a los de la luna, los generales son prescindibles y el príncipe no debe ser dañado." Dijo el hombre y replico estas mismas ordenes al cuartel de la guardia de la Reina Beryl.

 **(De vuelta en el Santuario de la luna)**

"Hay demasiados! Quien está haciendo esto!, estos son del ejercito especial real!" grito Zoeite mientras se defendía de otro atacante.

"¿Debo llamar a la otras senshi?" dijo Venus arrojando otro haz de media luna. El haz ataco a varios, pero los hombres caídos fueron reemplazados de forma casi instantánea.

"No podemos dejar que Plutón sepa lo que está pasando aquí!" dijo Endiymon preocupado de que si eran llamadas las demás senshi, Plutón vendría y su romance secreto con la Princesa Serenity estaría condenado.

"Enviare un mensaje general excepto a Plutón." Dijo Venus haciéndole un guiño al Príncipe Endiymon. Sin embargo tenia ciertas dudas si podían moverse sin que Plutón se enterrara, pero debía intentarlo de todos modos.

 **(Palacio de Miranda, Urano)**

Urano estaba en la cama mirando el techo. Desde que volvió y fue coronada reina ahora vivía en la suite de sus padres. Recordaba que cada vez que tenia pesadillas cuando era niña terminaba durmiendo en esa habitación, su padre siempre le había dicho que podía dormir con él cuando eso sucediera y que él la protegería de los malos sueños. Esa habitación había sido fundida con magia, permitiendo que pudiera verse el cielo al ver el techo. Hace muchos años, una de las reinas de Urano lo había solicitado con el fin de poder ver el cielo sin salir al exterior. Urano se alegraba por ella y entendía completamente por qué fue construido, ella se sentaba durante horas mirando hacia arriba a través de las estrellas hasta que encontraba el planeta de Neptuno, para poder dormir y soñar con estar en los brazos de su amante. "Tres meses más, y podre verla." Dijo Urano, en voz alta y luego se sentó al escuchar un pitido del reloj de su muñeca para ver un mensaje de Venus.

-Necesidad Ayuda de inmediato! La Princesa esta en peligro! Plutón no debe ser informada! -

Urano se levanto rápidamente de la cama y llamo a su pluma de transformación para transformarse y luego teletransportarse a las coordenadas que figuraban en el mensaje. En todo el sistema solar otras cuatro senshi hacían lo mismo.

.

.

* * *

 **(De vuelta en el Santuario de la luna)**

Venus se puso de pie y fue hacia los arbustos donde la Princesa Serenity estaba escondida. Kunzite la había estado sosteniendo con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía y se defendía con su espada. La herida en su hombro había tomado un poco de ella y estaba empezando a sentirse débil. Se podía imaginar que la flecha de su hombro estaba encantada porque la gente de la Luna no podían enfermar por medios normales.

La primera Senshi en aparecer fue Urano que voló desde el sur y aterrizó suavemente en el suelo. Seguido de Marte, que apareció con un destello de fuego. Júpiter apareció como un rayo golpeando de los cielos. Mercurio apareció con una nube de niebla densa. Por último, Neptuno apareció traída por aguas del océano saliendo de la ola sin problemas. Venus se sorprendió un poco al ver Neptuno allí, ya que estaba en su quinto mes de embarazo y ya no era un secreto. El traje Senshi de la chica del mar no proporcionaba ninguna distorsión a su creciente barriga. Las Senshis y los generales formaron un círculo alrededor de la princesa con Venus y Kunzite en el centro como última defensa para la princesa.

"¿Qué está pasando? Parece que todo el ejército de la Tierra está aquí." Pregunto Júpiter.

"Ellos siguen llegando. Hemos estado luchando interminablemente desde el inicio del ataque." Dijo Kunzite, dándose la vuelta para mantener de pie a Venus que no podía hacerlo por ella misma.

"Ellos la hirieron?" Pregunto Marte mirando a Venus.

"Cállate Marte, aun estoy aquí." Dijo Venus tratando de dar un paso adelante, pero casi colapso.

"Mira, vamos a detener esta pequeña fiesta." Dijo Mercury llamando a su visor viendo como unos datos pasaban por sus ojos. "Esto es lo que vamos a hacer Júpiter, Urano;. Ambas están a la ofensiva, Júpiter, trata de centralizar tus ataques a distancia de los comandantes en el campo, así los hombres comenzaran a desorganizarse.. ya que alguien los está guiando ".

"Lo tengo!" Júpiter salto hacia la multitud para iniciar sus ataques con fuertes destellos.

"Urano, debes atacarlos con el aire. Trata de tomar a tantos hombres como puedas para atacarlos a la distancia. Trata de hacer grandes redadas, y ten cuidado que no te golpeen."

"Aunque quisieran no podrían golpearme. Además tengo mi espada de Urano conmigo!" dijo mientras desparecía la espada. "Estaré bien, he estado esperando poder probar estos poderes en un campo abierto." Urano sonrió y saltó hacia el cielo apareciendo nuevamente como un borrón de aire atacando a las grandes líneas de arqueros que estaban a la distancia.

"Marte, tú debes de atacar su defensa." Dijo Mercury Marte se adelantó y comenzó a lanzar ataques sobre la colina en grandes grupos a sus oponentes.

"Neptuno, quédate aquí atrás conmigo y activa tus poderes para proporcionar una técnicas defensivas."

"No escucharas ninguna queja de mí." Dijo Neptuno. La batalla progresó lentamente. La defensa de las Senshis fue capaz de contener los ataques del ejército de Barly. Sin embargo las fuerzas de la tierra avanzaron mas, encontrándose de frente con varios de ellos.

"Puta de la Luna! Voy a tenerte en mi cama esta noche!" grito un soldado a Urano, cuando aterrizo atrás de ella para un combate mano a mano, agarrándola por detrás. Urano Trató de liberarse, pero se encontró con que el terrícola era más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

"Suéltame tonto! ¿Por qué nos atacas? No hemos hecho nada, solo nos protegemos." Dijo Urano cuando finalmente se liberó y giró para mirar a su atacante. Pero, tan pronto como ella giró él la golpeo con una barra en la cara, tomándola por sorpresa, haciendo que callera, luego se acerco con una daga en su mano. Ella se volvió y alcanzo a detener el ataque sosteniéndose en sus rodillas.

"¿Qué? ¿Estas acaso perdida ovejita? Como me disgustas! Es por eso que vamos a sacar a todas las alimañas de aquí! No podrán defenderse!" dijo forcejeando con ella quien se mantenía en sus rodillas. Hasta que de pronto el hombre se derrumbó y Marte apareció detrás de él.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí." Dijo Urano sorprendida de que Marte estaba allí.

"Aunque te encuentro infantil, aun eres una guardiana de la Princesa y no puedo dejar que mueras". Dijo Marte aparentemente con dolor por haberla salvado.

"No te preocupes por eso, cuando todo esto termine, voy a teñir tus ropas de nuevo." Dijo Urano a Marte mientras reía al ver la expresión de la otra senshi y salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la princesa. Urano siguió llamando a su poder del cielo. Las tropas entonces se empezaron a retirar; la Reina Beryl les había ordenado hacerlo, con todas las Senshis atacando no había manera de que ganara y ya había hecho daño. Venus había sido gravemente herida y varias de las otras tenían heridas superficiales y la más notable era rasguño en la mejilla de Urano. La Senshi del amor se desplomó en el suelo, debido a la herida que no había parado de sangrar y al constante dolor. Kunzite levanto a Venus en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar más seguro para poder ayudarle.

A poca distancia del resto de las senshis Urano y Neptuno estaban discutiendo: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Podrías haber sido herida!" gritaba Urano a su esposa, furiosa de que ella había respondido a la llamada de socorro.

"Lo mismo que lo que estas haciendo tu, protegiendo a la princesa. Podría haber sido herida también!" dijo Neptuno levantando la voz. Podía ver la preocupación de su esposa, pero ella tenía un trabajo que hacer también. Sólo tenía cinco meses de embarazo y aún era capaz de moverse.

"Es diferente conmigo! Yo no soy la que está embarazada!" gritó Urano enojada con Neptuno por arriesgar su vida y la vida de su hija. Imágenes destellaban en su mente viendo a una Neptuno fatalmente herida. La perdió una vez y no iba a dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

"Embarazada o no lo sigo siendo una senshi ¿cómo puedes esperar que ignore una llamada de auxilio de nuestra princesa?" grito Neptuno, ella podía estar embarazada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto y Urano, con su actitud posesiva y protectora estaba empezando a irritar a Neptuno; especialmente desde que sabía que estaba embarazada no la dejaba hacer prácticamente nada.

"Estoy segura de que la princesa entendería que no estuvieras aquí. El resto de nosotras lo podría haber manejado." Grito Urano de nuevo.

"Haruka no soy una inválida; todavía puedo pelear. Yo estaba lejos de ellos, ni siquiera se acercaron a mí." Dijo Neptuno poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando a su esposa.

"Ese no es el punto, podrían haberlo estado. Que hubieras pasado si hubieras perdido a la bebé?" dijo Urano y al instante lamentó sus palabras, ella sabía que Neptuno aun dudada en tener a la niña. Ella le escribió sobre eso en cada carta que le había enviado ya que en el mes que llevaban separadas se habían escrito todos los días. Ella quería decir algo para disculparse, pero cuando miró a los ojos de Neptuno pudo ver como estos estaban nublados y que de ese azul profundo salian lagrimas. Dio un paso adelante y tomó a Neptuno en sus brazos sosteniéndola con fuerza. "Michiru, lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. Sé cómo te sientes acerca de esta niña. Es sólo que eres mi esposa y mi familia y no quiero que mi familia sea lastimada. Quiero tener hijos, yo quiero que seas la madre de mi hija. Yo sé que no hay forma en que podamos tener hijos. Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Michiru, lo he dicho cientos de veces y lo digo de nuevo". Esta niña no es suya. Es nuestra, tu estas llevando a mi hija. Y será una niña hermosa y cada vez que la mires no serás capaz de no sonreír".

"Haruka". Dijo Neptuno apoyándose en su esposa mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero no estaba segura de si era porque estaba loca o si había sido a causa de las cosas dulces que Urano había dicho.

"Shhh, Michiru está bien, me preocupo por ti. Te necesito Michiru eres mi vida yo no quiero volver a pensar en una vida sin ti. Ya es suficientemente malo el tener que estar separadas cuatro meses al año. Cuando te vi luchando por ahí, pensé que podría perderte. Creo que la Reina Serenity tiene razón, No sé lo que haría si te perdiera. Te amo tanto. Una vida sin ti no vale la pena vivir. Lamento haberte gritado ". dijo Urano a Neptuno, besándola y manteniéndola no queriendo dejar ir a la niña más pequeña.

Neptuno se apoyó en los brazos de su esposa sosteniéndola con fuerza, "Haruka, yo también lo siento, no debería haberte preocupado. Sé que te preocupas por mi seguridad y la seguridad de nuestra hija, pero no puedo correr el riesgo de perderte a ti tampoco. Tú eres mi amor y mi vida". Dijo Neptuno inclinándose y besando a Urano en los labios. Ella se echó hacia atrás trazando el corte en la mejilla de Urano. "Esto parece que duele." Dijo Neptuno.

"Voy a estar bien, es sólo un rasguño, además Hotaru se hospeda en Urano; ella le dijo a Plutón que era aburrido estar en la Luna sin nosotras y quería venir a vernos. Me ofrecí para que se mantuviera en Urano, aunque cuando me vaya a Neptuno se vendría conmigo. Estoy segura de que también te echa de menos. De todos modos ella puede sanarme en mi planeta ". Dijo Urano.

"Eso es bueno." Dijo Neptuno tomando la mano de Urano en la de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña fogata que las otras habían hecho. "Vamos a unirnos a las demás."

Urano y Neptuno caminaban de regreso hacia donde estaba el grupo de senshis, la princesa y los generales, entre todos se estaba ayudando a revisar sus lesiones; la Princesa estaba en los brazos del Príncipe de la Tierra. "¿Cómo está?" pregunto Urano mirando a Venus y viendo como su rostro mostraba dolor. Ella había vuelto a su forma mortal y la herida no había sanado mucho, ya que a pesar de sus poderes, estos había sido utilizados en la batalla.

"Ella está bastante mal herida." Dijo Kunzite, acariciando el cabello de Venus "Y la flecha aun se encuentra en su cuerpo y debemos sacarla. No tengo nada lo suficientemente pequeño como para cauterizar la herida, todas nuestras espadas son demasiado gruesas y le harán daño más que ayudarla. Debemos llevarla cargando al palacio para que uno de los médicos la traten".

"No podemos hacer eso. Quien nos ataco quiere empezar una guerra entre la Tierra y la Luna. Estoy bastante segura de que la intención era matar a la Princesa Serenity. Si este tratado va a tener éxito, nadie puede saber lo que pasó hoy aquí." Dijo Júpiter.

"Entonces la llevará de regreso a la Luna para que uno de nuestros doctores pueda atenderla. Podemos decir que estaban entrenando y ella resulto herida." Dijo la Princesa Serenity con la esperanza de que funcionara.

"No podemos hacer eso, nunca engañaríamos a Plutón ". dijo Marte preguntándose a qué clase de lío había sido arrastrada. Ella estaba siendo castigada al igual que las demás senshis, por el matrimonio de Urano y Neptuno a pesar de que ella no había estado allí y no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo. "Princesa, ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí?" Preguntó y entonces miró al príncipe Endiymon, "¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto?"

"Ha estado ocurriendo desde hace un poco más de un año, desde que la luna y la tierra empezaron con el tratado." Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon.

"Ahora, ese no es el punto; tenemos que hacer algo por Venus y tenemos que hacerlo pronto. ¿Alguien tiene algo que puede cauterizar la herida?" Mercury pregunto, colocando un paño sobre la herida al ver que esta seguía sangrando.

Urano que aún estaba en su forma senshi llamó a su espada, que tomo la forma de una espada de esgrima. "¿Funcionará esto?" Pregunto Urano a lo que Mercury a asintió, tomándola y poniendo la hoja en el fuego para calentarla. "Después de que termines puedo llevarla a Urano, Hotaru está ahí ella puede curar la herida."

"Voy a ir contigo para que pueda ayudarla a regresar a la Luna." Dijo la Princesa Serenity y luego miró a su alrededor a sus otras senshi, un poco sorprendida por lo que había pasado y que afortunadamente solo Venus había sido herida de gravedad.

Mercury miró a la espada y la vio que estaba al rojo vivo y luego miró a Kunzite, "¿Tiene algo que puede morder? Esto va a doler." Dijo Mercury a Kunzite quien asintió sacando un pañuelo con el sello real de la tierra en él. Lo dobló y abrió la boca Venus 'ponlo entre tus dientes.

"Necesito que alguien la sujete, Urano puedes hacerlo tú?" Los tres se pusieron en posición Kunzite susurrando en el oído de la rubia que solo le dolería un momento y luego a la cuenta de tres Mercury presiono la flecha empujándola a través del hombro de Venus, para que saliera al otro lado, la chica grito de dolor y trato de liberarse del agarre que Urano y Kunzite tenían sobre ella. Una vez que la flecha estaba completamente fuera se desmayó de nuevo, Mercury tomó la espada del fuego presionando rápidamente en la herida. Se podía escuchar como quemaba su piel, ya que debía de quemar la herida para evitar que continuara sangrando. Una vez más, Venus se despertó nuevamente y se le permitió sentarse empezando a llorar mientras que Kunzite y Urano le hablaban en voz baja diciéndole que todo estaría bien. "Ella debe descansar aquí un poco de tiempo antes de llevarla a Urano."

"Deberíamos teletransportarnos de nuevo en diferentes momentos, por si Plutón nos sintió en el plano astral. Si ella se da cuenta de que estuvimos acá, no será capaz de seguirnos, le será más difícil encontrar los puntos de teletrasporte iniciales, a que lo hagamos todas de una sola vez. Neptuno ve primero, Marte será la próxima y luego Júpiter. Mercury será la última para que pueda ayudarnos a vigilar a Venus y las tres nos iremos juntas. Debemos distanciamos por unos quince minutos, sólo para estar seguras ". Dijo Urano.

"Haruka, quiero quedarme contigo un poco más." Susurro Neptuno al oído de Urano, después de atender a Venus Urano había encontrado su camino de regreso a los brazos de Neptuno.

"Creo que Neptuno debe irse antes de Mercury." Dijo la Princesa Serenity que había escuchado a Neptuno decir no querer irse aun. "No estoy de acuerdo con el castigo que mi madre les ha dado. El amor nunca debe ser obstaculizado. Además de que las dos hacen una linda pareja, incluso si ambos son niñas." Dijo la Princesa Serenity dijo con una risita.

"Serenity no podemos dejar que tu madre sepa lo que pasó aquí, eso arruinaría las posibilidades que tenemos de hacer un tratado. Alguien de aquí no quiere que suceda y creo que sé quién es." Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon.

"Beryl". Dijo la Princesa Serenity, mirando a los ojos de su amante a sabiendas de que la mujer le odiaba y haría lo posible para ganar al Príncipe Endiymon.

"Creo que ella sabe lo nuestro y está tratando de detenerlo ya que sigue intentando adelantar la boda." Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon, sosteniendo a la Princesa Serenity más cerca. "No te preocupes amor, tan pronto como el tratado se firme voy a romper mi compromiso con ella y pedirle a tu madre tu mano en matrimonio. Y si eso no funciona voy a copiar lo que estas dos hicieron y te llevare lejos". Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon, señalando a Urano y Neptuno quienes se habían apartado un poco; Neptuno estaba sentada en el regazo de Urano mientras se besaban y se susurraban palabras de amor.

"Creo que habrá muchos cambios cuando me convierta en reina." Dijo la Princesa Serenity. "El amor es la sangre vital de todo y no debería nunca ser retenido porque tienes miedo de lo que podría suceder."

"Yo sé que serás una buena reina." Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon besando a la Princesa Serenity en la frente.

..

* * *

 **(Varias horas más tarde)**

Plutón se puso de pie en su habitación con las puertas cerradas, le había dicho a los guardias para no ser perturbada bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ella estaba mirando un portal del sistema solar, tratando de localizar la subida de tensión que había sentido hace varias horas. No había sido capaz de fijar el punto de donde vino o hacia donde se dirigía quien se había teletransportado ya que de los muchos lugares que había investigado, el rastro se había enfriado y no podía localizarlo. Ahora ya no sentía ninguna subidas de tensión, solo una de Neptuno y uno más grande de Urano, ambos procedentes de la tierra, después de un rato otro movimiento de Urano a la luna. Ella no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, lo único común era la tierra. Los movimientos de la luna, se imagino que se trataban de dignatarios que volvían de alguna misión de la tierra a la luna. Plutón ahora estaba trazando el camino de la Tierra a Urano, pero no podía conseguir una ubicación exacta en donde había empezado. Ella decidió ir al único punto en común la Tierra.

Una vez allí se encontró de pie en el jardín de un antiguo santuario que parecía que había visto una batalla recientemente. Habían cuerpos yacido sobre el jardín, los que habían quedado con vida, habían dejado atrás a sus muertos, para ser trasportados en una fecha posterior. Desde donde podía ver los seres humanos la habían pasado mal, pero no estaba segura con quien habían estado luchando. No había señales del ganador de la batalla a pesar de que parecía que había terminado hacía un tiempo. Ella se acercó a lo que parecía un fuego que había sido recientemente apagado. Había una gran cantidad de sangre en el suelo junto con una flecha rota y un pañuelo. Cogió la flecha mirándola, el que la había recibido se le había quitado recientemente en el lugar de la batalla. Ella lo puso de vuelta en el suelo y recogió el pañuelo que estaba cubierto de sangre y vio el escudo real de la tierra en él. Realmente si alguien había tratado una herida de flecha en el campo de batalla, sin duda había sido el del bando ganador. Pero los humanos habían estado luchando contra ellos mismos? Plutón se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de la zona para ver si podía coger cualquiera de las rutas de teletransporte que aún quedaban. Localizo una señal de Neptuno. Ella había estado en esta batalla o había estado allí después de que todo había terminado. Siguió la señal apareciendo en un jardín del palacio de Neptuno en el cual transitaban miembros de la realeza y algunos sirvientes. ¿Quién había viajado a la Tierra? A Plutón le resultaba difícil creer que había sido Neptuno la que formara parte de la batalla considerando el estado en el que se encontraba. Pero, sintió que había un camino de Urano, así que tal vez la pareja se había estado reuniendo en la tierra y solo estuvieron en un lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Entró en el palacio, siendo recibido por uno de los sirvientes del palacio, "¿Sabe dónde está la Princesa Neptuno?" Preguntó Plutón.

"Creo que ella está en su sala de música Señora Plutón." Dijo el sirviente.

"¿Puedes llevarme allí?" Preguntó Plutón.

"Miladi la Princesa ha dado órdenes expresas que no debe ser interrumpida cuando está en la sala de música." Dijo el sirviente jugueteando con sus manos.

"No me importa, llévame con ella si está tan preocupado por interrumpirla sólo tiene que llevarme a la entrada." Dijo Plutón, y el hombre asintió con la cabeza. El hombre se detuvo en la puerta y no esperó ni siquiera que Plutón llamara a la puerta cuando se retiro. Neptuno estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la sala tocando un violín. "Te has reunido con ella en la Tierra ¿no?" dijo Plutón sacando a la violinista de su música.

"Qué?" dijo Neptuno no entendiendo realmente lo que había dicho ya que solo escucho la palabra Tierra.

"te has estado reuniendo con Urano en la Tierra no es así?" dijo Plutón poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Neptuno se detuvo un minuto pensando que Plutón había trazado los dos caminos de la Tierra a Urano y ella estaba pensando que Neptuno estaban teniendo una aventura en el Planeta Azul. Neptuno sabía que no podía contar lo que realmente había sucedido, "Sí." Dijo sabiendo que no era bueno admitir algo que no era verdad; pero aún así era mejor que decir la verdad.

"Michiru, la Reina Serenity les impuso este castigo por haber roto las leyes senshis y ahora las están rompiendo de nuevo. La Reina Serenity no tiene el poder de romper su matrimonio, pero ella puede separarlas por más tiempo." Dijo Plutón, haciendo una pausa para construir la tensión: "No voy a decir nada esta vez, pero confío en que no va a suceder de nuevo, has entendido?"

"Sí, Lady Plutón. No va a volver a ocurrir lo prometo." Dijo Neptuno inclinando la cabeza.

"Bien." Dijo Plutón y entonces abrió un portal de vuelta a la Tierra. Neptuno observó a la mujer más vieja irse y luego se sentó en un banco suspirando de alivio.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	21. Una Nueva Vida: Juntas y Separadas

**Capítulo 21**

 **Una nueva vida.**

 **Juntas y Separadas**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Siete semanas después, Palacio Miranda, Urano)**

Urano estaba sentada en su trono mientras la corte estaba pasando de pie delante de ella; en ese momento quien tenía enfrente era el ministro de comercio el cual le decía acerca de la actual situación de la negociación con otros planetas."Su alteza debemos de hacer algo sobre la situación con Neptuno. Como si el impuesto sobre los bienes de Urano no fuera lo suficientemente mala, la Reina Nerissa ha puesto un embargo comercial en todos los envíos de Urano hacia Urano. Nuestros comerciantes se han visto obligados a abandonar el planeta y muchos de ellos sin ser capaces de entregar su último envío. Dependemos en gran medida del comercio con Neptuno. Es el planeta más cercano a nosotros más del setenta por ciento de nuestra industria del comercio es con Neptuno". Decía el ministro de Comercio agitando sus manos con el fin de enfatizar su punto.

"No hay mucho que pueda hacer aquí; en una semana estaré viajando a Neptuno para estar con mi esposa. Voy a tener unas cuantas palabras con la reina y luego veré que se puede hacer" decía Urano, cuando Hotaru entro a la sala del trono llorando y saltó a sus brazos aferrándose a ella. En los últimos meses la chica había dejado de crecer y ahora era de unos doce años. "Shhh Hotaru que es lo que pasa?" dijo Urano espantada con el ministro a distancia.

"Vi algunas cosas malas" dijo Hotaru entre lágrimas "cosas que me asustaban."

"Una pesadilla?" pregunto Urano, aunque era un poco extraño ya que estaban a la mitad de la tarde, Hotaru no debería haber estado durmiendo a menos que hubiera estado tomando una siesta.

"No estaba durmiendo, estaba en mi habitación estudiando cómo me dijiste y de repente empecé a ver cosas malas." Dijo Hotaru.

"Cosas malas como qué?" preguntaba Urano tratando de calmar a la niña, pero Hotaru empezó a sacudir la cabeza.

"No sé lo que eran." Dijo Hotaru: "Sólo sé que eran malas."

"Hotaru ven conmigo." Dijo Urano poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Hotaru, llevándola lejos de todos hasta su oficina. Al entrar sentó a Hotaru en una de las sillas y se arrodilló ante ella. "Hotaru Quiero que cierres los ojos. Lo que voy a hacer es hacer que veas las imágenes de nuevo, pero no te preocupes que estás segura, yo estaré aquí contigo de acuerdo?" Dijo Urano. Hotaru asintió levemente y cerró los ojos con su mano tomando una de las manos de Urano y apretando con fuerza. Urano puso su otra mano en la mejilla de la niña poniendo su pulgar bajo la barbilla, con su dedo índice en la mejilla y su dedo medio en la sien. Urano cerró los ojos y buscó a través de los pensamientos de Hotaru para encontrar la visión que había visto.

Hotaru lloró un poco y tomó la mano de Urano con más fuerza, Urano también le apretó la mano en señal de que estaba allí con ella. Una vez que la visión era más clara para Urano, esta le transmitió un poco de sus propios pensamientos a la vez en la que ella y Neptuno habían compartido con Hotaru un picnic en los jardines del palacio, haciendo que la chica tuviera una memoria más pacífica. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que el recuerdo que le transmitió a Hotaru que aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos hizo que la niña se tranquilizara un poco. Urano se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a Hotaru. "Está bien ya pasó."

"Urano qué es esto que he visto?" Preguntó Hotaru. "¿Por qué lo veo?"

"No lo sé." Dijo Urano tan muy confundida y asustada por la visión que había visto de Hotaru. Se acercó a su escritorio y le envío un mensaje al Palacio de la Luna diciéndole a Plutón que era urgente y que tenía que venir a Urano inmediatamente.

* * *

 **(Más tarde ese mismo día)**

Plutón estaba en la oficina de Urano con ella; Hotaru se había quedado dormida y la había llevado de vuelta a su habitación. A Plutón le había costado mucho llegar, ya que había estado muy ocupada en la corte de la Luna ayudando a la reina. "¿Qué es esta visión que vio?"

"Creo que lo mejor es mostrártela." Dijo Urano y Plutón asintió caminando hacia Urano y colocando su mano sobre su cara, haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho a Hotaru. Imágenes de una gran batalla tenía lugar pero no estaban seguras porque las imágenes se movían tan rápido, pero pensaron que estaba teniendo lugar en la luna. La imagen terminó con un destello brillante y luego nada. "Plutón, ¿qué significa esto?" Preguntó Urano.

Plutón estaba en silencio sabiendo exactamente lo que esa luz significaba, lo había visto una vez antes, hace un tiempo muy largo. "Esa fue Sailor Saturno, el grito del Silencio sólo lo he visto una vez."

"¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que acabamos de ver el fin del mundo?" Urano casi gritó.

"Podría ser el futuro, que nos dice que esto es lo que va a suceder pronto." Dijo Plutón: "Si Hotaru se despierta, las cosas deben estar peor de lo que pensamos. Me he dado cuenta de unos disturbios en las puertas del tiempo pero no he sido capaz de identificar lo que son o de dónde están viniendo."

Ambos se volvieron al oír la puerta abierta y vieron a una muchacha joven de pelo morado que llevaba su vestido de noche. Ella sostenía algo pero tampoco podían decir qué, "Hotaru que estás haciendo?" Preguntó Urano.

"Estaba durmiendo y entonces una luz brillante me despertó. Cuando desapareció esto estaba en mi almohada." Dijo Hotaru sosteniendo una pluma de transformación con el símbolo de Saturno en él.

"Pero que ..." Urano comenzó a decir, pero Plutón levantó la mano para detenerla.

"Hotaru dame eso". Dijo Plutón tomando la pluma transformación. "Urano puedes llevarla de regreso a la cama?"

"Sí, claro" dijo Urano tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola a la cama. Plutón se había quedado allí toda la noche y por la mañana se había ido con Hotaru diciéndole a Urano que no le dijera a nadie sobre la aparición de la pluma incluyendo a Neptuno.

..

* * *

 **(Una semana más tarde, en el transporte entre el Palacio de Miranda y el Castillo de Tritón)**

Urano se paseaba en el transporte, había recibido un mensaje la noche anterior informando que Neptuno había entrado en labor de parto y lo más rápido que pudo conseguir un transporte había sido uno que partía por la mañana. A ella aun le faltaban cuatro días para partir, pero Plutón había dado permiso para salir temprano ese día para estar con su esposa. El transporte parecía que no iba muy rápido a pesar de que el piloto iba tan rápido como podía. Urano había querido teletransportarse pero la Reina Nerissa le había prohibido teletransportarse allí. Ella no estaba contenta con el castigo de la Reina Serenity para los dos senshi exterior pero sus manos estaban atadas y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Cinco minutos antes de aterrizar su alteza". Llamo el piloto por el intercomunicador. Urano asintió y luego se sentó y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad cuando la nave empezó a temblar, ya que entró en la atmósfera. Aterrizó y Urano rápidamente estaba fuera del transporte caminando por las escaleras. Ella se encontró con varios guardias y la Reina Nerissa.

"No se supone que estarías aquí hasta dentro de cuatro días." Dijo la Reina Nerissa bloqueando su camino.

"Tengo permiso de la reina de estar aquí." Dijo Urano entregándole a la Reina Nerissa una carta para luego seguir caminando alrededor de la reina Nerissa. Vio a una de las doncellas allí de pie cerca de la Reina y agarró a la niña por el hombro girándola, "Llévame con la princesa." Dijo Urano.

La niña miró a la reina Nerissa y vio una mirada de desaprobación en su cara y miró de nuevo a Urano pensando que sería mejor, no enfadar a su señora o a la ira de la reina de Urano. "Sí, reina de Urano." Dijo la chica llevándola por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la princesa'.

Fuera de la puerta Urano oía llorar a Neptuno y corrió pasado a la doncella sabiendo cual era la habitación de su amante. Ella entro y vio a Neptuno en la cama siendo atendida por una partera, simplemente estaba colocándole un paño húmedo en la frente.

"Michiru," dijo Urano sentándose en el borde de la cama tomando el paño de la partera y acariciando la frente de Neptuno.

"has venido." Dijo Neptuno con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. La Reina Nerissa había sido notificada de que Urano llegaría temprano, pero había mantenido lejos esta información de Neptuno.

Urano le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego coloco el paño en la frente de Neptuno no sin antes de besar la frente de Neptuno primero, "Te prometí que estaría aquí cuando nuestra hija naciera." Dijo Urano cuando Neptuno dio otro grito de dolor. La partera se movió alrededor de Neptuno comprobando su estado, mirándolas.

"Princesa su hija parece estar ya lista. Puje". Dijo la anciana. Neptuno gritó de dolor de nuevo con Urano tomando su mano y apretándola fuertemente susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras a su esposa, "Vamos ya casi viene." Dijo la partera y en pocos minutos se escucho el llanto y la partera lo tomo para limpiarlo. "Oh." Ella dijo envolviéndolo en una manta.

"Qué pasa?" dijo Neptuno con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "¿Ella está bien?"

"Su hijo está bien." Dijo la partera entregándole a Neptuno un niño pequeño.

"Hijo?" Preguntó Urano, nunca antes se había sabido de una reina planetaria que tuviera como primogénito a un niño. Concediendo con que Neptuno aún no era reina, las ocasiones en las que una princesa había tenido hijos siempre la primera era una niña. Urano miró su esposa y a su hijo, era un niño con el pelo rubio blanco que parecía plata y sus ojos eran de un color ámbar amarillento.

"Haruka, es hermoso." Dijo Neptuno mirando a su hijo levantando su mano para encontrar la mano de Urano nuevo.

"Lo es e incluso tiene tu sonrisa." Dijo Urano cuando el niño sonrió.

"Él no se parece en nada ... a él." Dijo Neptuno, no pudiendo aun decir el nombre de Tolsin.

"Te dije que los dioses no podían ser tan crueles." Dijo Urano a Neptuno besándola en la mejilla. "¿Qué nombre vamos a ponerle?" Ninguna de ellas había sido realmente capaz de llegar a un nombre y además los nombres que habían pensando eran de niñas.

"Quería que se llamara Amara pero no creo que ahora vaya a funcionar. ¿Qué te parece?" Dijo Neptuno.

"¿Qué hay de Alex?" sugirió Urano.

"No, la verdad me es indiferente el nombre." Dijo Neptuno deteniéndose a pensar.

"Michiru cuál era el nombre de tu padre?" pregunto Urano sabiendo que la relación de Neptuno y su padre había sido muy estrecha.

"Helios". Dijo Neptuno, con una sonrisa en su rostro. "El nombre de mi padre era Helios, como lo será el nombre de nuestro hijo. ¿Está bien para ti Haruka?"

"Helios es un nombre perfecto." Dijo Urano sabiendo que eso haría a su esposa feliz.

"¿Quieres sostenerlo?" Preguntó Neptuno a Urano quien asintió y le entregó el niño. Urano se le acercó un poco incómoda al principio, pero Neptuno le ayudó a colocarle bien al niño para que se sintiera mas cómoda con él.

Urano miró al chico mientras dormía en sus brazos, "Helios, nuestro hijo." Susurro Urano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Su alteza la princesa necesita descansar." Dijo la partera regresando un poco después del nacimiento con una pequeña cuna.

Ambas externas asintieron y Urano coloco al niño en la cuna y luego se coloco al lado de la cama de Neptuno y se metió en la cama con ella, "Haruka ¿qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Neptuno.

"No he dormido en toda la noche, necesito también un poco de descanso, además he estado lejos de mi bella esposa y la madre de mi hijo por cuatro meses y quiero abrazarla está bien eso para ti?" dijo Urano tirando de Neptuno en sus brazos.

"Mmmm más que bien." Dijo Neptuno acurrucándose más cerca.

* * *

 **(Cinco meses más tarde; Palacio Miranda, Urano)**

Urano y Neptuno estaban sentadas en un par de tronos mirando hacia abajo en los campos fuera del palacio a un grupo de corredores situados en la línea de salida. En el regazo de Neptuno había un niño pequeño que se había quedado dormido en brazos de su madre sin importarle el ruido de la multitud bajo ellas. Urano sonrió a su esposa e hijo, levantándose y colocándose delante de la multitud, "Bienvenido a la carrera de este año, tengo que decir que la estoy deseando ver, ya que hace un par de años que no veo una."

"Es una pena que no esté en esta carrera este año!" dijo a una voz la multitud.

"No es que realmente tenga la oportunidad de ganar!" dijo uno de los corredores con una risa.

Urano miró a su lado, viendo como Neptuno se puso a su lado. Tomó la mano de Urano apretándola suavemente. Neptuno le sonrió y se volvió hacia la multitud. "Como premio adicional este año quien gane recibirá un beso de mi parte."

Urano se volvió y miró a su esposa: "¿Qué?" dijo ella lo bastante alto para que sólo Neptuno la pudiera escuchar.

"Sólo un poco de motivación para nuestros pilotos." Dijo Neptuno.

"¿Y qué si una chica gana?" pregunto una de las corredoras femeninas.

"Entonces van a recibir un beso del Príncipe de Urano." Dijo Neptuno mirando al niño en sus brazos. Hubo una risa de la multitud y Neptuno sintió como Urano paso delante de ella, viéndola caminar hacia la línea de salida, quitándose la capa, entregándola a un sirviente. Se detuvo en la línea y se comenzó a estirar.

"Bueno ahí va nuestra oportunidad de ganar." Dijo uno de los corredores.

"Reina de Neptuno, hay alguna posibilidad de que el sub-campeón pueda conseguir un beso también?" dijo otro corredor quien solo consiguió una mirada resplandeciente de Urano, "No importa."

A pesar de que aún no era la reina de Neptuno, Urano había insistido en que, si Urano era la reina Neptuno debía ser llamada Reina Neptuno. "Amor ¿te importaría dar el banderillazo de salida?" Dijo Urano. Neptuno se rió y negó con la cabeza tomando un cuerno de un siervo y soplando en el, haciendo que todos los corredores partieran.

Fue una carrera de doce millas a través del campo de Urano que no era una llanura nivelada. Urano se quedo en la línea de salida durante varios minutos dejando que los otros corredores tomaran la delantera, hasta que Neptuno gritó, "Urano deja de alardear y ponte en marcha!"

Urano se echó a reír y luego despegó con un trote ligero, pasando a los corredores a quienes al pasar les daba palmaditas en la espalda, animándoles a seguir trato de mantener un ritmo constante que en realidad no era no era su mejor velocidad, pero había aprendido gracias a los últimos tiempos que esta carrera no se trataba de velocidad sino de resistencia y de regular el ritmo. Pasó a algunos de los corredores que habían comenzado a una gran velocidad y que ahora estaban casi completamente agotados. Debían de haber sido la primera vez que corrían. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los únicos que quedan en la carrera era ella y los líderes. El que está en la cabeza era un hombre joven de Marte y le tomó a Urano unos minutos darse cuenta de que se trataba de Claudio, el hombre que había estado cortejando a Mercury. "Te dije que iba a correr algún día." Dijo Claudio.

"No significa que vayas a ganar." Se rió Urano.

"Un beso de la hermosa doncella es una gran iniciativa." Dijo Claudio. "Me podría persuadir a darlo todo y algo más."

"Mantén tus ideas de besar a doncellas en Mercury." Dijo Urano rompiendo a correr; a la carrera solo le hacía falta una milla más o menos para finalizar. Claudio intentó seguir el ritmo pero Urano dio todo de ella y la historia había demostrado que la única persona de mantener el ritmo con ella era Neptuno. Ella cruzo la meta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando se acercó a Neptuno que había entregado a Helios a su niñera.

"Felicida-" empezó a decir Neptuno, pero Urano la había tomado en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente. Urano le dio un respiro, pero no la alejo de sus brazos, "pensé que no competirías este año? No habías entrenado para ello."

"No había entrenado y no iba a competir, hasta que alguien añadió un premio." Dijo Urano con una sonrisa en su rostro, "No podía dejar que otra persona bese a mi esposa."

"Vas a lamentarlo más tarde." Dijo Neptuno.

"Bien valió la pena." Dijo Urano.

* * *

 **(Más tarde esa noche)**

Urano se tambaleaba en la habitación que compartía con Neptuno quien la ayudaba un poco. La carrera combinada con una noche de celebración y baile había agotado a la senshi del viento. Neptuno la llevó al cuarto de baño ya que le había pedido a un sirviente que prepara la tina. Ella ayudó a Urano a quitarse la ropa y la metió en la bañera, "Sólo relájate, dentro de poco te sentirás mejor."

"No vas a unirte a mí?" Urano hizo un mohín.

"No, tengo que ir a alimentar a Helios." Dijo Neptuno plantando un beso en la frente de Urano y luego caminando hacia la otra habitación viendo a la niñera sentada en una mecedora meciendo al niño de atrás hacia adelante. Neptuno tomó al niño y entonces dijo: "¿Puede volver en aproximadamente una hora para llevárselo?"

"Por supuesto, su alteza", dijo la joven y salió de la habitación, desde que el niño había nacido le era entregado por las noches, pero luego lo llevaban a descansar para que pudieran tener las noches solas.

Neptuno se sentó en la silla en la que la mujer había estado, se soltó unos botones y empezó a alimentar a Helios como le habían enseñado. Se quedo mirando al chico en sus brazos. Urano tenía razón cada vez que miraba a su hijo, no hacia más que llenarla de alegría. Urano era realmente un impresionante "padre" para él, ella realmente trataba a Helios como su propio hijo, nunca se había referido a él como otra cosa que su hijo. Mientras estaba sentada alimentándolo no se dio cuenta que Urano estaba de pie en la puerta del baño con una toalla envuelta alrededor la cual dejo caer al suelo, dejándose caer inmediatamente sobre la cama. Neptuno negó con la cabeza y luego miró hacia el reloj notando que la niñera volvería en cualquier momento por el niño.

"Haruka cúbrete con algo, la niñera pronto vendrá por Helios." Dijo Neptuno consiguiendo un gruñido de Urano quien agarró la sábana de la cama tirándola sobre ella.

La niñera regresó justo cuando Neptuno estaba terminando y le entregó al niño dándole un beso de buenas noches y la niñera salió con él. Se acercó a Urano que yacía medio dormida en la cama. Neptuno se sentó en la cama inclinándose y besando a Urano, "Ow me duele desde la cabeza a los pies." Dijo Urano.

"¿Y de quién es la culpa?" reprendió Neptuno.

"Es tuya, por ese beso para el ganador", dijo Urano. "Si no hubieras dicho eso, hubiera visto con mucho gusto como ganaba Claudio."

"Es lindo que me quieras mucho, pero crees que es lindo que mi mujer ahora sea un enorme nudo?" dijo Neptuno burlándose y empujándole el hombro, consiguiendo otro gruñido de Urano.

"Ow no hagas eso. Quiero que me toques suavemente." Dijo Urano. Neptuno sonrió y le dio un beso y luego se coloco detrás de ella para empezar a frotar suavemente sus hombros consiguiendo un suspiro de la senshi del cielo.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	22. Mantas Azules y Pesadillas

**Capítulo 22**

 **Mantas Azules y Pesadillas**

* * *

 **(Tres años más tarde, Palacio de Miranda, Urano)**

Un niño de unos tres años de edad caminaba por los pasillos del Palacio Miranda, en sus brazos sostenía una manta azul suave con la que siempre dormía en todas partes. Su cabello plateado enmarcaba vagamente su rostro aunque estaba despeinado debido a que acaba de levantarse de su cama. No era ni muy largo ni muy corto, este se detenía en su barbilla cubriendo sus ojos ámbar. Entro a través de las dos puertas de oro de la habitación principal, cuando finalmente llego, sentía como si hubiera estado caminando durante horas a pesar de que su habitación estaba a sólo un par de la de sus padres. Mientras caminaba a través de la oscuridad de la habitación, se aferró más fuerte a su manta. La habitación de su papá siempre había sido muy oscura, una vez que llegó a la cama sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pudo ver una figura acostada en la cama. Al llegar a la figura le tiró de la manga pensando que era su papá; mamá siempre llevaba un vestido sin mangas cuando iba a dormir. Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron girándolos hacia un par de ojos ámbar, "Helios qué estás haciendo? Es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu cama y demasiado pronto para levantarte." Dijo Urano.

"Papa tuve un mal sueño y creo que hay un monstruo en mi habitación." Dijo Helios sosteniendo la manta con más fuerza.

"No hay monstruos en tu cuarto hijo." Dijo Urano.

"Amor que estás haciendo?" dijo Neptuno sin abrir los ojos a pesar de haber sido despertada por la conversación.

"Helios tuvo un mal sueño", dijo Urano usando su mano libre para tocar a Neptuno suavemente.

"Oh, está bien?" pregunto Neptuno tomando la mano de Urano, dándose la vuelta en busca de su esposa, haciendo que Urano asintiera. "Bueno entonces, lo llevaras de regreso a la su cama?"

"Yo pensaba dejarle dormir aquí esta noche si está bien para ti", dijo Urano recordando como su padre solía hacer lo mismo por ella cuando tenía pesadillas, sobre todo después de que su madre había muerto.

"Claro", dijo Neptuno sentándose para poder ver a su hijo con una sonrisa en su cara, "Ven aquí bebé puedes dormir con nosotras esta noche."

Helios hizo lo que su madre le dijo y se subió sobre Urano, encontrando con su rodilla el estómago de esta, consiguiendo un gemido, mientras él se acurrucaba entre ellas. Se quedo en medio de Urano y Neptuno acomodando sus brazos para volver a dormir. "Papá ¿qué pasa con el monstruo?"

"El monstruo?" Preguntó Urano y luego sonrió "Helios ¿realmente cree que hay un monstruo por ahí que puede derrotar a la magnífica Sailor Uranus?"

"No sé papá." Dijo Helios escondiéndose en sus brazos. "¿Y si lo hay?"

"Bueno, no creo que lo haya y, aunque lo hubiera, también tenemos a la Senshi de Neptuno para protegerte." Dijo Urano y Helios asintió bajando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Él trató de dormir, pero no podía y finalmente Urano le preguntó: "Helios que sucede?"

"Papá acá está muy oscuro." Dijo Helios sosteniendo su manta más cerca.

Urano reprimió una risa, olvidando que el muchacho tenía miedo a la oscuridad. "Bueno, intenta esto:" dijo Ella susurrando un canto de Urano en su oído. Helios lo repitió y luego el techo se hizo transparente, pudiendo ver el cielo nocturno.

"Papá es muy bonito!" dijo Helios mirando a las estrellas.

"Cuando no puedo dormir me gusta mirar las estrellas. Tu tatarabuela también le gustaba así que encontró a los mejores magos de todo el sistema solar y los hizo construir este techo para ella. ¿Ves esa estrella justo ahí?" preguntó Urano señalando una brillante estrella.

"Es Neptuno ¿Verdad?" dijo Helios recordando que su mamá se lo había mostrado muchas veces antes.

"Sí, es el planeta de tu mamá, donde tú y ella nacieron." Dijo Urano.

"Haruka," dijo Neptuno rodando hacia ellos con una mirada cansada en su rostro.

"Lo siento querida." Dijo Urano inclinándose para besarla. "Helios dale a tu mamá un beso de buenas noches."

"Buenas Noches Mamá." Dijo Helios dándole un beso y luego se volvió a acercar a los brazos de Urano rápidamente para volver a dormir. Un tiempo antes que Urano se durmiese se quedo mirando al chico, recordando que todas las palabras que le decía su padre ahora se las repetía a su propio hijo. A veces olvidaba que Helios no se relacionaba con ella por sangre, pero no le importaba, era su hijo y nada podría cambiar ese hecho.

.

.

* * *

 **(Un mes más tarde, en el Palacio de la Luna)**

La Reina Serenity, Plutón, Luna y Artemis estaban sentados en el estudio de la reina hablando de las senshis, todas ellas habían completado su formación y la mayoría habían tomado sus tronos y se habían convertido en reinas. Mercurio incluso estaba comprometida con Claudio de Marte. "Las senshis están todavía jóvenes, pero estoy preocupada por la próxima generación, más que todo por Urano y Neptuno. Plutón tienes alguna información sobre por qué el primer hijo de Neptuno fue varón?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

"No su alteza, como he dicho antes esto nunca había sucedido en el reino." Dijo Plutón. "He estado en contacto con algunos de los otros sistemas solares y hasta el momento no han encontrado nada. Ninguno de ellos tiene alguna idea."

"¿Será capaz de utilizar su pluma transformación?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

"Aunque no ha sido en este sistema solar, han habido senshi masculinas, pero no creo que lo haga. Él no ha mostrado signos de ningún poder senshi pero aun es muy joven." Dijo Plutón.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? Esto deja tanto Neptuno como a Urano sin un heredero." Dijo Luna.

"Me temo que esto nos obligará a pedirle tanto a Neptuno como a Urano que tengan un hijo." Dijo Artemis.

"¿Cómo? Dos mujeres no pueden tener un hijo. La única razón por la que Helios nació es porque Neptuno fue violada." Dijo Luna encogiéndose un poco al pensar en esa noche, donde se cambió el destino de la senshi exterior.

"No lo eligió, pero debemos obligarlas a estar con un hombre y engendrar una niña." Dijo Reina Serenity.

"A ninguna de las dos les va a gustar eso." Dijo Plutón.

"Ellas no tienen opción, es parte de su deber como senshi. Ambas son hijas únicas y la única prima que hay es Mercury que ya es una senshi." Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Esta es otra razón por lo cual mi madre creó las leyes senshi. Plutón arregla el viaje para ambas, deberé hablar con ellas en persona."

"Lo que desee su alteza, después de esta punto, debemos de hablar de algo." Dijo Plutón, "Sobre otros asuntos, aún está el hecho de que Saturno no ha despertado. Han pasado tres años desde que su pluma de transformación apareció, pero todavía no ha habido ninguna señal de la venida del silencio. Ella tiene la edad suficiente para comenzar el entrenamiento como un senshi."

"Instruir a Saturno? ¿Estás loca? Su único trabajo es destruir el mundo!" dijo Artemis poniéndose de pie en su silla.

"También para reconstruirlo después." Dijo Luna, instando a Artemis a sentarse de nuevo.

"Ella todavía puede ser de utilidad para nosotras, Saturno tiene otros poderes, ya ha demostrado poderes curativos." Dijo Plutón. "Y el silencio no ha aparecido todavía."

"Quieres decir que aun no ha aparecido, cuando piensas empezar a entrenarla" preguntó Artemis, ignorando a Luna y comenzó a caminar en la silla.

"No puedo decir si aparecerá o no. Lo que sé es que algo está pasando y no estamos completamente seguras de lo que es, pero yo prefiero tener a cada senshi que tenemos disponible para ayudar cuando eso suceda, Saturno incluida." Dijo Plutón.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo la Reina Serenity consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación de los dos gatos. "Saturno tiene otros poderes, puede destruir el mundo y quiero que todas mis senshi estén entrenadas. Hay una razón por la que Neptuno, Urano e incluso Saturno han renacido; hablemos del siguiente tema; el tratado con la Tierra."

"El tratado con la Tierra será imposible hasta que el Príncipe Endymión y la Reina Beryl lleguen a un acuerdo. El Príncipe Endymion quiere un acuerdo, pero la Reina Beryl está en contra." Dijo Luna.

"Y cada día se hace más peligroso para nuestra gente, estar allá; cuántos embajadores han sido asesinados en la Tierra? Siete?" Preguntó la Reina Serenity.

"Seis su alteza, una muerte parecía que se debió a un accidente." Dijo Artemis sentándose a pesar de que no sonaba muy convencido de que hubiese sido así.

"Parecía ser accidental." Dijo la Reina Serenity: "Es demasiado peligroso para nuestra gente estar en la Tierra. De ahora en adelante serán prohibidos los viajes a la Tierra. Los ciudadanos que están allí, estarán obligados a regresar hasta que sea seguro para ellos volver."-

.

* * *

 **(Estudio de la Reina Serenity varias horas más tarde)**

Urano y Neptuno estaban sentadas con sus manos tomadas. Habían sido llamadas en los meses en las cuales estaban separadas y estaban felices de verse, aunque no entendían por qué estaban allí. "A ninguna de los dos, les va a gustar lo que voy a hacer, pero no tengo otra opción. Neptuno sé que tienes un hijo y él es el heredero al trono luego de Neptuno pero no tienes heredera para tu poder como senshi. Urano tú no tienes una heredera ni para tu trono ni para tus poderes. Me temo que tengo que forzarlas a encontrar un compañero y tener una hija".

"¿Qué? No puede estar hablando en serio, sabe tan bien como yo que no tiene el poder de disolver nuestro matrimonio es un vínculo con los dioses! No nos pueden obligar a hacer esto". Gritó Urano golpeando con su puño la mesa.

"Haruka siéntate." Ordeno la Reina Serenity y Urano a la voz de la reina recordó que debía obedecer. La voz de la Reina Serenity se suavizo y dijo, "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no voy a romper ese pacto? Sin embargo, deben tener una heredera y se que ustedes no puede tener hijas juntas. Por lo tanto les estoy dando dos años para encontrar un compañero y concebir un hijo. La forma de hacerlo no importa, siempre que ambas conciban".

"Y si no lo hacemos", preguntó Urano.

"Tendré que elegirlo yo por ustedes y permanecerás en la luna separada una de la otra." Dijo la Reina Serenity aunque se podía ver en su mirada que no quería estar haciendo esto.

"Reina Serenity usted no puede hacernos esto, por favor." Dijo Neptuno tomando la mano de Urano de nuevo al recordar su última concepción.

"No tengo otra opción, es la única manera. Lo siento Neptuno." Dijo la Reina Serenity. "Ambas pueden pasar la noche aquí y luego volver a sus propios planetas por la mañana."

* * *

 **(Siete meses después, Palacio Tritón)**

Una campana sonó señalando que la comida de la tarde estaba lista, La Reina Nerissa entró en la habitación seguida de Neptuno y Urano, un poco más tarde. Helios no estaba con ellas ya que había estado en una de sus clases y ahora estaba durmiendo la siesta. La Reina Nerissa se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa con Neptuno a su izquierda y Urano se sentó frente a Neptuno a pesar de que su lugar debía de ser junto a Neptuno y no donde estaba sentada. Los sirvientes se movieron rápidamente a verlos sentadas y luego se apresuraron a volver a la cocina a buscar la comida. "Michiru", dijo la Reina Nerissa con un gesto como saludo.

"Buena tardes madre." Respondió Neptuno.

La Reina Nerissa luego se volvió a Urano y también asintió y dijo: "Tenousei," usando su título formal.

"Buenas tardes madre " dijo Urano con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, aunque la reina Nerissa no pareció complacida con la respuesta.

Hubo un silencio extraño un rato y luego Neptuno intentó empezar una pequeña conversación pero ni su esposa ni su madre dijeron mucho. La comida terminó rápidamente y cada uno se levanto; Neptuno y Urano regresaron a su habitación.

"¿Por qué siempre haces eso?" pregunto Neptuno una vez que estaban dentro de la habitación.

"Hacer qué?" pregunto Urano sin saber lo que había molestado a Neptuno.

"Pelear con ella. Ustedes dos no puede estar en la misma habitación sin iniciar algo." Dijo Neptuno con sus manos en sus caderas.

Urano dio un paso adelante para abrazar a Neptuno pero la niña más pequeña dio un paso atrás fuera de su alcance. "Michiru esa mujer me odia y nada va a cambiar eso. No importa lo bien que me porte con ella." Neptuno negó con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse, viendo como Urano la miraba a sus profundos ojos azules, "Esta bien voy a tratar de ser más amable con ella."

"Vas a intentar?" dijo Neptuno, mirándola no muy contenta.

"Bueno, bueno, voy a ser más amable con ella." Dijo Urano acercándose un poco y acariciando suavemente los brazos de Neptuno.

"Promesa?" pidió Neptuno con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos.

"Te juro que voy a tratar de ser más amable con ella." Dijo Urano con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, "Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Cualquier cosa?" pregunto Neptuno colocando sus dedos en la cinturilla de los pantalones de Urano acercándola más.

"Cualquier cosa Michiru, yo moriría por ti." Dijo Urano con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Haruka, no hables así." Dijo Neptuno, la alegría que había en su voz se había ido.

"Michiru es la verdad, me encantaría morir por ti." Dijo Urano acariciando la mejilla de Neptuno.

"Haruka no lo vuelvas a decir eso. Un mundo sin ti no vale la pena vivir." Dijo Neptuno.

"Michiru ..." Urano comenzó a decir, pero fue silenciada cuando un par de labios atraparon los suyos y con los dedos de Neptuno todavía en la cintura de sus pantalones, empezó a tirar de la chica más alta hacia ella, desabrochándole la hebilla de su pantalón. Los dedos de Neptuno no eran los únicos ocupados, ya que los dedos de Urano estaban trabajando en el encaje del vestido de Neptuno.

La hebilla del cinturón cayó al suelo y Neptuno siguió con los botones de la camisa de Urano. Neptuno se deslizó fuera de los brazos de Urano y se arrodilló ante ella besando la piel bronceada por debajo de su camisa.

Sus dedos empezaron a trazar sobre su vientre musculoso y sus labios la tocaban por todas partes incluso en algunos lugares a los que sus manos no habían acariciado. Desde la carrera en Urano, su esposa había estado pasando más tiempo haciendo ejercicio. En las noches que estaban juntas Neptuno le hacia un masaje a Urano que por lo general siempre terminaba en otra cosa, pero incluso durante su tiempo separadas Urano se mantenía ejercitándose y casi cuatro años después. Neptuno tenía que admitir que le gustaba lo que veía, "Dioses, Haruka eres hermosa."

Urano inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras era suavemente arrullada. Neptuno se puso de pie y empezó a deslizar la camisa por sus hombros sin dejar de besarla por todas las partes que sus dedos tocaban. Ella estaba besando su cuello cuando Urano oyó que llamaban a la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo. Pero por mucho que quería ignorarlo el golpe era persistente y se estaba volviendo más fuerte. "Podrías ser tan amable de ver quién es, porque yo ahora mismo no puedo.

"Qué?" dijo Neptuno mirando a la puerta que era golpeada, estaba tan perdida en sus cuidados sobre su esposa que no la había oído. Ella miró a la puerta y luego a su esposa medio desnuda y se rió. Neptuno le dio un último beso y se dirigió a la puerta mientras ataba los cordones de la parte delantera de su vestido haciéndose presentable.

Abrió la puerta viendo de pie a uno de las sirvientas, "Perdóname que le interrumpa, su alteza." Dijo la mujer en la puerta adivinando lo que la princesa de Neptuno y la reina de Urano habían estado haciendo por la mirada enrojecida en la cara de Neptuno. Neptuno agitó su mano para que continuara, "Su majestad desea hablar con usted princesa."

"Infórmale que Urano y yo estaremos allí en unos minutos." Dijo Neptuno.

"La reina dijo que quería hablar sólo con usted, princesa." Dijo la sirviente.

Neptuno suspiró pensando que sabía adónde se dirigía. Su madre quería hablar con ella una vez más sobre el comportamiento de su esposa. "Llévame con ella."

.

.

* * *

 **(Estudio de la reina Nerissa)**

"Querías verme madre?" Preguntó Neptuno mientras se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio de su madre.

La Reina Nerissa asintió, pero no levantó la vista de la pila de papeles que estaba mirando, "Sí, se trata de la próxima semana."

"Acerca de mi coronación?" Preguntó Neptuno. Su cumpleaños era la semana siguiente, cumpliría veintiún años, la edad suficiente para ser reina.

La Reina Nerissa asintió de nuevo esta vez mirando a su hija con una mirada tranquila en su rostro. "Sí sobre la coronación, veras Michiru no habrá coronación la próxima semana."

"Qué?" dijo Neptuno con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

"No setas coronada la próxima semana o cualquier otra semana. Yo te estoy negando el trono." Dijo la Reina Nerissa.

"¿Por qué? Soy mayor de edad y estoy casada, la ley establece que no puedes negarme el trono." Dijo Neptuno.

"Puedo hacerlo y lo hare. Puedes ser mayor de edad y estar casada, pero desapruebo tu elección de un "marido". Si no fuera porque eres senshi de este planeta te hubiera desterrado junto con la puta a la que llamas tu su esposa." Dijo la Reina Nerissa.

"Puta? No va a llamar a Haruka así, ella es más noble de lo que tú nunca serás. Dime entonces si me niegas el trono, quien será tu heredera, no vivirás para siempre." Dijo Neptuno levantándose su ira.

"Mi nieto Helios será mi heredero cuando sea mayor de edad. Yo gobernaré hasta que tenga edad suficiente, y en caso que algo me pase antes de que él tenga la edad suficiente mi canciller gobernará en su lugar hasta que sea lo suficientemente grande." Dijo la reina Nerissa.

"Madre, no me puedes hacer esto." Dijo Neptuno.

"Sailor Neptune eso será todo, puedes retirarte." Dijo la Reina Nerissa como si estuviera hablando con una soldado común y no con su hija..

.

* * *

 **(Habitación de Neptuno y Urano)**

Neptuno volvió a entrar en la habitación, había logrado contener las lágrimas de su madre y los de palacio, pero no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo más podría mantenerse así, en especial con su esposa. Urano estaba sobre la cama con su camisa de nuevo, pero no totalmente abotonada, se puso de pie al verla entrar y caminó por la habitación para colocar en sus brazos a Neptuno notando que la niña más pequeña parecía un poco tensa, pero se imaginó que la plática con su madre había sido sobre el comportamiento de su esposa. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?" dijo Urano besándola en el cuello con la esperanza de animarla pero Neptuno cayó en sus brazos llorando. "Michiru, que sucede?" pregunto Urano acariciando su hermoso y sedoso cabello azul.

"Mi madre la Reina Nerissa me negó el derecho al trono y me dijo que si pudiera me desterraría pero no puede hacerlo porque soy la senshi de este planeta. Nunca voy a ver el trono." dijo Neptuno siendo sostenida por Urano.

"Ella no puede hacerte eso, eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar el trono y estas casada y eso es lo que requiere la ley neptuniana." Dijo Urano, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta por qué: "Es porque te casaste conmigo ¿no? Michiru lo siento mucho."

"Haruka, no lo sientas. No me arrepiento de amarte y nunca lo hare." Dijo Neptuno apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Urano para oír el latido de su corazón en silencio.

"¿A quién le dará el trono entonces?" Preguntó Urano.

"a Helios". Dijo Neptuno: "Cuando sea mayor de edad, hasta entonces ella reinará."

"Si él se parece a su madre, será un buen rey." Dijo Urano a Neptuno besándola en la frente.

Neptuno sonrió y luego miró hacia arriba a un par de amantes ojos verdes, "Si él se parece a su padre, será un gran rey."

"Michiru, la Reina Serenity nos ha hecho vivir separadas a causa de nuestros deberes para con nuestros planetas ya que al ser reina no podemos estar alejadas de nuestro planeta. Pero eres libre de tus vínculos reales tu y Helios pueden venir conmigo a Urano y quedarse. Sólo tendrás lazos con Neptuno por tus deberes senshi y puede realizarlos desde Urano. Podemos pedirle a la Reina revocar su decisión. Juntas podemos convertir a Helios en un gran rey sin la interferencia de tu madre. " Dijo Urano.

"Haruka, la Reina Serenity lo hizo de esta manera como castigo por lo que hicimos, porque rompimos las leyes senshi." Dijo Neptuno.

"Tal vez podamos hablar con ella sobre un nuevo acuerdo." Dijo Urano besándola en la mejilla.

"Podría ser." Dijo Neptuno con una seductora voz y sonrisa en su rostro "Lo haremos mañana; hay otras cosas que quiero hacer hoy". Neptuno se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios a Urano

Urano levanto a Neptuno y se la llevó a la cama, la bajo suavemente mientras miraba a su esposa con amor. "Sí, hay otras cosas que hacer." Dijo Urano besando Neptuno.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	23. Cartas, Mentiras y Aborrecimiento

**Capítulo 23:**

 **Cartas, Mentiras y Aborrecimiento**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Hace un mes)**

 _Querida Serenity,_

 _Me entristece mucho tener que escribir esto y estoy avergonzado de no poder decirlo en persona, pero duele demasiado. La tensión entre los dos planetas es demasiado fuerte y me temo que nunca habrá paz entre ellos. Cada día que pasa sin ti, mi esperanza desfallece y la esperanza de tenerte entre mis brazos se desvanece cada vez más. El dolor es demasiado para mí y por eso tengo que hacer esto. Podría escribirte mil palabras y todavía no sabría decirte cuánto lo siento. La Paz entre nuestras naciones nunca va a pasar y no puedo abandonar mi deber para con mi planeta o voy a obligarte a ti a hacerlo. Perdóname Serenity por romper tu corazón, pero no podemos estar juntos y estoy cansado de intentar y fallar. Mi plan es casarme con Beryl el próximo mes. Pido a Dios que de alguna manera seas capaz de olvidarme y te enamores de otra persona; de alguien que te merezca más que yo._

 _Lo siento eternamente_

 _Endymion_

* * *

 **(En un baile en el Palacio de la Luna - Actualidad)**

"He oído que la princesa de Neptuno fue despojada de su título." Dijo una joven a la multitud de chicas a su alrededor.

"Bueno, yo oí que ella no era capaz de asumir el trono de Neptuno tampoco." Dijo una chica rubia en el grupo.

"¿Quién va a tomar el trono si no es ella?" pregunto una chica de cabello rojo, mientras a las chicas a su alrededor.

"Creo que su hijo, cuando tenga la edad suficiente, pero hasta entonces la Reina Nerissa permanecerá en el trono." Dijo la rubia.

"Porque se lo habrá negado?" pregunto una niña con el pelo negro.

"El rumor es que fue porque se casó con la Reina de Urano y la Reina Nerissa no aprueba esa unión y por haberlo hecho perdió su derecho al trono." Dijo la chica rubia.

"Reina Urano, Lady Neptuno y príncipe Helios de Urano." Dijo el hombre en la parte superior de las escaleras, haciendo que las niñas continuaran su conversación añadiendo nuevas especulaciones.

"Papá ¿tengo que llevar esto toda la noche?" pregunto Helios quien estaba al lado de su madre mientras se tomaba la corbata que tenía alrededor de su cuello tratando de deshacer el nudo.

Urano rió y luego se arrodilló ante el niño atando de nuevo la corbata se inclinó cerca susurrándole: "Si yo tengo que usar una, tú también." Helios se rió con ella y luego termino de bajar las escaleras y se fue hacia la habitación de Hotaru.

"Haruka, ¿tienes que animarlo así?" pregunto Neptuno metiendo su brazo en el de Urano y caminando por las escaleras después del niño.

"Oh, vamos, no es tan malo, además sabes que la va a meter en el bolsillo a mitad de la noche de todos modos. Es lo mejor a que termine en el suelo." Dijo Urano caminando por el salón, haciendo caso omiso a los rumores que hacia su gente a su alrededor. Miró a Neptuno que tenia una mirada afligida en su rostro al escuchar los comentarios. "Quizás deberíamos haber esperado un tiempo antes de venir aquí."

"No, déjales hablar. Si perder mi trono y mi título es el costo de amarte, entonces valió la pena." Dijo Neptuno apretando el brazo de Urano. "Vamos a bailar". La llevó a la pista de baile y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Urano de manera natural.

Bailaron durante un tiempo escuchando como se anunciaban otros invitados, entre ellos la madre de Neptuno, aunque evitaron su cercanía ya que solo les dedicaba miradas de desaprobación cada vez que bailaban cerca de ella. Habían enviado un mensaje a Plutón pidiendo hablar con la reina sobre su situación de vida y ella les había invitado a quedarse en el palacio hasta que pudieran hablar con la reina.

Habían estado allí una semana y media, mientras que la reina estaba ocupada planeando el baile y haciendo frente a los problemas con la Tierra. En las últimas semanas las tensiones habían sido tan altas que se habían prohibido los viajes a la Tierra.

Urano y Neptuno dejaron de bailar cuando alguien le dio a Urano unos golpecitos en el hombro; se giró para ver que era la Princesa Serenity que estaba allí de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que parecía estar forzado. "¿Te importa si los interrumpo?" Preguntó la Princesa Serenity.

"No, en absoluto princesa", dijo Neptuno con un arco de luz mientras caminaba fuera de la pista de baile dirigiéndose hacia Helios y Hotaru quienes estaban platicando, al parecer Helios le estaba contando un cuento ya que sus manos estaban ondeando.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó la Princesa Serenity. "En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella con todo lo que ha estado pasando."

"Ella lo está pasando mal, pero creo que va a estar bien. Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo que podemos, queremos hablar con tu madre sobre si está de acuerdo que ella y Helios puedan quedarse conmigo en Urano todo el año." Dijo Urano mientras bailaba.

"Espero que ella lo acepte, tu y Neptuno merecen ser felices con todo lo que han tenido que pasar." Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"¿Cómo estas. Me imagino que con todo lo que ha venido sucediendo no lo has visto en mucho tiempo." Dijo Urano.

"Ha sido un mes desde la última vez que supe de él, no puedo contactarlo y cualquier cosa que le envíe queda sin respuesta. Recibí una carta de él hace un mes diciendo ... diciendo que no podíamos estar juntos y que él va a casarse con Beryl ". dijo la Princesa Serenity al borde de las lágrimas en la cual se escaparon al inclinarse cerca de Urano.

"Serenity ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?" pregunto Urano sobando suavemente el cabello de Serenity.

"Tu tiene tu propia vida ahora Haruka, una mujer, un hijo y un trono por el cual preocuparte y no quería molestarte con mis problemas." Dijo la Princesa Serenity.

"Serenity nunca serás una molestia para mí. ¡Eh, tú eres mi hermana pequeña ¿recuerdas?" dijo Urano abrazando a la Princesa para ponerla más cerca de ella.

"Gracias Haruka, se siente bien decirle esto a alguien, ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Minako." Dijo la Princesa Serenity cuando una de las sirvientes del palacio corrió hacia ella.

"Princesa perdóname por interrumpir pero la Reina quiere hablar con usted." Dijo la sirvienta.

"Supongo que tengo que ir, pero me debes otro baile." Dijo la Princesa Serenity besando a Urano en la mejilla, saliendo de la pista de baile.

Urano caminó por la pista de baile mirando alrededor del salón no encontrando a Neptuno y se dirigió al balcón pensando que tal vez Neptuno había salido para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. En su camino se dio cuenta de que Hotaru estaba en la pista de baile con Helios y rió, no había visto mucho a la niña desde que se fue a entrenar con Plutón. Ella dio un paso a través de la cortina viendo a Neptuno apoyada en la barandilla mirando a los jardines. Ella se movió detrás de Neptuno poniendo sus manos en la cintura y besando su cuello. "Una chica guapa como tú no debería estar sola en una noche como esta."

"Yo estaba esperando a mi príncipe." Dijo Neptuno recostándose en su pecho.

"Su príncipe? ¿Quién es él para que pueda recordarle que usted me pertenece?" dijo Urano fingiendo que estaba celosa.

"¿He dicho príncipe? Quise decir mi reina." Dijo Neptuno girando y besando los labios de Urano.

"¡Alto! Deténgase!" Ambas oyeron decir a un guardia desde el suelo debajo de ellas. Urano miró y vio a un hombre con el pelo negro oscuro siendo perseguido por varios guardias, recordando quien era y lo que le había dicho Serenity.

"Por el Poder del Planeta Urano, Transformación." dijo sacando su pluma de transformación.

"Por el Poder del Planeta Neptuno, Transformación." Dijo también Neptuno sacando su pluma. Ambas se transformaron y saltaron desde del balcón y salieron corriendo detrás de los guardias. Los alcanzaron y los detuvieron "déjelo en nuestras manos. No informes de esto a nadie." Ordenó Neptuno.

"Sí, Princ ... Lady Neptuno." Dijeron los guardias inclinándose y corriendo de regreso a sus puestos.

Urano corrió y lo alcanzo, agarrando al hombre por el cuello de su camisa tirando del Príncipe Endiymon derribándolo en el suelo. "Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo bruscamente Urano, causando que Neptuno la mirara preguntándose por qué estaba siendo tan grosera con el amante de la princesa pero Urano sólo le correspondió con una mirada diciéndole que le explicaría más tarde.

"Vine a verla." Dijo el Príncipe Endiymon empujándose a sí mismo para ponerse de pie ante las dos senshi exterior.

"Después de lo que le has hecho, tienes suerte que no te entrego y dejo que te pudras en un calabozo." Dijo Urano derribándolo nuevamente. "Vete ahora y no vuelvas."

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de Neptuno quien la observaba y luego corrió para alcanzarla, "Haruka ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Él le rompió el corazón, dijo que no quería estar con Serenity y que se casaba con Beryl." Dijo Urano. "No pudo siquiera hacerlo en persona, simplemente envió una carta."

"Urano espera!" dijo el Príncipe Endiymon levantándose del suelo, corriendo detrás de ellas. Urano no le hizo caso y siguió caminando pero Neptuno a pesar de continuar caminando giro su rostro para verle, "Neptuno por favor! Puedo explicarlo!"

Neptuno se detuvo causando que Urano también lo hiciese aunque no se veía feliz de hacerlo, se volvió hacia el Príncipe Endymion, "Tienes un minuto para explicarte."

"Esa carta no era mía. Si la escribí, pero ella me obligó. Dijo que mataría a Serenity si no lo hacía. Lo juro, Beryl se ha vuelto loca. Ella está formando un ejército masivo, pero no sé lo que piensa hacer con él. He estado atrapado en su calabozo durante el último mes. Apenas logre escapé a tiempo". Dijo el Príncipe Endymion.

"A tiempo para qué?" pregunto Urano mientras los tres se vieron obligados a voltear al escuchar una gran explosión. Los guardias del Palacio salieron corriendo cuando vieron venir a un gran ejército marchando hacia el palacio.

"Es demasiado tarde. Beryl está atacando el palacio!" Dijo el Príncipe Endymion.

"Helios!" dijo Neptuno corriendo hacia el salón de baile.

Urano empezó a correr seguido por el Príncipe Endymion, "Ella debe estar en el estudio de su madre. Hay una pintura en la pared trasera que conduce a una zona segura. Te juro que si algo le pasa suplicaras tu muerte ". Dijo Urano corriendo tras su esposa.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	24. La Caida

**Capítulo 24**

 **"La caída"**

* * *

Neptuno corrió por el patio hacia la entrada del salón de baile en su mayor parte no encontró nada, salvo por un grupo aleatorio de guardias que luchaban contra los atacantes. Corrió por delante de ellos y ni siquiera les dedico una segunda mirada el único pensamiento en su mente era llegar a Helios, su hijo. Se acercó a otra entrada viendo que estaba también bajo ataque y no había manera de que pudiera abrirse paso a través de ellos y aunque pudiera, era muy probable que fuera confundida con un atacante y no quería verse en la necesidad de luchar contra su propio pueblo. Dejó de mirar a su alrededor al detectar rápidamente una ventana en lo alto, corrió hacia ella y saltó cubriendo su cara mientras ella rompía el ventanal y lo atravesaba, rodando para evitar la fuerte caída. Ella se levanto y se encontró junto al grupo de chicas que habían estado hablando de ella esa noche. "Sailor Neptuno!" Gritaron de alegría.

"Por favor, Sailor Neptuno ayúdanos, no sabemos a dónde ir!" dijo la chica de pelo rubio.

Neptuno miró a su alrededor viendo a guardias de la Luna y principales invitados en el salón de baile. "Vayan por las escaleras, los guardias les protegerán. ¿Han visto al Príncipe Helios?" Preguntó. Las chicas movieron la cabeza diciendo que no y luego salieron corriendo con los guardias. Neptuno miró alrededor de la habitación justo cuando Urano saltó por la ventana que ella ya había roto; dio un paso al lado de Neptuno y en un instante su mano estaba en la mejilla de Neptuno limpiándole un corte que había sido causado por el cristal de la ventana. Neptuno tomo su mano y recorrió la habitación de nuevo. "No lo puedo encontrar." Dijo.

"Él tiene que estar en alguna parte, estaba con Hotaru así que no está solo." Dijo Urano mirando por la habitación.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" dijo el joven desde un balcón de la habitación.

Ambas mujeres miraron viendo al niño de pie junto a la orilla. Urano vio las escaleras viendo como un atacante se dirigían a él. Salió corriendo en un instante, aunque dentro de ella sabía que nunca llegaría al niño antes que el atacante lo hiciera. Neptuno corrió a su lado, en sus formas mortales se quedaba un poco atrás de la senshi del cielo, pero no en sus formas senshi. Ella alzó la vista hacia el balcón viendo a Helios en la barandilla con un hombre grande acercándose quien vio como corrían las senshi hacia ellos.

Antes de la que la batalla comenzara, la Reina Beryl había ordenado que todas las senshi fueran asesinadas incluyendo el niño y la chica joven que Plutón siempre mantenía a su alrededor. "Ven, joven príncipe no voy a hacerte daño sólo quédate quieto." Dijo acercándose.

Helios esperó hasta que el hombre estaba justo frente a él y luego le pisoteó el pie lo que le hizo gritar de dolor. Dio un par de pasos más golpeándose en la barandilla y luego se subió a ella en busca de sus padres que aun venían corriendo aun a bastante distancia. El hombre se acerco a él muy enojado por lo que le había hecho. Helios se echó hacia atrás y termino cayendo del balcón haciendo que Neptuno gritara, "Helios no!" al ver como el hombre lo había empujado. Urano lo vio caer y corrió lo más rápido que podía esperando que alguna gracia de los dioses le permitiese atraparlo, pero era demasiado lenta, podía verlo acercarse más y más cerca del suelo. Aunque justo antes de chocar contra él fue rodeado de una nube blanca y fuera de él salió un pequeño caballo blanco con alas de Pegaso.

Urano se detuvo en seco cuando Neptuno llego a ella. "Helios!" Neptuno dejo de respirar al ver lo que había pasado después de que la extraña nube lo había envuelto.

"Ahí." Dijo Urano señalando al pequeño pony que voló hacia ellas.

El Pegaso aterrizó a su lado y luego se transformo de nuevo en un niño pequeño que cayó al suelo. Neptuno corrió hacia él y lo levantó en sus brazos acunando a su hijo llorando, "Helios".

Urano se arrodilló junto a él y le acaricio el cabello viéndole a los ojos viendo que estaba dormido. "Está bien." Dijo Urano mirando profundamente a los ojos de su esposa. "Él es un Pegaso?"

"La familia de Tolsin es conocida por producir pegasos a pesar de que él nunca fue capaz de transformarse a sí mismo." Dijo Neptuno y luego miró alrededor recordando que estaban en medio de una batalla.

Urano asintió, "Vete a un lugar seguro con él; tengo que encontrar a la princesa y a la reina." Neptuno asintió y se puso de pie; Urano la besó en los labios y luego besó a Helios en la frente. "Michiru, protégelo y conviértelo en un buen hombre. Te amo."

"Haruka ..." dijo Neptuno, pero Urano ya estaba lejos de ellos. "Te amo." Dijo y vio como Urano miro hacia atrás rápidamente y luego siguió corriendo. La mirada en el rostro de Urano le preocupaba y las palabras que pronunció la asustaba, parecía que Urano sabia que no saldría con vida de esto.

* * *

 **(Dentro del Palacio de la Luna)**

La Reina Serenity corría por el palacio con la princesa Serenity y las cuatro senshi interior quienes luchaban contra los atacantes a su paso. Venus y Marte corrían delante de ellas con Mercury y Júpiter detrás. Venus con su látigo arremetía contra algunos y Marte con su arco y flechas, mientras que en el extremo Júpiter luchaba contra sus atacantes con sus hojas de roble de Júpiter y Mercury lanzaba pequeñas dagas hechas de hielo contra ellos. Llegaron a una intersección en el pasillo y Marte se coloco a la derecha bloqueando el paso y Mercury corrió hasta la izquierda. "Jadeíta!" grito Mercury.

"Zoisite!" grito Marte, sorprendidas al ver que los generales estaban en esa sala con sus espadas desenvainadas.

"Nefrita!" dijo Júpiter viendo como el general de cabello castaño salía de un portal.

"Kunzite! Gracias a los dioses que están aquí, en el nombre de Hades que es lo que ha sucedido?" dijo Venus al ver que Kunzite también aparecía.

"El que oren no les hará ningún bien." Dijo Kunzite con su voz aguda.

"De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Venus.

"De esto". Dijo Kunzite levantando su espada sobre su cabeza, "En el nombre de la Reina Beryl Ataquen!"

Los otros tres generales se adelantaron atacando a cada una de las cuatro senshi que tenia frente a ellos. La Reina Serenity y la Princesa Serenity se quedaron mirando a su alrededor estaban atrapadas y sin un lugar donde ir. Ambas saltaron cuando el Príncipe Endymion aterrizó entre ellas. La Princesa Serenity dio un paso adelante para abrazarlo, pero fue detenido por su madre tirando de ella y sacando su cristal de plata. "Por favor su alteza yo estoy aquí para ayudar." Dijo el Príncipe Endymion inclinándose rápidamente ante ella, "yo jamás podría hacerle daño a su hija ya que la amo."

"Endy." Dijo la Princesa Serenity y luego miró a su madre. "Por favor, madre confío en él."

La Reina Serenity soltó a su hija quien corrió a los brazos del Príncipe de la Tierra. "Endy que es lo que está sucediendo, por qué los generales nos atacan?"

"Ellos están bajo el hechizo de la Reina Beryl. Serenity yo no escribí esa carta la Reina Beryl me hizo hacerla. Te amo y daría cualquier cosa por estar contigo. No hay nada en ella que fuera verdad." Dijo el Príncipe Endymion besándola.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto. Dame tu mano." Dijo la Reina Serenity tomando las manos de ambos y teletransportandose.

Las cuatro Senshi internas se mantuvieron firmes tratando de alejar sus creencias lejos de su lógica de batalla, pero empezaron a fallar por completo. Júpiter se echó a correr y saltó con toda la fuerza que tenia a una columna cercana. Su ataque fue capaz de golpear el brazo derecho de Nefrita haciéndolo detenerse. Ella utilizó esta oportunidad para darle un golpe en el estómago; y sintiendo que estaba suficientemente desorientado para hablar le dijo.

"¿Por qué haces esto? No queremos nada más que la paz!" gritó al general que era formalmente su amor. Él simplemente sonrió y se puso de pie tomando una postura defensiva.

"La Reina Beryl piensa de una manera diferente. Vamos a acabar contigo y la luna y luego nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino!" Dijo Nefrita. El uso esa distracción, y se abalanzó sobre Júpiter con su espada la cual fue bloqueada. Pero ella no vio lo que tenía en la otra mano. Sacó una amplia daga de su bota y se la estrelló en la parte superior del muslo de Júpiter. Júpiter grito muy fuerte cuando la daga atravesó el hueso. Nefrita la empujo con su hombro para liberar el bloqueo de su espada y Júpiter se tambaleó hacia atrás; Aprovechó la ocasión para arremeter contra ella de nuevo, pero se había olvidado de lo rápido que era.

A pesar de que era doloroso, Júpiter se agacho colocándose en cuclillas logrado que la espada de Nefrita apenas pasara arriba de su cabeza. Utilizando el mismo impulso se puso de pie golpeando el cuerpo de Nefrita y al utilizando su propio cuerpo logro derribar a Nefrita. Júpiter tropezó al sentir algo en el piso, era la cuchilla del general que estaba en el suelo

"Detén esto! Sólo detente por favor! No quiero pelear contigo." Dijo Júpiter entre sollozos cerca de él. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de dar el golpe de muerte, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que él era salvable. Su error.

Nefrita aprovechó la oportunidad y en lugar de rodar sobre sus pies, utilizo su fuerza y tomo a Júpiter por la garganta y la empezó a estrangularla con una mano. Ella cayó al suelo mientras sólo se quedó allí incapaz de luchar, su espíritu estaba roto.

"Eres un cabrón, yo te amaba". Dijo en un susurro cuando la vida la dejó. Hecha la tarea. Nefrita arrojó a la Senshi del Trueno al suelo como una muñeca de trapo y observó a sus otros tres compañeros luchando con las otras putas de la luna.

Marte era apenas consciente de que Júpiter había caído ya que estaba fuera de su visión. Ella negó su vista, pero siguió en la tarea a sabiendas de que si Júpiter realmente estaba muerta, ella pronto se uniría a ella en breve si no derrotaba a su enemigo. El reino de la Luna había comenzado a caer y no podía evitar sentir que estaba luchando una batalla sin sentido. Pero si su cuerpo les distraía de su princesa entonces, estaba cumpliendo con su deber para con la reina y su reino.

Ella siguió moviéndose alrededor de la zona, no manteniéndose en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo; Había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo a Zoisite fuera de ella, pero sus flechas o bien no llegaban a sus objetivo o se desviaban. No había conocido a ningún terrícola que pudiera moverse tan rápido o con la agilidad que Zoisite se movía. Tenía que haber conseguido algún poder de Beryl.

"No me puedes seguir evadiéndome siempre Marte! Pronto te cansarás y ese cuerpo débil ya no será capaz de abrazarte." Dijo.

Ella ignoró su burla y lanzó otra flecha. Y como la mayoría de ellas, estas habían sido bateadas por la mano de Zoisite como una molesta mosca.

"No me puedes hacer daño! Ahora tengo más poder, del que tú nunca tendrás. Deja de correr como una niña pequeña y pelea conmigo." Él se burló. Marte ya no fue capaz de controlar su temperamento, Marte guardo su arco y corrió hacia Zoistie saltando y golpeándolo en la frente. Su piel se abrió y reveló sangre oscura en su cabeza.

Sin embargo al hacer esto la falda de su fuku obedeció a la gravedad y revelo el material blanco que estaba bajo ella que fue recompensado con una risa de parte de él.

"Que culo tan bonito! Me pregunto si la reina me dejaría que te retuviera como mi esclava sexual?" dijo Zoisite entre carcajadas. Si había algo que molestaba a Marte era sentirse expuesta y se rieran de ella. Ya había experimentado eso gracias a Urano. Pero ni siquiera la Senshi del Cielo le diría algo así. En este punto ya no se preocupaba por el tacto; Su lógica se había ido y ella sólo podía pensar en golpear la cabeza de Zoisite en el mármol del palacio lunar.

"Ah, sí? ¿Estás loca? ¿Eso quiere decir que realmente vas a pelear conmigo?" se burló de nuevo. Con un segundo pensamiento, ella corrió. Marte hizo movimientos que nunca había practicado antes. Cerró su pie detrás de él y usó su poder para darle un golpe en la espalda. Estuvo a punto de completar el movimiento cuando un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza. Una en la cual tuvo una comida campestre con Zoisite en la tierra; Fue casi como si estuviera allí, sólo que mirando desde fuera. Ella miraba como Zoisite comenzaba a derretirse con ella entre sus brazos. Podía sentir las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, al estar bajo ese sueño no estuvo al tanto de lo que pasaba en el mundo real y no se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había dejado de moverse o que Zoisite ahora estaba de pie detrás de ella. Apenas sintió que una hoja rebanaba su médula espinal como cuando rebanan a un pez. Ella volvió a entrar en el mundo real pero no fue capaz de sentir nada; su cuerpo ya no le obedecía; No podía hablar bien. Sus ojos miraban mientras su cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia adelante como si se movieran por voluntad propia. No se dio cuenta de que su espalda estaba destrozada; Salían de esta chorros de líquido claro, al parecer parte de liquido cefalorraquídeo que tenía en su médula espinal así como sangre. Cayó una parte de su cuerpo a su lado y la otra a su espalda; sus extremidades tenían pequeños espasmos, la boca de Marte tembló pero no salieron palabras. Sólo pudo mirar a la cara sonriente de Zoisite mientras sus ojos comenzaron a quedar en blanco hasta que su cuerpo ya no se movió.

Nefrita se acercó y se paró junto a Zoistie. Pateó cuerpo de Marte y se retorció un poco, pero ella ya había muerto. "Tu SIEMPRE tan gráfico Zoistie." Dijo mirando el cadáver de la Senshi de Fuego.

"Ah, bueno, ella estaba muy buena." Dijo Zoisite con una sonrisa.

Nefrita le sonrió y luego habló.

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo le va a tomar a esos dos terminar?"

"La rubia es terca, ella va a tomar un tiempo. La de pelo azul será en breve." Dijo Zoisite.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Ella parece saber cada movimiento de Jadeíta. Lo está haciendo mejor que la rubia." Preguntó Nefrita.

"Confía en mí, Jadeíta tiene una manera de tratar con las mujeres." Dijo Zoisite mostrándole su reloj.

Los pensamientos de Mercury eran ahogadas por pitidos y zumbidos. Se había acostumbrado al ruido de su visera hace mucho tiempo y agradeció a la reina que se la hubiera dado. Sin ella, seguro no tendría la ventaja táctica; era, con mucho, la más débil de las cuatro Senshi interior cuando se trataba de fuerza. Había visto a Júpiter levantar grandes pesos y lanzarlo como un disco volador. Marte era alguien muy fuerte también. Venus era fuerte y tenía esa mirada que cualquier hombre caería desmayado sobre ella. Mercury siempre había sido el cerebro. Siempre sabía qué decirle a los demás y como ganar una batalla.

Ella sentía que en gran parte era responsable de la táctica. Los terrícolas habían aparecido en sorpresa. Pero, ella debería haber sido capaz de planificar esta acción! Ahora su visera le informaba que Júpiter estaba muerta y Marte se había unido a ella rápidamente. Ni siquiera tenía el valor de mirar el cuerpo de Marte directamente ahora que estaba tendido en un charco de su propia sangre.

A medida que la alarma de proximidad le avisaba que el enemigo se acercaba, saltaba hacia atrás y repetía el movimiento aterrizando en una postura defensiva. Ella también era la más ligera de las cuatro y eso significaba que podía escapar rápidamente si era necesario. Mercury era capaz de mantenerse sólo a segundos de distancia de Jadeíta. Era justo el tiempo suficiente para que crear una daga de hielo debajo de su fuku y se lo tirara. Al igual que con la mayoría de ellos, este evadió la daga y se incrustó en la columna detrás de él.

El chirrido estridente de la alarma de proximidad la mantuvo en movimiento. Tal como estaba la situación ahora no sería capaz de causarle daño, pero sería capaz de mantenerse lejos de él durante bastante tiempo. Todo esto gracias a la velocidad que había obtenido a largo plazo en la natación con Neptuno.

"¿Por qué nos atacan? Pensé que no querían que la guerra siguiera!" Dijo a su agresor, mientras mantenía la distancia. Creo otra daga de hielo y se lo tiro con un movimiento de muñeca. Jadeíta lo bateó lejos como el anterior y luego dejó de moverse.

"No queremos pelear contigo! Pero se nos ha ordenado tomar el palacio y lo haremos!" Dijo dejando caer su espada. Esto hizo que Mercury se detuviera. Sin su arma, jadeíta ya no era capaz de atacarla y las leyes decían que así ella no podía atacar. Pero, ¿por qué se había detenido? ¿Había visto que esto era una violencia sin sentido?

"No voy a luchar hasta la muerte. No hay razón para ello. Estoy seguro de que puedo hablar con Beryl, para permitirte volver a Mercurio si tu permites que la luna sea nuestra! Eso es todo lo que queremos." Dijo acercándose a Mercury. Con cada paso que él daba cerraba la distancia. La de pelo azul se quedo en su posición sin estar segura de qué hacer. Su visera le estaba advirtiendo de cada pulgada que Jadite avanzaba.

Ella finalmente cedió y lo apagó. En ese momento él estaba frente a ella con los brazos abiertos y una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Yo no quiero matarte Ami, seguramente puedes ver eso? Déjame abrazarte como solía hacerlo. Podemos salir de esto. Por favor, confía en mí." Dijo con un tono preocupado. Ella dejo caer la daga de hielo que estaba en sus manos y se abalanzo hacia sus brazos llorando a moco tendido.

 _"Demasiado fácil, y ahora vas a morir perra de la Luna"_. Pensó Jadeite mientras expertamente deslizaba su mano al lado de su cara y puso la otra en su hombro. Por un momento ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, había hecho girar su cuello a un lado. Cualquier persona que hubiera podido ver su rostro, hubiera visto terror en sus ojos cuando su vértebra se rompió y su cuerpo se desplomó en el mármol, la sangre corría por la comisura de su boca. Jadeíta recogió su espada mientras sus otros dos compatriotas caminaban para colocarse a su lado.

"¿Cómo sabías que iba a confiar en ti?" Preguntó Nefrita.

"Ella era inteligente, muy inteligente. Pero también era muy tierna. Nunca habría esperado que hiciera eso. Va en contra de todas las novelas románticas de mala calidad conocidas por el hombre." Dijo Jadeíta con una sonrisa.

"Ves, Te dije que tenía una especial habilidad con las mujeres." Dijo Zoisite mirando la molesta lucha que Kunzite estaba teniendo con Venus.

"¿Debemos ayudarlo? Ella parece estar muy parejo con él." Preguntó jadeíta.

"Supongo que deberíamos, o vamos a estar aquí por un tiempo. La luna es agradable, pero yo prefiero la tierra." Dijo Zoisite.

"¿Qué pasa con las otras tres? Tienen que estar por aquí." Preguntó Nefrita.

"Realmente preferiría no pensar en ellas. La del tiempo y las otras dos no caerán presa de nuestros encantos, están más interesadas entre sí. Vamos a tener que luchar contra ellas un buen rato y eso será una molestia." Dijo Jadeíta, caminando los tres hacia la última Senshi, serían capaces de divertirse con ella.

Venus había visto como Jadeíta había roto el cuello de Mercury y había tratado de ir tras él pero Kunzite había sido más rápido para recuperar su atención. Esta pelea la mantenía quieta en ese lugar, pero era tan aburrida. Ella no quería gastar su tiempo luchando con Kunzite. Su aptitud súbita para mantenerse al día con ella era una añadida molestia también. Ningún terrícola debería ser capaz de seguir el ritmo de una persona de la luna; y mucho menos una Senshi. Tal vez todos esos partidos disputados con Urano en el pasado estaban manteniendo sus sentidos más agudos.

Por no hablar de todas esas conferencias de Artemis acerca de ser una líder y lo que significaba tener a todas las Senshi bajo su cargo, impedían que se llenara de angustia. Al igual que su prima, ponía poca atención a este tipo de cosas aburridas. Ella era la diosa del amor y no de la guerra. Ese era el trabajo de Marte que vivía peleando todo el tiempo y en su mayor parte lo hacía bien. Se preguntaba dónde demonios estaba Urano y Neptuno. No esperaba que Plutón apareciera porque la reina probablemente le había encargado algo de gran importancia.

Apenas se había dado cuenta de que los otros tres generales entraban en la pelea. Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello y de las complicaciones que eso implicaba cuando Jadeíta había llegado por detrás. Ella le dio un buen elemento de disuasión, un talón hasta la ingle. Siendo quien era ella, sabía lo que los hombres pensaban a menudo; también sabía que era una parte dolorosa y que no respondían muy bien al ser pisoteados ahí. Jadeíta se tambaleó hacia atrás, sosteniendo su entrepierna.

Normalmente ella no se movería tan rápidamente. A ella le gustaba coquetear con el hombre con el que luchaba. Pero todo valía en el amor y la guerra ¿no? El siguiente, Nefrita, llegó a su lado y se abalanzó sobre ella con su espada. Como Urano a menudo lo hacía, se hizo a un lado y observó como paso la cuchilla por el lado de su cara. Bostezo ante su intento, como la Senshi de los vientos también lo haría. Ella le dio un buen golpe en la parte posterior.

El observó la parte posterior de su uniforme en donde había recibido el golpe el cual le había dolido. Las demás que habían caído antes no habían puesto tanta resistencia. Fue en ese momento que llego Kunzite y la ataco, pero ella vio su oportunidad y envió látigo y como predijo lo envolvió alrededor de su mano y le dio un fuerte tirón a Kunzite.

Fue demasiado fácil pensó, sin embargo pronto supo por qué. Zoiste la había atacado y cortado su tríceps derecho, incluso antes de que ella hubiera completado el tirón, él terminó su ataque con un corte en su antebrazo. Su mano soltó el látigo, puesto que ya no tenía la tensión que había tenido. Pero no había dolor extrañamente, no había nada.

De repente sintió un codazo en su espalda y aterrizo con su cara en el piso de mármol. Levantó la vista para ver Kunzite de pie sobre ella señalándola con su espada apunto de atravesarla. Venus simplemente se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en acabar con ella.

Neptuno paso por uno de los salones llevando a Helios en sus brazos, no habían muchos invitados y la cantidad de atacantes en la habitación había aumentado, los guardias de los jardines posiblemente habrían perdido la batalla. Corrió tan rápido como podía, no era capaz de luchar con el niño en sus brazos así que simplemente utilizo su velocidad para atravesar los salones. Ella se agachó detrás de una barra para recuperar el aliento y comprobar el estado de su hijo, por suerte no tenia golpes. Ella lo acostó y miró por encima de la barra para tratar de encontrar una salida. Vio a una chica joven con el pelo morado escondida en la esquina sin ser vista, hasta que un hombre la vio desde el balcón y empezó a caminar hacia ella. La niña no podía verlo, pero Neptuno podía, ella volvió a mirar Helios tiro el mantel de la barra sobre él, antes de correr hacia la niña. Ella llego justo antes que lo hiciera el hombre y empezó a luchar con él.

La Senshi del mar, llamo al agua de una de las fuentes para mantener a los demás enemigos desorientados. Parecía estar funcionando bastante bien y derroto al agresor. Lamentablemente, ocupo mucho de su fuerza en su concentración y esto la dejo físicamente vulnerable. Los soldados lograron reorganizarse para atacarla y pensó. _"Si Haruka estuviera_ _aquí, habría destripado estos pobres diablos"_ de repente ella pudo ver un aura púrpura detrás de ella. Entonces vio un objeto volar por el aire y en poco tiempo fue capaz de neutralizar la pequeña contingencia que la había atacado.

Neptuno se quedó mirando a los hombres al ver que llegaban a algún tipo de pared y no podían moverse. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Hotaru se había transformado en Sailor Saturno y estaba rodeada por un aura purpura. Unos segundos más tarde Plutón apareció de la nada de pie junto a ellas con un pequeño contingente. La burbuja se desvaneció y Saturno cayó al suelo.

"Ella se ha transformado! ¿Pero eso ..." Neptuno nunca llegó a terminar su pregunta cuando sintió que alguien la atacaba por la espalda, logro defenderse por muy poco de un tiro bien colocado.

"Ahora no Neptuno! Enfócate!" ordeno Plutón mientras golpeaba a un grupo de soldados con su grito mortal. Sorprendentemente, no pasó mucho tiempo para acabar con todos los que habían quedado de pie. Tal vez sus números se estaban debilitando? Neptuno se permitió reflexionar un momento pero vio que Plutón envío a sus soldados a defender quedándose con Hotaru.

"No me puedo quedar, la Reina me ha ordenado que proteja la Puerta del Tiempo." Dijo Plutón recogiendo a la pequeña niña y sosteniéndola en sus brazos.

"Plutón por favor! Lleva a Helios contigo. Haruka me necesita." pidió Neptuno.

"Dónde está?" pregunto Plutón y Neptuno los llevo detrás de la barra en donde Helios se encontraba sentado con la manta ya despierto.

"¡Mamá! Puu!" dijo Helios saltando en brazos de su madre. "Tengo miedo."

Neptuno abrazó y empezó a besarlo una y otra vez. "Shhh Helios, está bien, estoy aquí. Estás a salvo. Necesito que seas fuerte por mí está bien?" pidió Neptuno y el chico asintió, "Iras con Plutón y Hotaru a un lugar seguro de acuerdo?"

"¿Vienes con nosotros?" Preguntó Helios.

"No, no puedo ir contigo. Pase lo que pase tu papá y yo te amamos mucho ¿de acuerdo?" dijo Neptuno besándolo de nuevo.

"Te quiero mamá." Dijo Helios mientras le besaba una vez mas y tomaba la mano de Plutón.

"Plutón Prométeme que si ...", dijo Neptuno, pero no pudo continuar.

"Me aseguraré de que él esté bien. Ahora ve a buscarla". Dijo Plutón y Neptuno asintió; Plutón tomo al niño y se teletransporto lejos de ella.

 **(Jardín Exterior)**

La Reina Serenity, la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endymion estaban en el jardín exterior que de alguna manera por algún acto de los dioses no existían invasores allí. "Endymion que está pasando?" exigió la Reina Serenity.

"La Reina Beryl ha sido corrompida por la Reina Metallia, la cual tiene la intención de asumir el control del universo." Dijo el Príncipe Endymion mientras sostenía a la Princesa Serenity en sus brazos.

"La Reina Metallia fue sellada por mi abuela hace más de cuatro milenios." Dijo la Reina Serenity creyendo imposible que fuera liberada.

"Lo Sé, pero Beryl encontró una manera de liberarla y apenas lo supe hace un mes cuando fue totalmente absorbida por la reina Metallia. Beryl se ha vuelto loca, pensó que podía manejar a la reina Metallia pero no pudo. Ella me había encarcelado y ha estado haciendo todo lo posible para convertir a la Tierra contra la luna ya que ella desea destruirla. "Dijo el Príncipe Endymion.

"Ajá, así que acá estas, tenía la sensación que habías venido a los brazos de tu pequeña puta de la luna." Dijo la Reina Beryl acercándose a ellos, lanzándoles una explosión de energía enviándolos al suelo y desorientándolos. "Princesa te ves preciosa esta noche con ese hermoso vestido, lástima que no tengas a donde ir." Dijo la Reina Beryl logrando con sus garras alcanzar la piel de la princesa desgarrándola. Pero una rosa salió volando hacia ella cortando su mejilla. Beryl miró en estado de shock quien la había atacado.

"No dejaré que le hagas daño!" dijo el Príncipe Endymion sacando su espada y poniéndose de pie de manera protectora ante la Princesa Serenity y volviéndose rápidamente hacia ella, "Serenity! ¡Corre!"

"Endymion, deja de perder tu tiempo con esta mocosa de la luna! Quédate conmigo y gobernemos juntos el universo!" Dijo la Reina Beryl.

"¿Por qué iba yo a querer gobernar un universo sin amor? Nunca podría soportar estar al lado de una vil serpiente como tú." Dijo el Príncipe Endymion.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de tal manera!" dijo la Reina Beryl y una gran nube negra apareció detrás de ella bloqueando el sol y la tierra. Se elevó por detrás y comenzó a enviar rayos de energía al palacio destruyendo todo lo que tocaba.

* * *

 **(En el interior de** **l Palacio)**

Urano había luchado en todo su camino, había atravesado todo el salón y los pasillos corriendo hacia el estudio de la reina, viendo los cuerpos de los atacantes en el camino. Más adelante vio una pequeña batalla entre una de las senshi interior viendo sólo a Venus la cual estaba rodeada de los cuatro generales de la tierra. Mientras se acercaba a ella, logro ver los cuerpos de Marte, Júpiter y Mercurio en el suelo. Pudo ver como Zoisite golpeó a Venus haciéndola caer al suelo y vio luego como Kunzite atravesó el pecho Venus con su espada pateándola después para sacar su espada de su cuerpo el cual cayó al suelo. "¡No!" grito Urano mientras corría hacia ellos con su propia espada en la mano. No estaba segura si sería capaz de detener a los cuatro, pero las muertes de sus amigas debían de ser vengadas.

"Bastardos! Los enviare a todos al infierno! Les voy a mostrar lo que se siente tener una muerte deshonrosa!" dijo Urano mientras corrientes de viento se arremolinaban alrededor de ella. La fuerza de los vientos golpearon en la cara de los generales quienes mostraron horror y sorpresa. Urano sentía que la rabia recorría en todas sus venas. Pero esta vez no fue cegada por ella. No podía pensar en algo mejor, pero era abrumada por los recuerdos. La espada de Urano se transformo en la misma forma de cuando mató a Tolsin. Comenzó su ataque contra Kunzite, el cual sin mucho esfuerzo simplemente lo atravesó con su espada derribándolo.

El siguiente en ganar su ira era jadeíta. A ella siempre le molesto la forma en la que miraba a Mercury y presumió que ella había sido su víctima, Urano por lo poco que pudo ver en Mercury parecía que había muerto a causa de una fractura en el cuello.

Jadeíta se abalanzó sobre ella y casi encontró a su estómago, pero ella utilizó su velocidad superior cortándolo por la mitad.

Pudo ver como Zoisite y Nefrita se empezaron a mirar, sabía que estaban armando una estrategia para atacarla y sabían que atacarla en equipo era lo mejor. Se tomó el tiempo para hacer una pausa y cambiar su espada a su mano más dominante.

"Realmente creen que tienen una oportunidad contra mí?" Dijo corriendo hacia ellos. Pero a diferencia de Tolsin, estos dos parecían tener un cerebro táctico trabajando juntos, algo con lo que ella no había contado. Los dos la atacaron al mismo tiempo sacando sus espadas contra ella y comenzaron un enfrentamiento. Ella cayó al suelo desorientada, pero levanto su vista cuando un rostro familiar entró en la habitación y saltó en frente de ella.

"No voy a dejar que la maten, malditos despreciables! Prepárese para morir por mi mano. Desearan que ella los hubiese matado!" dijo Neptuno llamando a su elemento, tras ellas, las ventanas se rompieron por la presión de agua que entro. Ambos generales cayeron al ser golpeado por esta. Neptuno no necesitaba su talismán para enfocarse. Ella estaba sintonizada con el agua que se convirtió en cintas delgadas y afiladas las cuales lanzó e impactaron a los dos generales. Zoiste saco una de las dagas de su pecho y se abalanzo hacia ella.

"Michiru! ¡No!" grito Urano quien se interpuso en el camino sin importarle nada, ella solo quería proteger a Neptuno al ver que Nefrita se acercaba a ella por la espalda para atacarla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. No fue una sorpresa sentir la hoja de la espada atravesar su espalda. Ella saco su espada y atravesó el pecho de Zoiste y luego cayó al suelo ante su amante.

Neptuno se detuvo un instante al ver la escena dando a Nefrita exactamente el tiempo que necesitaba para atravesar a Neptuno en el pecho. Mientras este empujaba la daga en su pecho esta llamo a su espejo, el cual disparó una ola de agua mandándolo lejos y reventándolo contra una pared, sin embargo ella se quedo con la daga atravesándole el corazón. Neptuno utilizo lo último de su fuerza para sacar la hoja de su pecho y luego cayó en el pecho de Urano, lo último que quería ver en esta vida era a su amante caído. Se incorporó a sí misma para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Urano y se dio cuenta que ella había envuelto débilmente sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Tú me salvaste." Dijo Neptuno. "Me prometiste que no morirías salvándome."

"Michiru ya debes de saber que esa era una promesa que no podía cumplir. Un mundo sin ti no vale la pena vivir. Además es mi turno de morir por ti." Dijo Urano, con una leve sonrisa al final.

Neptuno la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se apoyaba y besaba a Urano, "Nunca te pedí que murieras por mí."

"Yo sé, no tenias que hacerlo. Yo te amo." Dijo Urano besándola. "Helios está seguro?"

"Él está con Plutón." Dijo Neptuno sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Urano viendo como su respiración se hacía más difícil para ambas.

"Ella va a cuidar bien de él." Dijo Urano mirando a Neptuno que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. "Michiru?"

"Haruka, estoy muy cansada." Dijo Neptuno luchando con el sueño que comenzaba a sentir por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

"Si, yo también" dijo Urano y entonces levantó la barbilla para besarla en los labios por ultima vez, "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo Haruka." Dijo Neptuno besándola, mientras los ojos de ambas se cerraban, para nunca mas volverlos a abrir en esta vida.

* * *

 **(En el Jardín)**

Uno de los rayos que la Reina Metallia disparó golpearon al Príncipe Endymion tirándolo hacia Beryl. "Endymion no!" grito la Princesa Serenity.

"Serenity corre! Maldita sea Serenity corre!" dijo el Príncipe Endymion mientras se acercaba más.

"No, quiero estar contigo!" grito la Princesa Serenity corriendo hacia él y saltando delante de él, mientras una viga caía.

"Serenity" grito el Príncipe Endymion llegando a ella.

"Endymion!" grito la Princesa Serenity mientras sus manos se encontraron tocándose apenas antes de que fueran violentamente destrozados por un nuevo impacto.

Lejos de ellos la Reina Serenity se levanto de donde había caído con la ayuda de Luna y Artemis que finalmente habían encontrado a su reina después de sonar la alarma. "Serenity" La reina gritó.

"Princesa no!" Gritó Artemis.

"No, es la princesa." Luna también gritó mientras lágrimas fluían de sus ojos.

"No puedo dejar que termine así". Dijo la Reina Serenity agarrando el cristal de plata. "No va a terminar así, no voy a dejar que se lleven su futuro."

"Reina Serenity si utiliza el cristal de plata no te quedaran fuerzas!" declaró Luna.

"Es la única manera Luna; debo sacrificar mi reino si vamos a recuperar nuestra paz." Dijo la Reina Serenity levantando el cristal de plata y gritando. "Por el poder de la luna cósmica!"

Una luz de color rosa brillante comenzó a emanar del cristal pasado sobre la Reina Beryl hacia la Reina Metallia desapareciéndola y luego se volvió a los invasores y a todos los que se encontraban en palacio desapareciéndoles también. "No puedes hacer esto!" grito la Reina Beryl cuando la Reina Serenity volvió el cristal de plata hacia ella, "No has visto lo último de mí!" grito la Reina Beryl mientras desaparecía.

Entonces la energía del cristal volvió a él y la Reina Serenity cayó sujetándose en un pilar sin aire. "Lo logro se majestad!" Luna gritó de alegría.

"Se han ido, les ha derrotado!" dijo Artemis uniéndose a Luna.

"No Derrotado, atrapado sí, si los destruía, destruiría a Serenity y los demás. Ahora todos ellos están dentro del poder del cristal y ahora los enviare a todos ellos a un nuevo futuro en la Tierra." Dijo la Reina Serenity mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Mi reina los salvó, por qué estás tan triste?" Preguntó Luna acercándose y acariciando la mano de la reina.

"Porque ninguno de ellos se acordará de nada de este tiempo o este lugar. Nunca voy a ver a mi dulce hija de nuevo ni los veré a ustedes." Ella cerró los ojos, "Pero esta es la única manera de que puedan vivir. Hay suficiente potencial para enviarlos al futuro. En la tierra Serenity necesitara la ayuda de su corte, si la Reina Beryl y la Reina Metallia logran liberarse".

Tanto Luna y Artemis asintieron y se inclinaron hablando al mismo tiempo, "Sí, mi reina."

"Todos ustedes renacerán en la Tierra sin la memoria del Reino de la Luna, pero si las fuerzas del mal tratan de repetir lo que pasó aquí ustedes dos sabrá qué hacer. Ahora adiós a todos y buena suerte." Dijo la Reina Serenity sintiéndose más débil con cada segundo que pasaba. Luego levantó el cristal de plata usando su energía restante para enviar a su hija y a la corte real al futuro. "Adiós Serenity. Estarás siempre en mi corazón, se feliz. En nombre de la Luna serás libre de nuevo. Tal vez nos volveremos a encontrar." Dijo la Reina Serenity recostándose en el pilar de nuevo.

"Reina Serenity ..." Ambos gatos empezaron a decir, pero el poder del Cristal los sello en una cápsulas y los envío al futuro.

.

* * *

 **Continuara...**


	25. Un Nuevo Comienzo, Una Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 25**

 **Un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(Puerta del Tiempo)**

Plutón estaba junto a la puerta del tiempo con Helios y Hotaru dormidos en una cama no muy lejos de su dormitorio. Ella miró a los dos niños hasta que el orbe en su báculo comenzó a brillar y floto hacia ella. Ella agitó las manos colocando el orbe frente a ella. De repente el rostro de un hombre mayor apareció, "Lady Plutón mis condolencias. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?" dijo el hombre en el orbe habló.

"Gracias, Aisling. Realmente sí, estoy acá con dos niños pequeños que sobrevivieron, mientras que sus padres no. Debo quedarme en la puerta del tiempo y este no es lugar para niños." Dijo Plutón, al orbe y luego lo giro hacia la cama, "El niño es Helios, tiene cuatro años y la chica es Hotaru tiene doce."

"Helios Kaiousei? El príncipe de Neptuno?" dijo Aisling al reconocimiento del nombre y pensando que era el hijo de Lady Neptuno, había oído hace unos años que había tenido un hijo. Por otra parte, todo el sistema solar había escuchado entre la relación de Neptuno y Urano

"Sí, Lady Neptuno y la reina Urano cayeron en la batalla contra los humanos." Dijo Plutón, su tono de su voz mostraba la profunda tristeza que sentía al haberlas perdido, así como muchos otros amigos.

"Y el linaje de la chica?" pregunto Aisling señalando un poco a la niña que parecía extrañamente familiar para él. Sabía que nunca la había visto antes, pero su aura era muy familiar.

"Ella es Sailor Saturn." Dijo Plutón, después de una breve pausa esperando que él no se negara en llevarse a la chica. Ella y la reina había mantenido el hecho de que Hotaru era Sailor Saturn en secreto, solo las senshi y los que necesitaban lo sabían. Se sentía extraño que tantos le temería a esta joven, pero ella era Sailor Saturn y en sí mismo eso era algo de temer.

"¿Todavía no tiene un deber que cumplir?" cuestiono Aisling; el Milenio de Plata había caído y era su trabajo destruir lo que quedaba para que pudiera renacer y comenzar de nuevo.

"Han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió. Tanto ella como el niño todavía estaban dormidos. Puede que no ocurra." Dijo Plutón sonando como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

"Tal vez no sea necesaria. He estado sin un aprendiz por un largo tiempo, Supongo que podría tomar a ambos" dijo Aisling pensando que Plutón estaba actuando extraña, ella nunca había mostrado tanta emoción, pero no tenía idea lo que pasaba en la mente de la mujer así como su estabilidad, sin embargo no tenía idea de qué tan estable estaría él, si hubiera sido Elysian la destruida en su lugar.

"Gracias Aisling, voy a llevarlos dentro de unas pocas horas." Dijo Plutón, el orbe volvió a la normalidad y regreso a su báculo; se acercó a los niños para despertarlos.

.

* * *

 **(Elysian, Tierra de los Sueños)**

Aisling se paró en los escalones del templo. Él era un hombre mayor el poco pelo que le quedaba era tan blanco como la túnica que llevaba. El templo era blanco con jazmines que crecían en las paredes y pilares. Plutón subió los escalones hasta el templo con Helios en sus brazos y Hotaru a su lado sosteniendo su mano. "Lady, Plutón, Lady Hotaru y príncipe Helios sean bienvenidos." Dijo Aisling inclinándose.

"Puu ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde están mi mamá y papá?" pregunto Helios mirando alrededor del templo deteniendo sus ojos en Aisling. "Quién es usted?" dijo el muchacho sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. Sus palabras sonaban un poco duras ya que no había visto a sus padres en varios días y la última vez que lo hizo fue en una batalla.

"Helios". Plutón reprendió, pero él aún se quedó mirando al hombre sabiendo que había sido muy duro pero sabía que había algo que no le habían dicho. Él podía ser muy joven, pero era muy parecido a su 'padre' adoptivo y podía ser frío y terco a veces.

"Él no lo sabe?" pregunto Aisling un poco sorprendido de que Plutón no le había dicho al chico sobre sus padres. Pero, de nuevo Helios ni siquiera sabía que la reina de Urano no era su verdadero padre.

"Saber qué? Puu" pregunto Helios moviendo sus ojos hacia Plutón mirándola ferozmente a pesar de que Plutón siempre había sido como una tía para él.

"No importa Helios, este es Aisling él es el guardián de Elysian. Tu y Hotaru van a estar aquí por un tiempo." Dijo Plutón.

Aisling se arrodilló junto a Hotaru, "Lady Hotaru es un placer conocerte y Príncipe Helios la pasaran muy bien aquí."

Hotaru solo lo miraba, entonces Plutón dijo: "Ella no ha hablado desde que sucedió."

"Veo que hay que darles un poco de tiempo para adaptarse." Dijo Aisling, luego saludó con la mano a una mujer con el pelo rojo oscuro, "Ashling podrías mostrarle a los niños sus habitaciones?"

"Por supuesto Aisling." Dijo Ashling mientras tomaba a Helios de Plutón y la mano de Hotaru, llevando a los niños al interior del templo.

"Lady Plutón no le ha dicho al chico que sus padres están muertos?" pregunto Aisling una vez que los niños estaban fuera de su alcance.

"¿Cómo se le dice a un niño de cuatro años que sus padres están muertos? Que el mundo que conocía nunca será el mismo otra vez?" dijo Plutón encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando, "Cuando sea mayor y pueda entender se lo diré. No ahora, no con todo lo que ha pasado."

"No estoy de acuerdo, pero es su decisión y entiendo sus razones. ¿Y usted? ¿Se quedará aunque sólo sea por un rato?" pregunto Aisling pensando que si se quedaba aunque sea por un corto tiempo sería más fácil para los niños adaptarse al ver a alguien familiar.

"No puedo, la Puerta del Tiempo debe tener vigilancia. Con las otra senshi muertas, soy la última defensa. Debo quedarme en mi puesto. Los días en los que podía salir se han ido." Dijo Plutón; en verdad quería quedarse pero cada vez que miraba a Helios y Hotaru ella se acordaba de lo que se había ido para siempre. No, no se ha ido para siempre, renacería pero nunca volvería a ser el mismo Milenio de Plata que conoció.

"¡Aisling, Lady Plutón! Ella se ha ido!" dijo Ashling corriendo hacia ellos con una mirada de pánico en su rostro.

"Espera, cálmate Ashling, quien se ha ido?" pregunto Aisling tratando de calmar a la mujer para que se entendiera lo que decía.

"Lady Hotaru! Ella simplemente desapareció ante mis ojos. Un minuto le estaba mostrando su habitación y de repente ella puf y se fue!" dijo Ashling agitando sus manos alrededor a fin de enriquecer su historia.

Plutón cerró los ojos imaginando a Hotaru de pie en las ruinas del Palacio de la Luna. Abrió los ojos quienes asintieron a Aisling y luego desapareció.

.

* * *

 **(Ruinas del Palacio de la Luna)**

Saturno estaba en lo que quedaba de la sala del trono; parte del techo se había caído dando una visión clara de las estrellas. Si se miraba en la dirección correcta podía verse claramente a la Tierra. Plutón entró a través del arco el cual solo tenía la mitad de lo que seguía en pie en la sala caminando detrás de la joven senshi. "No es necesario que estés aquí." Dijo Saturno sin darse la vuelta para enfrentarse con la mirada a Plutón ya que estaba mirando algo delante de ella.

Plutón se acercó a su lado viendo lo que Saturno estaba mirando. Ante ella estaba un montón de piedras de lo que alguna vez fue el trono de la Reina Serenity y una pintura quemada a la mitad de la Reina y la Princesa. "Esto no tiene que suceder de esta manera. Puedes volver a Ely-"

"Sí tiene." Dijo Saturno, cortando a Plutón y mirando seriamente a la Guardiana del Tiempo. "Tengo mis obligaciones al igual que tú tienes un deber. Es por eso que volví a nacer, lo sabes y tiene que salir de aquí para que pueda completar mi deber."

"Hotaru ..." dijo Pluto saliéndole apenas en un susurro preguntándose quién estaba delante de ella y que le había sucedido a la niña alegre que había encontrado en Saturno años antes.

"Todo valió la pena Plutón, Estoy feliz de haberlos conocido. Estoy feliz de que todos me permitieron entrar en sus vidas a pesar de que sabía quién era y lo que podía hacer." Dijo Saturno con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Gracias Plutón."

"Estoy feliz de conocerte también. Adiós Hotaru Nunca me olvidaré de ti." Dijo Plutón abrazando a Saturno dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda, se teletransporto al espacio y se quedo observando la luna cuando vio una onda de choque volar fuera de ella, destruyendo todo en el planeta alcanzando a los demás, haciéndoles lo mismo. Cuando esta onda se acerco a ella un campo de fuerza la rodeo dejándola ilesa, abriéndose camino a los otros planetas excluyendo a La Tierra. Plutón flotó en el espacio mirando la escena con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

* * *

 **(Puerta del Tiempo, tres meses más tarde)**

Plutón hacía guardia en la puerta en su fuku y su báculo del tiempo en la mano. Ella cambió su postura a una postura ofensiva sintiendo que alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Una mujer se acercó a la puerta. Tenía el pelo largo y castaño recogido en una cola de caballo y llevaba una falda de cuero negro con un top a juego. Ella también llevaba guantes largos que llegaban más allá de sus codos y las botas llegaban a sus muslos. Mientras caminaba más cerca se transformó en un hombre su pelo se mantenía igual. "Taiki ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Plutón mientras bajaba su báculo.

"Me enteré de lo que pasó. Setsuna lo siento." Dijo Taiki envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella acercándola. Plutón cayó en sus brazos afianzando su agarre mientras lloraba. "Babe por qué no vienes a Kinmokusei conmigo?"

"Sabes que no puedo salir de la puerta." Dijo Plutón, sin dejar de llorar y deseando que no lo hubiera pedido. Ella no quería nada más que venir con él y vivir felices juntos, pero sabía que no podía. Hotaru tenía razón ella todavía tenía un deber que cumplir.

"Setsuna antes custodiabas la puerta a distancia. ¿Por qué tienes que mantenerte acá?" pregunto Taiki rozando su mano por su largo pelo verde sabiendo que él la había trastornado al sentirla tensa.

"¿Por qué?" dijo Plutón, alejándose de él con su cara roja de tanto llanto e ira. "¿Por qué? Tal vez si yo hubiera estado en mi puesto como debería haber sido esto no habría sucedido. Todas las señales estaban allí, pero yo no pude ponerlo junto, las plumas de Neptuno y Urano y el regreso de sus talismanes, el nacimiento de Saturno y el retorno de su pluma. Todas las señales estaban ahí. Sentía algo extraño que venía de la Tierra, pero lo ignoré demasiado y me envolví en otras cosas, porque no lo vi? Nooo, estaba correteando por el universo como una joven que cuida a su princesa! ¿Cómo podría haber sido liberada la Reina Metallia sin que me diera cuenta. Por los dioses estuve allí cuando fue sellado! "

"Setsuna no hay manera de que podrías haberlo sabido. Tu eres la que siempre me dice que todo sucede por una razón." Dijo Taiki acercándose a la mujer de pelo verde. Ella casi le dejó abrazarla pero retrocedió de nuevo lanzando sus manos en el aire.

"Todo sucede por una razón, pero no esto, todo mi reino fue destruido y es enteramente mi culpa! Taiki esto sucedió porque quería una vida normal, porque abandoné mi puesto. Por el amor de los dioses Yo soy la guardián del tiempo! Si alguien debía de saber que esto sucedería; debería haber sido yo! Que buena guardiana del Tiempo resulte ser " gritó Plutón.

"La reina no te habría liberado de la puerta si no creyere que lo merecías y podrías manejarlo. Bebé ni siquiera podías sentirlo. Esta no es tu culpa, vuelve a Kinmokusei conmigo. Puedes cuidar la puerta desde allí. Podemos tener esa vida normal. Setsuna por favor, te amo ". dijo Taiki una vez más, dando un paso hacia ella sin detenerse y besándola suavemente en los labios.

Plutón se apoyó en sus brazos esta vez devolviéndole el beso, "Taiki Yo también te amo." Dijo ella haciendo que Taiki sonriera, en los cientos de años que habían estado juntas y las incontables vidas que habían pasado esta era la primera vez que se lo había dicho. Estaba empezando a creer que ella vendría con él ahora que el Milenio de Plata se había ido y ahora al no existir leyes senshis podrían estar abiertamente juntos. "Pero no puedo, las senshi van a renacer y tengo que estar aquí cuando suceda, es mi deber."

"Tu deber ..." dijo Taiki hiriéndose. Habían tenido esta conversación muchas veces antes. Siempre terminaba de la misma manera, no importaba lo mucho que lo amaba, sus responsabilidades como la guardiana del tiempo eran más importantes. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego dijo: "Ya veo ..."

"Adiós Taiki mi amor." Dijo Plutón besándolo y dando un paso hacia atrás sosteniendo su mano tratando de liberarse, pero él no la soltaba. La sostuvo más apretada y la atrajo hacia él, logrando ella a decir. "Taiki no hagas esto. Esto es la forma en la que se tiene que hacer. Lo siento amor."

"Yo no quiero irme de esta manera." Dijo Taiki levantándola en sus brazos y llevándola a la cama, colocándola en ella mientras le besaba el cuello subiendo y bajando. Plutón hizo desaparecer su transformación, besando al hombre que amaba, pero que debido a su destino tenía que renunciar.

* * *

 **(Siglo XX, Santuario del templo Hikawa)**

Una rubia estaba de pie en una pista de baile improvisada, llevaba un kimono negro con una mujer más pequeña que lleva un kimono blanco. La pareja había dejado de bailar hacia mucho y simplemente estaban allí de pie besándose, olvidándose de que había mas gente alrededor. "Haruka," dijo una mujer de pelo verde, mientras se acercaba a ellos poniendo sus manos en sus caderas no consiguiendo de inmediato su atención, hasta que golpeo a la rubia en el hombro, "¿Acaso ustedes dos piensan quedarse en medio de la pista besándose toda la noche"

"Oye Setsuna este es el día de mi boda, si quiero estar en la pista de baile besando a mi esposa lo haré." Dijo Haruka amando cómo sonaban las palabras "Mi Esposa" al salir de su boca. Hoy había sido realmente el mejor día de su vida, finalmente se había casado con el amor de su vida. El amor de tres vidas en realidad se sentía como que el destino se había cansado de jugar con ellas y finalmente les había permitido vivir juntas y felices.

"Amor," dijo la mujer más pequeña, acariciando la mejilla de Haruka suavemente sabiendo que Haruka disfrutaba enojar a la senshi del tiempo. "Setsuna ¿necesitas algo?"

"Gracias Michiru, por lo menos una de ustedes es sensata, de lo contrario las dos serian insoportables. Pero sí en realidad tengo un regalo para ustedes. Es especial, así que no quería dejarlo sobre la mesa con los otros regalos." Dijo Setsuna alejándose para caminar dentro seguida por Michiru y Haruka hasta llegar a una mesa con una caja de madera. La caja era un poco más grande que una caja de zapatos y tenía los símbolos de Neptuno y Urano gravados en él.

"Qué es esto?" pregunto Haruka mirando a la extraña caja que le parecía extrañamente familiar, pero no estaba muy segura de dónde lo había visto antes.

"Ábrela." Dijo Setsuna haciendo un gesto hacia la caja y haciéndose a un lado dando a la pareja oportunidad de revisar la caja.

Michiru se acerco a la caja abriéndola mientras Haruka se paro junto a ella mirando dentro. Michiru saco una pila de documentos entregándole algunos a Haruka que comenzó a leer en voz alta, _"Mi querida Michiru te extraño mucho a pesar de que sólo ha pasado dos semanas desde que la última vez que te vi. Esta es la tercera vez que hemos estado separadas de esta forma. Sé que sobreviviré, pero aun siento que no lo podre hacer. Eres el aire que respiro, Te necesito más que nada. Con Amor Haruka._ " Luego volteó a otra página leyendo de nuevo esta era una carta más larga que la anterior, _"My querida Michiru, ¡Oh, cómo te he echado de menos, no sabes las ganas que tengo de mirarte a los ojos una vez más. Cuando recibí una carta de Mercury explicando el sistema que ella y Júpiter idearon para que podamos escribirnos, mi corazón se enalteció. Dioses Michiru te extraño. Por la noche me acuesto en mi cama con los ojos cerrados tratando de recordar cómo se sienten tus dulces besos. Lamento no haberme despedido correctamente. Pero te aseguro que me despedí con un beso aunque aun estabas dormida. Desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo "._ Ella dejó de leer a mitad de la carta: "Yo no escribí esto."

"Yo no escribí esto tampoco" dijo Michiru entonces comenzó a leer otra carta más pequeña. " _Mi dulce Haruka te amo más que a nada. Tengo muchos deseos de estar en sus brazos acurrucándome contigo, nunca creí una semana podría durar tanto tiempo. Sueño con nuestros meses juntos. Cuatro meses al año es demasiado tiempo. Si la reina quiso castigarnos por lo que hicimos, encontró la mejor manera. Siete días mas y estaré en tus brazos mi amor". Michiru hojeó las páginas encontrando una escrita en el mismo papel que la nota que Haruka había leído y empezó a leer, " My Querida Haruka, Cuando me desperté y recordé lo que me pasó y sólo había una imagen que había en mi mente y era en la que me encontraba siendo sostenida por tus brazos mientras me susurrabas que me amabas y que todo iba a estar bien. Pero entonces se me dijo que había sido desterrada y que tenías prohibido estar cerca de mí. Luego descubrí tu anillo en mi dedo y sabía que no importara lo que dijeran, íbamos a estar juntas. Nuestro amor es demasiado fuerte para ser detenido. Ya ha sobrevivido a nuestras muertes._

 _Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo y la Reina. Tú eres mi Amara y yo soy tu Michelle no hay nada más que pueda explicar nuestro amor. Siempre he creído que estábamos destinadas. Algunos lo llaman amor a primera vista, pero para nosotros era más. Yo sabía que te amaba desde antes de conocerte. Nunca sentí nada por mis pretendientes porque mi corazón estaba esperando por ti. Te amo Haruka. Te amo. Mi amor es más grande que todos los granos de arena que hay en la playa más grande de Neptuno"._

Haruka asintió mientras miraba a un cuaderno de dibujo que estaba sosteniendo. Pasó las páginas viendo fotos de lugares y personas. Se detuvo en un dibujo de una mujer que se parecía a ella, acostada en una cama durmiendo con sólo una sábana cubriéndola. "Michiru tu dibujaste esto?" Preguntó Haruka.

Michiru levantó la vista del pequeño lienzo que sostenía y sacudió la cabeza. "No, es mi estilo, pero no lo dibuje, tampoco pinte esto." Dijo levantando el lienzo mostrando una imagen de Haruka acostada en una cama durmiendo con un pequeño niño acostado en un lado de ella y Michiru al otro lado también durmiendo. "Setsuna de dónde provienen estas cosas?"

"Son del Milenio de Plata. Cartas que se escribieron, El libro de dibujos de Michiru y algunas de sus pinturas, también algunas otras pertenencias. Los salve después de la destrucción." Dijo Setsuna.

"Setsuna gracias, esto es un regalo maravilloso. ¿No es así Michiru?" dijo Haruka poniendo el cuaderno de dibujo en la mesa y envolviendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Michiru besándola en la mejilla, pero al no obtener una respuesta de su esposa le dio un codazo.

"Sí, lo es, pero Setsuna quién es este niño?" dijo Michiru señalando al niño en la pintura con una mirada interrogante en su rostro.

Setsuna sonrió un poco, "Él? Ese es tu hijo."

"Mi qué? Mi hijo? Yo tenía un hijo?" pregunto Michiru, el asombro recorrió todo su cuerpo al descubrir que en su vida pasada fue madre. Las senshis recordaban pedazos de su vida pasada, pero habían cosas que no sabían. Setsuna había dicho que ellas recordarían con el tiempo. Miró a Setsuna quien asintió levemente y luego se volvió a mirar a su esposa envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Haruka tuvimos un hijo."

"Él era un niño muy guapo. Michiru Estoy segura que eras una excelente madre para él." Dijo Haruka besando a Michiru en los labios.

"Estoy seguro de que eras tan buen padre para él como lo eres con Hotaru." Dijo Michiru besando a Haruka y mirando luego a Setsuna, "Setsuna cuál era su nombre?"

"Su nombre es Helios." Dijo Setsuna pensando en el niño que había conocido hace tantos años y en el joven que se había convertido.

"Helios? Como Helios? El Guardián de la tierra de Elysian?" pregunto Haruka preguntándose si el muchacho era de hecho su hijo, si era verdad que él era su hijo serían capaces de verlo.

"Sí Helios de Elysian es su hijo, pero en aquel entonces él era el príncipe Helios de Neptuno y Urano." Dijo Setsuna sabiendo que tendría que explicar los detalles a las recién casadas y lo más probable hacer un viaje a Elysian.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" pregunto Michiru aun desconcertada al saber que ella y Haruka tuvieron un hijo en su vida pasada y la forma en que se había convertido en el guardián de Elysian, la tierra de los sueños.

"Bueno siéntense y les contare una historia." Dijo Setsuna señalando varias sillas, tomando una para ella, la historia tomaría un poco de tiempo para contar y se preguntaba por dónde empezar. ¿Qué mejor lugar que en el principio, "Una historia sobre dos jóvenes princesas que se enamoraron antes de conocerse."

.

.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N...**

* * *

 _ **Comentarios Finales:**_

- **Bueno hasta aca llega esta historia, la continuación de ella, escrita por Angel Della Notte, esta traducido y la pueden encontrar, para los que no saben en el muro de Black Symphony, el cual tiene por nombre "Amor Eterno"...**

 **Muchas gracias a la autora original Angel Della Notte que me permitió traerles esta linda historia al español.**

 **Que esten bien.**


End file.
